Treason
by Pickle Reviver
Summary: Ichigo's family has died in suspicious circumstances. There're people to help you out and there're people to make it more difficult. RenjiIchigo slight HichiIchi Hichiren, Onesided AizenIchigo[Rape,Abuse,Death,MC,Oral,Rimm,Torture, Yaoi]
1. Chapter 1

**Treason**

Uhm, yeah. This is my first Bleach-fic, so also my first Renji/Ichigo-fic, so don't blame me if it's crap. I'll do my best.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, nor any of the characters bla,bla.

Warning: Character-death, Renji/Ichigo in later chapters and crappy grammar since I'm Dutch

-------

A small breeze went through the Karakura-graveyard. The last leaves were blown away from the solitary trees, which hovered over the plain gravestones. People were crowded around one particular spot in the usually empty graveyard. They were all watching the man in the middle who held a solemn talk about life and the departed. Three coffins lay in front of the man, decorated with pure white flowers.

One boy stood out amongst the others, he was dressed in a black suit, which scruffily hung around his young body. His bright orange hair swayed in the gentle breeze, covering the brown eyes that were filled with sorrow. Dark bags ringed his eyes, showing the obvious lack of sleep.

He simply stared at the coffins, even when the other people around him gathered and walked away. He got a few pats on the shoulder while other people looked at him sympathetically.

He ignored all of them; they weren't of any importance. Not now. He had now lost everything he ever loved: both of his sisters, even his pop. They might have bickered a lot, but that didn't keep him from loving his dad. Now they were gone, rudely snatched away from him. He was all alone.

The faces of Yuzu and Karin flashed in front of his eyes; they looked up at him, admiring him like only little sisters and little brothers could. His crazy dad, always positive, though serious when needed. He would have gladly taken their places, but now it's too late. They're dead. No… murdered. A bitter smile graced the boy's lips as he clenched the three white flower in his fist.

He remembered, Karin, dying in his arms. The only audible word she could put out was 'shinigami…' when she took her last breath. He didn't understand, what did she mean? Did the shinigami do this?

He didn't want to think about it any further. He shifted his eyes to the sky and mumbled a small pray. He felt a lump coming into his throat and clenched his eyes shut. How he had wished he would never have to cry again. But it was just too much.

His body started shaking as he held the tears inside, he would try to keep them inside.

A small group of four still stood nearby, worriedly watching the orange haired boy. "Maybe I should go to him.." one of them said as she started walking to the said boy. "No Inoue-san" Urahara said as he gently grabbed her shoulder. "I think it would be better if we leave Kurosaki-san alone for awhile." She looked at him and slowly nodded as her eyes shifted back to the boy. She was shocked when she had heard about the incident. Ichigo hadn't gone to school the days after and today was actually the first time she saw him since. Of course they had called him and dropped by the house, but never did someone open the door, nor did someone answer the phone. She had been worried, still is. And now seeing him like this made her stomach turn. It was obvious, Ichigo hadn't taken care of himself the last couple of days. His hair was even more ruffled than it normally was, he looked like he hadn't decently eaten for these couple of days and the normally stubborn frown wasn't there anymore.

"Maybe we should ask him to stay at one of our places, you know… to keep an eye on him" Ishida suggested. The others looked surprised at him; the other always acted like he didn't care about Ichigo, but apparently this incident had also touched him.

"My my Ishida-san, never would have thought hearing you say that " Urahara teased "Willingly taking a shinigami in, in your own house, very touching" He continued, while he grinned widely. "Shut up… I'm just suggesting we should keep an eye on him, just look at him, it's pathetic" He bickered back, while he glanced over his shoulder to the said boy.

Urahara's grin disappeared and solemnly looked at the boy, he had been a good friend with Kurosaki Isshin. A nice and gentle man who would protect his family at no costs, just like he had probably done now, he just couldn't believe the man just simply died. Isshin was strong, not someone you could kill in one hit. This was planned. To add, Ichigo hadn't seen their souls, what did it mean? Did they just disappear? Did they accept their death? It had to be something strong, hollow? No, Isshin could have handled that. A shinigami? He shuddered, what kind of effect would have that on Ichigo? He snapped himself out of his thoughts and started walking to the boy. The others followed him.

"Kurosaki-sannn!" he yelled out, snapping Ichigo out of his thoughts. Ichigo glanced over his shoulder and offered a weak smile at his friends, he felt like he had neglected them. Urahara, not convinced, frowned at him. "Kurosaki-san, I insist you stay in my shop for a couple of days, you look like a wreck" Urahara said none to gently, looking the other in the eyes. "I think I'll refuse" Ichigo rejected, slightly frowning. It was the first time he spoke in days and his voice croaked in protest. "Thanks for the offer, but I would like to stay in my own house…" He continued, while shifting his eyes to the coffins, which were now being lowered in the family grave. The others shifted their attentions too at the coffins in respect.

Ichigo turned away from the group and leaped to the grave to throw the three white flowers in it. He sadly looked as the flowers whirled in the wind and found their spot on the coffins. He bent down and grabbed some dirt in his hand, clenching it, and threw that also on the coffins. He mumbled another small prayer and shifted his attention back to the others who had been watching him.

"Well Kurosaki-san, then at least accept my invitation for dinner" Urahara said pointedly, "All of you are invited" He added, glancing at Inoue, Sado and Ishida. They nodded, except for Ishida who wanted to decline but quickly got kicked in the shin by Urahara.

Ichigo hesitated, he wanted to be alone but an other part of him didn't. "uhh…" he grunted. "Great, let's go then!" Urahara seized Ichigo by the collar and started dragging him to the exit of the graveyard. "What are you doing, you idiot, I didn't say I would come!" Ichigo protested, while struggling in the man's hold. "Indeed, but you didn't say you wouldn't come" Urahara smirked as he continued to drag the protesting teen with him.

The others smiled, seeing their friend acting 'normal' again.

------

Everyone ate their meal in silence. Inoue sometimes gave a worried glance at Ichigo, when he was just watching his food. The others noticed too. "Ichigo" Sado said. Ichigo looked up blinking. "Maybe you should eat something" Ichigo didn't respond, he wasn't hungry.

"Maybe? Maybe? I don't think he has a choice!" Jinta fumed "We made this, so HE's gonna eat it!" He continued, while Urahara tapped him on the head. "Calm down, don't be so obnoxious" Jinta huffed and crossed his arms in front of him. "But I do agree. Ichigo, you should eat" Urahara said, grabbing a spoon. He scooped some food off Ichigo's plate and stuffed it in Ichigo's mouth. Ichigo shocked by the cruel act, choked on his food, while Jinta started laughing hysterically.

Ichigo swallowed the big lump of food, glaring at the shop-owner and his evil minion. "What the hell was that for?" he yelled. "I can eat for myself, you know!" He continued.

"Apparently not, Kurosaki-san. Since I just had to feed you." Urahara said, as he again scooped some food on the spoon. Ichigo noticed, "No way, I'm going!" Ichigo shot up and strode to the door.

Sado looked at Urahara, who nodded in response. He slowly got up and went outside to see Ichigo leaning against a wall. He walked to him and gave him a look. "Sorry bout that…" Ichigo said, not meeting his eyes. "I'm …just tired, I think I'll go home" he continued, "Say thanks to Urahara-san" He slowly stood up straight and made his way to leave. "Hmm… I'll walk with you" Sado said, as he searched for Ichigo's eyes. Ichigo only nodded in response.

They silently walked alongside each other. Sado glanced, now and then, down to see if Ichigo was still all right. He looked like he was deep in thought. "Ichigo" Ichigo looked at him, he really looked tired. "You know you can count on me, so… if you need help…" Ichigo interrupted him "Yeah, I know" He gave a small smile and shifted his eyes back to the ground. Sado also smiled. It was just like old times, only this time they would have more problems. But he would try his best to help his friend as much as he can.

They walked further, Ichigo halted. "Chado, isn't this the road to your house?" Sado ignored the 'Chado' "Yes" he answered but continued to walk to Ichigo's house anyway. Ichigo blinked and caught up. "You don't have to walk me to my house, you know" Ichigo snorted, "I can perfectly take care of myself" Sado looked at his friend. "Okay, maybe not…"

They finally neared the house. Ichigo just wanted to turn around and run, but instead he quickened his pace. He didn't watch where he was going. Suddenly he got pulled back at his collar, falling on the cold ground. He looked up, seeing Sado hovered over him. "Are you all right, Ichigo?" He questioned as he offered his hand. "Huh? What happened?" Ichigo asked, grabbing Sado's hand. "You suddenly started to walk faster, didn't you notice the car that was coming?" Ichigo shook his head. "Thank you" he mumbled, maybe it would have been better if the car had hit him. Then he wouldn't have to feel so damn depressed.

They now stood in front of the house; it looked so empty now without the warm lights that always shown at this hour, or the yells that came from the living room when his dad tried to assault his little sisters again. "Do you want me to stay, Ichigo?" Sado interrupted his thoughts again. He glanced back at his taller friend and shook his head. "Nah, it's all right" He grabbed his keys out of his pocket, slightly trembling. Sado nodded his head and turned to leave. Ichigo watched him till he was no more in sight and let out a trembling sigh. He turned back to the door and slowly opened it.

He still remembered the night of the murder. He had opened the door, being met with the sickening smell of blood. They had cleaned the hall now, but he could still see the lines of blood that were on the wall and floor. He walked further, to the living room. The poster of his mom, that his dad always had loved, wasn't there anymore. The picture of his dad flashed in front of his eyes. Blood was smeared over his mom's poster; under it lay his dad, which neck had been turned into a strange angle, while his dead eyes watched his every move. He had been panicking back then, who wouldn't? He didn't run to his father, he knew he was dead already.

He had been more worried for his sisters. He had run through the whole house, yelling his sisters' names. Eventually finding Yuzu on the kitchen floor. Her face was still clenched in pain, but she had already taken her last breath. Her nails were ringed with blood and there were scratches on the wooden floor. You could make out three stab wounds in her back. He had been clinging on her body, wishing she would turn alive again, laughing that sweet, innocent laugh. But it was over. She was dead.

He had been surprised when he heard the small gasp of pain. He had immediately scrambled to the room where the sound came from, finding his last sister, gasping for air. They had cut her throat, but she was still alive. She looked into nothingness as her breathing became more and more rapid. He had ripped his sleeve off, pushing it desperately on the still bleeding cut. "Karin, don't leave me." He had muttered. His sister's eyes had slightly lightened up. "Ichi-nii! Why… can't.. I see you?" She had asked between gasps. He had muttered soothing words at her as respond. Her gasping became worse, while he couldn't help but panic. He started screaming for help, hoping someone would hear him. But no one heard.

"Karin! Who did this!" he remembered, asking her. She had looked him in the eyes, muttering something about shinigami. After that, her gasping stopped and her body stopped trembling, Karin too had died with the rest of his family. He had been screaming after that, screamed till his throat went raw.

He snapped himself out of his thoughts when he felt a big migraine coming up. He started to massage his temples, while stumbling up the stairs. He walked past his own room and knocked the door of his sisters' room open. He tripped over a deserted toy, probably Yuzu's, and fell on one of the beds, slowly drifting in a nightmare-filled sleep.

--------

Omg! I didn't think it would be like this, sorry for killing Ichigo's family! Please tell me what you think. Or maybe some ideas for the next chapter.

I promise that I'll update, but I don't know when the next chapter will come up, cause an important week is coming up, with lots of tests and after that I'm going to Greece, But I'll do my best!

Please R&R


	2. Chapter 2

**Treason**

Ah, Thank you, Bakageta. I'll try and do that. And thanks, for all the reviewers, who reviewed this story, I love you! glomps

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, nor any of the characters… sigh

Warning: Character-death, Renji/Ichigo in later chapters and bad grammar.

----------

Disappointed brown eyes looked in the empty kitchen. He had woken up, hearing thumps downstairs. In his not fully aware state, he thought it came from his father or his little sisters. He had shot down the stairs and ran into the kitchen- ready to argue with whom ever made the noise, finding the kitchen; empty. It had just been his imagination.

He walked back up the stairs, this time he went in his own room. Kon lay lifelessly on his desk; he lay there for a while now. The stuffed animal had immediately started to interrogate Ichigo when he came home from the police station. In anger, Ichigo had pulled the pill out of the lion's mouth. He hadn't been in the mood for the annoying thing, he still wasn't.

Ichigo shifted out of his suit, he only now realised he had been sleeping with it. He grabbed his crumpled uniform and put it on. A clock stood near his bed, it was 8:25.

"Shit…" Ichigo mumbled, "I'm late" He quickly ran of the stairs again and ran into the open air. He hadn't eaten, but that didn't matter. He wasn't hungry anyway.

He continued to walk alongside the road. It was a nice day, the sunrays seeped through the clouds and there was a gentle breeze, just like yesterday. His eyes darkened when he thought about it. He should go to their graves after school.

He looked at his watch; it was already 8:28. He sighed, he would probably not make it in time. Who cares, the teacher will probably understand. He didn't know who had informed her, but she did know, he had gotten a cart from her with her condolence. He didn't care, as long as she would keep it to herself.

------

"All right students, please take your seat." The teacher said with a raised voice through the busy classroom. All the students ended their conversations and went to their seats.

"I have an announcement." She continued as she watched her class. "Some of you may have noticed Kurosaki-san's absence the last few days..." Inoue, Ishida and Sado glanced at each other.

"I want all of you to be nice to Kurosaki-san, he has lost his two sisters and father last Saturday." Some of the students gasped while other students looked shocked. "I want you to help him as much as you can."

"But what happened?" some of the students shouted. "Calm do…" The teacher got interrupted as Ichigo suddenly pushed the door of the classroom open and quickly walked to his seat.

"Sorry, I'm late. I overslept." He mumbled, rumbling through his bag, while all the students watched him intently, muttering things to each other.

"Oh, Ichigo… I thought… never mind, it's all right." She stared at him while she gave him a sympathetic smile. Ichigo ignored her, he had seen those stares more than enough these last couple of days.

She started her lesson. While Ichigo tried to ignore all the stares, he _tried_ to concentrate on the lesson, but to no avail, he ended up looking outside. There was no one outside, just some birds making their little nest in a tree next to his classroom. Suddenly he saw a flash of red, but it was gone in a second. He wondered what it was, but put no further thought about it.

The school-bell went, snapping him out of his thoughts, it was time for break. He quickly got up, hoping Inoue, Ishida and Sado wouldn't bug him, but instead a big swarm of other students surrounded him. They started to ask him questions about all kind off things, mostly about the murder.

"Ichigo! Why didn't _we_ got informed about this?" Someone suddenly roared over the crowd. Ichigo looked at the direction the voice came from. It was Tatsuki, she looked furious, but sadness seemed to overpower that in her eyes. Behind her were Keigo and Mizuiro, they both looked sad but also quite insulted. Ichigo felt guilty, he had totally forgotten to inform them. They were one of his best friends and they had been quite fond by his family. It must have been a shock to hear this from the teacher.

He looked down, not willing to meet their eyes. "Sorry…" he mumbled and quickly walked out of the classroom. He heard the protesting yells of Tatsuki out of the classroom, as he quickly ran to the toilettes, hoping she wouldn't follow him.

He had hoped school would distract him from his family, but it just gotten worse. Instead, he just got more reminded by it by every single question, every look. It was painful.

Ichigo ran inside, quickly locking the door behind him. He leaned against the wall and dropped to his knees. Maybe it would have been better if he had just stayed in the house for a couple more days. Slowly healing his wounds, it had been to quickly, they would just reopen again and again.

He felt so tired and finally hunger started to build up. He hadn't eaten properly these last couple of days. In these 5 days the only thing he had really eaten was what Urahara had stuffed in his mouth. And some food the officers had offered him on the station.

"Ichigo…?" He suddenly heard. It sounded like Mizuiro. He heard more shifting of feet, probably Keigo and maybe Sado as well…

"We… uh, Keigo and me don't blame you. You must have a lot of things on your mind, so… we understand" He continued as Ichigo heard the soft footfalls approach him. Ichigo sighed; he just wanted to go home, so he wouldn't have to deal with this any more.

"But man, Ichigo. This isn't just a bad joke…?" He asked as Ichigo could now hear him next to him. He slowly stood up and opened the door, meeting his friend's worried eyes.

"You think I would joke about this?" Ichigo replied, sounding a tad insulted. He walked further staring at his own reflection in the mirror, while splashing some water in his face.

"No, no! But we were just surprised when we heard it, we just couldn't believe it… " Mizuiro explained as his eyes followed Ichigo's movements. Ichigo slowly nodded in understanding. He still couldn't believe it.

"ICHIGOOO!" Keigo suddenly exploded, trying to glomp Ichigo, but Sado held a firm hold on his collar. Ichigo blinked, surprised at the sudden outfall of his friend, who now tried to wrench his way out of Sado's hold so he could jump Ichigo. "You're such a poor thing, losing your family! Of course you can stay at my place and then we can do things to make you happy again and watch dirty movies with women with big boobs and have lots of parti…" Mizuiro laughed sheepishly as he rubbed his head, standing next to a now K.O. Keigo.

"I thought he talked too much." He said still chuckling. Ichigo just stared at him.

"Uhm… Shall.." The school bell interrupted Ichigo. The other's looked at Ichigo in question. "Never mind" He said as he began to walk to the direction of his classroom.

-------

School went fairly well after break; Tatsuki had mostly ignored him and Sado kept the curious students away from him. Maybe it hadn't been such a bad idea to go to school after all.

Ichigo walked past a flower shop, when he suddenly halted. He saw beautiful white carnations in the shop, they would probably look good on his sisters' and father's grave.

"I didn't know you are one to love flowers." Someone suddenly said behind him. Ichigo could recognise that smug voice out of thousands of people. He turned around, locking eyes with none other than Abarai Renji.

"Renji…" Ichigo said while the redhead's smirk increased.

"What's with that pathetic look, Ichigo? To add, you look even skinnier than you already did." Renji mocked him. As he let his eyes roam over Ichigo's body. Ichigo felt slightly uncomfortable under the redhead's stare.

"Fuck you…" Ichigo huffed as he continued to walk to his house. Renji looked slightly surprised at Ichigo's back and started to follow him. Normally Ichigo would have already attacked him or they would start one of their stupid arguments.

"What's with you?" Renji questioned him as he started to walk in front of Ichigo who simply ignored him.

"Nothing, you just mind your own business." Ichigo said, his frown deepening as he looked elsewhere. He crossed the street and walked to his house. Renji just stared at him as he hurried after him.

"You're my business now, if you don't answer my questions." Ichigo shot a dirty look over his shoulder as he rummaged through his bag to get the keys of his house. Finding it, he unlocked the door and walked inside. He turned around to smash the door in Renji's face but he suddenly felt very faint. Stars danced in front of his eyes.

"Ichigo?" Renji asked as his expression turned in a more worried one. Ichigo wanted to tell him he was just fine but the only thing audible he could make out was a grunt as his knees buckled under him. He lost his balance and lost conscious before he hit ground. The last thing he noticed were strong arms, holding him against a strong chest.

--------------

Ichigo didn't remember going to sleep as he woke up in his own bed. He lazily looked at his side and glanced at his clock, it was already six o'clock in the afternoon, too late to go to the graveyard now.

He tried to sit up, but wished he had not when a wave of nausea hit him. He felt his room swirl around his vision and quickly fell back in his cushion, closing his eyes, only opening it when the nausea and dizziness faded.

"Ah, you're awake" He suddenly heard. He glanced in the direction where the voice came from, seeing the redhead sit in a corner of his room holding a glass of water. Ichigo looked at him in question.

"You suddenly fainted." He explained, as he stood up and walked to Ichigo's side. He handed over the glass of water and what seemed like a painkiller, which Ichigo eagerly accepted.

He again tried to sit up but ended up in his pillow for the second time. Renji noticed this and helped Ichigo, slightly lifting him up under his shoulders.

"I can do it myself, you know" Ichigo stubbornly said as he shrugged Renji's hands away. Renji gave him an amused grin; he quite liked to take care of the weak Ichigo.

Ichigo ignored him and gulped down the pill, drinking all the water after it. His throat slightly ached, causing Ichigo to cough some water up again. Renji frowned at this. "You drank too fast, you boke." He only got a glare as response as Ichigo continued to cough.

When the coughing still not subdued Renji took action and sat himself down next to Ichigo on the bed. He slowly started to make soothing circles with his hands, pouring some of his spirit-power in Ichigo's back, calming the other down. Ichigo slightly protested, but calmed down when he noticed the coughing was reducing.

"You have a fever…" Renji said as he rested his hand on Ichigo's forehead, who didn't respond since he was already nodding off.

"Come on Ichigo, stay awake." Renji frowned, as he shook Ichigo awake. Ichigo grunted in response. "All right, then _I'l_l undress you." Ichigo shot up, immediately regretting it when he felt dizzy again, falling back against Renji's chest.

"Thought so." Renji said, smirking from ear to ear. He lifted Ichigo up to his feet, who slightly struggled against his grip.

When Ichigo finally stood stable, he slowly started to unzip his pants and pulled it off, nearly falling down again if Renji hadn't been there. Renji handed Ichigo his pyjama-pants, which he put obediently on.

Renji couldn't help but stare as Ichigo dressed himself. As the soft fabric of Ichigo's pyjamas, glided over the long legs. Cause of Ichigo's dazed state; he luckily hadn't noticed the stare.

Ichigo sat down on his bed, ready to go to sleep again. "Wait Ichigo, you still have to take off your blouse." Renji sighed, his frown deepening.

Ichigo started to pull off his shirt, completely forgetting to open the buttons, earning another sigh from the other.

"Here, I'll help you." Renji said as he kneeled in front of Ichigo, unbuttoning the other's shirt. Ichigo just stared at his feet.

Renji had probably found all this amusing, had the situation been different. But he couldn't help but worry over the other shinigami. And where actually was Ichigo's family!

--------

Sorry, but I have to end it here. I don't know how long it will take when I can update again, but when I come back from Greece I'll immediately go and write the next chapter!

And I promise that I'll write a next chapter, you just have to wait.

Please R&R


	3. Chapter 3

**Treason**

Thank you for all the reviewers, I love you all! I tried to make this chapter a bit longer, cause you had to wait longer. Now more important, let's go on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, nor any of the characters, unfortunately.

Warning: Character-death, Renji/Ichigo in later chapters and bad grammar

Chapter 3

---------------

_Where actually is his family?_ Was the only thought that run through Renji's mind when he took Ichigo's blouse off. He wouldn't ask now though, maybe later. He discarded the blouse on the floor where the rest of Ichigo's clothing lay. He continued his actions, trying to pull off Ichigo's tank top, not really succeeding. Ichigo was already half-asleep as he hung with his head on Renji's shoulder who was kneeling in front of him again.

Renji sighed and stood up again, noticing this wasn't really working. In the progress, fully waking up Ichigo again.

"Lift your arms." Renji ordered. Ichigo mumbled something inaudible and did what he was told so Renji could take the rest of his clothes off.

Now with Ichigo's chest and stomach revealed, Renji couldn't pry his eyes away from the unaware boy. But he concentrated on his task of putting Ichigo's pyjamas on anyway. Now and then giving a small glance at the other

Ichigo, now fully dressed in his pyjamas, immediately snuggled back in his bed, hugging the sheets closer to his body. Renji smiled, Ichigo could be so damn sweet if he didn't realise it.

"You go back to sleep, then I'll make something to eat." Renji said, looking if Ichigo had heard it, but the other was already fast asleep, clinging on a pillow.

Renji walked out of the room, pausing at the door. He glanced over his shoulder, watching the other writhe in his bed for a while. He gave a small smile and closed the door behind his back.

He walked down the stairs, looking at the family pictures on the wall. Downstairs he started his search for the kitchen, finding it soon enough.

He looked in the refrigerator, only finding some eggs, rotten milk and butter. Renji frowned, when was the last time someone had put the effort to do the groceries? He looked around the house, noticing what a mess it actually was. The last time he was in Ichigo's house it was very clean and tidy but now…

He glanced back at the kitchen, deciding to continue his search for food. He ended up with some old bread and some cans filled with vegetables, soup or other things.

Renji decided he would just warm some soup and make some toast with it. He got the ingredients needed and threw the soup in a pan, which he put down on the stove. He had put the bread in the toast roaster and had decided to prepare some hot water for tea.

Preparations were done and he seated himself down on one of the chairs at the kitchen-table, looking around for a bit.

Boredom soon kicked in and he started to walk around in the house, looking at all kinds of things. One caught his eye, though. It was a picture of Ichigo's family. A younger Ichigo held, he assumed, his mom's hand, while a big smile was plastered on the child's face as he looked up at her. Next to the woman, was Ichigo's father who held one of the twins on his shoulder while the other stood in front of him, looking stubbornly at the camera. They looked like such a happy family on the picture.

Renji moved on to the next picture; it was a picture of Ichigo and his dad. Ichigo looked very young, about two years old. He was held on the shoulders of his dad, who was smirking proudly at the camera. Next to this picture was another picture; an older Ichigo than the picture before. He was watching with awe at his newborn sisters.

Renji grinned, this was a sight of Ichigo he had never seen before and he quite liked it. But what had happened to that kid that smiled so often? He had heard about Ichigo's mother, killed by a hollow. But Ichigo was acting more strange than he normally did, with that; he had never expected that the other could get so sick like this.

He continued to watch the pictures when he was interrupted by a sudden 'thump'; it sounded like it came from upstairs.

Renji shot up the stairs, a worried feeling in the pit of his stomach. When he came in the hall, he saw Ichigo sprawled over the floor near his room. Ichigo looked a bit disorientated up at him. But when he realised the other was looking at him in a mocking way, he immediately gave a fierce glare at the other, daring Renji not to make fun of him now in this weak moment.

Renji hovered over Ichigo, still grinning. He grabbed Ichigo under his armpits and lifted him up. Ichigo, not liking getting helped by Renji again, started to struggle in protest, falling back on the floor in the progress.

"I can do it myself!" Ichigo stubbornly said, rubbing the back of his head. He glared up at Renji, who raised his eyebrow in return.

"Sure you can. You can hardly stand and why are you even out of your bed?" Renji said frowning, his temper building up.

Ichigo gave another attempt to get up again but gave up after a while. He sighed, "I have to go to the bathroom." He looked annoyed at Renji's eyes, which frown disappeared and was soon replaced with a smirk.

Again, Renji leaned down over Ichigo and lifted him up, this time the other didn't struggle. Renji's smirk grew, he felt quite powerful now. He was holding one of the strongest shinigami up.

When they stood again, Renji noticed how heavily Ichigo was leaning on him and tightened his hold around Ichigo's waist, leading him to the bathroom.

Renji switched the light on and guided Ichigo to the toilet.

"You can go now." Ichigo said as he pulled himself out of Renji's grip.

Renji shook his head. "I don't think so, Ichigo. You can barely stand on your own." He couldn't help but smirk at that. Ichigo noticed and tried to kick him out of the bathroom, but lost his balance. He almost fell on the floor if one pair of hands hadn't caught him.

"See" Renji said, smirking victoriously down at Ichigo, who scowled in return. He helped Ichigo stand back on his feet. His body feeling a bit disappointed, he had quite liked the feeling of being so close to Ichigo or the soft orange hair that had brushed in his face, not that he would admit it.

"Hmmpf… whatever, we're both guys so it doesn't matter, right? " Ichigo said, as he pushed his pyjama-pants and underwear down, making himself comfortable on the toilet.

"Right" Renji gulped, as he quickly turned his back to Ichigo. He thought it was quite disturbing how he liked to watch Ichigo, even more with less clothing.

Ichigo, done with peeing (1), slowly stood up again, holding a tight grip on the bath that was next to the toilet. When he stood stable enough, he pulled his pants and underwear back on and patted Renji on the shoulder, showing him that he was ready and that he could turn around.

Ichigo carefully walked to the door, which was held open by the other shinigami.

"Huh, what's that smell? It smells like something is burning." Ichigo said, walking in the hallway as he sniffed the air. Renji sniffed the air too and suddenly cursed and ran down the stairs, leaving a confused Ichigo behind.

Renji rushed in the kitchen, the soup was boiled over, while the toast had turned black.

"Dammit!" Renji muttered as he rushed through the kitchen to turn off all the things and opened the window so fresh air could come in.

He looked at the food, the soup was over boiled and a thick crust had started to form on the top, while the toast was a colour of the deepest black he had ever seen.

"Then tea will do…" Renji muttered as he also turned the hot water off. He poured the hot water with the tea and got two cups out of the cupboard. He grabbed the trey, so he could put everything on it and went up the stairs again.

Renji walked in Ichigo's room again but couldn't find the other in his bed. He put the trey down on Ichigo's desk and started to search for him in the room. With no avail.

"Ichigo!" Renji yelled in the hallway as he walked out of Ichigo's room. But there was no answer.

"Where could he be?" Renji muttered to himself as he randomly opened a door. It was a bigger room with a queen-size bed in the middle, probably Ichigo's father's room. But there was no Ichigo in this room.

He continued his search, opening another door. There were two smaller beds in this room and one was preoccupied with the familiar boy he had been looking for.

Renji raised one eyebrow, what the hell was he doing in his sister's bed? Maybe Ichigo had totally lost it when he had run downstairs and got in the room that was most near of him. But that wasn't right at al; they were most near Ichigo's room when he had run downstairs.

"Ichigo, what the hell are you doing in your sister's bed? I don't think she would appreciate it." Renji said as he shook Ichigo awake. Ichigo grunted and hid his head under the sheets.

"Ugh, don't be such a baby!" Renji said, his frown deepening. But Ichigo didn't seem to respond; he only snuggled deeper in the sheets.

Renji, now clearly annoyed, had enough and lifted Ichigo up –bridal style- with sheets and all and carried the other back to his own room.

Ichigo, now fully awake started to struggle and yell in protest. He tried to kick Renji, hoping he would have to drop him, but it didn't work. Renji was fully ignoring him and held him in an iron grip.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo yelled at him, trying to wriggle out of Renji's hold.

"What does it look like I'm doing? With that; you never answered my question." Renji said, not looking in Ichigo's eyes.

Ichigo blinked and stopped struggling for a moment. "Huh, what was the question?" He asked curiously, searching for Renji's eyes.

"Why you were sleeping in your sister's bed, I don't think she would appreciate it." Renji answered him as he now stepped in Ichigo's room.

Ichigo's mood immediately darkened, he just now realised Renji hadn't been informed about his family, with that; he really didn't feel like explaining it to him.

"Let me go" Ichigo ordered and started a new round of struggling. But Renji held on tight. There was more going on then the other would let him know.

"Where actually is your family, Ichigo?" Renji questioned and noticed he had hit a sensitive spot when Ichigo's struggling increased.

"Let me go!" This time the order was a loud yell and Ichigo started kicking violently. Renji had a hard time controlling the other; he didn't know ill people could be this strong.

Ichigo's kicks came harder and harder, while Renji felt he couldn't control his temper anymore. He dropped Ichigo on the floor and immediately nailed him against a wall. He slammed Ichigo's wrists together; holding them with one hand, while the other hand held Ichigo's chin tightly, pressing hard in the soft skin.

Ichigo's eyes widened, he felt slightly scared of this Renji, even more now he wasn't in his good health.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? I just ask you one shitty question and you get mad!" Renji growled in Ichigo's face as his hands tightened around Ichigo's wrists and chin. Ichigo's breath stocked as he gulped some air in, his lips quivering.

Renji didn't let go, though. He wanted an answer and he wanted it now! He glared fiercely in the other's shocked brown eyes and moved his head even closer, slightly touching Ichigo's nose, feeling the other's irregular breaths on his own lips.

"I'm still waiting for an answer, Ichigo. And I won't let you go, till you give me that answer." Renji growled, feeling his lips brush over Ichigo's.

He felt Ichigo tremble against his own body, but he didn't let go.

Ichigo felt it was getting harder to breath and swallowed the lump in his throat. He looked in Renji's eyes and decided he owed the other to tell. Renji _did _help him after all when he was feeling down. It would be rude, to not tell him. To kick him out of the house after he was healed from his illness and that Renji didn't even know what actually was wrong with him in the first place.

Ichigo subdued his struggling, surrendering to Renji. While Renji slightly loosened his grip and waited for him to answer.

Ichigo looked Renji deep in the eyes, he somewhat felt comfortable looking at them, even when they now looked wild and angry. He had never felt this secure; even now he was trapped in the other's hold.

"I… uhm.. My family…" Ichigo slightly stuttered, he didn't know what to say. He had told nobody about his family's death, it had just spread around the village.

Renji's eyes shone, asking him to continue. Ichigo just looked at him, getting lost again in Renji's red depths.

"…Uhh… They were killed… now about… 8 days ago." Ichigo choked out as he found it hard to keep the tears inside. Renji calmly looked at Ichigo while shock built inside of him. It was hard to watch someone so strong, so broken.

"…I-I… haven't seen any trace of them… It's like they… disappeared… " Ichigo continued as his body begun to tremble harder. Renji completely loosened his grip around Ichigo and the frown disappeared that was above his eyes. His eyes now held deep caring and concern.

Ichigo's legs gave away, dropping on his knees while Renji moved along, a concerned look on his face.

"It's okay" Renji said as he cupped the tears away from Ichigo's cheek, who was now hiccupping. Ichigo really tried to keep the tears in, but it just wasn't working as he felt his barrier slowly crumble apart. He felt the tears flood down over his cheeks and slowly started to wail.

How long had it been since he had cried? Days became months, months became years. The last time must have been when his mom had died in his arms… just like Karin.

Renji moved his arms around Ichigo's trembling shoulders and slightly lifted him up, settling Ichigo on his lap. He comforted the other, mumbling inaudible words and making soothing circles around Ichigo's back, pouring some of his spirit power in Ichigo again. Hoping it would calm the other down again.

After a while the wailing subdued in hiccupping and the tears on Ichigo's face began to dry. Renji cupped Ichigo's cheeks again, wiping the last remaining of tears away. Soon enough Ichigo was completely quiet as he nodded his head, almost falling asleep.

Renji didn't mind when Ichigo completely fell asleep, burying his face in Renji's strong chest. He enclosed his arms tighter around Ichigo in response, as he rested his own chin on top of Ichigo's head. He started to brush the wild orange hair with his hand that wasn't holding the other's body. After a while, he too got tired and grabbed the blanket that was still lying on the floor. He moved it over the two of them and closed his eyes, following Ichigo to the world of sleep.

----------------------

Sorry, couldn't find a better word to describe it

I think, this is a more important chapter, since Ichigo and Renji got closer. But tell me what you think! I'll try and update as soon as possible! But I have school to think about so you'll never know when. It can be in two- or three days or even in three weeks! But I promise that I'll update and that's a promise!

R&R


	4. Chapter 4

**Treason**

Thank you again for reviewing and Hyou-kun; you must make a sequel of your story, Liaison! Cause your story is the reason I wanted to make my own story. I totally LOVE your story! Uhum… sorry. That was quite random. Let's go on with the chapter.

Disclaimer: unfortunately, I do not own Bleach, nor any of the characters.

Warning: Character-death, Renji/Ichigo in later chapters, bad grammar and probably yaoi in future chapters.

Chapter 4

-------------------

Ichigo slowly awoke, still feeling tired. He snuggled his face in the warmth and grasped the soft fabric that was near his hands.

Renji awoke too, feeling the soft vibrations under him. He opened his eyes, being greeted with the bright orange hair, where he still rested his chin on. He buried his face deeper in the orange locks and sighed. He hoped these moments would never end, but he didn't know what Ichigo thought about all this. But if the other didn't like it, he would have probably killed him by now. That; or Ichigo is still sleeping. Renji sweatdropped at the latter.

He remembered last night, how Ichigo had finally broken down in tears and how he had allowed him to comfort him. How they had ended up in the position they were in now.

He was leaned against a wall, while Ichigo lay comfortably in his lap. His face snuggled in Renji's neck, who still rested his chin on the other's head.

Ichigo, now fully awake, realised his position. He knew he was still lying in the other's arms, but he felt too embarrassed to move. How he had cried in the other's arms, he just wanted to forget everything that happened yesterday. But one problem: he had to go to school and had only ten minutes to do so. He decided to just stay still and hope Renji would probably wake up soon and throw him of his lap.

But it never came, after 5 minutes he still lay on Renji's lap. He didn't know what to do, he didn't dare to move, and he actually felt quite desperate.

He suddenly felt soft gentle stroking over his hair and immediately paralysed. Was Renji awake!? Why didn't the other throw him off!? Or was Renji doing this subconsciously? He didn't know and actually didn't want to know.

Twenty minutes had already past by now and Ichigo felt quite drowsy in the soothing touch of the other. He had never realised this could be so relaxing. His eyes shot open in realisation; he was enjoying another man's touches! He immediately reacted and pushed himself away from the other, who was now watching him with surprise filled eyes. Ichigo hurriedly crawled away from the other shinigami and seated himself on the other side of the room.

"What's with you?" Renji said as he raised one eyebrow.

"What's with me!? _You_ were the one, stroking my hair!" Ichigo said, anger building up inside of him. He didn't understand how Renji could be so calm in this embarrassing situation

"Ugh… always making such a fuss." Renji said, shaking his head in a mocking way. Ichigo clenched his teeth; the other shinigami had a real talent to crawl under his skin. He balled his fists, ready to take a sprint and show Renji a piece of his mind if he hadn't suddenly realised he was way too late for school. He quickly stood up, totally forgetting their argument.

Renji blinked at Ichigo's sudden mood-change. "Huh? What the fuck are you doi…" But he could never finish his question since Ichigo suddenly fell down on his knees.

"Ichigo!" Renji worriedly yelled and rushed to his friend's side. He watched the other, not knowing what to do.

"…I'm fine… just felt dizzy, that's all." Ichigo mumbled as he rubbed his head with one hand. He felt far from fine but he didn't want to worry Renji any more then he already did.

"What were you actually doing, you should go to bed in your state…boke." Renji grumbled as he helped Ichigo stand up again, holding the other carefully so he wouldn't drop again. The last word was said in a more gentle way than the other words.

"I have to go to school, I already missed too much of it!" Ichigo scowled, hitting Renji's hands off his shoulders. He still felt uncomfortable being close to Renji after last night.

"You don't have to act so tough, Ichigo. Cause I've seen a totally different side of you last night!" Renji said, irritated by the other's behaviour.

Ichigo, now totally fuming in anger pushed the other hard against his bed. Renji lost his balance and fell back on the bed, dragging Ichigo with him. "What the hell would you know!?" Ichigo yelled in Renji's face, his eyes clenched shut with tears. His hands that held Renji's shirt were trembling badly.

Renji realised his mistake and carefully held Ichigo's trembling hands in his own, untangling the fingers that were clenched in his shirt. He closed his eyes, reopened them and looked at Ichigo's eyes.

"Look at me, Ichigo." He said calmly.

Ichigo kept them stubbornly closed and shook his head, his grip loosening on the other shinigami. Renji took his chance and turned himself and Ichigo, so that _he _was now on top and Ichigo under him. Ichigo startled, looked surprised up at him and started to struggle, remembering such a position all too well.

"Look at me." Renji repeated, this time a hint of annoyance was in his voice. He kept a secure lock on the other's wrists again but it looked like Ichigo had gained more of his health since it was harder to control him.

"Dammit, let me go!" Ichigo yelled as he shook his head to the left and to the right, trying to hit Renji in a last attempt. But he soon stopped as he felt a warm and aching feeling on his cheek. He looked surprised up at the other's crimson eyes and gulped.

"Sorry… That I had to hit you like that, but you were annoying me." Renji said a bit uncomfortable as he averted his eyes.

"That was the only reason!?" Ichigo fumed, eyes widening.

"Yup" Renji said simply as a big grin spread across his face.

Ichigo huffed and stomped the other away with his now free hands. Renji fell next to Ichigo on the bed and stayed there, his hands resting under his head. The grin was still plastered on his face as he silently watched the ceiling.

They were silent for a while, lying next to each other, enjoying each other's company.

"So, you're gonna stay home then?" Renji asked, breaking the silence. He didn't look at Ichigo; he just kept gazing at the ceiling.

Ichigo glanced at the other, startled by the sudden question.

"Yeah… I'll stay." Ichigo said, as he watched the other shift. "But only for today!" He quickly added.

Renji glanced amused at Ichigo, who now quickly averted his eyes, fumbling with the buttons of his pyjama.

"You're weird; I would grab every chance to get away from those never-ending piles of work in Soul Society, and here you are; in dire need of school." Renji said grinning broadly.

He got the reaction he expected.

Ichigo shot up, "I do not! And why are you actually here?" Ichigo continued. "Don't you have to be in Soul Society?"

"Oh wait, I know. They kicked you out." This time Ichigo was the one grinning.

"Shut up, they didn't. I just took the week off and am now annoying, or rather comforting you." Renji snorted.

Ichigo glared at Renji in response, warning the other.

"Yeah yeah, calm down. It's okay, I won't tell anyone how you were cradled, like a little baby, in my arms and how you wailed like one." Renji said, his grin widening into a smirk.

Ichigo, now totally fuming, lunged at Renji. But the other had already expected it and easily dodged it, so Ichigo hit the wall full-face.

Renji burst out in laughing while Ichigo rubbed his now aching nose and forehead.

"Auw… that hurts." Ichigo moaned. He lay back down on the bed, facing the ceiling, his hand still rubbing the sore spots on his face.

"Your own fault!" Renji teased in a singsong voice, smirking down on the other.

"Shut up…" Ichigo muttered, glaring between his fingers up at Renji.

It was silent for a while again and Renji sat himself down next to Ichigo. He looked at the other and slightly frowned.

"Ow?" Renji replaced Ichigo's hand with his own and checked his temperature. "Your fever has lowered but it's still there, so hop in your bed and go to sleep! Then I'll make some tea." While saying that, he looked at the untouched tea that was still on the tray.

Ichigo didn't feel like arguing again and shifted in his bed. Ignoring Renji, who got the tray and went out of his room to make some new.

How many days has it been? Not even a week. He felt guilty, he should feel worse then he now did. He should have died with them.

But somehow the other shinigami had made him feel better. He had kept everything inside him and last night… well, he felt relieved. Like a huge burden was lifted off his shoulder, all by Renji's doing. He had never really let someone in like he had done with Renji last night.

But he realised, the moment he relaxed, he immediately had to think about his family. He couldn't forget their pained faces, nor their smiling faces. Images were flashing in front of his vision.

Ichigo clenched his head between his hands and curled up, how he longed for the comforting, protective arms of Renji right now.

He shifted his face in his pillow, moving his body along, his body now bent for over with his head in his pillow. He pulled the sheets closer around his body, searching some comfort in it.

He imagined it was Renji holding him, whispering comforting things in his ear that calmed him down. It was working; his body reacted to it and lost some of the tenseness.

His body still felt hysterical, but better than it was before. The images blurred but he could here voices, painfully familiar voices. Karin's voice was rising above the others. He could hear the last words she had said before she died. _Shinigami…_

Ichigo's eyes shot open, what did this mean? Did the shinigami kill his family?

It couldn't be, could it? He and the shinigami were partners; they helped each other out, right? But still… some shinigami might have held some grudges after him, after he invaded Soul Society and all. But would anybody be so low to kill innocent people?

Ichigo clenched his head harder, feeling again a migraine coming up. He noticed how this thinking always led him to a worse condition, but he wanted to know.

His sister wouldn't just say things that weren't right. She was an honest person, but that meant…

Ichigo clenched his eyes shut again.

Shinigami had done this, they had done this. It couldn't be someone else. His sister would never lie to him, but it just was all so damn hard to believe. He himself was a shinigami, Renji was a shinigami and Rukia, almost half the people he knew were shinigami.

He felt betrayed, the people he believed in were now his enemies. He felt like he could never trust a shinigami again. He suddenly realised how Ishida must have felt, but he had the feeling that he must be feeling worse. It sounded selfish to him; but _he_ was a shinigami he was one of them and _he _had lost more than he could ever imagine. With that, his sisters just didn't deserve to die. They were too young, so full of live and that had been taken away from them in one slash.

Ichigo felt the tears coming up again, but bravely kept them inside. He had shown enough emotions already.

He didn't hear the door open, he only realised someone was in the room when he heard the all to familiar voice.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Renji said as he lifted up the sheets. Not succeeding, since Ichigo had a good grip on them.

"Go away!" Ichigo yelled in the sheets.

"Ugh… we're gonna repeat this again?" Renji grunted, pulling harder.

Ichigo suddenly let go of the sheets, making Renji loose his balance, landing full on his butt. He wanted to yell at the other but when he met the other's eyes, his breath stocked.

Ichigo's eyes held so much sadness; he felt his heart twinge in pity. But he didn't show it though; it would only anger the other.

He went back to the tray he had set again on Ichigo's desk, now with fresh tea in it. He filled two cups with the steamy hot liquid and handed one to the other boy.

Ichigo sat up and accepted the cup gratefully, noticing how very thirsty he actually was. Renji went to sit next to him, his own cup in his hands.

"So… wanna tell me now what's wrong?" Renji carefully questioned, since Ichigo always got hot-headed when asked such a question.

It was silent for a while, both drinking silently their tea.

"…Thank you…" Ichigo said breaking the silence, fully ignoring the last question.

Renji looked surprised at the other. "For what?" He questioned, he had already forgotten his last question, which Ichigo was grateful for.

"For helping me… you know…" Ichigo said, a bit uncertain.

Renji suddenly felt so attracted to the other boy. He looked so vulnerable and downright sexy right now. He didn't know where these feelings came from, but what he _did_ know was that they were hard to ignore and they wouldn't be ignored this time.

He raised his hand to Ichigo's cheek and gently stroked it. Ichigo's eyes widened and looked surprised up at him.

Renji saw the same glint of need in the other's eyes, it was faint but it was there. And he would put it to good use.

He moved his head closer to Ichigo's; feeling the other's erratic breath on his own lips and started to caress Ichigo's cheek in a soothing way, calming the other down. Never breaking eye contact.

This was it, and he wouldn't turn back now.

He moved closer to Ichigo, locking their lips in a gentle kiss. It was a soft and sweet kiss and Ichigo had to admit; he really liked it.

Renji slowly started to massage Ichigo's lips with his own, making the other moan in response. His hand that rested on Ichigo's cheek slowly slipped down and was now making soothing forms over the younger boy's chest.

He felt soft fingers in his neck, fumbling with the few stray hairs. He smirked in the kiss, noticing how Ichigo loosened up more.

Ichigo noticed too and quickly broke the kiss, staring at Renji's deep crimson eyes.

"Maybe… we shouldn't have done that…"

----------------

OMG! They finally made some progress, thank god. Uhum… sorry.

I don't know what I think about this chapter, the end was a bit rushed. But tell me what you think, that's more important! And maybe you think it's a bit weird Ichigo blames the shinigami, but he's not thinking straight and it's important for my story, so we'll see.

Oh, and thank you for all the reviewers who reviewed so far, you guys are great!

R&R


	5. Chapter 5

**Treason**

Sorry for the wait; I've made this chapter longer though. Thank you for reviewing!

Let's go on with the chapter, shall we?

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, nor any of the characters.

Warning: Character-death, Renji/Ichigo and probably yaoi in future chapters.

Chapter 5

--------------------------

"Maybe… we shouldn't have done that…" 

"Then I should change your mind." Renji said, grinning evilly.

Ichigo shuddered. "What are you planning…?" He looked up at Renji who by now was hovered over him again.

Renji didn't respond, closing in on Ichigo.

"Wait wait!! What if I drop the tea!? I would spill it all over you and me. It would be like; ouch!" Ichigo made up, trying to wriggle out of the other man's grip.

Renji raised one eyebrow. He simply grabbed Ichigo's cup, setting it on the nearby desk. "Ok, problem solved." He snickered.

Renji leaned his head forward, taunting the other seductively with his breath. He moved his head even closer, Ichigo subconsciously pursed up for another kiss. Just about when their lips would meat again, Renji pulled away. "I thought you said we shouldn't repeat this, hmmm?" He said in a taunting voice.

Ichigo growled in response. "Shut up, you did that on purpose." He said, eyening the other warily.

"But _you _were the one responding to it." Renji smirked, continuing his teasing.

Ichigo huffed, trying to push Renji off him. But it didn't work since Renji had him nailed against the bed.

"Let me go, you bastard."

"Tssk, manners Ichigo. What's the magic word?" Renji grinned, a smug smirk playing on his lips.

"Please…" Ichigo said reluctantly.

"That'ta good boy!" Renji said, ruffling the other's hair.

Ichigo growled and gave a rightful glare at Renji, who was now lifting himself off Ichigo.

"Ok ok, I'll be doing some groceries then. You've got absolutely nothing edible in yer kitchen and I want to eat a decent meal tonight." Renji stood up, stretching his back.

Ichigo looked surprised up at the sudden information. "_You_ are gonna do… groceries?" emphasising the word you.

Renji frowned, looking down at Ichigo. "Yeah… so?"

Ichigo burst out in laughing, clenching his hands at his stomach. "It's just- too… funny, _you_- doing such… a woman-job!" (1) He said between laughs, imagining Renji in the supermarket, searching desperately for the things needed.

"Shut up… I'll get you for that…" Renji grumbled, a small and evil smirk playing on his lips.. He mumbled some words, performing a binding-spell. He stretched two fingers in front of him, pointing to the hysterically laughing teen.

"Binding Art 1: Paralysis!"

Ichigo immediately stopped laughing, recognising those words al too well.

His hands shot behind his back together while he felt his body stiffen. He fell off the bed, dropping with his head on the floor, landing in an 'elegant' position. "Auch… You fucking bastard!" He scolded, trying to look up at Renji.

Renji grinned down, standing near Ichigo's head." Now now, Ichigo. That isn't a way to talk to your hot and sexy friend." Renji continued. "I'll let you go, if ya give me some money for the groceries."

"It's in my wallet, on the desk." Ichigo grunted out, trying to wriggle out of the invisible strain that held his body.

"Thank you, ya little moron." Renji smirked. He grabbed the wallet and walked out of Ichigo's room, leaving the boy on the ground. Still stuck to the binding-spell.

Ichigo's eyes widened. "Wait! You said you would let me go."

Renji shot his head back, looking at the other with fake surprise. "I did? You must have misunderstood me, Ichigo." He headed back out of the room.

"What!? You can't just leave me like this!"

"Oh believe me, I can." Renji yelled back out of the hallway. "This is the only way to make sure you stay here."

"Bastard!" Ichigo yelled out. "…He's so dead when I get out of this…" He grumbled to himself.

He started to struggle against the bonds again. He had succeeded to free himself back then with Rukia, but he was having way more difficulties right now. His body still wasn't healthy, nor in his normal condition, he had quite weakened these last couple of days.

Maybe it was a good thing Renji was here to help him, he has been a total wreck after the incident with his family. And the redhead strangely made him feel better than he felt before. With that, he gave him the distraction, which he needed… badly.

Ichigo let out a frustrated growl, giving up struggling. He started to look around his room, his eyes resting on his bed. He suddenly remembered the kiss Renji and himself had shared.

It really had been something special; their kiss. He had never felt like that before.

He licked his lips; the other's taste still lingering on them. He sighed dreamily.

Wait- shouldn't he be angry with the other? He had taken advantage of his weak state after all and now he was even stuck in this uncomfortable position.

He should be, but didn't want to. Being with Renji just felt too good. Were these really his thoughts? He grunted dramatically.

Did he really like Renji in such a way…? He didn't know, but what he did know; was that he didn't deserve someone like Renji. He didn't deserve happiness, while his sisters and pop were dead, he should have died with them.

Maybe Renji didn't even like him; maybe he was just teasing him, playing with his feelings.

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted when he heard his doorbell ringing.

He suddenly felt quite thankful to the red-head.

----------------------

Inoue, Keigo, Mizuiro, Ishida, Sado and Tatsuki stood in front of the Kurosaki-clinic. 'Closed' had been neatly written on a board that was behind the glass of the front door.

To say they had been worried, when their friend hadn't shown up at school, was quite obvious. Cause worried frowns were creased all over their young faces.

Tatsuki was impatiently ringing on the doorbell. She rang every three seconds, yelling Ichigo's name quite rudely.

Concern built up in their chests as no one opened the door.

"Ichigo, if you don't open the door right now, we'll kick it in!" Tatsuki yelled, frustrated. She still was angry with the other, but knew deep down it wasn't Ichigo's fault. But her temper was always a hard thing to control.

She looked back over her shoulder at the others, who nodded in response.

The door was blown open when she had kicked it, showing the empty hall and stairs. There was no sign of Ichigo.

They were worried Ichigo might have done something to himself. With all the depression he must be having after the loss of his family.

They looked in each room, searching in every corner for the orange-head. When they couldn't find him downstairs they moved up, a worried feeling in the pit of their stomachs.

"Which room is Kurosaki-kun's?" Inoue questioned, since she had never been in the other boy's house before.

Sado moved on, walking in front of the group. "This one." He mumbled under his breath. Everyone braced themselves as they stood in the tension-filled hallway. They stared at the oblique fifteen that hung on Ichigo's door.

They prepared for what ever would be thrown at their faces, but never had they expected such a sight when they opened the door.

Ichigo was sprawled over the floor, what looked like a _really_ uncomfortable position. His ass was arched up in the air, while his arms were held together on his back. He looked surprised (more uncomfortably) up at them and began to laugh nervously.

"…Hey, you guys…" He laughed further, red in embarrassment. How he would like to kill Renji right now.

"Ichigo? Why are you lying in such a freakish way?" Mizuiro, Keigo and Tatsuki asked in core, while Ishida, Inoue and Sado sweatdropped. They had a small feeling how this could have happened, the question was; who had done it?

Their question was answered when a certain redhead coughed behind them, letting them know of his presence.

"Ah! Ichigo-_chan_'s friends." Renji said in a fake way, smiling broadly at them. He said the –chan in a mocking way, making Ichigo scowl and Keigo, Mizuiro snicker.

He glanced at Inoue, Ishida and Sado to keep their mouths shut, who stared at him with much surprise. He must have been the last one they thought who would be with Ichigo willingly. "Maybe you don't remember me, Ichigo-_chan_'s cousin." He introduced, keeping his name out of it on purpose.

"And for that interesting position; I ordered him to do it. It's uhm… it helps against stress, doesn't it Ichigo-_chan_?" Renji said, snapping his fingers so Ichigo was released from the hold.

Ichigo glared at Renji, he really didn't like the –chan after his name. "Right…" He grumbled.

He quickly stood up when he didn't notice the bonding anymore, stretching his slightly aching shoulders. The others were silently watching.

"So-uhh Ichigo, we were quite worried when you didn't show up for school today." Mizuiro interrupted the silence.

"Yeah! I thought you died!!" Keigo suddenly dramatically wailed. He tried to glomp Ichigo again, but again failed cause of Renji, who had knocked the other down with his foot.

"He's ill, stay away from him or I'll kill ya." He threatened protectively, all the time smirking. Keigo gulped in response, rubbing the lump on his head. The others just stared strangely at two of them.

"So that's why you didn't go to school, Kurosaki-kun?" Inoue asked brightly over the commotion. "We were already thinking strange things."

"Hehe… yeah, didn't feel too good."

"Ok ok, very interesting! You know what? Ichigo is all right so now you can go." Renji said hurriedly, interrupting the two, trying to shove the other people out of the room.

"Renji shut up." Ichigo grunted, hitting Renji behind the head. "Would you like something to drink?" He asked looking at the rest.

They nodded in response. "Sure."

Ichigo walked out of his room, slightly swaying now and then, earning some worried glances from the others. Renji hurriedly rushed to the Ichigo's side, to be secure that he could catch the other if he would fall. The others looked surprised at this; they didn't question it, though.

"Maybe you should rest, Kurosaki." Ishida said, pushing his glasses up his nose. "We don't mind to go." He grinned inwardly; he hadn't even wanted to go to Ichigo anyway, he just got dragged along.

Renji seamed to agree as well. "Indeed, you all go, go home. Let Ichigo-_chan_ rest." He continued. "He'll probably see you tomorrow at school."

"Renji bastard, stop it!" Ichigo scolded, hitting Renji again behind the head.

"No no, I think you're cousin is right, Ichigo. We'll be leaving." Mizuiro said, dragging a protesting Keigo with him.

"Ichigo said we could stay and drink something!" Keigo whined, grabbing hold of Ichigo's arm. Renji growled at that, snatching Keigo's hand in his own, holding it painfully tight in his grip.

Renji just couldn't help but feel protective over the orange-head, even more after their short but great kiss. "Don't touch him." He grumbled dangerously in Keigo's ear so no one could hear it further.

Keigo laughed nervously in response. "Protective family, neh?" He said jokingly. He hissed in pain when Renji tightened his hold on his hand as response.

"Sure as hell…" Renji grumbled, grinning. He let go of the other's hand and went back to Ichigo's side.

Ichigo looked questioningly at Keigo, then to Renji. "Is there something wrong?" Ichigo whispered in his ear.

"Nothin…" Renji said, averting his eyes. Ichigo decided to think nothing of it and led the others to his front door, passing the groceries, which lay forgotten in the hallway.

He raised both his eyebrows in surprise when he saw his now demolished front door. "I hope someone is going to fix that."

"Nu-uh Ichigo, it's your own fault." Tatsuki said, crossing her arms.

"How could this be my fault!?"

"If you just had opened the door instead of doing those stupid exercises, this wouldn't have happened." She said, closing her eyes in an arrogant way.

Ichigo gave Renji a harmful glare, who chuckled evilly in response. "I'll fix it for you later Ichi-_chan._"

Ichigo growled and waved at his friends who were now walking outside. "Shut up Ren-chan." He muttered under his breath.

Renji blinked. "That doesn't sound good, I would go for master, or my emperor." He grinned at the look Ichigo was giving him.

"You would like that huh, _master_?" Ichigo said in a seductive and arousing way, grinning back when Renji's eyes widened.

Renji quickly recovered and grinned back. "ya can't even imagine how much I like it, _slave_."

"Slave!? What do you mean by that, bastard?" Ichigo scolded angrily.

Renji laughed out loud. "You always take everything so seriously." He continued. "You prefer Ichi-chan than?"

"No! Just call me Ichigo, bastard." Ichigo grunted out. "Why all these nicknames anyway?"

"Cause it's cute." Renji chuckled, ruffling Ichigo's hair.

Ichigo scolded, leaving Renji with the demolished door to fix. He grabbed the groceries and went to the kitchen.

Renji wanted to follow but was stopped by Ichigo's voice. "It thought you were going to fix my door, Renji?"

Renji frowned. "And what are _you _going to do, Ichi-chan?"

Ichigo halted and glared back over his shoulder. "I'm gonna make some dinner, you can help me when you're finished."

The kitchen was still slightly dirty, probably from Renji's cooking fiasco. He sighed; he first had to clean this up a bit. He drenched a piece of cloth in the water and started to clean the kitchen-range. Finished, he grabbed the groceries Renji had taken with him and started to unpack it. He frowned when he got out some whipped-cream, strawberries plus chocolate-sauce, he hoped this didn't mean what he thought it meant.

Everything unpacked; Ichigo looked all the ingredients he had in the kitchen over.

He had made up his decision; he would just make rice with salad and meatballs, simple yet tasty.

He grabbed the ingredients needed and filled a pan with water for the rise. He began to chop some tomatoes in pieces when he suddenly felt two strong arms sneak around his waist.

Ichigo growled. "Renji let go." He didn't let go, he only held on tighter. "I'm armed, you know." Ichigo warned, a small grin playing on those firm rosy lips.

"Really…?" Renji purred in his neck, which made Ichigo shudder. "Would you really do that?"

"I've done it before." Ichigo grinned, as he slid the knife over Renji's arm that held his waist, not deep enough to draw blood but enough to leave a small red line in the tanned skin

"That tickles." Renji whispered, his lips touching Ichigo's neck when talking, making the other shiver.

Ichigo came back to his senses and shrugged himself out of the other's arms. "Make yourself useful and make the salad for me, will you?" He said, a bit more coldly.

Renji glanced at the other's sudden mood-change and grabbed the knife out of Ichigo's hand. "Yes, _Berry-chan_." He said mockingly, earning a glare from the other.

Renji started to chop the vegetables while Ichigo prepared the meatballs, rolling the meat in little balls. Renji was so fixated, looking at the other's hands that rolled slowly over the hot meat that he didn't even notice he had cut his own finger. He only realised when Ichigo looked at his hand in surprise. He looked down too, seeing blood drip out of a cut on his finger, the blood mixing with the red of the tomatoes.

"Idiot! What are you doing!? You're bleeding on the food!" Ichigo ran to him, grabbing Renji's hand in his own. He dragged Renji to the tap, quickly turning the water on and shoving Renji's finger under the cold stream of water.

"Stay under it." He ordered and walked to the chopped tomatoes, shoving them in the trashcan.

"What are you doing, Ichigo!? Those tomatoes were perfectly fine!"

"Perfectly fine? You bled on them, you moron. I don't want to eat something where your blood is spilt all over." Ichigo glared at Renji

Renji huffed and glanced back at the cut that still was under the stream of water.

Ichigo walked to him again and grabbed his hand out of the water, checking the wound. "Good, it's shallow…" Ichigo mumbled to himself.

He grabbed a small aid kit out of a nearby cupboard and motioned Renji to come to him. He held Renji's hand and dried the wound with a piece of cloth and disinfected it with some alcoholic stuff that quite stung. Soft white bandages were in the aid kit, which he tied around Renji's finger and hand.

"Thanks." Renji said, admiring the handiwork on his hand.

Ichigo grunted a response and went back to the meatballs, while Renji grabbed the knife again; a new attempt of making salad.

Ichigo noticed. "Oh no! I won't allow you to cut yourself again. You go keep yourself busy, but not with cooking!" Ichigo ordered.

"Didn't know ya were so worried bout me, Ichi-chan."

"Shut up, just don't walk in my way."

Renji seated himself on the chair at the kitchen table; he rested his elbows on it and leaned his chin on his hands, staring intently at Ichigo's arse.

Ichigo now really felt unnerved as he felt the redhead's roaming eyes on his body. "Stop staring." He said annoyed, glaring at Renji over his shoulder.

"I'm not walking in your way so ya shouldn't mind, Ichi-chan." Renji continued, all the time grinning. "With that; you've got a nice ass to look at."

Ichigo flushed at that, immediately turning around so his arse was now save and sound at the kitchen's side and not at the side of the dangerous lusty stare that the redhead was giving him.

"But this view isn't too bad either." Renji said in a smug way.

"Fuck you, you want dinner or what?" Ichigo said, his hands on his hips.

"You really look like a woman doing that." Renji grinned, still looking at Ichigo's body.

"What!?" Ichigo choked, slamming his hands on the table.

"I got you back, didn't I?"

"Huh? What are you talking 'bout?" Ichigo halted, looking questioningly at Renji.

"You annoyed me when you said that I did a woman-job…" Renji stared at Ichigo "Ya remember?"

Ichigo scratched behind his head and grinned sheepishly. "Almost forgot."

Renji pushed Ichigo back to the meatballs he was still making. "Cook. It smells nice and I'm hungry." Renji ordered, shrugging the other off. Ichigo glared over his shoulder but continued anyway.

After 20 minutes dinner was finally ready. Renji was watching the delicacy on the table with bulging eyes, drool coming out of his parted lips. "I didn't know you could cook so well, Ichigo. Maybe you really are a wo…"

Renji rubbed the bump on his head that started to form after Ichigo had hit him. "Ouch!"

"I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you." Ichigo fumed, his fist still clenched at his side.

"S-sure thing, Ichigo." Renji laughed nervously.

"Ok then, let's start dinner." Ichigo said looking at the food on his plate. He actually was quite hungry but an other part of him was not. He hadn't eaten properly these last days but still he could not get anything down his throat.

Renji attacked his food, swallowing it with huge bites. "It's… delicious!" He said enthusiastically between bites. He became aware of the fact that Ichigo still hadn't touched his food, while he had eaten half his plate.

"Oi Ichigo."

Ichigo glanced surprised up at Renji when he was suddenly lifted up his seat and held down by strong arms in the redhead's lap.

"What are you doing, bastard!? Let me go!"

"Not until you eat something, Ichigo." Renji grunted, trying to keep a hold on the other.

"Forget it! I'm not hungry." Ichigo spat.

"Then I have no option but to force-feed you." Renji grinned against Ichigo's ear.

""

----------------------

No offence, I'm a girl myself.

Oh! I have a vote for future-chapters; I really want to know how you guys want it. Ignore the perverseness. (This doesn't mean the next chapter is filled with juicy yaoi.)

How do _you,_ as a reviewer, want Renji and Ichi's first time to be. Add smirk.

Option A) I want rough juicy yaoi! Go Renji, Go!!

Option B) Their first time has to be gentle and… hot, yes hot.

Option C) Yaoi!? Woman, what are you talking about!?

U-uh ok, so please tell me what you want! I'll try to update as soon as possible!

R&R


	6. Chapter 6

**Treason**

Thank you for the great reviewing, you guys reviewed your Asses off! Go you!

Vote:

Option A and B are almost the same and let's just skip option C, cause no one really wants that now do we? I'll just see what will be the best option for Renji and Ichi-chan.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, or any of the characters, I wish!

Warning: Character-death, Renji/Ichigo and probably yaoi in future-chapters, lots of it! (grin)

Chapter 6

-----------------------

"Then I have no option but to force-feed you." Renji grinned against Ichigo's ear.

"W-what!?" Ichigo began to struggle harder against the redhead's chest, trying to wriggle out of the strong arms that held his waist.

"Ya heard me." Renji continued grinning while grabbing a spoon with some rise. He held the offending thing in front of Ichigo's mouth, urging Ichigo to take a bite of it.

Ichigo shook his head. "Renji don't." He warned, his frown creasing. "And let me go, you bastard." He added in a last thought, trying to glare over his shoulder at Renji who was smirking gleefully.

Renji shook his head in turn. "Nu-uh Ichi-chan, can't do. You have to eat, that's why you're so skinny and weak."

"Who are you calling weak!?" Ichigo fumed, kicking Renji in the shin.

Renji grunted, rubbing his slightly aching shin with his foot. "You, and that wasn't very nice, Berry-chan." He taunted, stuffing the spoon in Ichigo's mouth.

"W-wh..at!" Ichigo choked on the food in his mouth.

"…Swallow…" Renji grinned as he stroked one hand over Ichigo's tight.

Ichigo spat the food out of his mouth in return, kicking furiously around with his limbs. "Bastard! What was that for!?"

"What's wrong, Berry-chan? No one ever touched you like that?" Renji smirked as his hand went further, giving a good squeeze in Ichigo's butt.

Ichigo yelped. "Bastard, stop that!" He growled under his breath.

"Only if you start eating, Berry-kun." Renji said mockingly, breathing in Ichigo's ear making the other shudder.

Ichigo responded in grabbing the spoon out of Renji's hand, he scooped some food on it and pushed it unwillingly in his mouth. He slowly started to chew on it, savouring the taste of the food. It wasn't bad, it was actually quite good, but the dreadful feeling in his stomach wanted him to spit it out.

"Now that wasn't that bad, was it?" Renji said, ruffling Ichigo's hair. Ichigo growled in respond, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Just continue eating, yah? Then I'll get dessert." Renji lifted Ichigo off his lap and stood up, pushing the other back down on the chair.

Renji grinned when Ichigo huffed and grabbed his spoon. He turned his eyes to the kitchen and searched for the ingredients he knew he had taken with him when he was doing groceries. He had gotten an evil plan when he saw the innocent strawberries lying in the supermarket; he searched some nice ingredients to come with it and Tadaa! a master plan was born.

He cleaned the strawberries and threw them in a bowl. He grinned and moved on with the chocolate sauce, pouring the dark liquid in a smaller bowl. He gave a pleased smirk and put everything on a tray, walking back to Ichigo with it. He suddenly halted; he had almost forgotten the whipped cream! He quickly grabbed it and walked to his waiting prey.

Ichigo was gulping down the food, making Renji snicker. "I thought you weren't hungry." Renji put the tray on the table.

Ichigo glanced over his shoulder and glared at the redhead, his cheeks round with food. He swallowed the lump of food and went back to his meal. "I'm not." He grumbled.

"Well… if you aren't hungry, I'm sure you won't like this treat." Renji grinned as he moved down and rested his chin on Ichigo's shoulder, his hands sneaking around Ichigo's waist. In one of his hands he held a strawberry, dipped in chocolate sauce. He twirled it teasingly around in front of Ichigo's face. The chocolate sauce dripped slowly of the red juicy strawberry on Renji's fingers. Ichigo licked his lips, it just looked so damn tasty.

Ichigo tried to grab the red sweet out of Renji's hands but the other quickly pulled away.

"Nu-uh Ichi-chan. If you are suddenly hungry, we're gonna play this with my rules." Renji grabbed Ichigo's hands with one of his hands as he held the strawberry at Ichigo's lips with the other. "Now you may eat." He grinned.

"What!?" Ichigo yelped. "I have to use my hands you know, bastard."

"You do?" Renji breathed in Ichigo's ear. Ichigo shuddered in response.

"Just open yer mouth." Renji prodded the strawberry at Ichigo's mouth who opened them in response. What could a helpless boy do, other than that, when he was hungry?

Renji thrusted the strawberry fully in Ichigo's mouth, when he pulled his fingers out he paused for a second on Ichigo's lips, enjoying the soft feeling. He sighed contently and pulled his hand away to grab a new strawberry.

Ichigo glanced at Renji over his shoulder and frowned disappointingly when Renji put the strawberry in his own mouth.

Renji noticed the silent pout and grinned. "Patience Ichi-chan, The fun is just starting." He said, in his mouth was still the sweet strawberry.

He moved Ichigo up again and sat himself down on the chair, Ichigo back again on his lap, he looked uncertainly back. "That's better."

"Renji…?" Ichigo gave him a questioning look.

Ichigo looked so damn irresistible right now, Renji couldn't control himself anymore. Without a warning Renji pushed his lips on Ichigo's, massaging the soft moist lips with his own. Ichigo widened his eyes in surprise, a warm and hot sensation running through his body but reacted to the kiss anyway. He kissed back passionately, carried away by the hot events.

Renji slipped his tong out of his mouth and licked Ichigo's lower lip, begging for entrance; which was granted. He slipped his tong inside of the other's mouth, sharing the strawberry with it, savouring it into a sweet kiss between the two of them. Their tongs swirled around the strawberry as their hands roamed over each other's body, exploring new territory.

Ichigo shyly fumbled on the buttons of Renji's blouse, trying to unbutton it. Renji grinned in the kiss, deciding to help the other a bit. He broke the kiss for a second, earning a mew of protest from the berry and pulled his blouse over his head, showing his beautiful muscular chest. Ichigo slowly traced one hand over the strong chest, amazed by every single curve, making the redhead grin.

Renji grabbed the whipped cream, interrupting Ichigo from his actions and spurted the creamy white substance in his own mouth. He pushed his mouth on Ichigo's again and let the cream slip into the other's mouth.

Renji pulled away and looked at Ichigo. A dazed expression was on his flustered face as he looked back with his deep brown eyes, a bit of the creamy substance trailed down his mouth's side. Renji smirked and leaned down to lick off Ichigo's chin, moving up so their lips met again.

Ichigo didn't want to think what was happening right now, if he thought about it; he would question it. And if he would question this then he would probably want this to stop. And to be honest; it felt too good, why let it stop?

He gasped when he felt a strong warm hand over the sensitive skin at his waist, the hand travelled down and grabbed his butt. Ichigo moaned in pleasure and rocked his crotch against Renji's, making the redhead groan in response. Ichigo's hands shot up around Renji's neck, deepening the kiss. He fumbled with the red stray hairs and tugged on them, making the other grunt in the kiss and tighten his hold around his waist.

Ichigo broke the kiss, in need of air. He locked eyes with Renji, grabbing a strawberry out of the bowl and dipped it in the chocolate sauce. He held it in front of his lips and teasingly licked the chocolate off. A lusty groan emitted from Renji, making Ichigo grin in victory.

"Which berry do you prefer, Renji-kun?" He said. His finger stroked over Renji's ear, taunting him.

"Why do you even ask, Ichi-chan." Renji responded, leaning in the touch. "Isn't it obvious? -I want both." With that he leaned on Ichigo.

Ichigo felt the table poking in his back, but that was easily forgotten when he felt something else poking him at the front. He blushed, feeling the lust emitting from Renji.

He felt a bit insecure, he had never went this far. Heck; this had been his first real kiss!

Renji looked into Ichigo's eyes again and saw his insecurity. "Virgin, eh?" He grinned, "No worries, I'm experienced." He said proudly.

"You are!? With who?" Ichigo questioned, a surprised look crossed his face.

"You think I would still be a virgin in all these years? Come one, Ichigo! I've lived ten times longer than you." He mocked Ichigo. "And who? That's none of your business, but I know who I'm gonna take right now!" He quickly leaned in further, pushing his lips roughly on Ichigo's, making no room for excuses or complaints.

Ichigo pushed Renji back and huffed, stubbornly crossing his arms in front of himself. "You wish, bastard."

He still held the strawberry in his hand, he grinned evilly and smeared the red sweat over Renji's chest.

"I can play that game too, Ichi-chan." Renji grabbed the whipped cream and spurted it on Ichigo's mouth, cheeks and nose.

"You fucking bastard!" He could barely muffle out when a tong darted out of Renji's mouth and hungrily started to lick off the whipped cream.

Ichigo moaned when Renji's tong came near his ear. "Hmm… sensitive ears." Renji murmured to himself and started to nibble on Ichigo's ear. A low moan emitted out of the strawberry's mouth, driving Renji wild.

"Let's continue this somewhere else, shall we?" He whispered huskily in the other's ear.

Ichigo shuddered in response but nodded anyway.

Renji lifted himself and Ichigo up and started to drag the smaller male upstairs. He halted for a second at Ichigo's bedroom door and leaned down to kiss Ichigo roughly on the lips, pushing the other hard against the door.

The door swung open and they stumbled inside, their lips still entangled in a rough but sweet kiss.

"My my, it seems like I'm interrupting something." A deep voice suddenly said.

Ichigo and Renji's eyes shot to where the voice was coming from. On Ichigo's bed was the silent form of none other than Ulquoirra; his arms were neatly crossed in front of his chest as he gave them a calm look.

Renji pulled Ichigo protectively behind his back and shot the arrancar a dirty glare. "What are you doing here?"

Ichigo pushed Renji aside and glared at the intruder. Ulquoirra locked eyes with Ichigo and gave a small smile, unnerving the other dearly. "What do you want?" Ichigo asked.

"Not much, just wanted to have a small conversation with you." Ulquoirra responded, his face kept emotionless except for the small smile that was send to Ichigo.

Ichigo glanced at his desk where he normally kept his amulet to change to his shinigami-form; he couldn't see it.

"Are you looking for this?" Ulquoirra said as he showed the amulet in his hand. "I said I wanted to talk, no fighting."

"Ok, what do you want to talk about?" Renji interrupted and stood in front of Ichigo again.

Ulquoirra stared uninterested at Renji. "I have no intention of speaking to you." He closed his eyes, reopened them and looked at Ichigo.

"I've been informed about your loss." Ulquoirra calmly said.

Ichigo gave a cold stare. "What does that have to do with you?"

"A lot, Kurosaki-san. We both know who the murderers are."

Renji quirked one eyebrow and looked at Ichigo. "What is he talking about, Ichigo?"

Ichigo didn't respond and glared coldly at Ulquoirra. "…Murderers?"

"Didn't you know? There was more than just one."

A shocked expression came upon Ichigo's face but was soon replaced with an angry one. He clenched his fists and looked at his feet, his hair falling over his eyes. He completely ignored the worried glances that came from his companion.

"…Ichigo…?" Renji questioned and shook one of Ichigo's shoulders. He had not expected the fist flying at his face, but could dodge it with an inch.

"Don't touch me." It was barely a whisper, but Renji could hear it clearly. He could hear the hurt, the anger. What was happening? What did this arrancar say that hurt Ichigo this badly?

"I'll be leaving now. It was nice talking to you, Kurosaki-san." Ulquoirra gave a small smirk and leaped out of the window, disappearing in the black cold night sky, leaving the two boys alone with their thoughts.

-----------------

"Stage one is complete, Aizen-sama." Ulquoirra said, bowing humbly on one of his knees.

"Good…" Aizen smirked, leaning his chin on his hands. "Soon, Ichigo will belong on our side. He will belong to me…"

---------------------

Yay! Chapter 6: finished! It's a bit shorter, sorry for that.

Another Vote: Do you like the idea of a one-sided love from Aizen to Ichigo?

That's kinky! As long as Ichigo stays with Renji!

Hell yeah! Rape Rape!! (Me: O.o)

No! Woman, are you nuts!?

Please R&R


	7. Chapter 7

**Treason**

Thank you for reviewing! I love you guys.

Last chapter's vote:

Damn… I have no idea how to do this, some people really like the idea of the lust-thing with Aizen, and the rest of the reviewers really dislike the idea. What to do, what to do?

Oh! Some people think with the Aizen/Ichigo, that they both love each other. It's one-sided; so that means Aizen lusts after Ichigo, but Ichigo hates his guts! nod

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, unfortunately.

Warning: Character-death, Renji/Ichigo and probably yaoi.

------------------

The two boys were left alone in an uncomfortable silence. No one spoke, not that they wanted to.

Renji suddenly felt very cold without his shirt and plopped down on Ichigo's bed. He looked up at Ichigo, who was still standing in the same spot. Ichigo's face was contorted in anger as he was now clenching angrily his fingers in his desk.

Renji hadn't understood what had happened; why Ichigo he was in such an angered state. But what he did understand was the feeling that he didn't want to see Ichigo like this; so full of anger and pain.

He stood up again and walked to the slightly trembling boy. He gazed at Ichigo's back for a while, hesitating if he should comfort Ichigo or if he should not.

He decided he would; if he didn't do it he would hate himself for not doing it in the end. Bruises or not.

He slowly and carefully encircled his arms around Ichigo's shoulders, hoping the action would give some comfort to the other. It didn't work; in fact, it was the complete opposite. Ichigo's muscles fiercely tensed up.

"Don't touch me." He spat venomously.

Renji had never heard Ichigo speak in such a disgusted way, like he had betrayed Ichigo. But he had the feeling it wouldn't be any good if he let him go now, so he only held Ichigo tighter.

"Don't…touch…me!" Ichigo repeated, his voice held so much anger that Renji almost wanted to let him go. But he stubbornly kept his arms around Ichigo.

"What's wrong, Ichigo? Why are you suddenly like this?" Renji calmly whispered in Ichigo's ear. "Is it something that that arrancar said?"

Ichigo didn't respond, he was still tense in Renji's grip and he was actually afraid he might hurt the other. He was not directly angry with the redhead. He was just… he didn't know; he felt he had to blame someone, anyone! And that someone was now Renji, the one closest to him since the incident, the one he trusted most since the incident.

But the problem was; he felt it was hard to trust shinigami or anyone else in the matter. Ulquoirra had referred to them, and his sister, Karin, also said about shinigami before she died. There just wasn't any other way.

Ichigo clenched his eyes shut and turned to Renji. The other, surprised by this sudden action, let go. Ichigo opened his eyes again and locked them with Renji.

Renji was surprised how many mixed emotions swirled through those brown depths. Sadness, frustration, anger, betrayal, and so many more he could not describe.

"I-I just don't know anymore, Renji…" Ichigo looked down, hiding his eyes from view.

"I don't know…" He whispered, repeating it over and over again to himself.

"Ichigo…" Renji didn't know what to say, he didn't even know what was wrong with Ichigo.

"I don't know…" Ichigo repeated.

Renji looked down, what actually was he to do? Not even a minute ago; he could have sworn Ichigo wanted to kill him and now, here was the other mumbling the same sentence over and over again as if he was in some kind of trance.

"I don't know." Ichigo repeated, but this time it was said in a louder tone.

Renji took a step back when Ichigo's head suddenly shot up. He looked in Ichigo's widened eyes, but they held nothing; all the emotions he saw a minute ago were all gone and replaced with nothingness.

"Ichigo… stop this, get a grip on yourself." Renji growled nervously as he grabbed Icihigo's shoulders and shook them.

"I don't know!" Ichigo yelled suddenly and slammed his clenched fists against Renji's chest. He kept slamming his fist against Renji as frustrated tears ran down his pained face.

Renji didn't stop him; he just let Ichigo push out his built up frustration on him. The punches didn't have that much force behind them; they were weak, like Ichigo was tired of something.

The punches slowed down and he heard Ichigo inhale shaky breaths of air, almost choking in hold back tears.

"It's okay, Ichigo." Renji comforted the other. He again encircled his arms around Ichigo's shaking form, resting his chin on top of the soft orange hair. This time Ichigo didn't tense up; he braced the warmth that Renji granted him with his whole body and leaned his head against Renji's muscular chest.

"I-I'm sorry… Renji…" Ichigo said, his face still hidden in Renji's naked chest.

Renji could feel the soft brushes of eyelashes against his chest and gave a small smile. "It's okay…" He repeated.

-----------------

Next morning Ichigo awoke in the warm embrace of Renji. He didn't really remember what had happened after he had calmed down, but he now found himself draped over the redhead's naked chest on his own bed. A protective arm was loosely draped around his waist as he felt soft fingers stroke his hair.

He gave a small groan and lifted himself up with his elbows; he gave Renji a dazed look and rubbed his eyes with his fists.

Renji watched the smaller male and grinned at Ichigo's unknowing cuteness. "I see you're awake." Renji slightly tugged at Ichigo's waist, pushing the other closer to his own body.

Ichigo looked at him and nuzzled his head back in the warmth of Renji's chest, giving in. "Yeah… you too." He mumbled, his voice slightly muzzled in Renji's chest. It seamed Ichigo didn't mind it that much anymore to be close to the redhead. He had slightly warmed up after their heated kiss and Renji's support surely made him feel better. Besides, he didn't even feel that sick anymore.

"You okay now?"

Ichigo didn't respond and let himself dwell in the warmth Renji was emitting.

After a while he finally spoke. "Renji…" His lips brushed Renji's skin as he spoke.

"Hmmm…?" Renji looked down at the orange mop of hair.

Ichigo hesitated, did he want to tell Renji what was bothering him or did he not?

"Can I trust you…?" He asked a bit insecure.

Renji looked surprised at Ichigo's brown eyes that were now looking in his own red ones. "Of course you can… but what's wrong?" He didn't get it at al.

"It's just that…" Ichigo knitted his brows together in frustration and looked elsewhere, lost at words.

Renji kept silent, waiting patiently for the other to find his words, looking at Ichigo's troubled expression. "You can tell me another time too Ichigo, I can wait."

Ichigo locked eyes with Renji again and gave a small smile, glad that Renji understood his uneasiness. But it would be better for Renji and himself if he told his story. "No no… I want to tell you now, I want to tell you why I acted like I did yesterday."

"It started with my sister dying in my arms…" Ichigo found it hard to talk. The wounds were still so fresh; it would take a while for them to heal.

Renji nodded understandingly, Ichigo hadn't told this before. He would wait patiently for the other.

"Her last words were… shinigami."

Renji understood now what was wrong with Ichigo, why Ichigo had found it so hard to open up or to trust him. Ichigo thought the shinigami had killed his family. But was it possible, why would they do such a thing? He didn't believe it, he couldn't believe it and he would not believe it. The problem was; that arrancar had also mentioned it. Surely Ichigo would not believe an arrancar in a different situation, but now; in his fragile state he would believe everything that would be thrown at him.

"So… you think the shinigami did it?" Renji said, a hint of unbelieving in his voice.

"You don't believe me…" Ichigo shot up, but was hold down by Renji's arms around his waist that now held a tighter grip.

"That's not what I said, Ichigo. There could be several more possibilities."

"Like what?" Ichigo spat, his face held an angry scowl.

Renji sighed and closed his eyes. "Do you have any more evidence?"

Ichigo didn't respond and looked at the picture of him and his family on the desk.

Renji lifted himself and Ichigo up and encircled his arms comfortingly around the other's shoulders. "Look Ichigo, it won't help a thing if you blame this on someone else if you don't know the facts…" He mumbled in Ichigo's ear.

Ichigo looked down, his nails digging in Renji's back.

"Hey…" Renji lifted Ichigo's chin up with his finger and locked eyes. "It's okay."

Renji leaned down and gave a small kiss on Ichigo's lips. He stroked Ichigo's cheek in a comforting manner and leaned his forehead against Ichigo's.

Ichigo suddenly shot up, hitting Renji in the process. "Oh my god! What's the time!?" He hysterically rummaged through his room, in search for his dearly wanted clock.

Renji rubbed his now painful nose and gave a glare at the hysterical male. They were just starting to have fun.

Renji looked at his watch. "It's half past eight, calm down…" He grunted.

"Calm down!?" Ichigo shot back. "School is already starting, before I get there it's already a quarter to nine!"

Renji gave an annoyed stare at Ichigo and quickly swooped the other in his arms when Ichigo ran by to get his pants. "Ugh… I said calm down. Ye'r gettin me a headache."

"Let me go, let me go. I'm gonna be late!" Ichigo tried to wriggle out of Renji's hold.

"Who cares, you already are." Renji simply said.

"But…" Ichigo could never finish that line since a pair of lips were rudely crushed upon his own. Ichigo eagerly kissed back, immediately forgetting his hysteria over school.

"Forget… about school… just stay here- with me." Renji said between kisses as he roughly pulled Ichigo's shirt off. Renji's hands roamed over the soft exposed skin, moving down to Ichigo's waistband.

Ichigo pulled away in resistance, but soon changed his mind as he felt the hand between his legs, the other hand had sneaked in his pyjama-pants and was occasionally squeezing in his butt.

Ichigo squirmed at the touches and closed his eyes. "Renji…" He moaned in the kiss as he rocked his crotch against Renji's hand, making the other grin in satisfaction.

Renji broke the kiss and trailed down, nibbling on the sensitive skin of Ichigo's neck. Ichigo gave a small yelp when he suddenly bit down, putting his claim on Ichigo. He suckled on the bruising skin apologetically and moved up again. Renji kissed and licked Ichigo's neck up till he reached his earlobe, leaving a small trail of saliva behind him.

"Renji…" Ichigo moaned again as his hands ran through Renji's red hair, tousling and tugging it with his fingers.

"Yes Ichigo?" Renji seductively purred into Ichigo's ear, making the other shiver. "What is it that you want?" He grinned suggestively.

"I-I… want…" Ichigo moaned between breaths as Renji massaged his sensitive ears with his lips.

"Yes?" He teasingly rubbed his hand over Ichigo's crotch, making the other gasp.

Suddenly Ichigo's alarm clock went off, distracting the two. Ichigo realised what they were doing and pushed himself off of Renji. A deep blush was covered over his face as he quickly scrambled to his alarm clock.

"S-So that's where I had kept it!" He nervously stammered, slamming on the poor thing a couple of times so it went off.

Renji grunted, again he was interrupted from his fun. He gave a small sigh when Ichigo continued to run through his room, acting like nothing had ever happened.

He watched how Ichigo quickly pulled on his school uniform and how he quickly gave a small wave of goodbye with his hand as he exited the room. Seconds later he heard the front door slam shut.

An idea popped into Renji's head, making the redhead grin evilly.

"This could be fun."

---------------------

Ichigo gave a bored stare as he rested his chin on his hands in an uninterested way. It had not been a problem when he had arrived thirty minutes too late; in fact his teacher had looked quite happy when she saw him in class again. He had only been away for one day, though.

He tapped his finger on his desk as he looked outside over the school's garden, lost in thoughts. He really felt better since he had eaten; he had to thank Renji for that later. Suddenly he remembered his and Renji's little make out scene this morning, a heated blush covered his face as he rubbed the sore spot on his neck.

He saw Inoue give him a worried glance, which he quickly returned with a nervous laugh; showing her, he was _just _fine.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. The teacher walked to the door and opened it, Ichigo couldn't see who it was. She talked to the person outside for a while and then shrugged her throat, gaining attention from the class.

"Students, today we're getting a new student." She sternly looked at the class. "I expect everyone to be nice to him."

Ichigo uninterestedly stared outside again; he only looked back when he suddenly heard an awfully familiar smug voice.

Ichigo shot off his chair as he saw the familiar redhead. "Renji!? WHAT are YOU doing here!?"

----------------

Well, that was a crappy end. I was planning to write more, but I'm already late updating this story, so you'll have to do with this. Sorry.

Ow… I'm such a tease to stop with Renji/Ichigoness just when it's about to get naughty. And I did it in two chapters, in row! Bad me, BAD me! But I promise it'll soon happen; just want to make sure my reviewers have something to look forward to. Hmm… I'm so evil.

This chapter's vote:

Should I make more couples in this story?

Option A: Yes please. (Me: Which couples?)

Option B: No thanks; Renji and Ichi need to get full attention.

Option C: The one-sided Aizen/Ichigo-thing, please.

R&R


	8. Chapter 8

**Treason**

Yay! I love my reviewers; you guys make me so happy. As long as you review, I'll update. You can call that blackmail if you want!

You had to wait a little longer, that's fanfiction's fault; this chapter is already finished for centuries, but fanfiction didn't want to submit it... So I made a slightly longer chapter.

Last chapter's vote:

The biggest part has chosen option C, the one-sided Aizen/Ichigoness. Which I'm grateful for cause I would love to write that. Add evil smirk.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Jeez… they really want to rub it in, don't they?

Warning: Character-death (if you hadn't noticed), Renji/Ichigo and yaoi.

---------------------

Ichigo shot off his chair as he saw the familiar redhead. "Renji!? WHAT are YOU doing here!?"

Everyone looked at Ichigo in surprise. "Oh Kurosaki-san, you seem to know Abarai-san. What a coincidence." The teacher smiled. "That's great, then you can show Abarai-san around."

Renji gave a little wink and smugly waved at Ichigo, which made the other growl and all the girls squeal.

"Okay Abarai-san, if you would give us the pleasure to introduce yourself."

"Of course." Renji gave a cocky smirk that made some girls sigh and whisper things to each other that ended up in a lot of giggling. Ichigo growled in jealousy, why was Renji flirting with his class. Except if Renji wanted him to be jealous! He wouldn't fall for that trick that easily. Ichigo huffed and quickly looked the other way, fully ignoring the redhead.

"Well my name is Abarai Renji and I don't give a fuck what ya all think bout me…" Renji started as he gave a bored stare at the class.

"And for all the personal crap, that's none of yer business." Renji ended with the smirk back on his face. "So, where can I sit?" He looked through the class; the only empty seat was next to Ichigo, which made him grin broadly.

"You can sit next to Kurosaki-san."

"Hmmm… what a surprise." Renji murmured to himself as he quickly leaped to the seat next to Ichigo. He plopped down and gave Ichigo a smug smirk.

"Hey… Ichi-chan" Renji leaned on one of his hands and gave a cheeky grin at Ichigo, which made the girls giggle at the back of the class.

"What are you doing here, Renji!?" Ichigo hissed under his breath and glanced at the redhead.

"Tssk Ichi-chan. Don't ya have any manners?" Renji taunted, the smirk still playing on his lips. "I'm just making sure nothing happens to you now you're in this fragile state."

Ichigo kept silent and glared in response. Suddenly Renji raised one of his hands, getting Ichigo's and the teacher's attention.

"Yes Abarai-san?"

"I don't have any books with me so…"

"Oh yes! I understand, you can watch with Kurosaki-san."

Ichigo's eyes widened in horror, he didn't even want to know what Renji would do to him. While Renji was grinning broadly and did what him was told. He shifted his chair close to Ichigo's chair and rubbed his shoulder against Ichigo's, slightly leaning on the smaller male.

"What are you trying to do Renji!?" Ichigo hissed as he tried to stop Renji from leaning on his shoulder. "We are in school you idiot, we can't do anything like that right now." Ichigo whispered annoyed as he shoved the redhead away.

"What are you talking about Ichi-chan?" Renji grinned. "If I'm understanding this, you're talking about this morning? You want to continue it?" Renji smirked suggestively as he sneaked one hand under the table.

Ichigo gave a startled shriek and quickly pulled Renji's hand up, giving Renji his most deathliest glare. "Are you retarded!? Not in class!"

"So what you're saying you don't mind somewhere else?" Renji gave Ichigo a smug look.

Ichigo's eyes widened. "What!? No!"

"Really huh…" Renji gave Ichigo an unbelieving look. "I must have misheard your pleading moans this morning."

Ichigo blushed a bright scarlet and tried to shift his attention to something else. So far it wasn't working with the redhead; better not give the dumbass more attention.

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted as a hand brushed over his thigh. Ichigo gasped and looked at the smirking redhead. "Renji! What…?" He could choke out before the hand slightly squeezed in the sensitive skin.

"Kurosaki-san… there seems to be a problem?" The teacher said suddenly, gaining all the attention from the class to the duo.

Ichigo started to laugh and scratched his head in a nervous manner, a dark blush covered his face. "N-no everyth-Aaah-ing is all right!" One of his hands attempted in vain, to get Renji's hand away from his thigh under the desk.

Everyone gave Ichigo a dull stare, not believing any word of it.

"Oh Ichigo, you don't look so good, maybe you should refresh yourself a bit." Renji said, faking worry. "I'll come with you." He gave a soft chuckle and slipped his hand back up again.

"What!? No, I'm fine."

"Now now Kurosaki-san, Abarai-san is just worrying about you." His teacher said firmly. "You two may go if you want."

"No! I'm fine." Ichigo growled and crossed his arms. "There's nothing wrong with me, the idiot just wants to get away from class."

"Ah! Ichigo, you hurt my feelings; I would never do such a thing!" Renji acted fake hurt. "I came all the way here to help my best bud and now you reject me like this."

"Ugh… shut up. I'm fine and I don't need to go to the toilets to refresh myself and that's it…" Ichigo glared and rubbed his head in frustration.

The teacher sighed and went back to her seat at the front of the class. The kid could be so stubborn sometimes.

Ichigo gave Renji a fierce glare. "You really like to embarrass me, don't you?"

Renji returned the glare with a smug look. "What can I say, you look cute when you're embarrassed."

The duo could here some girls giggle behind their backs. Were they eavesdropping?

"We'll continue this conversation somewhere else." Ichigo said annoyed as he averted his eyes from the redhead and put his attention back to the lesson.

"Sure, whatever you want." Renji did the same.

But this of course didn't mean Renji was going to stop, far from it.

He nudged his elbow against Ichigo's, slightly taking more room with every nudge.

Ichigo began to notice and pushed his elbow back, starting an elbow-wrestle(1) with the redhead.

Ichigo was so caught up in the little wrestle, he never noticed the teacher ask a question to the class when suddenly Renji grabbed Ichigo's arm and raised it in the air.

"Ah yes, Kurosaki-san. I'm glad you volunteered to make the problem on the blackboard." Ichigo could hear Renji snicker next to him.

"W-what…?" Ichigo said in a dazed state as his eyes widened in realisation. "No no, it was just a misunderstanding!"

"Now now Kurosaki-san, just make the problem and you can go back to your seat again."

Ichigo unwillingly pushed himself up, but before he even raised his butt for an inch, a sly hand pinched him in the butt. Ichigo shot back to the redhead with a gasp and planned to tell him a piece of his mind, but restrained himself and told himself the other would pay for it later. Thank god the other people hadn't noticed.

He reluctantly walked to the front of the class and looked at the problem that was neatly written on the blackboard. He hadn't really paid attention at all and he hadn't gone to school for quite some days, so he didn't understand… at all.

Ichigo sheepishly scratched his head and stared at the blackboard for a while, he could hear the redhead snicker at the back. He sneered; Renji would so pay for this.

"It seems you can't really solve the problem, that's all right. Does anyone want to help Kurosaki-san?"

One of the guys in the class raised his hand; he had dark raven hair and brown eyes. Ichigo grinned; an evil plan popped in his mind to annoy the redhead.

The guy, he thought his name was Hideki Shiro(2), came up to him and gave him a seductive smirk. "I'll show you how it's done." He said with a cocky grin plastered on his face.

"Mmm…I bet you do, I bet you can do so much more..." Ichigo flirted and gave a suggestive grin, earning a jealous growl from the redhead in the back and some squeals from the girls.

Shiro was quite taken back by the respond, but that only made his smirk bigger. He returned his attention back to the problem on the blackboard and solved it in a few seconds. He gave Ichigo a proud grin and leaned down to whisper something in Ichigo's ear.

Ichigo gave a small grin and they both quickly returned to their seats, avoiding any eye contact.

"…Ok, thank you… Hideki-san, Kurosaki-san. "

Renji gave Ichigo an annoyed stare as the other sat down. "What was that all about?" he growled out.

Ichigo gave a pleased smirk; glad his plan was working so well. "What? I don't know what you're talking about Renji." Ichigo innocently said.

Renji gave Ichigo a pissed glare. "What did that guy want?" He growled as he glanced at the smug look of Shiro.

Ichigo acted fake surprise. "Nothing. Renji, is it just me or do I trace a hint of jealousy?" He gave a smug grin.

Renji wanted to say something back but was interrupted by the school bell. "We'll talk about this later." He said as he grumpily walked out of the classroom for lunch break.

Ichigo gave a pleased smile and slowly pushed himself off his seat. Sado, Ishida, Inoue, Tatsuki, Keigo and Mizuiro walked up to him.

"Well, you look happy." Tatsuki raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

Ichigo gave them a smirk and walked out of the classroom up to the school's roof where they always had lunch.

"Yeah I thought you would be pissed with that guy." Mizuiro blinked.

Ichigo sat down on his usual spot and just couldn't help but grin when he remembered Renji's jealous face. "That's already set straight."

The others exchanged glances and also sat down.

"Where exactly is Abarai-kun, Kurosaki-kun?" Inoue asked while eating one of her special dishes.

"How would I know, probably jacking himself off in the toilets."

"And with what kind of fantasy would I be jacking myself off then?" Renji interrupted their conversation as he gave Ichigo a knowing smirk. He seemed to have forgotten their little argument.

Ichigo quickly looked away with a frown, trying to hide the flush on his face, but exposing his neck to the others.

Inoue, who sat next to him gasped. "Kurosaki-san! How did you get that bruise on your neck!?" She asked worriedly.

Ichigo froze while Renji grinned broadly. He was quite curious how Ichigo was going to save himself out of this situation.

"That!?" Ichigo quickly put his hand on his neck, hiding it from view and feverishly started to rub it. "That's absolutely nothing! I-I just fell down the stairs." He nervously laughed.

The others stared at him like he was retarded, as if they would believe that.

"Really! Right Renji!?"

Renji yawned in an uninterested way. "Hey, don't look at me." Ichigo glared, he shouldn't have expected any help from the redhead.

Ichigo's eyes widened when Keigo suddenly jumped on him and began to pull his hand away from his neck.

"Ah! Stop it! It's nothing!" Ichigo hysterically tried to kick Keigo off him, as he gave Renji a pleading look to help him, which of course was ignored.

Renji would allow the annoying kid to assault Ichigo for now; it was amusing to watch.

"If it's nothing, you wouldn't mind to show it." Came Ishida's simple reply from the side that made Ichigo growl.

Finally Keigo succeeded in pulling Ichigo's hand away and investigated the bruise.

A glint appeared in his eyes. "That's no normal bruise" He grinned. "That's a hickey!"

"Ow Ichigo, I would have never expected such a thing from you." Tatsuki gave him a smug smirk as all the others gave him a waiting look, eager to know who did it.

Ichigo laughed sheepishly and kicked the annoying brunette off of him. "You're getting it all wrong, it's just a bruise." He nervously scratched his head.

"I saw bite marks!" Keigo yelled as he glomped Ichigo again. "Who's the lucky lady, tell meeee!!" He wailed desperately. "Tell me your secrets!"

Renji had enough of the annoying brown-haired parasite and kicked him off Ichigo.

"Or boy…" Tatsuki said as she gave Ichigo a smirk.

"W-What!?" Ichigo scrambled up and gave her a nervous expression. "What are you talking about!? Me-boys? Puh…"

"Well, if I'm not right then there isn't any problem, right? And I just thought you and Shiro got along well today." Ichigo heard the others snicker, except for the sneer that came from Renji.

"Whatever…" Ichigo grunted. "Think whatever you want, I'm gonna refresh myself a bit…"

He stood up, dusted off his pants and walked to the stairs leading to the toilets.

"I'll see if I can get more out of him." Renji said and quickly followed Ichigo.

Before Ichigo was at the end of the stairs, someone grabbed his sleeve and pulled him along.

He recognised the red mop of hair and kicked him in his back. "What are you doing Renji!?" Ichigo roared and tried to tug his sleeve out of Renji's grip.

Renji rubbed his back, but held his grip nonetheless. "Ugh… school bores me, we're leaving." He grunted.

"What!? We still have two more hours to go!"

"Yeah, so?"

"I'm not going any further!" Ichigo halted and kept his ground.

"Well, that's easily solved." With that said, Renji lifted Ichigo over his shoulder with one quick swing.

"What!? Put me down, Bastard!" Ichigo began to struggle and kicked Renji's chest and back with his limbs.

Renji snickered and continued walking to the exit of the building. People stared at the duo as they passed by, while some girls were squealing in delight.

Three girls quickly ran to the passing duo, halting them. "Abarai-san, Kurosaki-san!" They giggled. Renji looked at them strangely as Ichigo halted his escape-actions and fearfully looked over his shoulder at the three girls.

"Not good Renji, run while you still can. Those girls are really dangerous!" He whispered in Renji's ear.

"Hmm… they don't look so scary if you ask me."

"That's what they want you to think, they're…" Ichigo could never finish that line.

"So…" one of the three started. "You two seem like you're getting along well." They gave the duo a suggestive smirk that made Ichigo shudder. Ichigo began to struggle again; he had to get away before it was too late!

"And your point being?" Renji coldly glanced at the three girls.

One of the girls jumped forward. "You two are SO made for each other. So cute how you're carrying Kurosaki-san around! And if it eventually doesn't work out well, we can always arrange something so you two could date our brothers and then…"

Renji shivered, he now understood what Ichigo was talking about. Yaoi fangirls could seriously be a pain in the arse.

He held Ichigo tighter and quickly pushed through the girls and raced to the exit, breathing the fresh air when he pushed open the dark blue doors of the school main entrance.

"Ugh… I understand now…" Renji grunted. He walked to the road, still dragging Ichigo on his shoulder, earning some strange stares form other people. Ichigo had already stopped struggling long ago.

"Renji… you could put me down, you know. People are staring at us."

"Let them stare." Came Renji's simple reply.

Ichigo sighed and let the redhead carry him to whatever place he wanted. Actually it was quite nice to be in Renji's tight hold. However; getting dragged around on someone's shoulder wasn't that comfortable, quite humiliating.

Finally Renji stopped and put Ichigo down. They were in front of the flower-shop where they met two days ago.

"Huh? Renji why are we here?"

"You'll see, just wait here." Renji grinned and walked in the flower-shop.

Five minutes later he came back out of the flower-shop again, carrying a huge bouquet of beautiful white carnations.

He grinned at Ichigo. "This the one you were staring at, right?" Renji offered the flowers to Ichigo.

Ichigo gaped at the bouquet and back to Renji. "You're giving this to me?" He asked, eyes wide.

Renji smirked. "Well of course, what would a big tough guy like me want with flowers?" His smirk turned in an honest smile. "You can put them on your family's grave. That's why you were looking at them, right?"

"Uhh… yes." Ichigo didn't really know what to say. "Thank you." He offered Renji a small smile of appreciation.

"No problem." Renji replied and started walking, he shoved his hands in his pockets.

Ichigo quickly followed him. "Where are we going?"

"Well, to the cemetery of course. We have to put those flowers on your family's grave, 'member?"

Ichigo kept silent and smiled behind Renji's back, looking down at the beautiful white flowers. He didn't understand why Renji was suddenly being so nice to him, but he really didn't mind.

Suddenly a question popped in his mind. "Renji? How did you actually get the money to buy these flowers?"

Renji grinned. "Why from your wallet of course."

------------------------

1. Does a word like that even exist? U

2. Made this name up, I don't even want to know what it could mean.

This chapter didn't really go the way I wanted it to and it really has no point. I just wanted to write it, I hope you don't mind.

This chapter's vote: Would you mind if I put a rape-scene in this story? Probably Aizen/Ichigo (Sorry for the crappy vote, I didn't know a good one. Sweatdrop.)

Option A: YES, I do mind! My eyes! My virgin-eyes!!!

Option B: Hellz no! Put as many rape-scenes in it as you want!

Option C: I'm… not sure. Do as you like, just update.

R&R!


	9. Chapter 9

**Treason**

Thank you for the reviews, that's what keeps me going. Hmm.. this chapter is a bit shorter. Sorry, I had a bit of writer's block, so this has to do.

Last chapter's vote:

The biggest part of the reviewers seems to have chosen option B to my delight. Now I only have to find out how to write a decent yaoi-scene, I have never even written a yaoi-scene! Oh well, still have a lot of chapters before that happens.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Warning: Character-death, Renji/Ichigo and possible yaoi in future chapters.

-----------------------------

They were now standing in front of the cemetery. Ichigo seemed to have slightly calmed down after bashing Renji's head a couple of times.

Ichigo sighed and clenched his hand around the bouquet, looking down at the beautiful white flowers. They painfully reminded him of his sisters, their bright smiles, their sweet innocence and those cheerful eyes that always looked up at him in admiration.

Renji glanced at Ichigo and gave a sad smile, understanding it must be hard for the other to be here again.

"Shall we?" Renji carefully asked.

Ichigo looked up at him and nodded uncertainly, he didn't really know if he wanted to go or not. But there was no way out of it, he would go, he needed to go and he must go.

He started walking, walking the familiar path he had always wandered when his mother had died. But back then he still had his sisters and pops, but now he was alone. He glanced back over his shoulder at Renji who gave him an encouraging smirk in return and followed him too.

"You don't mind if I come too, do you?"

Ichigo looked down at his feet, deep in thoughts and looked back at Renji. He gave a small smile. "Nah… it's kinda nice that someone else is with me."

Renji smiled, glad that Ichigo was finally opening more up to him.

Ichigo halted and looked down at the Kurosaki family grave. "Here it is…" He mumbled more to himself than to Renji.

"I'll get some water for the flowers." Renji said, he thought Ichigo would like to be alone for a while.

"No! no… you can stay…" Ichigo shot up, uneasiness creeping in his voice. "If you want to…" he added in an afterthought.

Renji smiled. "Sure…"

Ichigo looked back at the grave and kneeled down in front of it. He stared at his sisters' and pop's name, that stood out with black letters on the solid stone under his mother's name. He just realised he really was the last one left of his family

"Sorry… I couldn't come earlier." He placed the white carnations on the grave and traced his fingers over the letters. He really missed his happy cheerful family; he even missed the annoying attacks his father gave him almost every unsuspecting time when he let his guard down.

Ichigo gave a bitter smile and stood up, his back still facing Renji. He lowered his eyes, hiding them under his orange bangs. He felt the uncontrollable urge to punch something. He didn't understand it at all anymore, where had his family gone? Sure enough he should have seen their spirits when they died and who had done it was more of a mystery than it first was. It gave him such a frustrating feeling; to not know. But he would find out, he would make sure of it.

He suddenly felt a pair of comforting strong arms around his tense shoulders.

"Calm down, Ichigo. You're way to tense." Renji whispered in his ear.

Ichigo slightly leaned in the redhead's embrace, his muscles slightly relaxing as he felt Renji's spirit power flow over his skin. He noticed how this was always working as to calm him down and he wasn't complaining.

Renji thought he could stand here forever with Ichigo, protectively hold him in his warm embrace. And he wasn't planning on letting the other go; therefore it was maybe time to express his feelings to Ichigo for a bit. He didn't know if the other was ready for that, hell… he didn't even know if he was ready for that himself. But he needed to let Ichigo know he was there for him. But right now, he knew it wasn't the right time for that, he would tell him later.

Ichigo turned his head, locking eyes with the redhead. "Let's go." He said softly.

Renji said nothing and followed the other's back. Ichigo looked over his shoulder and slightly nodded his head in a way to invite Renji to walk next to him, which was of course responded with a smirk and a quick leap so he walked next to Ichigo.

They both walked out of the cemetery onto the riverbank and noticed the sun was already setting. Orange, pink and red layers decorated the sky as the soft sunrays shone on their faces and on the river that reflected the light like a huge mirror.

They both walked along the riverside, enjoying each other's company and the breathtaking display that surrounded them.

"Let's sit down." Renji suddenly simply said and plopped down in the grass.

Ichigo plopped down next to him and sighed, falling back with his hands behind his head, sprawled in the high grass. He felt himself Fully relax as the wind played with his soft hair, swaying it in front of his face.

Renji couldn't help but stare at the other boy who lay so completely relaxed next to him. His normal scowl was completely gone, giving him a much younger look. The sun shone on his hair, giving it a mysterious glow in the calm breeze. He was simply beautiful.

"Renji." Ichigo called, distracting Renji from his thoughts. "What are you staring at?" Ichigo gave him a funny look.

"You…" Renji purred and leaned down to plant a soft kiss on Ichigo's lips.

"What are you doing, you idiot!? Not in public!" Ichigo scowled as he quickly pushed the other off him.

"Why not, it'll be fun." Renji grinned and leaned in closer again.

"What if someone sees us!?" Ichigo hissed and hysterically looked around if there was someone watching them.

"Yeah, so… what if?" Renji stroked one hand over Ichigo's hip, earning a shiver from the other boy.

"Cut it out, Renji." Ichigo gave him an annoyed look and slapped Renji's hand away from his hip. He went back to staring at the sky, ignoring the redhead who was still watching him.

"Ichigo…" Renji suddenly. He gave Ichigo a serious look.

"Nnnh…?" Ichigo glanced at Renji and noticed the serious glint in the crimson depths that were looking at him. "What's wrong Renji?" Ichigo asked, a tint of worry was hinted in his voice. He lifted himself a bit up with his elbows. He didn't understand the sudden mood-change.

Renji gazed deep into Ichigo eyes, getting lost in those beautiful light-brown pools. "There's nothing wrong. Its just… maybe we should talk about … you and me." He finished and gave Ichigo an uncertain look. Was he going to tell his feelings?

"Eh? Renji…?" Ichigo gave a confused look. "What are you getting at?"

Renji couldn't help but let a small grin pass his lips. Ichigo could be so dense at some times.

"What I mean is; that I maybe care more about you than just a friend…"

Ichigo blinked and nervously fidgeted with his shirt as he gave Renji a surprised look. "Renji…"

"You don't have to say anything back, I just want you to know that I'm right behind you.(1)"

Ichigo gave a small smile and looked back at the glittering river. "Thanks… Renji."

Renji also smiled. This had gone fairly well, the orange-haired boy hadn't rejected him like he thought he would. Sure, Ichigo had not really responded to him, but the thought that Ichigo accepted him was more than enough to make his hart skip a beat.

Renji slowly and uncertainly lifted his hand up and placed it on Ichigo's hand, smiling when Ichigo flashed him a surprised look.

Ichigo's face warmed up as he saw the smile directed at him and went back to staring at the river, a small smile played on his lips too. He didn't really know what to think about all this, he didn't really know what his feelings for the redhead were, but what he did know was that he didn't want Renji to leave his side and that he also liked the other more than just a friend. But he knew he wasn't ready to tell Renji this already, he just wasn't somebody who let his feelings out that easily.

He could feel Renji's warmth flow into him, just by touching their hands. He decided he quite liked it and that he should hold hands with Renji more.

Renji slowly began to stroke Ichigo's hand with his thumb, the soothing circles sending Goosebumps over his skin.

Ichigo wanted to lean onto the other's shoulder, but knew that would attract far too much attention. Besides, he wasn't really one to do such things, certainly not in public!

So they sat there together for who knows how long, watching the beautiful view. They only realised how late it was already getting when it started to get darker. The sun had already set.

"Ichigo…?" Renji said, gaining the orange-haired boy's attention.

"Nnnh…?" Ichigo glanced at Renji, his head rested on his lifted knees.

"Shall we go back to your place? It's getting dark."

"Mmm-yeah, sure." With that said, they both lifted themselves up and started to walk back to Ichigo's house.

They walked together in a comfortable silence, their shoulders sometimes brushing. Neither knew what to speak of, neither wanted to speak. They just wanted to enjoy the feeling of each other's presence.

Ichigo suddenly grabbed Renji's warm hand in his own and hold it tightly, their fingers intertwining.

Renji looked down at Ichigo's face in surprise. The other looked up and gave him a cheeky grin as he held Renji's hand tighter.

It seamed Ichigo didn't mind to get clingy when it's dark. Renji returned the grin with an ear-to-ear smirk and slightly pulled his hand back so that Ichigo had to lean against Renji's shoulder.

"Hey!" Ichigo protested and gave the redhead a playful nudge in the shoulder.

Renji smiled, this could work out just fine.

--------------------------

"Aizen-sama… there occurs to be some problems around Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Hmm…? Tell me." Aizen gave the lower arrancar, who kneeled humbly in front of him, an interested stare as he lazily lifted his chin of his hands.

"It's Abarai Renji, a shinigam-" The man was interrupted.

"I know who Abarai-kun is, I know him quite well actually. Please continue."

He's gaining trust from Kurosaki-san; if he continues like that he'll ruin the whole plan! We should eliminate him."

"You are not one to decide such decisions." Aizen said dead-calmly.

The arrancar flinched visibly at Aizen's words. "My apologies, Aizen-sama, it won't happen again."

"Hmm… It's okay" Aizen said as he leaned his chin on his hands again, lost in thoughts. "If it goes to far; I'll dispose of him personally."

---------------------------

(1) In more than one way, hehe. Ok, that was wrong, bad me, BAD!

Ok, chapter 9; done!

This chapter's vote: Does my grammar suck? (I really want to know! And please tell me what I do wrong.)

Option A) Yes, it really does… Why am I even reading this story?

Option B) It's okay, I easily read over them. There are only a few.

Option C) don't whine, woman. It's good! (Me: OMG! Really!?)

It's not that I want to hear; like: OH! It's great! No, I just want to learn from my mistakes so I can improve my writing. Thank you.

R&R!


	10. Chapter 10

**Treason**

Sorry for the late update, but if it wasn't for the yaoi-scene it would have been updated at Wednesday! O.o It took me a while to write… As always; thank you for the reviews. You keep my inspiration up!

Chapter nine's vote:

Thank you for the advice (I always love suggestions) and thank you when you think my grammar is good! It really means a lot to me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, if I would; Renji and Ichigo would have hardcore yaoi every episode and manga-volume!

Warning: Character-death, Renji/Ichigo and **YAOI **in this chapter! If you don't like yaoi, then skip that part.

-------------------------

Ugh… just their luck. When they had their silent and enjoyable walk home, a sudden rain-cloud appeared above their heads, soaking them to the bone.

There was no use for running, since they already were soaked, so they kept their normal pace. They leaned in each other, keeping each other warm with the warmth their bodies emit.

Their hands were still in a tight lock, intertwined between their pressed bodies. No thoughts crossed their mind to let go.

Renji didn't mind the rain at all; maybe it was cause of the way Ichigo's cloths were clinging tightly on his body like leather would. Nope, he didn't mind at all.

Renji frowned when he saw Ichigo shiver. He might like how Ichigo looked drop-dead gorgeous right now, but that didn't mean he only cares for himself. The complete opposite!

Ichigo gave Renji a questioning stare as the redhead suddenly halted and pulled out his jacket.

"Renji, what are you doing?" Ichigo frowned slightly.

"Ugh… I can't stand see you shivering like that, it even makes me cold." Renji offered Ichigo his jacket, a gentle smile crossed his lips.

"I'm not shivering!" Ichigo's body shivered in protest.

"Is that so?" Renji smirked and swooped in one simple sway his jacket around Ichigo's shoulders. "It seems your body thinks otherwise."

"It won't even help, your jacket is as soaked as mine." Ichigo stubbornly tried to wriggle out of the jacket.

"Ichigo, please…" Renji's tone turned serious. "I don't want you to get sick again."

"But what about you?"

"Me? I can handle quite a bit, what I can't handle is seeing you shiver like that. It makes my dick freeze off."

Ichigo chuckled, a small suggestive smile played upon his lips. "We can't have that, now can we?"

Renji smirked and leaned his head down to plant a small kiss on Ichigo's soft lips. "Indeed, we can't."

Ichigo eagerly returned the small kiss with a peck. "Tsk tsk Ichigo, I thought you didn't like doing such things in public." Renji clucked his tong and pulled away from Ichigo, earning a scowling pout from the other male.

"No worries, we continue this soon enough." Renji evilly smirked and placed one protective warm arm around Ichigo's shoulders to keep him warm.

Ichigo shivered again, but this time at the thought what Renji was planning to do with him.

-------------------------

"There's been a lot of hollow-activity on earth lately, we've also noticed higher dark spirits, we presume they're arrancars. There has also been some kind of fight with ridiculous high spirit-power a couple of days ago, 3 innocent humans have lost their lives with it, who's souls are still nowhere to be found. We should watch our guard for now and watch for any other weird occurrences or this could lead to quite some problems." Hitsugaya Toshiro said firmly to his superior.

Yamamoto understandingly nodded, as he ran a hand through his beard. "Indeed, that's why I trust you to watch this for a while, Hitsugaya-taichou."

"Yes sir." Hitsugaya nodded his head in respect. "By the way, could it have something to do with Aizen? We haven't seen him for a while now."

"That's a possibility, we should keep our eyes open for now." Yamamoto thought for a while and slightly opened his eyes, looking at the smaller captain. "I want you, Hitsugaya-taichou, to make a small team and go to Karakura-town, to supervise and watch it there for a while. You'll give me the names of the men you'll be taking with you this same day." Yamamoto closed his eyes again, thinking for a while. He reopened his eyes again. "Vice captain; Abarai Renji, who's now in Karakura-town will be a part of the team too."

"Yes sir." Hitsugaya respectfully bowed and proceeded to walk out of the private room. It had been a while, when was the last time he had been out of Soul Society. His job as a captain of the 10th squad had kept him quite busy.

"Hitsugaya-taichou."

Hitsugaya halted and looked back over his shoulder at the old man. "Yes sir?"

"I expect you to keep me informed about this mission." Yamamoto's eyes slightly darkened. "If you see something suspicious, I immediately want to know. If Aizen indeed is planning something, we have to be prepared for it."

Hitsugaya nodded and again proceeded to walk to the entrance.

"Hitsugaya-taichou."

The small captain halted again in annoyance, his brows slightly furrowed. How long was this going to take?

"Yes… sir?"

"Make sure to inform Kurosaki Ichigo and his friends about this. They could be quite useful for this and if I'm right; those dark spirits were almost all the time near Kurosaki Ichigo."

Hitsugaya's eyes slightly widened, but he quickly returned back to his normal façade. "Yes sir, I'll come back later to inform you about the team I've made." Hitsugaya bowed again and walked out of the room, leaving the old man to trouble over his thoughts.

---------------------------

Ichigo opened the door to his house. He walked inside, trailed by a certain redhead.

"Please take off your shoes, Renji. Don't want you to make the house even more a mess than it already is." Ichigo said as he kicked his shoes off and slipped out of Renji's soaked coat and his own one.

"Meh… you should do some serious cleaning, maybe give the house a new make-over so ya don't have to dwell on your family's memories, it would do ya good, Ichi-chan." Renji said as he kicked his own shoes off his feet.

Ichigo shot Renji a fierce glare.

"What!?" Renji raised his eyebrows in question. "Maybe ya should do that, Ichigo. It ain't a bad thing to let go of your memories for a bit. All these things here must remember you of yer family almost all the time."

"Renji, you know fully well, I'm not capable of doing that already. Their deaths are still too fresh in my mind. They're not even dead for a week, who do you think I am!?" Ichigo snapped, as he turned his back to Renji.

Renji moved behind Ichigo and braced the other's shoulders with his own arms. "Sorry Ichigo, I should have understood your feelings better, but I'm just saying it would be good for you to let go for a bit."

"And I'm just saying I'm not ready for it." Ichigo closed his eyes, his frown deepening.

Renji kept silent and tightened his hold around Ichigo, feeling the wet exterior of their cloths rub against each other.

Ichigo sighed and pulled himself out off the redhead's grip. "Come, let's get some dry cloths." Ichigo said as he walked up the stairs.

Renji followed Ichigo closely. Ichigo halted in front of a door Renji didn't really know what was behind.

Ichigo saw Renji's confused expression. "It's my dad's room. I presumed you would fit better in my dad's cloths than in my cloths, since you said I was so damn skinny..." Ichigo gave a small glare at that.

Renji sheepishly laughed and scratched behind his head. "Well, you are."

Ichigo decided to ignore that comment and opened the door, revealing the room that once belonged to his dad.

"Don't you mind me wearing your dad's cloths, Ichigo?" Renji asked suddenly.

Ichigo looked back over his shoulder and stared at Renji's face. A small smile appeared on his face. "Nah… it's okay."

They both walked in the room and Renji let his eyes roam over the simple room. It was nothing special; a nice decent queen-sized bed was in the middle of the room, on the wall were several picture-frames of Ichigo and his family in it and in the corner was the closet, where probably lay Ichigo's dad's cloths.

As expected, Ichigo walked to the closet and opened it, revealing all kinds of colourful shirts and pants.

Ichigo frowned in distaste; his father really had no sense for fashion. A bitter smile played upon Ichigo's lips as memories of his father flashed in front of his face.

"Ichigo?" Renji worriedly questioned as he saw Ichigo's dazed expression, succeeding in snapping Ichigo out of his thoughts.

"Hmmm, sorry." Ichigo said as he glanced over the different shirts. He gave up when he couldn't find anything decent and plopped down on the bed. "I give up, it's all crap. Just choose something you like."

"Sure." Renji looked through the cloths and found something he liked; a dark-blue pair of sweat-pants a red shirt with long sleeves and there were little yellow Hawaiian flowers on it. Ichigo looked at the shirt. Really awful shirt, really…

"What?" Renji asked as he saw the distaste written on Ichigo's face.

"Nothing, just please don't wear that 'thing' anywhere outside this building." Ichigo warned as he shot the 'thing' a dirty glare and walked out of the room.

Renji shrugged and followed the orange-head, the cloths carefully hold in his hands. They both walked into Ichigo's room and Renji started to stare at Ichigo as he was searching for something dry to wear for himself.

Renji licked his lips when Ichigo leaned for over to grab a clean pair of underwear, showing his nicely shaped butt. He had to restrain his hand to not squeeze in the heavenly round goodness, so if to check if they really were as good as they looked like.

Renji plopped down on the bed; his view was now even better than it first was!

"Renji, come here." Ichigo called, snapping Renji out of his perverted thoughts.

Renji stood up and moved next to Ichigo, he resisted the urge to squeeze in Ichigo's butt.

"Do you see my tong with little strawberries? I can't find it anywhere…" Ichigo seriously asked.

Renji blinked. "W-what!?" Was Ichigo fooling him?

"…My tong with the little strawberries, it's my favourite."

Renji unbelievingly stared at Ichigo, eyebrows raised and eyes wide.

Ichigo suddenly burst out in laughing. "You should have seen your face, it was hilarious!"

Renji still unbelievingly stared, as the truth sank in. Finally he snapped out of it and a sneaky grin appeared on his face. "Hmm… I already got naughty images of you in a tong in my head. Maybe you should make those images come true, I won't mind."

Ichigo snorted. "Dream on." He pushed a pair of black sweat-pants in Renji's hands. "Hold this." He ordered.

Renji huffed and plopped down on the bed again; he thought the idea was quite good actually.

Ichigo grabbed some other things and turned back to Renji, kicking the closet-door close.

Ichigo plopped down next to Renji, throwing his cloths on the other side of himself. He pulled of his wet socks and glanced over at Renji. "Shouldn't you put on the dry cloths, Renji? You'll catch a cold if you stay in those wet cloths any longer."

"Eh? What are you talking about, Ichi-chan? You talk like a gigai can get sick." Renji gave a smug smirk.

"Oh…" Was all that Ichigo said as he continued to strip himself of his cloths, unbuttoning his white school-shirt that clung on his body like a second skin.

Renji's eyes were fixated at Ichigo's delicate long fingers that were slowly and, for him, sensually unbuttoning his shirt, as he himself worked on his own shirt.

Ichigo took of his shirt and pulled off the black t-shirt, that was under it, over his head, discarding it on the pile of wet cloths.

Renji looked up and stared Ichigo's bare chest and stomach, watching Ichigo's exposed lean muscles.

Ichigo was already starting to put a dry shirt on, but Renji wouldn't allow it, he wouldn't let anything take this gorgeous view away.

As Ichigo turned his back to Renji, Renji quickly shot up and moved behind Ichigo, slipping his hands around Ichigo's bare waist in a tight possessive lock.

Ichigo squirmed and grabbed Renji's hands to pull them off. "Renji let go off me." Ichigo growled.

"Why?" Renji purred in Ichigo's ear. "Why would I let go of someone who looks as delicious as you do?" With that said, Renji lapped his lips over the soft skin of Ichigo's shoulder and started to lick off the cold raindrops that still were on the other, sending goose-bumps over Ichigo's skin.

"Renji… stop it." Ichigo's grip on the other's hands slightly loosened.

"You really want me to, Berry-chan?" Renji teased and licked a trail over Ichigo's neck to nibble on the orange-head's ear.

"Nnh… Renji." Ichigo let his hands completely relax, dropping them to his sides.

Renji grinned, this was working well; Ichigo was already relaxing under his touch. He began to stroke soft soothing circles with his hand over Ichigo's stomach, making the other softly moan.

"See… you like it." Renji seductively whispered in Ichigo's ear. He took the lobe back in his mouth and slowly began to suck on it, his hands trailing down over to Ichigo's crotch, slowly stroking over it.

Ichigo shuddered at the touches and moved his head to the side so better access was granted to his neck and shoulders. Which was taken; Renji dove on the exposed skin and hungrily began to suck and bite on it, marking Ichigo as his again.

Ichigo was surprised when Renji suddenly swooped him around, so he was now facing Renji eye to eye. "R-Renji, what are you doi-" Ichigo was interrupted when suddenly a pair of smooth lips locked with his own ones.

Renji hungrily kissed Ichigo and let his hands explore over the other's body, stopping at Ichigo's butt, finally able to squeeze in it. He let his hands slowly cup each butt-cheek and finally gave one hard pinch in each one of them.

Ichigo gasped in the kiss, a muffled moan escaping his lips when Renji took the opportunity to slip his tongue in Ichigo's wet cavern.

Renji moved down Ichigo's body, a slow trail of wet kisses bites and licks, making Ichigo bit back a low moan that ached in his throat.

Renji paused at the pink soft stub, Ichigo's nipple, and slowly began to suckle on it as one of his hands trailed to the other stub, twirling it with his fingers and then pinching in it so Ichigo gasped in a low moan and dug his hands in Renji's hair. He felt the stubs in his mouth and hand harden and let his other hand travel over Ichigo's back, softly moving his fingers up and down over Ichigo's spine. He felt the skin under his fingers crawl, craving more of his soft and careful touches.

Renji grinned and trailed lower, dipping his tongue in Ichigo's navel. His hands followed, pausing at Ichigo's waistband, slightly tugging on Ichigo's pants.

Before Renji could rip off the offending piece of cloth that's called pants, Ichigo pulled on Renji's hair so their lips met again in a lusty and hungry kiss. Ichigo's hands wildly ran through Renji's hair, as he none too gently ripped off the tie so Renji's long beautiful hair flowed over his shoulders and back. Ichigo let his hands run through the silky feeling of Renji's hair, pleasantly scraping his nails over Renji's scalp.

Their lips were still in a battle of fiery hungry kisses; tongues swirled wildly over each other as their teeth clashed together.

Renji decided to move it somewhere elsewhere and slipped his hands around Ichigo's waist in a tight hold, their lips still entangled in a heated kiss.

He walked back, Ichigo no other choice but to follow him.

Ichigo broke the kiss; short pants came out of his partially parted lips so to catch his breath. "Nnh… Renji, what are you doing?" Ichigo asked in a low arousing whisper, making Renji's cock twitch painfully against his pants.

Ichigo had no idea how arousing he looked right now, he presented quite a picture; the still dampy orange hair that stuck to his flustered face, the slightly swollen lips, the twinge of lust in those half lidded brown eyes. Renji let his eyes trail down; roaming them over Ichigo's half naked body.

He grinned when he felt Ichigo's bed at the back of his knees, letting himself drop on the bed, Ichigo on top of him.

Ichigo blinked when he fell on top of Renji, sprawled over the other's chest. He quickly recollected himself and straddled Renji's waist with his legs, looking down at the redhead's face with a sleezy grin.

Renji looked back up and returned the grin with an ear-to-ear smirk. He let his hands stroke over Ichigo's hips and sides, enjoying the small gasps that came out of Ichigo's slightly parted lips.

Ichigo gave a small glare and dove down to claim Renji's lips, his fingers eagerly unbuttoning Renji's half opened shirt.

While Ichigo was busy unbuttoning Renji's shirt, Renji let his hands travel to the front of Ichigo's waistband, pushing it in one good shove off Ichigo's hips, he discarded the pants on the growing pile of wet clothes, leaving Ichigo in nothing more than his tight black boxers.

Renji felt his arousal awakening inside the layers of fabric as Ichigo unconsciously rubbed his hips and ass against Renji's crotch. Renji in need to free himself of the suffocating clothes; gave a lusty groan and helped Ichigo opening his shirt, ripping it open so buttons went flying.

He broke the kiss apart and discarded his shirt too on the ground with the other cloths.

Ichigo stared down at Renji's chest; he seamed to be amazed by Renji's taught stomach muscles every time he saw them.

He slowly traced with one finger over the tattoos that lined over Renji's chest abs and arms, sending shivers over Renji's skin.

Finally Renji decided it was enough and with one quick swing; Ichigo was under Renji on the bed, staring up at the lusty red eyes. Renji grinned and moved down to Ichigo's stomach, breathing warm air on Ichigo's sensitive skin that made the other squirm and writhe under him. He moved even lower and halted at the waistband of Ichigo's boxers, slowly tugging at it so Ichigo rocked his crotch in Renji's hand in anticipation.

Renji grinned and looked at Ichigo's eyes, his own eyes clouded with lust. "Eager are we, Ichi-chan?" He purred as he stroked his hand over the fabric where Ichigo's crotch was.

"Renji… Ahhh!!" Ichigo moaned and buckled his crotch in Renji's hand again.

Renji grinned again. "I want to hear you beg, Ichi-chan." Renji let his hand stroke over Ichigo's crotch again.

Ichigo glared at Renji's smug face. "Fuck you! Just do it!" Ichigo groaned out and rocked his hips in Renji's hands.

"Tsk tsk Ichi-chan, if you want it, you'll have to beg…" Renji smugly said and held Ichigo's hips down with his hands.

"PLEASE!"

"What please?" Renji let one of his fingers trail slow sensual circles over Ichigo's hips and crotch.

"Ahhhh- Please, just do it Renji, pleasee!" Ichigo begged and gave a loud moan, his hands clutched in the sheets.

"With pleasure."

Renji pulled the boxers down, uncovering the awakening arousal. Renji's own cock painfully throbbed when he saw it, feeling the excitement grow.

Ichigo loudly gasped when Renji's lips parted and a tongue darted out to lick the top of Ichigo's groin. He let his tongue swirl around the head, taking it in his mouth.

Ichigo gasped in pleasure; he could feel Renji's tongue skilfully lick his groin as the long red hair tickled his stomach en hips. He let his hands enlace in Renji's soft hair, slightly nudging him to continue.

Renji grabbed Ichigo's hips with his hands, preventing him from riding in his mouth as sucked the whole thing all the way to the base.

"Ahh! …Renji!" Ichigo cried out in pleasure and tried to push his groin further in the wet cavern, but couldn't, since Renji's hands hold him tightly.

Ichigo arched his back when Renji continued to suck him off, his tongue brushing deeply and hungrily up and down his shaft, his teeth scraping carefully over the hardened member.

Renji let his hand travel up to Ichigo's face and prodded two fingers at Ichigo's mouth. He let go of Ichigo's groin and stared at the other's half lidded eyes, the want and need clearly visible in them. "Suck." He ordered and gave a lusty smirk. He dove back down on Ichigo's groin, swallowing it in one go.

Ichigo obeyed and opened his mouth to let the fingers slip in, eagerly sucking on them, his tongue swirling around like Renji's was doing to him too.

Renji slipped his fingers out of Ichigo's mouth, earning a small moan of protest, and trailed them back down to Ichigo's tight entrance, softly running them over the virginal hole.

Ichigo arched his back and clenched his teeth together in pleasure as he did that, biting back a loud moan.

Renji gazed up at the teen and let go again of the other's groin, Ichigo letting out a whimper of protest as he did. He prodded his finger at Ichigo's tight entrance, slowly sliding in it. Ichigo gasped in pain, shifting uncomfortably at the intrusion.

Renji paused as Ichigo's inner muscles tightly clamped around his finger. He moved over to Ichigo's face and gave him a soft sensual kiss, their tongues, licking, playing and swirling around each other. "Relax… it'll feel better that way." He murmured between kisses.

Ichigo did what he was told and tried to relax, his attention turned to their kiss.

Renji noticed Ichigo was relaxing more and more and slowly slid his finger in further, making Ichigo gasp in the kiss. He carefully thrusted in and out, sending Ichigo shivers across his spine, blinding his vision in shocks of pain and pleasure.

Renji felt Ichigo completely relax and added another finger, thrusting it deep into his lover, hitting the bundle of nerves that made Ichigo throw his head back and wail his lover's name in pleasure.

Renji smirked; he would have to remember that spot. He slightly began to move his fingers apart, scissoring Ichigo, who moaned over and over, pushing back into Renji's fingers.

Renji felt his own forgotten arousal painfully throb in his pants and looked at Ichigo who was moaning and writhing under him. He could feel the lust, want, and desire to be in Ichigo build in his body, ready to fuck the other male senseless.

He slid his fingers out of Ichigo's entrance, getting the deadliest glare ever shot to him and a growl in protest.

"Don't worry… You'll soon get more than enough of that." Renji grinned, locking his lips with Ichigo's, his hands working on the belt of his own pants with a rush. He undid his pants and quickly kicked his pants off, his boxers soon followed.

Ichigo gulped as he saw Renji's cock; fully erect and throbbing in need to be in him. Would something **that **big fit into him? He pushed the thought away and swallowed bravely, spreading his legs, inviting and surrendering himself for the other.

Renji saw this and grinned. "In a rush, are we Ichi-chan?" He looked around Ichigo's room; he seemed to be… in search of something. "Don't you have anything like lubricant?" He asked suddenly.

"W-what?" Ichigo blinked as he looked up at Renji's naked form, he didn't expect Renji to ask that. "Well sorry, but I usually don't do such things like we are doing now, so I don't have that kind of stuff." He sarcastically said.

"Hmm…" Renji murmured in thought, he didn't want to fuck Ichigo dry; it would be too painful for his first time.

Ichigo gave an annoyed glare and grabbed Renji's hair, shoving him over his own lean frame, between his legs. "Renji, fuck me dry, I don't care! I can deal with pain, just take me already!" Ichigo said between clenched teeth as he felt Renji's erection rub against his own.

Ichigo wouldn't have to repeat himself another time; before he knew it Renji had moved between his legs and had lifted them up, letting them rest around Renji's hips. He could feel Renji's erection pressed at the entrance of his frame, aching to enter. He swallowed nervously.

"Not talking that big anymore, eh Ichi-chan." Renji gave Ichigo a lusty smirk.

"Shut up and fuck me." Ichigo bravely said and grabbed Renji's hair again, shoving their lips in a rough kiss.

Renji's smirk widened in the kiss and he did what he was told, carefully and slowly pushing himself into Ichigo.

Ichigo clenched his eyes shut in pain and bit his cheek, trying to relax as Renji pushed in further. Renji might have prepped him, but it still stung like a bitch.

Renji halted as he saw the pained expression on Ichigo's face. "Ichigo… I'll stop if you want me to…"

Ichigo stubbornly shook his head. "No, I want this, Renji. I want you in me… now." With that said, Ichigo thrust back into Renji, ignoring the pain that shot in his back.

Renji wasn't sure, but felt his own need and pushed into Ichigo all the way to the hilt, making Ichigo gasp in pain and pleasure. He nudged Renji with his legs to continue, pushing him in even deeper.

Renji moaned, feeling the tight inner muscles clamp around his member almost suffocating. That made him realise Ichigo was still so young and inexperienced… such a virgin. He grinned and hungrily kissed Ichigo's lips. He slowly moved out of Ichigo, till the tip of his cock was at Ichigo's entrance and pushed back in, making Ichigo softly moan.

Ichigo rocked his hips against Renji, as the redhead thrust deeply into him, hitting the bundle of nerves that made Ichigo wail and weep and pull on Renji's hair like his life depended on it, begging for more and more.

Renji gave a low moan and fastened his pace, every time hitting that spot, the thrusts harder and deeper, making Ichigo pant and want for more, his hands clawing over Renji's back.

He grabbed Ichigo's neglected member and began to pump with the rhythm of their thrusts, making Ichigo pant uncontrollably.

"Faster-" Ichigo commanded in pants as he nudged Renji hard with his legs, with every thrust they made.

Renji obeyed, thrusting harder and harder, grunting and panting in pleasure. His hand that was pumping Ichigo also quickening it's pace.

Ichigo could feel himself coming near his end as they continued to ride each other, his own member throbbing pleasantly to get released. Ichigo moaned hard and grabbed Renji's hair again to capture those lips in a heated lock of sensual kisses.

Renji roughly kissed back and let his unoccupied hand run over Ichigo's spine, making the other arch his back and wildly throw his head back to let out a loud wail of pleasure.

Ichigo couldn't take it anymore, those hands that went wildly over his skin, Renji's cock that thrusted deep and hard inside him, hitting that spot over and over, their sweat-soaked bodies that unconsciously rubbed wildly against each other, craving for each other's skin in deep need and want. He felt the tingles in his body growing stronger, his skin heated in lust and ecstasy. With one final wail, a flash went before his eyes that blew his mind as he felt himself explode over their stomachs, his inner muscles clamping down on Renji's member.

Renji felt himself coming too; the sight of Ichigo lying and writhing under him was more than enough to spill his seed deeply into the other male, Ichigo's tightened ass didn't help that much either.

He gave one last thrust; diving deep into Ichigo and with a low lusty moan let his seed deeply spill within Ichigo. He slowly thrusted into Ichigo some more, letting the pleasure wave out of him into the other, searching for Ichigo's lips to lock them in a slow sensual kiss.

He finally slipped out of Ichigo, his cock twitching as it hit the cold air instead of Ichigo's tight warm hole. He let himself drop on top of Ichigo and possessively draped his arms around the other's waist and shoulders. "You're mine…" Renji whispered and broke the kiss as he licked Ichigo over his cheek.

Ichigo gave a small smile and pushed Renji aside. "Unh… Get off me, you're heavy…"

Renji gave a smug smile and kissed the top of Ichigo's head as he laid himself next to the other, his arms tightening around Ichigo in a possessive lock.

Ichigo nuzzled in Renji's neck. "Promise me you won't leave me... ever." He murmured and let his legs drape around Renji's waist, his arms over Renji's shoulders, playing with the wild red hair.

Renji smiled. "Promise."

--------------------------

OMG! My first yaoi-scene! What did you guys think of it, was it good enough? Never made such a long chapter, over 5000 words! O.o But please tell me your opinion, really did my best to make it hot and kinky!

This chapter's vote:

(If you watch the Bleach-anime) Happy the freaking Bounto-fillers are almost over? (I know, random question)

Option A) Hell yeah! Those stupid little fuckers, kill them kill them!! BUAHAHA!!! (Me: nods. Me agree!)

Option B) Dead or alive… I don't care.

Option C) NOOOO!! They were my friends! I love Kariya!! (Me: O.o)

Option D) Just continue the story, woman. (Me: Wow! There's an option D!)

Okay, that was it. Please read and review! Love you guys! (In a good mood, just because she finished this chapter and made yaoi.)


	11. Chapter 11

**Treason**

Yes, I know; I'm bad! Really late update, bad me, bad me! I was at lost for inspiration, but your reviews kept my spirit up and tadaa! a new chapter for you guys.

Chapter ten's vote:

Woot! Kariya is dead! Go Ichigo! -Uhum... pardon me.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach.

Warning: Character-death and Renji/Ichigo

----------------------

Ichigo had woken up early the next morning. He sighed in annoyance; he didn't know Renji was one of those guys that snored after sex. God, he was loud.

He glanced at his clock, a quarter past five am. He sighed, typical; he didn't have school today and now he was wide-awake way too early and when he did have school, he would wake up too late.

He glanced up at Renji's face, soft breathing swaying his hair as he did that. A small smile crept on his face as he watched the calm features on the other's relaxed face. Last night had been special; it had been his first time and god; how Renji had looked at him; he felt so special right now, like there was nothing in the world for Renji, except for Ichigo.

'_You're mine…' _

Ichigo's heart skipped a beat as he thought back to when Renji had said that. The want, the possessiveness and the need that shone in Renji's eyes when he said that made his skin crawl.

He snuggled closer in Renji's neck, feeling the soft vibrations of Renji's snoring on his cheek. The other subconsciously pulled Ichigo deeper into their warm embrace, their naked bodies, firmly pressed against each other.

"Ichigo…" Renji softly mumbled suddenly. "-Are ya awake?"

"Hmmm… yeah, how could I possibly sleep with your snoring?" Ichigo dryly said.

Renji chuckled; Ichigo could feel the vibrations on his cheek again when he did that.

"Well sorry, it's just that I'm a deep sleeper after great sex." Renji gave a smug smile, leaning down to steal a short kiss on those soft lips.

"Hmmf… then I guess we won't be having sex again if I don't want to suffer a serious case of insomnia." Ichigo slyly grinned.

"Aww, but ya looked so ravishing, I wanna see you like that again. And I'm sure with the eager virgin that you are-" Renji was being interrupted by Ichigo. "-Were…" Ichigo corrected him with a grin. "-Were, I'm sure ya can't resist the oh-so-sexy me after a while and end up pouncin' me like a lovesick puppy."

"Oh? Wanna bet that I do can resist the oh-so-sexy you?" Ichigo lifted himself up with his elbows, breaking their embrace to glance down at Renji with a defiant look.

Renji thought for a while. "I don't think I really want to bet you on that, what if you hold on and we don't have sex for over a month!" A look of horror spread over Renji's face.

"Why do you even think we're gonna have more sex? It was just –uhhh… a spur of the moment-thing."

Renji grabbed Ichigo's elbows, pulling them from under Ichigo's body-weight so that Ichigo dropped back in the pillows. Renji quickly moved on top of the other, his face only inches away from Ichigo's.

"Cause I feel there's something more goin' on between the two of us, this relationship really could work out well, Ichi-chan." Renji purred, his lips brushing over Ichigo's.

Ichigo raised one eyebrow. "Relationship…? You're really thinking too much about this."

"Maybe I do, but who cares." Renji closed the space between their lips to steal a short sweet kiss.

Ichigo broke the kiss. "Whatever, I'm gonna take a shower, I'm all sticky from last night."

"Mind if I join you?" An eager glint began to form in Renji's eyes.

"Actually I do, don't wanna end up all horny again." Ichigo shoved Renji off of him. "I'll leave some hot water for you."

The glint immediately disappeared and was replaced with disappointment. "Che, fine."

Ichigo lifted himself up, dangling his legs at the side of his bed. He winced when he felt the sore spot between his legs. "Damn…" He grumbled. He shot his face back to Renji when he heard snickering from that direction, sending a fierce glare to shut him up.

He stood up and slightly limped to the bathroom, cursing under his breath when he winced again. Renji really could be a pain in the ass, both literally and figuratively.

He slammed the bathroom's door shut when he heard the restrained laughter from Renji, locking it; you never know.

------------------

They sat together at the kitchen table, silently eating their breakfast, enjoying each other's company. Ichigo had made some scrambled eggs with toast.

Renji looked around the room, noticing the scratches on the wooden kitchen-floor, they looked like their were done with nails. His mood darkened, was it from one of Ichigo's sisters? He hadn't dared to ask Ichigo about the murders, afraid Ichigo might get too emotional, but if he wanted to help Ichigo to find who the killer is, then Ichigo had to tell him a bit more. He looked around a bit more; actually, the whole house was full of awful memories for Ichigo, the bleak blood-spatters on the walls, destroyed furniture. The problem was; Ichigo just didn't seem like he wanted to depart from them.

"Ichigo…" Renji broke the silence, his fork playing with the food on his plate.

Ichigo glanced from over his breakfast at Renji to give him a questioning gaze. "Nnnh…?"

_Better not start with the question how his family got killed_. Renji thought. "You don't really believe the shinigami did it, right…?"

Ichigo stopped chewing on his food and swallowed it in one go, avoiding eye contact with Renji. He calmly placed his fork and knife next to his plate and stood up, ready to leave.

Renji stood up too and grabbed Ichigo's arm in a tight grip. "Ichigo, you can't stop avoiding this question. Do you, or do you not?" He growled, his impatience getting the better of him.

"Let go of me, Renji."

"I will, if you answer this simple question. Do you or do you not?" Renji's grip on Ichigo's arm tightened.

"I don't know, okay. A part of me does believe they did it and the other part doesn't believe it, or just doesn't want to believe it." Ichigo paused, his fingers clenching the soft material of his pants. "But why would Karin tell me their names anyway if they weren't the killers…?" Ichigo questioned more to himself than to Renji.

"Did you ever thought about that maybe Karin wanted to say more than just 'shinigami' before she took her last breath. Or maybe she _thought_ the killers were shinigami, it could have been the arrancar… you know that arrancar have a lot of similarities with the shinigami…"

Ichigo was silent for a while, thinking over what Renji had said.

"You… might be right… But still, I can't just ignore what my sister had said, Renji. What if it really were the shinigami?" Ichigo's voice sounded desperate.

Renji was surprised by Ichigo's calm reaction; he had expected Ichigo to go in a rampage again. He loosened his grip on Ichigo's arm; a look of sympathy crossed his face. "We just have to look over the evidence, Ichigo. Maybe you could tell me a bit more about how you… found your family…?" Renji carefully asked. To his surprise; Ichigo slowly nodded. Ichigo really seemed to trust him.

Ichigo told Renji precisely how he had found his family, every detail he could remember. All the while calmly talking, his emotions not getting the better of him.

Renji nodded when Ichigo stopped talking, thinking about possibilities. "So you didn't see their souls?"

Ichigo nodded. "Not even when Karin died, it looked like her soul had vanished."

Renji nodded in thought. "Just as I thought, this ain't even possible for a shinigami, a shinigami can't kill a human unnoticed by Soul Society."

"Huh…?" Ichigo gave Renji a questioning gaze.

"When a shinigami performs a soul-burial, the information about that soul will immediately go to Soul Society's database, together with who did the soul-burial; that would probably be a shinigami." Renji paused, looking at Ichigo if he understood. Ichigo nodded, asking Renji to continue. "It's very rare for a shinigami to kill humans, we are not even allowed to injure or even have contact with the living, but it's also rare to have contact with the living, since most of them can't see us; you're a special case." Ichigo grinned at that. "But here it comes; IF a shinigami would kill a human-soul; the human would immediately die or become a shinigami himself, that's what happened to you when Rukia pierced you with her zanpaktou, both didn't happen to your family and Karin was still alive when you found her. AND I can search in Soul Society's database with my cell phone, so I can look up all the information about your family. How they died, who did the soul-burial; everything." Renji explained.

"You can do that with your cell phone!?" Ichigo asked amazed. "That's pretty neat."

Renji smirked. "I'll try if I can look up your family's data." He grabbed his cell phone out of his pocket, dialled some numbers and looked at the screen of his cell phone. This could be it.

Renji paused, reading it over and sighed. "Sorry Ichigo, I haven't found your killer… There's no data about your sisters and father, they haven't gotten a soul-burial."

"There isn't…? Does that mean the shinigami didn't do it? Ichigo asked, relief and disappointment shone in his eyes. Relief; cause the shinigami didn't do it, disappointment; cause he hadn't found the killer of his family and still didn't know what had happened with his family. "But who…"

"Sorry Ichigo, the only thing I can come up with are the arrancar… Why would they send that arrancar, Ulquoirra anyway? I don't trust it. Aizen would never send one of his subordinates, just to remind you who the killer is of your family. He probably wanted you to hate the shinigami, so you would join his side."

There seemed to be some logic in what Renji was telling him and the arrancar _did _look like shinigami in a strange way.

"But why would he make such an effort, just so I will join his side, it doesn't make any sense…"

"There's some sense in it. You have amazing powers, Ichigo. He probably feels you're gonna be a threat to him if you stay on Soul Society's side. Hell! You might be the only one who could beat the bastard!"

"Ugh… this is all so confusing." Ichigo grunted, massaging his temples with his fingers as he felt a headache coming up. "So many possibilities, and still not certain who did it…"

"Ya know, Ichigo. Maybe Urahara can help you, he knows quite a bit." Renji suggested, looking Ichigo at Ichigo.

Ichigo snorted. "Che… the last time he didn't come up with anythin' useful."

"Maybe he wanted to talk more in private, since this is kinda a personal subject, right?"

"You're right, there's no harm dropping by the bastard." Ichigo's face brightened.

Ichigo walked away to get his shoes but changed his mind, turning around to give Renji a quick peck on the lips. "Thanks Renji, I owe you."

"I know." Renji smirked. "You can make it even tonight."

Ichigo scowled. "Pervert."

----------------------

Renji and Ichigo stood in front of the Urahara-shouten; it looked deserted, as always.

They opened the door of the shop, searching for any sines of life. They weren't even welcomed by Tessai; strange. They walked further again.

They could hear some people talking in the room next to the shop; one of them sounded like Urahara and could that be Hitsugaya Taichou's voice?

"What's goin' on in there?" Renji questioned the thought they both were thinking.

"I don't know, but let's check it out!"

------------------

Crappy ending, but who cares! I FINALLY updated! Yay!

But I wanna ask you guys something; which (Soul Society) Bleach-character do you really want in the Hitsugaya-team. Of course you can't choose Hitsugaya anymore and Rukia will be in the team too. So have fun choosing one and I'll see if I like that person and put him/her in the team, okay? Okay!

R&R


	12. Chapter 12

**Treason**

Thank you for your reviews, love them. And again I'm sorry for the late update. Recently it's just hard to get some inspiration… School doesn't help at all, presentations, homework and all kind of stuff that drives me nuts.

And for chapter ten's exercise; in the team will be: you'll notice in this chapter, hehe.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Bleach. Me feeling emo right now…

Warning: Character-death and Renji/Ichigo.

------------------------

Sitting in front of them were none other than Rukia, Hitsugaya-Taichou, Hanatarou, Hisagi Shuuhei, Izuru Kira, Madarame Ikkaku and Yoruichi in shinigami-form. Urahara sat in front of them, calmly looking at the rest of them, moving his fan in front of his face in a lazy gesture.

"Hitsugaya-Taichou, Rukia, you guys! What are you all doing here?" Renji questioned, as he looked at the group in mild surprise.

They halted their conversation, glancing at the pair of two. Their expressions were serious; something was wrong.

Ichigo leaped forward. "What's going on? Why are all you guys here anyway?" Ichigo looked at all of them, pausing at Rukia, Yoruichi and Hitsugaya, searching for answers.

"It's a good thing you two came here." Hitsugaya said, gesturing Renji and Ichigo to sit down as he began his explanation. "There's been a lot of hollow-activity on earth lately, as you two may have noticed."

Ichigo shook his head, slightly wincing when he sat down, feeling the sore spot between his legs coming up again.

"Not at all, it has never been this calm before." He frowned. There really hadn't been any hollows the last couple of days, not after his family was murdered. What was going on?

Hitsugaya and the others looked surprised with this piece of information. "That can't be right… the information we got shows us that Karakura town's hollow activities has multiplied this last week."

Ichigo's frown deepened while giving a worried glance to his side, it seemed Renji hadn't noticed too about the recent changes. Well except for the late visit from a certain arrancar.

Is this new information connected with his family's death? It was quite a coincidence that this new change just happened to be after his family's death, that was too; a week ago. Maybe he had to tell this to the others too, it might be important.

Ichigo glanced at Urahara; he seemed to understand the situation and drew back a firm nod as he continued to flutter his fan.

Renji shot Ichigo a confused stare as he noticed the brief communication between the two.

"Uhh… maybe I should tell you guys something, I don't know if it has any connection with the problem we are facing now though." Ichigo started as he fumbled nervously with the sleeves of his shirt.

The others gave a surprised look as they saw the nervous state the normal strong shinigami was in now.

"What is it, Ichigo-san?" Kira asked, his voice was gentle; he too seemed to notice Ichigo's change of attitude.

Ichigo glanced at Renji, who shot him an assuring smile back. "Well… My-uhh two sisters and father have been murdered, exactly one week ago…" Ichigo averted his eyes from the others who looked shocked at this new information. Rukia seemed shocked most; she had been quite attached to Ichigo's little sisters and Ichigo's dad could be quite silly, but it was still a caring and loyal man, and father.

"They're… dead?" Rukia asked more to herself than anyone else as she looked down on her knees.

Ichigo didn't respond, letting himself dwell in some past memories of his little sisters and dad.

"The hollow must have done it!" Ikkaku suddenly yelled, interrupting the silence.

"No." Yoruichi said firmly, closing her eyes. "No weakling hollow could kill Isshin, it must have been a powerful enemy to stand up against your father." She reopened her eyes, looking at Ichigo's widened and surprised eyes.

"-You, you knew my father…?" Ichigo asked, eyes wide as he watched the serious and calm exterior of the other woman.

Yoruichi sighed as she looked over at Urahara who nodded his head. Urahara took over. "Yoruichi and I knew your father for quite a while actually, Kurosaki-san. That you became a shinigami had been no surprise to me." He paused and looked into Ichigo's brown eyes, his fan hiding the grin that began to appear on his features.

"-It's only natural for you to become a shinigami when you're father is one himself."

Clear shock appeared on Ichigo's face. The other's looked surprised as well; they had thought Ichigo as just a substitute shinigami, but this made Ichigo a shinketsu(1) , just as themselves.

"My father… a shinigami?"

"Oh yes. And a very strong and good one; he made the captain ranking in only 3 years! He was very powerful." Urahara said enthusiastically as he waved his fan in an over-active way. "He stopped being a shinigami to live a normal life with Masaki, you and your little sisters." Urahara halted his actions and put his fan down. "Your father also originally was a human and became a substitute shinigami when he saved your mother from a hollow. I believe that was the first time they met; how romantic." His voice had a hint of sarcasm in the end.

"Anyway; for someone to beat Isshin, it isn't that easy, since he recently got his powers back. So I wonder who this powerful opponent is…" He gave Ichigo a knowing grin as his eyes shadowed under his hat.

"Could it be a new enemy we still don't know of?" Shuuhei asked, looking at Urahara.

"That's a possibility, but maybe Ichigo forgot to tell you something more, a certain recent visit." The grin widened when Ichigo's eyes widened even more, if that was even possible. Ichigo felt a migraine coming up; all this sudden information, it felt like it was too much for him to handle right now.

He rubbed his temples, catching a glimpse of a worried look from Renji who silently sat next to him.

Ichigo sighed in a depressed way and began to tell the group his story; the late visit of Ulquoirra, how he had found his family, his sister's last words, he even told them how he had accused the shinigami of killing his family, he told them everything. He really didn't want to, but keeping this away from the others could make everything a whole lot more difficult.

Hitsugaya closed his eyes, thinking it all over. He reopened them. "It almost seems like Aizen wants something from you." He directed his eyes at Ichigo. "Trying to let the blame fall upon us shinigami. He clearly wants you on his side." Yoruichi gave a firm nod, thinking the same.

"But what would he possibly want from me?" Ichigo questioned, his eyes showing desperation.

"That's what we have to find out." Urahara said, this time he didn't exactly know what was going on.

Suddenly Hitsugaya stood up, walking to the window "I'll make sure to inform the others about the situation." With the others, he meant Inoue, Sado and Ishida. "It is important they know of this too."

"Rukia, you'll be coming along." Hitsugaya said. He was about to leap out of the window when Urahara halted them.

"Hitsugaya-sann!" Urahara's voice rang in a singsong way. "When you're there, you might as well ask them if you can stay there, since you can't expect that I will let you all stay here at my place as a big bunch of freeloaders."

Hitsugaya glared at the over-happy man. "How rude…" He murmured under his breath as he leaped out of the window, Rukia followed closely behind him, sending Ichigo a small smile before jumping out of the window.

"I guess we should be heading off too then." Renji said as he looked at Ichigo, who nodded his head in return, his thoughts still ran wildly around in his head. It was still hard to believe his father had been a shinigami. Was there more about his father that he didn't know of?

"Yeah, let's go." Ichigo shot Renji a small smile, surprising the others a bit; since when did those two get along?

Renji shot up, eager to get out of the tension-filled atmosphere, snapping sounds emitted from him when he stretched his back. "Ahh… that feels nice."

Ichigo also stood up, halting when a very obvious pain shot at the spot between his legs again. He hissed, mumbling some not so nice words.

"Is there something wrong, Ichigo-san? Should I heal something for you? You're not injured are you?" Hanatarou shot up as he helped Ichigo standing up.

Ichigo laughed nervously. "Ehh, there's nothing wrong with me Hanatarou. Just suddenly got cramps in my leg." Ichigo said, reassuring Hanatarou and the others that he was fine. They didn't really seem to believe him, but let him be anyway.

"Ok, see you guys later!" Ichigo said as he quickly walked away, dragging Renji with him.

When they both stood outside again, Ichigo let out a long sigh of relief.

Renji started to grin. "Cramps huh?" His grin widened as he chuckled evilly.

"Shaddap…or you can sleep on the couch." Ichigo warned, glaring at the grinning idiot. He started walking again, ignoring the other.

Renji watched him walk away, staring at a certain part of Ichigo's body. "I know an other way to shut me up…" Renji grinned suggestively.

Ichigo looked over his shoulder, sending Renji a VERY dirty glare. "I'm warning you…"

Renji laughed, walking with big strides to Ichigo. "Just kiddin' Ichi, I just like to see that angry mug of yours." He smugly said as he threw one arm over Ichigo's shoulders.

"Che… watch it, I might bite." Ichigo said, his face brightening as he grinned playfully.

Renji smirked back. "That doesn't sound like a warning to me. I might just like it."

"Pervert…" Ichigo scowled, playfully punching Renji in the shoulder.

"And I know you love it."

"How sweet, the two little shinigami are having a small quarrel." A voice suddenly rang above them. The voice closely resembled that of a snake's. "It doesn't matter to me since you two are going to die anyway." The voice sneered.

Renji and Ichigo looked up, alert at the sudden danger. Ready for any kind of attacks that would certainly come.

----------------------------

1. A true blood.

Shock! Who could it be!? Left you guys with a cliffhanger there. Hmmm, I feel so evil.

But sorry, this ain't really a big chapter, but I thought this would just be a great ending for this chapter, wanted to keep you guys curious, hehe. Please don't hurt me.

Oh! And I would like to know a bit more about you guys; my lovely reviewers! Tell me something about YOU; I know I'm a very curious person. Maybe age, country, I don't care; I'm curious!!! (Someone should punch me; I ate way too much sugar) And if you don't want to tell me, that's fine by me, (but review though, I luv reviews!)

R&R


	13. Chapter 13

**Treason**

Yay, I got to know a bit more of you guys! I even got to know about you pets! Anyway; thanks for the reviews and again my apologies for the rather late update, but school is killing me; I had an important week, full of big tests. Again; my apologies, I'm really trying to do my best!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. But I do own the OC-arrancar bastard in this chapter.

Warning: (character-death) Renji/Ichigo and some mild groping in this chapter.

------------------------

Renji and Ichigo looked up, there above them in the sky stood an arrancar who was arrogantly looking down at them; they had never seen him before.

He was tall and broad and had dark short purple hair that tousled wildly with the wind, what stood out most were the almost chemical green slit eyes, which looked like they could pierce through you with one simple look. A long elegant zanpaktou was held by the black sash that was around his waist, the rest of the uniform was pure white and closely resembled that of a shinigami's uniform.

Alarmed, Ichigo grabbed his 'Battle License' from his pocket and hit it against his body that fell over. He grabbed the license from his motionless body with one swift motion and threw it at Renji, who caught it easily and shot it against his own body.

Back to back, they pointed their zanpaktous at the arrancar in a defensive mode.

"What do you want, Arrancar?" Renji yelled as he stepped forward, feeling protective over Ichigo.

"What _I_ want?" The arrancar sneered, as he pointedly watched the pair with his green eyes. "It ain't important what I want, it's important what Aizen-sama wants." He directed his eyes at Ichigo, his lips curved up in a wide smirk.

Renji saw the stare and growled, jumping up at the arrancar, Zabimaru raised high.

The arrancar easily dodged and jumped on another building, smirking at Renji in a mocking way. "You have to do better than that, shinigami!"

Renji growled in anger and wanted to attack the arrancar if it wasn't for the hand on his shoulder. He looked back, his eyes meeting Ichigo's.

"Don't let your anger take control of you Renji, that's exactly what he wants." Ichigo averted his eyes at the smirking arrancar. "And you don't expect me to give you all the fun, now do you? I wanna fight too." Ichigo winked, a small smirk was playing on his lips.

"Che… fine." Renji snorted.

They both got back in their positions and warily eyed the smirking arrancar who had drawn his zanpaktou, leaning on the hilt with a mocking smirk.

"If ya don't attack me, then I will…" He said as he straightened, small pops could be heard from his back.

The arrancar grinned and suddenly disappeared, reappearing behind Ichigo, his zanpaktou held up high, ready to cut its victim.

Ichigo swiftly turned, stopping the attack with Zangetsu.

"Great reflexes." The arrancar commented with a sly grin. He duck down, ready to kick Ichigo's legs away but hit nothing when Ichigo jumped up and dove his zanpaktou down at the arrancar's head. The arrancar quickly dodged, rolling over the ground to a save distance between him and Ichigo.

The arrancar didn't even have a chance to retreat as Renji appeared behind him, cutting the arrancar in his shoulder with Zabimaru.

Before any more damage could be done, the arrancar swiftly kicked behind him, kicking Renji in the chest. He jumped away, catching his breath on the roof of a nearby building.

He looked down at Renji and Ichigo. "You got me there, shinigami." He inspected the wound on his shoulder and smirked. "I guess I underestimated you, my bad. What are yer names?" He seemed more interested now. "I like to know the names of strong opponents, even if they're gonna get killed by me anyway…" The smirk widened.

Renji glared up at the arrancar. "Vice-captain of the sixth division; Abarai Renji-" He pointed one finger at Ichigo. "And Kurosaki Ichigo."

Ichigo's brow twitched, glaring at Renji. "What's with that, bastard!? You don't need to introduce me; I'm fully well capable of doing that myself! And you even had the nerve to say your own name first, Didn't you got taught some manners!?"

Renji, surprised by Ichigo's sudden outburst, stepped back. "W-what? What are you whining about, ya moron?"

"And you even dared to say my name like I'm lower than you! And I'm no moron, you're the moron!" Ichigo said in a growl as he closed the distance between Renji and himself, pushing their foreheads together.

Renji pushed back, painfully grinding their heads together. "What!? You're the one who's making a fuss over nothing! Idiot!" Renji shot back, slightly grunting; it was quite painful for the head.

"Idiot!?-" Ichigo wanted to say a whole lot more if it wasn't for the chuckle that interrupted him. He shot his head back, looking over his shoulder at the arrancar. "What!?" Ichigo snapped.

"Kurosaki Ichigo…eh? Then you must be the one Aizen-sama was speaking of, I found ya and now I'm gonna kill ya." The arrancar grinned.

"Sanguine Celoso, pleasure to meet ya."

----------------------------

"You know more of this, right Kisuke?" Yoruichi asked as she calmly connected her eyes with the other. Yoruichi and Urahara had gone to a different room, away from the others, to have a small, private talk.

Urahara scratched his chin. "…I actually don't know any of it, I have no idea what Aizen wants with Ichigo-san."

"Maybe we're overlooking something… Did Isshin ever tell something about Ichigo?"

Urahara closed eyes, thinking back to the talks Isshin and he himself used to have. "Not that I can remember. He used to say how special Ichigo-san was, but that's normal with your first child…"

Yoruichi nodded. "True… But we're definitely overlooking something, Kisuke. Aizen wouldn't put such an effort just to get Ichigo, not if it's important."

"Hmm…" Urahara nodded lazily.

They sat in a moment of silence when they suddenly felt strong spiritpowers awakening nearby. They briefly connected eyes, before nodding. This wasn't there fight; Ichigo and Renji would be able to handle themselves.

Suddenly the door opened; Shuuhei, Kira and Ikkaku stormed inside, Hanatarou quickly

scurried inside after them.

"Those were the spiritpowers of Abarai-san en Kurosaki-san! Should we go and help them?" Shuuhei asked, stepping forward in a calm motion, his hand on his zanpaktou.

Ikkaku drew his zanpaktou. "Yeah!! I feel like choppin' down some arrancar!"

Urahara scratched the stubbles on his jaw line, lazily eyeing the other four shinigami that stood in front of him. These guys; always looking for orders, they should get more independent.

"Hmm… Hisagi-san, you go and help them, the rest stays here." Urahara said as he waved his fan in a typical way; hinting the four shinigami to get the hell out.

Ikkaku lowered his zanpaktou in slight disappointment. "Too bad… Shuuhei here gets all tha fun, ya lucky bastard! Che… I'm so unlucky!" He whined.

Shuuhei nodded in affirmation and hurried off to the source of the spirit powers.

-------------------------------

"Sanguine Celoso, pleasure to meet ya." The arrancar gave a mocking bow.

Ichigo growled. "What does that bastard Aizen want from me?"

"That ain't my place to say, but maybe I'll give ya a small hint if ya beat me." With that said Sanguine vanished, reappearing behind Ichigo again.

Ichigo blocked it with Zangetsu. "You can't use the same trick with me, bastard." He said as he roundhouse kicked the arrancar in the chest, letting him fly in a nearby building.

Sanguine lifted himself up, out of the rubble. "Maybe I have ta do a little bit more effort…" he sneered as he pointed his zanpaktou forward.

"HONOO HAIGARA!!(1)" He called out his zanpaktou's name, as it started to form in a different shape.

Not much had changed; it was still a long and slender zanpaktou, only the tip had turned orange, like it had been held under burning hot fire. Also his hand that held his zanpaktou had melded with the hilt, turning his whole right arm in a defensive red shield.

"This is my zanpaktou: Honoo Haigara." Sanguine raised his zanpaktou, grinning at Renji and Ichigo. "Not only does it improve my defences, but when the tip of my Honoo pierces ya, or even touches ya; you'll get severely burned. And the good part still has ta come… If I touch ya with my Honoo for the second time on the same spot, that certain spot will diminish into ashes." The arrancar began to smirk widely. "I noticed from former victims, it doesn't come without pain; they were screamin' and cryin' like little babies when their limbs burned off into ashes. Enjoyable to watch." He snickered.

"Bastard… we'll just kill you without gettin' cut by yer zanpaktou." Renji said.

He raised his own zanpaktou in front of him, moving his hand over the blade. Zabimaru glowed brightly and began to turn from shape into its released shikai form.

"You achieved bankai, neh? Yer zanpaktou turnin' into its released form without you sayin' its name, this could get interestin'..." Sanguine smirked.

"Like I'll be needing that with scums like you." Renji sneered, jumping up at the arrancar, Ichigo hot on his heels.

Renji flung Zabimaru at the arrancar, distracting him so Ichigo could easily attack him. But the released form of Sanguine's zanpaktou had not only improved his defences, but also his speed. The arrancar easily dodged it and blocked Ichigo's attack, kicking Ichigo away with his feet.

Ichigo, totally off-guard, had not expected it and was unable to block the next attack that shot to him. Before he knew it, he felt the excruciating pain of burning flesh as the hot blade struck his upper right arm.

Ichigo gasped in pain, his left hand shooting to his right arm. He could feel the flesh burning under his hand, but soon enough noticed that it was his own hand burning.

With a startled gasp, he shot his left hand away from his injured arm, inspecting the burned flesh on his hand.

"W-what is this!?" He yelled angrily at the smirking arrancar.

"Woops!" Sanguine acted fake surprise. "I forgot to tell you that if you touch the burned flesh when it's just inflicted, your unburned skin will burn too, ain't it funny?" He chuckled.

Renji looked at Ichigo. "Are you all right Ichigo?"

"Yeah, I'm just great." Ichigo said, sarcasm dripping of his voice. He straightened his composure and grabbed Zangetsu with both his hands, ignoring the aching feeling he got when his burnt skin of his hand rubbed against his zanpaktou's hilt.

He looked at the burn on his upper-arm, although the wound that was inflicted by the blade was quite shallow, the burn around it was enormous; it reached till his shoulder and ended at his elbow. He now could easily understand how whole limbs could vaporise into ashes when that arrancar's zanpaktou had cut you twice on the same spot.

"Let's go!" Ichigo yelled as he leaped forward to avenge the mingled flesh on his body. But before he could even make one step, he fell down, dropping on his knees.

His hand shot to his head as pain seared from his head through his whole body, his other hand desperately clenching Zangetsu. He could hear the upcoming smug voice that belonged to none other than his inner hollow.

"Not… now, bastard!" Ichigo mumbled angrily as he weakly tried to stand up again, but couldn't when a new fresh wave of pain began to sear through his body again as he fought the hollow's intrusion.

He had totally broken down the mental link he had between the hollow and himself after his family's death. He didn't know how he had done it; his body had probably locked himself out cause of the shock. He did know that sooner or later the hollow would come out anyway, but desperately needed the peace and rest before he would get a mental breakdown, so he securely kept the lockdown.

But now, cause of the injuries and he still was seriously frustrated and confused with all the sudden information he got not so long ago, he couldn't keep the lock anymore and slowly felt it crumble away as the hollow's strong powers seared with shocking painful waves through his body, ready to take over after being ignored for too long.

'_Ya ain't gonna escape from me now, King. I'm gonna take you over, rather ya like it or not.' _The hollow's smug voice sneered through his mind as he felt his body break down, the hollow's strong strains taking control.

"Ichigo!" Renji yelled, quickly running to the other's side, worry written over his face as Ichigo collapsed in the dirt. He was mumbling inaudible words over and over again, his face clenched in pain, his grip on Zangetsu tightening till his knuckles turned white.

"What's this…?" Sanguine watched in interest at the display, curiosity shining in his eyes as a small smirk began to form on his face. "Aizen-sama called ya special, but it seems like ya ain't since ya can't even handle some pain." He grinned. He seemed to think that Ichigo was wailing out in pain cause of the injuries he had inflicted on the other.

"You two ain't worth my time. Pathetic…" He said, his eyes turning into slits as he prepared himself for a final attack. "I'll make sure to give ya a slow and painful death…"

"Ichigo! What's wrong!?" Renji yelled, shaking the trembling body. He didn't understand one bit what was going on with Ichigo right now, but he knew it wasn't good.

Ichigo's body suddenly stilled, as it lay dead silent in the dirt, not a sound came from his lips.

Renji could feel the worry in the pit of his stomach grow larger, thinking just now something terrible had happened to Ichigo, something he honestly didn't want to think about.

"Ichigo…?" Renji said as he gently shook Ichigo's body again.

Suddenly Ichigo shot up, his eyes hidden under his orange bangs. Soft chuckling emitted from his throat, growing louder and louder as it changed into a cackle.

Renji, caught off-guard by Ichigo's sudden movement, fell back and looked at the other with surprised eyes.

"Ichigo!"

Ichigo chuckled. "Ichigo? He ain't here right now." He shot up on his two legs, looking at Renji with wild hungry black and yellow eyes.

Ichigo popped his back as he averted his eyes at the arrancar. "But that ain't important, what's important is that I'm gonna have some fun.

------------------------

1. Flame ashes. (Please tell me if I'm wrong)

Oh my, What's hollow Ichigo gonna do!? Uhm… yeah. Okay, so this was my first fighting-scene, so please tell me what I did wrong, or what I could improve, or if I did well.

And cause I'm kinda stuck on good ideas lately, I hoped that maybe you guys had some good ideas for this story! And I don't know exactly when the next chapter will come; I hope in a week. If it isn't, don't fret, cause I promise you: I WILL update!!

Reviews will be loved!


	14. Chapter 14

**Treason**

Hey you guys! Thank you for your reviews; they're very much appreciated!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, but I do own Sanguine Celoso! Yay!

Warning: Character-death, Renji/Ichigo, some mild groping and violence.

-----------------------

Renji watched in surprise and shock as, what it looked like, a hollow-mask started to appear on Ichigo's face; small pieces came out of nowhere and melded together, forming the white object.

"I-Ichigo…?" Renji said, nearing the orange haired shinigami.

Ichigo's body sharply turned and Renji had to wonder how al of a sudden Ichigo was suddenly right in front of his face, staring with crazy yellow and black eyes at him.

"What did I say!? I said Ichigo ain't here right now, baka." Hollow Ichigo sneered, watching the other with angry eyes. "So stop callin' me like that weakling; Ichigo."

With that said he turned his back to Renji and averted his eyes at his little 'prey'. Sanguine was looking at Ichigo with surprised widened eyes.

"Now, with who shall I play first…?" Hollow Ichigo smirked, looking up like he was in thought. "Shall I play with Purple over there first or with you." He directed his eyes at Renji, making the other shudder under his cold stare.

"I think I made up my mind…" He smirked as he looked at Sanguine with a big smirk.

Sanguine huffed. "It seems yer quite special after all; that hollow inside of ya."

"You talk like I ain't here, arrancar." Hollow Ichigo spat. "I don't like it."

Sanguine raised one eyebrow. "So yer a whole different person, neh? This Ichigo; did you kill him?" He questioned.

"It would be a pain if he died." Hollow Ichigo said with a small smirk. "But I don't care right now, I'm finally out and you're dead, arrancar!" His smirk widened.

Sanguine's eyes turned into slits, preparing for an attack. "We'll see about that."

With a flash Hollow Ichigo disappeared out of sight, reappearing in front of the arrancar with frightening speed.

Before Sanguine could progress the situation, a zanpaktou was thrust into his lower abdomen, crushing all vital organs with one powerful blow.

"You're weak, Ichigo!!" Hollow Ichigo cackled as he twisted Zangetsu, earning a scream from the arrancar. "Ya can't even take on something as weak as this thing." He said with an evil smirk as he twisted the blade upwards again. The arrancar's blood spattered into Hollow Ichigo's face, but he wasn't affected by it. He suddenly moved further upwards, crushing Sanguine's ribcage; the cracking noises rang together with the excruciating screams that died down into coughs as the arrancar choked on his own blood and pieces of his lungs. With one slash, it was all over as Sanguine let out one last painful wail when he was torn apart.

Blood spattered everywhere as the arrancar was cut vertically through the middle. Zangetsu was drenched with dark blood, as did his owner, blood dripping down his smirking face as the naturally orange hair turned into a dirty red.

Hollow Ichigo slowly turned, looking at his next 'prey' with hungry murderous eyes as evil laughter started to emit from his mouth.

Renji didn't know what to do; he had watched all this with pure horror, unable to move, his legs and feet paralysed, unwilling to obey his desperate request to move. And with that look that this 'new' Ichigo gave him, he didn't know what to expect of him. He could end up just like that arrancar; dead and torn into pieces.

Hollow Ichigo's laughter died down in a sharp chuckle. "It seams like it's just you and me now…" He smirked, looking at Renji with his dark eyes.

"Dammit! Who the hell are you!? What have you done with Ichigo!?" Renji growled as he bravely stepped forward, seizing Hollow Ichigo by the collar.

The hollow snickered in respond. "My my, ya sure have guts." With a flash he struck his own hand around Renji's neck, cutting off the redhead's oxygen. "But that won't help ya now. Maybe Ichigo allows ya to use him as your little fucktoy, but I ain't as nice as him." His voice ended with a sneer as he tightened his hold around the other's throat.

"Fuck you!" Renji spat angrily. He moved his own hand up, hesitating slightly before grabbing Hollow Ichigo's neck with his own hand. He knew if he wanted to hurt this hollow, he would have to harm Ichigo and he really didn't want to hurt him.

Hollow Ichigo grinned. "See, yer even hesitatin' to hurt me, afraid that yer gonna hurt yer little lover?" He chuckled evilly as his grip tightened even more on Renji's throat.

"But don't worry Red, _I_ won't hold back!" With that said, Hollow Ichigo threw Renji in a wall with frightening strength.

Renji impacted hard, his head hitting the wall. Gliding down the wall, he fell on his side, bricks of the crumbling wall falling next and on top of him. He gasped for air, still in lack of oxygen and shakily stood up, spitting blood out of his mouth as he choked on his own breaths.

He faced the hollow again, looking with determination in the other's eye, a trickle of blood dripping out of the side of his mouth as it mingled together with the blood that came out of a deep cut on his right temple.

His vision was shaking as more blood seeped from the wound on his head, but he wasn't faced by it, this was nothing compared to other wounds.

"Bastard…" Renji said again, glaring at the other as his eyes turned into slits. "Who are you!?" he repeated his earlier question.

Hollow Ichigo cocked one eyebrow and intently looked at the redhead, who shakily stood in front of him. "Who I am?" He said, a smirk turning on his features. "Who knows!" He cackled. "But I've had enough of the talkin'." When he said that, he shot to Renji's side and kicked the redhead hard in the ribs.

Renji's ribcage cracked at the impact with Hollow Ichigo's foot and gasped out in pain, choking on his own blood. He fell hard on the cold ground, trying to catch some breath, but couldn't since Hollow Ichigo already stood with one foot on his back, kicking his face down in the cold ground.

Hollow Ichigo grabbed Renji's hair at the end, and lifted him up by it. "Ain't that tuff now, neh?" He mocked, laughing in the redhead's face.

"Fuck you!" Renji spat, kicking Hollow Ichigo in the chest with newfound determination.

Hollow Ichigo glared, but wasn't infected by the weak kick. "Ya'll have to try better than that, Red!" He flung Renji in the air with one powerful throw, jumping up after him and drove a powerful thrust with his elbow in Renji's lower abs, letting him fall down again on the hard ground.

Renji gasped out in agony; the impact of the elbow and the pavement was enough to stop his blood from running, all of his bones cracking of the power and other forces.

He writhed on the ground, his face contorted in pain as blood seeped from many wounds, mingling with the dirt on the cold pavement.

A grin appeared on the Hollow's face, watching the writhing man on the ground, an idea popping into his mind. He roughly jerked Renji up by his read hair, pushing the other man into a wall.

However Ichigo's body was slightly smaller with his leaner frame and length; the Hollow could still easily overpower the other taller and broader male.

Hollow Ichigo roughly pressed himself against the redhead, against the length of his body, his hand with Zangetsu shooting up to hold it against the other's skin of his neck. The other hand held his wrists, restricting Renji from anymore struggling.

He grinned in Renji's face, his teeth baring as he found some minor angst in the other man's eyes. Moving his head closer, he darted his tongue out to give a rough lick over Renji's jaw.

"Ya taste good, almost as good as Ichigo…" His grin turned into a wide smirk as he crushed his lips onto Renji's, wanting to taste a bit more of the other man.

Renji protested wildly against the kiss, struggling to get away from the other, but was halted when he felt the pressure of Zangetsu's sharp blade increase on his neck.

Hollow Ichigo deepened the kiss, roughly shoving his tongue in the other man's mouth. His teeth clashing against Renji's as he pushed the other harder against the wall, his manhood grinding against Renji's thigh.

Renji's teeth clashed down, hoping to bite the slick muscle that invaded his mouth, but was too late when the hollow had already drawn back, punching him in the face.

"Play nice, Red." He hissed. "I don't like such games." He glared a warning as he crushed his lips on Renji's again.

He moved down, his teeth scraping over Renji's neck down to his chest and abs, that were hidden behind the material of Renji's shinigami-robes. He halted at the sash that was tied around Renji's waste, tugging it loose with his teeth.

With newfound vigor, Renji started a new round of struggling, trying to kick the other away from his waist, but failed miserably when Hollow Ichigo simply punched him in the stomach.

Snickering, Hollow Ichigo moved back up, licking the now exposed muscles on Renji's chest and abs.

Connecting eyes with Renji again, hollow Ichigo smirked. "Ain't it fair?" He said. "You get to screw little Ichigo, then I get to screw you." He looked to the side in afterthought. "Or maybe I can succeed in screwin' Ichigo too…" He snickered at all the mental images that run wildly through his head. "Wouldn't that be fun?"

"Bastard." Renji growled under his breath, his protective nature coming up when he heard the hollow speak of his lover.

Chuckling, Hollow Ichigo moved back down, ready to discard the rest of Renji's outfit, but suddenly halted, his black and yellow eyes going wide behind the hollow-mask.

His hand that had hold Renji's wrists shot to his mask, pulling on it, trying to rip it of his face as black reiatsu emitted from Ichigo's body.

Stepping back, more reiatsu appeared around Ichigo's body, the black turning in the familiar aqua-blue and the gentle but strong pulse of Ichigo's reiatsu overpowered the dark black reiatsu as Renji watched in shock at the surprising display that happened in front of him.

Hollow Ichigo wildly and desperately slashed around with Zangetsu as he yelled and kicked, cursing Ichigo's name over and over again.

With a flash the black reiatsu vanished and left a lifeless Ichigo that stood in front of Renji. His head low, eyes hidden under his reddened orange bangs as Zangetsu was dropped on the cold pavement.

Renji could feel the familiar prickle of Ichigo's reiatsu that would flow carelessly around in the air, gently caressing your skin in an innocent manner, meaning no harm.

"Ichigo…?" Renji said carefully, moving one step closer to the other.

Ichigo didn't respond, his eyes kept hidden behind those short dirty locks, Renji remembered to be so soft when he run his hand through them.

"Ichigo… is that you?" Renji tried again, slowly stepping forward, looking down at Ichigo.

This time Ichigo did respond. He looked up with sad hazel eyes, shame filling his eyes as his brows were furrowed in frustration and sorrow.

"I'm sorry." Ichigo said, before his legs gave out and collapsed into Renji's arms.

---------------------

That was all, for now. Short chapter, but I hope you liked it! Was nice to write some kinky shit again! (note the grin in her voice)

Ehh… oh! Again, if you have some nice suggestions for this story, please inform me! It will be very much appreciated.

Please R&R


	15. Chapter 15

**Treason**

Yay! I'm at chapter 15! Five is my favourite and lucky number, so every chapter with a five will get something special and is most of the time longer than regular chapters. The special five treatments!

And of course I can't forget the reviewers; thanks for the reviews, I loved them all! And thanks to the reviewers who gave me some suggestions for this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, unfortunately.

Warning: Character-death, Renji/Ichigo and some minor groping and kissing in this chapter.

-------------------------

"I'm sorry…" Ichigo said before passing out, crashing in the ground if it hadn't been for a pair of arms catching him.

"Woah! Ichigo!" Renji yelled in surprise as he caught the other just in time.

He looked at the limp body that he held protectively, feeling worry grow in the pit of his stomach as he recalled everything that happened this last hour.

_Exactly what had happened this last hour?_

He had never seen this side of Ichigo before and honestly didn't want to see it again. But he did understand it wasn't Ichigo's doing. That… 'thing' that took his Ichigo, he was nothing alike the Ichigo he knew. Ichigo was passionate, caring and gentle, while this monster was a cold-hearted killing-machine with no sense of mercy in any way.

Dropping on his knees, bringing Ichigo along, Renji sighed heavily, his wounds and bruises on his body aching at the sudden movement.

Renji closed his eyes, feeling his body's sourness, he was tired and weary of the earlier fights and his thoughts all trailed to the same thing. –Ichigo had some explaining to do.

Opening his eyes again, Renji looked up at his surroundings. Parts of the tall buildings were crushed as if an elephantine hurricane had come through the city and left nothing at its mercy. He could still see the blood smeared on crumbled walls; the same blood that covered Ichigo's body when the hollow in him had gone in a tirade, his actions lacking the sanity that regular humans would have, malevolent like a beast, like a hollow…

It seemed like the sun was beginning to set, or maybe it were just the dark rainy clouds that moved over the horizon or his dark mood that worsened by every second. His temper surely wasn't suited when things needed to be explained; he preferred it when the answers were immediately given to him.

He looked down again, watching the slightly troubled face, covered in drying blood. Lifting his right hand he ripped off a piece of his left sleeve, wiping the dry blood off of Ichigo's face.

Looking pleased with his doing, Renji threw the cloth away and continued to inspect the other's face, gently tracing one finger over the soft skin of Ichigo's cheeks, jaw line; every little bit, memorising every little detail in his head.

He paused his finger at the soft rosy lips, tempted to take advantage of them in their alluring state of unknowingness.

He averted his eyes off Ichigo's lips, directing them at those hazel eyes, hidden behind the thin walls that separated unconsciousness from consciousness, night and daylight; _dark and light_… That made him think of that 'other' Ichigo again, the _dark_ Ichigo; so different than the Ichigo he knew.

Suddenly gasping in surprise and slight angst, Renji fell backwards as his mind tricked him, showing the piercing yellow and black eyes instead of those calmly closed eyes.

He was distracted out of his train of thoughts when he suddenly heard a familiar voice call his name out. Looking over his shoulder, Renji saw a familiar looking man running over to him.

"Shuuhei…!" Renji called out at the other man, his mind still in a dazed state.

"God, what happened?" Shuuhei asked, looking around at the destroyed buildings, averting his eyes back down at the blood-soaked Ichigo, who was cradled firmly in an almost possessive hold of the evenly bruised and bloody Renji.

Renji pondered the question for a while, uncertain if he should tell the other about Ichigo's _different _side. Deciding that Ichigo would have to explain it to him after he awoke, Renji decided not to tell the other man.

"Arrancar…" Was his simple reply as he also looked down at the restless face on his lap. It wasn't a lie; he had just left out a few things. A few…? -Almost everything.

Shuuhei nodded in understanding, knowing this topic was none of his business, seeing the other man's expression.

He shifted to his other foot, getting unnerved by the silence. "Maybe we should bring back Ichigo-san to his house; to rest. –You'll probably need it too…"

"Ahh…" Renji said, his voice dull "Help me up, would ya."

Shuuhei helped Renji up to his feet, offering to carry Ichigo, hoping to relieve Renji's battered body from any other physical exercises. But Renji turned down the offer, shaking his head as he told he felt responsible over Ichigo.

So Shuuhei decided he would bring Renji's gigai and Ichigo's body with him instead as they walked of to Ichigo's home.

---------------------

Renji lay on Ichigo's bed in the tidy room, the orange-haired teenager tucked under the sheets next to him, nuzzling his neck as soft sighs emitted from his lips with every breath he took in his sleep.

He looked up at the ceiling, thoughts running wildly through his head like an angry hurricane. He couldn't help but think over the events that happened today.

After Shuuhei had found them, they had quickly walked to Ichigo's house, the teenage-shinigami still unconscious in Renji's arms. When arriving at the house, they searched for the keys in Ichigo's body's pockets, opening the door when they found them.

After that, they had the small problem of getting Ichigo back into his body, since his body seemed to be in a better shape than his shinigami-body that also was soaked in blood. Renji already found it difficult to get into his own gigai, how would he be able to get Ichigo in his own body then?

Renji immediately walked up the stairs with Ichigo back in his arms, after they surprisingly enough had gotten the boy in his own body. He told Shuuhei to make himself comfortable, as he would take Ichigo to bed.

He gently lay Ichigo down on the bed, taking off both of their shoes, and tucked the sheets over the other's body.

When he wanted to walk out of the room, he was halted when a pair of warm hands grabbed his own hand.

"Don't go…" Was the silent plea when Ichigo looked at him with weary eyes, his voice slightly hoarse.

Renji couldn't help but give a small smile as he went to sit down on Ichigo's bed, looking down at the tired face.

"I won't."

Ichigo smiled softly, slightly tucking on his arm; requesting him to lie down next to him. Renji obeyed the request and lay down on his back. Immediately Ichigo snuggled closer to him, nuzzling his nose in the crook of Renji's neck as he let out a soft content sigh.

Renji put one protective arm around the slim shoulders, smiling when Ichigo rubbed his body against his hand that made soothing circles over the other's back.

"Ichigo…?"

Silence answered his question, as Ichigo already was fast asleep.

Soon enough, Renji followed the other, sleep finally claiming his body.

---------------------

Waking up, Ichigo noticed, in his dazed state, the warmth that was around him. The last thing he could remember was that he collapsed after he had finally taken over his body again.

So he was quite surprised when he opened his eyes and saw the familiar surrounding of his own room and that he was lying on Renji's shoulder with his head nuzzled in the crook of the man's neck.

He looked at the watch around his wrist, that he had for years, and saw it was around eight o' clock pm. Not that long ago from the incident with the arrancar. They had only slept for about four hours. And for his tired and traumatised state; that was quite remarkable.

Ichigo closed his eyes again, letting himself drown in the other's warmth as he felt soft breathing sway over his orange locks. A small smile crossed his face, glad that Renji was fine and lay here in the same bed with him like nothing ever happened.

_But something DID happen._

Their fragile relationship would suffer under what had happened yesterday. Ichigo knew that Renji would want answers and he knew that Hollow Ichigo wouldn't just go away after being 'released' again. And he certainly didn't want to put Renji in any danger again.

Ichigo buried his face deeper in Renji's neck, his frown creasing. He couldn't believe that he had hurt Renji, with his own hands… it was despicable, he felt disgusted with himself.

With a shock, Ichigo shoved himself away from Renji. He didn't deserve Renji's love and warmth; he deserved to be alone. He deserved to dwell over all his losses; how he hadn't been there when his family had been killed, how he had let his mom get killed and how he almost had killed Renji; he put everyone he loved in danger.

Ichigo slowly sat up straight to shift out of the bed, careful that he wouldn't wake Renji. But the cautiousness had all been in vain when he felt a pair of arms sneak around his waist.

"Where do you think you're goin'?" Renji purred in his ear.

"Let go, Renji…"

Renji tightened his hold. "Not this again Ichigo." Renji sighed with a soft growl. "Why do you keep tryin' to put a distance between us?"

"Please Renji, don't act like nothing happened."

"Are you talking 'bout that hollow?" Renji growled in Ichigo's ear. "I know it wasn't you, I don't blame you. I only want you to explain it to me..."

Ichigo grabbed Renji's arms with his hands, trying to get them away from his waist, but halted when Renji winced in pain.

He looked down, his brown orbs taking in the sight of cuts and dark purple bruises that stood out on Renji's skin. It didn't stop there; he only did now notice all the bruises and cuts that were covered over Renji's body.

"Look what I've done…" Ichigo said with a sad voice as his grip loosened on Renji's arms, his fingers tracing softly over the dark bruises.

"It wasn't your fault Ichigo, it was that damn hollow-thing." Renji said, resting his head on Ichigo's shoulder.

"But if I had been strong enough; I could have stopped him!" Ichigo said, his voice angering as he clenched the sheets with his fingers.

"That's bullshit Ichigo! Stop blaming yourself." Renji said angrily, his patience running up. He grabbed Ichigo's hands, but this time it was Ichigo the one wincing.

Renji brought Ichigo's hands up, looking at the burned flesh on the other's palm.

"See, I'm not the only one injured." He let go of Ichigo's hands.

Ichigo rubbed his hands together, looking down at them. "This is different Renji. You're not the one who did this to me."

"Well, if I look it in yer point of view; then it's my fault, cause I wasn't strong enough to protect you."

Ichigo silenced, as he didn't know what to say. Renji had perfectly nailed it.

"Che…" Renji closed his eyes as he once again sneaked his arms around Ichigo's waist. "Ya shouldn't make a problem over everything Ichigo, just accept that I don't blame you an' that I still look at ya the same way I did b'fore."

"But-"

"No buts." Renji interrupted. "Stop bein' so damn stubborn and listen to me for once."

Ichigo closed his eyes, a small smile forming on his lips as he nodded. "You're right Renji…"

"Of course I'm right, I'm always right." A cocky grin passed over Renji's lips while he said that.

"Don't push it." Ichigo warned.

Renji playfully pulled Ichigo closer to his chest, careful not to rub Ichigo's injuries and his own.

"Let's get us patched up, cause we look like a total mess." Renji said as he moved away from Ichigo, rummaging through some cabinets where he knew he could find some bandages.

He sat back down in front of Ichigo, who sat cross-legged on the bed, a small smile on his face.

"And meanwhile you can explain everythin' to me."

Renji grinned when Ichigo's smile turned into a frown.

"Do I have to?" Ichigo grunted, his lips going in a small pout.

Renji burst out in laughter. Ichigo could be such a different person when he was around him. He had for instance never seen Ichigo pout before. And he could have sworn he saw Ichigo's brow relax for an extra dramatic effect, even if it only lasted for a second.

"What!? What are you laughing about?" Ichigo questioned, slightly insulted.

"You- Your face!" Renji said between laughs.

"What's with my face!?" Ichigo asked as he went slightly red of anger and humiliation.

Renji leaned closer, stopping his laughing. "That ya look absolutely adorable-" He purred. "I could just eat ya."

Renji closed the space between them as he gave a deep kiss on the other's soft lips. Breaking the short kiss, he couldn't help but smirk. "Wanted to do that for almost all day."

"Moron…" Ichigo said, his cheeks flushed as he gently pushed Renji away, grabbing the discarded bandages.

Renji grinned in response. He took the bandages out of Ichigo's hands and grabbed one of the orange-haired's hands that had been severely burned.

"First, we're gonna wrap you up, cause those burns look hella painful."

Renji shifted closer, settling Ichigo's hand on his lap. "Please start explainin' Ichi." He said as he grabbed the bottle of alcohol and drenched a white cloth with it.

"Ah… well you know, after the fight between you and Byakuya, when you came here to retrieve Rukia..."

Renji nodded in response, his eyes directed on the wound as he moved the drenched cloth above it. "This might sting a little." He interrupted the story.

Ichigo nodded, holding back a gasp as Renji carefully cleaned the wound with the cloth. He took a deep breath and went on with his story.

"Well, you know when you, Rukia and Byakuya left through the portal back to Soul Society; I was barely alive and had lost all of my shinigami-powers."

"I know. Still feel bad 'bout it." Renji said as he cleaned the wound with concentration.

"Don't be." Ichigo simply said and continued again.

"Urahara had helped me retrieve my shinigami-powers, but some way it had awakened the hollow inside of me, or brought a hollow inside of me; I still don't quite understand. But now he kinda 'lives' in me and he badly wants to get out."

Ichigo closed his eyes as Renji began to wrap his hand up in bandages. "He calls out to me, almost the entire day; in my sleep, under class, even when I'm having a normal conversation with someone. It was worsening before the incident, but after my –uh…" Ichigo still found it hard to find the right words. "-family had been killed… I subconsciously learned to block him from my mind."

"But when I'm in shinigami-form, he has a whole lot more to say. He can come out easier and can take over my body like I have no say over it. Besides, I don't think my normal human body could hold the strain of his power; it would kill me for sure and I don't think he would take such a wild gamble"

Ichigo opened his eyes again when Renji finished his wrapping with a tight knot and moved on to the burn-wound on Ichigo's arm, gesturing Ichigo to move on.

"But now he's back…" Ichigo sighed. "I had gotten some faint hope that I had lost him too, together with my family, that something of me died with them. It doesn't sound nice, but Hichigo only makes everything harder."

"…Hichigo? I that what you call that hollow in you?" Renji questioned, halting his actions.

"Yeah…" Ichigo nodded. "It's easier to have a name for him…"

Renji nodded in understanding and went back to the wound.

Renji fumbled with Ichigo's sleeve, but it was quite impossible to treat the wound since Ichigo's clothes were just too tight to treat it properly without hurting Ichigo too much.

"Ichigo… could you remove yer shirt, I can treat your injury better if you do."

Ichigo blushed a bit. "Eh… sure, if that will make it easier."

"Don't worry, I won't bite… hard." Renji grinned as he helped Ichigo getting his shirt off, skin ripping off together with the fabric of Ichigo's shirt.

"Haha… very funny." Ichigo hissed in pain, sarcasm dripping off his voice.

Renji smirked in response and grabbed a new and clean cloth, drenching it too in the alcohol. Looking at the wound, he slightly winced; it didn't look so well.

"This will probably hurt a whole lot more than the wound on your hand."

Ichigo sighed. "Just do it."

Renji responded with pushing the cloth on Ichigo's wound, quickly silencing Ichigo with his lips before he could yell out in pain. He didn't want the police to bug them cause suspicious noises came from the Kurosaki-clinic. And it would certainly not help what happened some days ago in the same house.

Ichigo gasped in the kiss, his nails digging in Renji's skin, his eyes were clenched shut, tears brimming on his eyelashes.

They broke the kiss when Ichigo didn't feel the need anymore to scream it out from pain.

"Gawd…" Ichigo gasped in irregular breaths. "That stung like a bitch!"

"Che, I warned you." Renji grinned. He gave the wound a further inspection, carefully dabbing it with the pink-turning cloth.

"It really doesn't look good; the skin has totally been burned off, I can even see a part of the bone."

Ichigo sighed, leaning back, ignoring the shocks of pain. "Just wrap it up, I'll ask if Hanatarou can have a look at it some time soon."

Renji nodded and carefully wrapped the wound up, finishing it too with a secure knot when he was done.

"My poor wittle tough Ichi; has to endure so much pain nowadays." Renji grinned, moving over Ichigo, straddling Ichigo's legs with his own as he dove down to lick and suck Ichigo's neck.

"Bite me." Ichigo groaned as he tried to wriggle out of Renji's hold.

Renji raised his head as he gave Ichigo a seductive look. "-With pleasure." He purred as he dove back down again and began to nibble on Ichigo's collarbone.

"Renji-ahh… Stop it. I didn't mean it like that."

"I know…" Renji continued his suckling. "But that makes it al the more fun." He sunk his teeth down on the soft skin, earning a soft groan from Ichigo.

"You're…sneaky." Ichigo mumbled under a soft moan as he dropped his head back.

"And you love it." Renji murmured as he continued to suck on the bruising skin.

Ichigo leaned into Renji's touch and moved his head to the redhead's, demanding a kiss as his uninjured hand grabbed Renji's head, moving their heads closer to prove his point.

"Quite demanding…" Renji noted, closing the gap between their lips as a small sensual fight between lips and tongues began.

"And I know you love it." Ichigo said between kisses and breaths, a grin on his lips.

"Is sure do" Renji purred and ran his tongue over Ichigo's lower-lip, earning a delighted moan from the other male.

The fight for dominance continued when finally Ichigo submitted to Renji's demands and fully opened his mouth so the slick muscle could enter and could continue his explorations.

Ichigo groaned in the kiss when their tongues brushed over each other, rubbing his body against Renji who growled in response as he pushed Ichigo closer to his chest. Running his tongue over Ichigo's teeth, he grinned when Ichigo's eager tongue darted up to him, begging for full attention, which was easily given.

"You're so tasty." Renji said between deep kisses and heavy breaths. "I want to taste more of ya." Renji purred as one hand groped at Ichigo's lower part in a suggestive manner.

"Then what holds you back…?" Ichigo moaned, rocking his hips in Renji's hand.

At that point an unsuspecting Shuuhei came in the room.

"Guys. I made something…"

Shuuhei halted in his actions as he looked at the pair that lay disturbingly close on the bed, looking at him with the same shock written over their faces.

"…to eat…" Shuuhei finished.

"Uhh… I'm sorry, I'll leave you two alone." Shuuhei quickly accused himself and scurried out of the room.

Renji laughed nervously. "Well, that's something that would hold me back."

--------------------------

Yay! Magical chapter 15 is finished! Took me awhile, but I don't care right now cause I'm happy I finished a chapter again!

And again; suggestions will be loved for this story, so do reviews!

R&R


	16. Chapter 16

**Treason **

I thank all of you for the reviews; you guys are great! I may repeat this every chapter, but it's true; I'm way happy with the growing numbers of reviews that come every chapter. It makes an author proud!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, but I do own the bleach in my bathroom!

Warning: Character-death, Renji/Ichigo

---------------------

Renji and Ichigo stared at each other, speechless and in shock

They both had made a silent agreement that their relationship would be kept a secret. Not that the word relationship had ever passed their lips, so they didn't even know if they could actually call it a relationship right now.

Ichigo quickly grabbed his discarded shirt, gently pushing Renji off of him as he sat up, pulling his shirt back on over his head.

"Well fuck…" Renji grumbled, rolling over on his back, staring at the ceiling.

Ichigo looked down at the other and sighed. "Indeed…"

Uncomfortable tension filled the room; Ichigo was fidgeting with his clothes as Renji nervously glanced around the room, looking now and then at the orange-head.

"So…" Ichigo broke the silence. "Should we tell him?" He gave Renji an uncertain look.

"There's no way we could hide it from him anyway, unless I would make up an excuse that I tripped and fell on top of you, bumped my head and subconsciously started kissin' ya and you were too awestruck by my kissing-talents that ya didn't kick me off of ya…"

Ichigo gave Renji a blank stare.

"Ok right, not an option." Renji shrugged. "We'll just tell him." He paused. "Shuuhei is a really trustworthy and laidback guy, so we're lucky that our secret didn't get caught by Ikkaku or that quincy-kid, they would probably try to blackmail us…" Renji shuddered.

"…Yeah…" Ichigo nodded slowly, sitting up. "-You're probably right."

"Damn right I am." Renji grinned, putting one arm around Ichigo's shoulders to give him some comfort.

Ichigo grinned back, closing his eyes as he leaned sideward against the redhead's shoulder.

"Whatever Renji." Ichigo snorted, snuggling closer to the other man.

"Then lets go, cause I'm hungry." Renji laughed shortly as he rubbed his grumbling stomach.

Ichigo halted Renji when he tried to stand up, holding Renji's arm in his own with a death grip. "Nu-uh, you wait Renji."

Renji gave Ichigo a questioning gaze before Ichigo answered his silent question with grabbing the discarded bandages on the bed.

"We first are gonna wrap you up!" Ichigo grinned, his grin turning more innocent-like by the second. "Why should you get all the fun with torturing me? I want to have some fun too!"

Renji laughed nervously in response and sat back down.

"Take your shirt off." Ichigo ordered, grabbing the cloth and the alcohol if any wounds or cuts should be cleaned, while Renji obeyed and did what had been told.

Ichigo glanced back at Renji and winced at what he saw; Renji's chest and stomach looked like they had been trampled by a huge cattle of elephants and everywhere he looked he could see cuts, dark bruises and scraped skin.

"Gawd… I'm so sorry Renji." Ichigo said, his voice sad as he softly traced the cuts and bruises with his fingers.

"Ichigo, stop it. We already talked bout this, so please stop blaimin' yourself." Renji snapped as he grabbed Ichigo's hands in his own. "Just start treatin' it and we'll forget everythin', ok?"

Looking down, Ichigo sighed and nodded, but that didn't seem to convince Renji.

Swiftly, Renji grabbed Ichigo's chin with his hand, digging his nails in the soft skin as he directed Ichigo's eyes on his own.

"Look at me, dammit! And just start acceptin' that I accept you as what you are, stop pitying yourself, cause you didn't do it. Maybe your hands did it, but it was that bastard's killer intent, not yours." Renji finished his speech, his voice still rough and angry.

A few moments of silence passed before Ichigo finally dared to speak up again.

"I'm sorry…" Ichigo finally said, looking with uncertain eyes at the other.

Renji closed his eyes and sighed, eventually a small smile crossed his lips. "And stop saying you're sorry." He said with a small grin.

Ichigo smiled back, his eyebrows relaxing, glad that they got it solved out.

"Now, are ya gonna treat me or what?" Renji said, grinning, lightening up their mood.

Ichigo grinned and quickly grabbed the bandages, jumping on top of the other.

Renji would gladly sacrifice his body for seeing Ichigo happy, even if it meant half an hour full of pain and suffering

--------------------------

When Renji was all patched up, they finally dared to walk downstairs to face some awkward and embarrassing situations.

The only thing that they found some comfort in was; that Shuuhei probably also felt way uncomfortable with the situation right now, but that small bit of comfort was quickly shattered when they walked into the kitchen and saw a relaxed Shuuhei sitting at the kitchen table reading a newspaper. He glanced up at them, grinning. Not good…

He didn't say a thing as Renji and Ichigo sat down on the chairs opposite him; he just stared at them with an amused grin and went back to reading the newspaper.

"So…" Renji started. "What's for dinner?"

Shuuhei pointed at the microwave. "I've already eaten, cause you two took quite a while…" He ended up grinning again. "Some leftovers I found in the fridge, and strawberries as dessert… Mmm, I like strawberries, don't you, Renji?"

Two glares were shot at him.

"You just have to warm it up, that is if you're still hungry…" He teased.

"Shut it," Renji growled. "I didn't know ya could be so annoyin'."

"You just know my formal side." Shuuhei went back to reading his paper. "If I wanna have a place to stay while I'm under this mission, then I have to put up my more vicious side and blackmail you for it."

Renji growled again, but before he could find a snappy remark, Ichigo slapped him on top of his head.

"Stop whining Renji, I only have to grant him a roof he can stay in for a short time, it's the same with you here, except that I didn't even invite you to stay here. I could kick you out of my house right now." Ichigo huffed, crossing his arms as he gave the other two men an annoyed stare. "But that's beside the point; if Shuuhei here, can keep our secret and will stop annoying me with it, then I will allow you to stay here." Ichigo finished, directing his eyes at Shuuhei.

Shuuhei nodded, his face neutral. "No problem, you're secret is safe with me."

"Great." Ichigo said dryly, standing up. "I'll show you where you can sleep after I've eaten."

Ichigo grabbed two plates out of the cupboard above the fridge and threw the rest of the meal on it, dumping it in the microwave. Grabbing the bowl with strawberries, he sat back down next to Renji with a sigh and plopped a strawberry in his mouth.

Tension filled the room and Shuuhei slowly glanced over his newspaper, watching the couple. Renji seemed to be hypnotised by Ichigo, who was enjoying his 'dessert' and well Ichigo was eating his strawberries while giving now and then a pleased look at the starved and slightly horny redhead.

A small 'beep' went, indicating that their meal was ready. Ichigo raised one brow in Renji's direction, expecting the other to get their meals.

Renji sighed and did what was ordered, plopping down next to Ichigo with the food a few seconds later.

All this had gone in silence and Shuuhei couldn't help but think that those two seemed like the most amusing couple he had ever seen.

------------------------

After dinner, Ichigo showed Shuuhei his new sleeping-place like he had told he would. Renji had quickly scurried after them, keeping a close eye on Shuuhei as he walked next to Ichigo. Yes, Renji is a very overprotective boyfriend.

Ichigo lead Shuuhei to his own room, opening the door.

"You'll be staying in my room. As you can see, my room is simple enough to discover where everything is that you need, but I hope you'll stay away from my private stuff or I'll personally fry your balls under the fire of your division's quarter." Ichigo said simply.

"You're lending your room to him!?" Renji argued, while Shuuhei was testing the bed.

"Yup." Ichigo said, closing his eyes. "We will be staying in my pop's room."

At that, Renji's eyes brightened; the bed in that room was big enough for four adults, maybe they could discover some new positions…

"Okay then, let's go!" Renji grinned, pulling Ichigo along with him as he ran to the other room. He opened the door, slammed it shut behind their bums, quickly locking it. He threw Ichigo on the bed, who let out a startled yelp, and dove on top of him.

"Finally we're alone, and no one can disturb us now…" Renji purred, rubbing his body closer to Ichigo's.

Ichigo kicked Renji off of him, throwing the redhead on the floor.

"Moron, I wasn't done yet." Ichigo groaned, standing up. "If I remember correctly, we had sex last night in my bed and I sure as hell don't want that guy sleeping in our… bodily fluids…" Ichigo finished; a faint blush covered his cheeks.

Renji let out a groan as he stood up on his knees; he tottered closer to Ichigo and grabbed him around the waist from behind, his face facing Ichigo's ass, so he dug his nose in it.

"Ahh, Renji! What the fuck!?" Ichigo yelped, startled by the other's unusual action. "Bastard, lemme go!"

"As long as you promise, you'll save some of this for me…" Renji grinned smugly as he nuzzled his face further into Ichigo's butt, his voice muffled.

"Ahh! Sure!! Just lemme go!" Ichigo yelped in hysterics, wriggling to get away as Renji nuzzled closer and closer.

"Promise?" Renji asked, smirking as he nibbled on round butt-cheeks, covered by the fabric of Ichigo's pants.

"Promise!!"

"Okay then." Renji grinned happily and let Ichigo go, who quickly scrambled away.

"Bastard." Ichigo glared at Renji, as respond he got a smug look.

"Clean the bed-sheets here, will you. Then I'll go and help Shuuhei." Ichigo unlocked the door and was about to walk in the hall-room when two warm hands halted him, encircling his waist.

"What about if I help Shuuhei and you make it here nice and comfy, neh?"

Ichigo sighed; there was no way you could negotiate with Renji over this, not when he was in such a horny mood.

"Sure, whatever…"

This is going to be a long night…

--------------------------

Short chapter, but I made it in a shorter amount of time, so I don't want any complainin'. XP

And this is done with a reason, cause I'm gonna make the sequel for 'Of evil dresses, Christmas trees and peeking guys.' So I hope you guys understand!

Oh! And I really want to know if you guys would appreciate the idea of a well… a Shuuhei/Ichigo/Renji relationship in this story! I totally dig this couple and I would love it to use this unusual threesome!

Yes?

Or

No?

Please R&R


	17. Chapter 17

**Treason**

I think there will be no Shuuhei/Ichigo/Renji-pairing, how tempting it might be. It's gonna be difficult to put it in this story and will poor wittle emo-Ichi take it? Shuuhei will be Renji's and Ichi's supporting friend. Anyway; there will come an other story with this pairing, I don't know when though. But thanks for the reviews, you guys did great!

Disclaimer: I don not own Bleach

Warning: Character-death, Renji/Ichigo slight Hichi/Ichi and some assault in this chapter.

-----------------

Renji barged in Ichigo's room where Shuuhei would be staying for a while. He was lying lazily on Ichigo's bed, his hands crossed behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling.

"Oi Shuuhei, help me with changing the sheets, will you?"

Shuuhei raised his eyebrow and stared at the redhead who was now impatiently rummaging in Ichigo's closet, throwing all kind of things out of it and on top of him.

"Dammit, where are they!?"

"The sheets are right there, at your left." Shuuhei simply pointed out and went back with staring at the ceiling.

Renji huffed and grabbed the clean sheets, only to throw them away on a desk when he got them. He motioned Shuuhei to get off the bed and started to pull off the dirty sheets, Shuuhei did the same.

"I see, so there's a reason for this sudden sheet-changing…" Shuuhei smirked as he dangled the dark blue sheet in the air, a suspicious white stain stood out on it.

Renji looked at the dangling sheet, his eyes widening and his face colouring in a darker shade. He quickly snatched the sheet out of the other's grasp, sending a glare to shut him up, which was not taken.

"You weren't sent here to fuck around, Abarai…" Shuuhei's face suddenly went serious. "-You were sent here to keep an eye on him…"

"He's done nothing wrong, Shuuhei." Renji shot back, his eyes turning into slits as he went back to changing the sheets.

Shuuhei sat down on the desk, crossing his arms. "Then please explain what had happened to you two with that arrancar, why was Ichigo completely covered in that arrancar's blood, why had he collapsed and why are you all bruised and full of small cuts, that wasn't the work of an arrancar." He closed his eyes. "There's something strange with him. You know it, I know it, and your mission was to find out, Abarai…"

"I never accepted the mission." Renji said simply.

"It doesn't matter if you accepted it or not, it's still a mission. You have no choice." Shuuhei opened his eyes again, making contact with Renji's red ones. "You were only ordered to find out if Ichigo has anything to do with Aizen and the arrancar. Soul Society doesn't trust him yet."

"It's all bullshit, Ichigo ain't a traitor and you know it." Renji shot the other a dirty glare as he closed the space between them, hovering over Shuuhei, who simply looked up from his sitting position. "He's dealing with a major traumatic experience right now, cause Aizen probably ordered to kill his family and Soul Society thinks Ichigo is on that murderer's side!? That's freakin' unbelievable!"

Shuuhei sighed. "Calm down Renji, I know Ichigo isn't someone who would suddenly turn his back on you and would go to the enemy's side, but I have my own job to fulfil of informing Yamamoto-sama about Ichigo and this new mission, cause he doesn't trust Ichigo yet. Besides Soul Society doesn't even know that Ichigo's family has been murdered, so when I go back tomorrow, I'll certainly inform Yamamoto-sama about it, but maybe it would be better if you could come along tomorrow-morning, I think that will deal with his suspicion over Ichigo if you could explain it with your own words."

Renji closed his eyes and plopped down on the bed. "Yeah…" He sighed heavily. "I guess I'll have to."

Silence overcame the two again as Renji stood up and went back to changing the sheets.

"But you two sure make a nice couple." Shuuhei broke the silence, grinning.

"We sure do…" Renji mumbled, smiling at himself._ 'We sure do.'_

------------------------------

Renji closed the door of Shuuhei's room, sighing. They had talked for another hour about all kind of things, catching up. Pity they didn't have any sake though.

And now he was walking back to Ichigo's and his' new room, wondering how he would explain himself, cause it was _him_ who wanted to spent some 'quality time' with Ichigo.

Grumbling, he opened the door, waiting for the pillow that would be thrown in his face, some nasty comments, maybe a kick in the nuts; Yup, just the normal grumpy Ichigo.

But instead of that; he found a sleeping Ichigo, lying on his side on top of the sheets with a pillow clenched in a death-grip as a small trail of drool trickled down from his parted lips. All in all, an adorable sight to look at.

A smile formed over Renji's lips as he walked to the bed and sat down on it, next to Ichigo's head. Closing his eyes, Renji let his hands find the way to Ichigo's hair, softly stroking through it when his hands found the silky locks.

"You're having a rough time, neh Ichi…?" Renji said with a sigh, talking to the other who was sleeping peacefully, subconsciously enjoying Renji's soft caresses.

"Your family, your hollow, people bugging in your life and that damn Aizen… But I will stay by your side… forever." Renji reopened his eyes and looked down at the sleeping form, smiling. "Forever."

"Ya know; you're so much easier to talk to when you're sleepin'" Renji said with a grin. "But you're gonna be sooo cranky when you wake up without me tomorrow-morning."

Renji stood up with a sigh. "Better get something to keep you occupied then." He grinned, looking down at Ichigo.

He leaned downwards, brushing Ichigo's bangs aside with his hand and pecked the other on his forehead.

"Be right back!" Renji said with a smile as he concentrated his spiritpower and jumped out of his gigai into the warm night-air.

----------------------

Meanwhile Ichigo wasn't sleeping as peacefully as he looked like he was. His Hollow had other ideas, ravaging his dreams, demanding Ichigo in his 'inner world'.

Ichigo opened his eyes, looking at the upside-world that he had gotten to know really well, the tall buildings crossing over his vision as dark rain-clouds disappeared behind them.

"Oi King…" Suddenly a voice breathed in his ear as he felt strong arms encircle his waist.

With a startled gasp, Ichigo pushed himself away from the hollow, glaring at the other when he had found a safe distance.

"Hichigo…" Ichigo sneered, gripping the hilt of Zangetsu. "What do you want and where's old-man Zangetsu?"

"Zangetsu…?" Hichigo asked with a short laugh. "He's right there, King." Long pale fingers with black nails pointed at the zanpaktou that was rested on Ichigo's back.

"An' I mean no harm, King. I just wanna negotiate with ya to an agreement." Hichigo said, his eyes turning into slits as his mouth twitched into a wide smirk, his blue tongue licking over sharp white teeth.

Ichigo gave the hollow a suspicious look, not trusting any of it. "What do you want…?"

"I jus' want some entertainment, King. Ya can get so lonely here, and yer gloomy mood ain't helpin', it can get here quite stormy… If I could jus' get some playtime, I'll play nice." The hollow promised as he walked closer to Ichigo

Ichigo glared at the other, every time taking a step back as Hichigo took a step forwards. "I know what you're getting at. And I don't want to take part of your idea of entertainment, Hichigo." Ichigo said, turning nervous.

"Ya sure 'bout that, King?" Hichigo smirked as he quickened his pace, nearing the nervous shinigami.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked, his frown deepening.

"What I mean, King, is quite simple. If ya don't wanna 'play' with me, then I'll just play with yer little boyfriend." Hichigo smirked as he cornered Ichigo. "Ya jus' have ta give a little bit of yerself to me an' I'll leave yer boyfriend alone." Hichigo grinned as he closed the space between them.

Ichigo feverously tried to step back some more, but found his back against a wall behind him. Cornered between Hichigo and the solid wall, Ichigo started to panic as he looked for a way to escape.

"No chance for escapin' King." Hichigo chuckled as he leaned against Ichigo, roughly grabbing the orange-head's chin to look in the brown depths, enjoying the hidden fear that emitted from those eyes.

"Fuck you!" Ichigo spat as he turned his face away from the hollow's grip. "You won't get me, or Renji. You'll just have to keep yourself busy, Jackass!"

Hichigo's eyes turned into slits. He grabbed Ichigo's throat in his iron-like grip, cutting off the other's oxygen.

Ichigo gasped and scratched at the hollow's hand in a wild attempt, hoping he would let go, his eyes widening in fear as the grip didn't lease.

"Wrong answer, King." Hichigo sneered, tightening his hold on the shinigami's throat, gasps and choking sounds emitted from Ichigo's mouth. "I wanted ta do this nicely, but now I ain't gonna be nice anymore."

Suddenly he let go, letting Ichigo drop on his knees who feverously started to cough, catching breath in his aching longs and throat.

"Last time King, you or him?"

Ichigo looked up at the hollow, his eyes burning with anger, fear and determination.

"Me… it's gonna be me."

----------------------

Renji jumped in Ichigo's and his room through the window, carrying a wrapped up box in one hand, in the other a small note. The sun had already begun to rise.

He looked at Ichigo, who was still lying in the same manner as how he left him earlier that night. He smiled apologetically at the other and set the package with the note on the bed.

With a frown, he noted that Ichigo was shivering. He grabbed the clean sheets and tugged them over Ichigo's slim form.

Looking down again, he smiled as Ichigo groaned and clenched the pillow in his grasp harder, thinking it was good-naturally.

Renji couldn't resist, sitting down again, he gazed at his lover.

"You really are beautiful, Ichigo." Renji said, tugging Ichigo's orange bangs behind his ear. "You would kick me for sure if you heard that." He grinned.

"Renji." Shuuhei interrupted him, appearing at the window. "We should go."

Renji nodded, looking at the window where Shuuhei was standing outside in his shinigami-robes.

"Wait a sec, I'll be right there." Renji said, waving at Shuuhei, motioning him to go already.

Shuuhei nodded and went off.

Renji smiled down again, quickly pecking Ichigo on the forehead, standing up, he leapt to the window and was about to jump when he suddenly remembered something.

Grinning, he grabbed something out of his pocket and set it on top of the box.

He looked at Ichigo again, his eyes warming.

"I love you…Ichi." He said as he quickly went off, unable to see the smile that formed on the other's lips.

---------------------

"Great." Hichigo cackled as he lifted Ichigo up by the hair. "We're gonna have a lovely time together, King." With that, the hollow claimed Ichigo's lips, trapping Ichigo's wrists in one hand as he let the other roam under Ichigo's upper garment.

The clouds darkened as small drops of rain fell from them.

Ichigo looked at them, knowing they perfectly reflected his emotions.

But deep down he could suddenly feel warmth emitting as his body begun to shut down what was happening outside with his hollow who was roaming his body with his hands and lips, his hart hammered against his chest as more warmth spread through his veins.

Ichigo smiled, unable to restrain it. The dark rainy-clouds changing in grey ones, eventually white until they completely disappeared from his vision, the sun appearing.

Alerted by the sudden change, Hichigo looked up in surprise, but when he looked back down at Ichigo, Ichigo had already disappeared, back to his own world.

"Damn…" He muttered.

-----------------------

Ichigo woke up with a startled gasp, he threw the sheets off his heated body that clung on him like a second skin. Sitting up, he massaged his temples, feeling a headache coming up.

He grumbled, shifting so his legs dangled at the side of the bed. He glanced around the room, happy he was safe and sound in what was his father's room.

But there was something or rather someone missing.

_Where was Renji?_

--------------------

Chapter 17 up! I've got a lot of inspiration, so more chapters for you guys in a shorter amount of time. Hope you liked it!

But I've made this chapter in two days, that's quite fast for me. So my apologies for if there are a lot of mistakes! Felt too lazy to reread it.

Please R&R!


	18. Chapter 18

**Treason**

I feel full of inspiration nowadays! It's like a fresh gush of air streams through my mind, cleans out bad thoughts, making good ones! Yay! But the big evil problem is that I don't have enough time!

Anywayy… let's cut the crap and move on to the story. And of course; thank you for the reviews, you guys are the best!

And now where the rest of Hitsugaya's team will be staying:

Shuuhei- will be staying at Ichigo's

Kira- will be staying at Sado's

Ikkaku- will be staying at Urahara's (poor guy)

And Hanatarou, Rukia and Hitsugaya- will be staying at Inoue's

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Warning: Character-death, Renji/Ichigo and a dead puppy.

-------------------

Ichigo glanced around the room, slightly panicked.

"Renji…?" He tried, but got no response.

He remembered falling asleep without Renji, but did that mean the other wouldn't come at all? Of course he had promised Renji some 'playtime', but the redhead had taken so long to get back that Ichigo simply had fallen asleep.

Maybe Renji had fallen asleep in his old room, at Shuuhei's.

When that thought popped in his mind, he quickly skipped up and ran to his room, unable to see the package that had fallen on the ground when he had kicked his sheets off in his mad daze.

Opening the door, Ichigo found the room empty. He couldn't even detect Shuuhei.

_Had they left him?_

Ichigo quickly shook his head, kicking the thought out of his head. Of course Renji wouldn't leave him.

"C'mon Ichigo, can't you think rational anymore without him?" Ichigo scolded himself as he collected himself and calmly walked out of the room.

"The hollow-alarm must have gone off." He murmured to himself as he traced his fingers over the walls, walking back to his pop's room.

When he opened the door, he detected the box on the floor next to his bed. Interested, he walked to it, bending down to carefully pick it up; it was quite heavy.

A small note dropped on the ground. Placing the box on the bed, he bent down again to grab the note when he found a small white tube nearby it.

"What's this…?" Ichigo questioned, turning the tube to read the label.

'Lubricant'

He quickly threw the tube away as a horrified look flashed over his face. He could already hear Renji's laughter.

Glaring at the small tube, Ichigo reached down to grab the note, fearing for its' contents.

Opening it, he read:

_Ichigo,_

_Sorry for leaving ya so suddenly, but had to go to Soul Society with Shuuhei. Something urgent, but don't worry 'bout it, I'll be back in a day. Meanwhile I have gotten you something to keep ya company and No, it ain't the lubricant. (Would have loved to see your face when you found it though. But you may use it if you want to…) Just open it and you'll understand._

_Oh, and please go to Hanatarou for those burns, I believe he's staying at Inoue's place together with Rukia and Hitsugaya-taichou._

_Renji_

Ichigo reread the short note, deep down a bit disappointed that he didn't found any sweet words, except for Renji's perverted idea with the lube. Oh well, their relationship was still quite new and fresh, no need to rush it.

Looking down at the box, Ichigo felt a curious tingle in his stomach. He reached down and slowly lifted the lid of the box, peeking in it with curious brown eyes.

He hadn't expected what was in the box, not in a million years.

It was a freaking DEAD puppy, a freaking dead chow-puppy.

"What was Renji thinking…?" Ichigo mumbled as he lifted the lifeless form of the poor thing at the scruff of its' neck. "How could this thing give me any company?"

When he placed the pup back in the box, he felt something raw brush against his fingers. Frowning, he brushed the puppy's hair aside and found a darkish brown leather collar that rested on the pup's neck.

"Did he kill someone's puppy!?" Ichigo questioned to no one in particular, slightly horrified with the thought of Renji slicing the little pup with Zabimaru.

When he looked away, he saw something flash in the corner of his eyes. Looking back, Ichigo saw something on the collar. It was the pup's name, on a small piece of steal.

"Let's see what your name was…" Ichigo said as he read the name on the piece of steal.

"Kon!??"

Ichigo raised his eyebrows. "Is this body for Kon? I don't know if I want _his_ company…" He looked back at the pup and made up his mind, walking back at his room, bringing the mod-soul pill with him when he came back.

He lifted the pup out of the box, onto his bed; his Clean bed mind you.

"Here we go then." Ichigo said, popping the pill in the puppy's mouth.

It didn't move, no blink or even a small twitch; nothing.

Suddenly the little pup jumped up on his four paws, scaring Ichigo to death who was about to walk away.

"ICHIGOO-BASTARD!!! Why did you keep me away for that long!?" The little puppy yelled violently as he jumped on Ichigo, ramming its little paws against Ichigo's chest.

"You can even talk in that form?" Ichigo blinked as he grabbed Kon at the scruff of his neck, poking him in the head with his other hand.

"Eh? What are you talkin' about?" Kon blinked, but his question was quickly forgotten as his temper rose. "Bweh! Stop it you bastard!" Kon yelled annoyed as Ichigo continued to poke him in the head.

Ichigo stopped his poking and threw Kon on the floor.

"Ouch! That hurts!" Kon whined, but blinked when realisation hit him. "It hurts…?" He said as he raised one paw, looking at the furry brown leg.

"Yup." Ichigo said simply as he grabbed a mirror that hung on the wall, shoving it in front of the pup.

Kon intently watched his new reflection, looking at himself with surprised dark-brown eyes, moving one paw up in the air, tilted his little head to the side, made some puppydog eyes, wiggled his tail, perched his ears and tilted his head to the side again.

"I LOOK ABSOLUTELY ADORABLE!!!" He yelled overenthusiastic as he jumped up in the air. "All the chicks will love me and it's all thanks to you Ichigoooo!" He proclaimed with starry eyes as he wildly jumped against Ichigo's legs.

"Shut up…" Ichigo muttered as he gave the hyper dog an annoyed stare. "I didn't get you that body, Renji did."

"Then I'll give Renji some of the chicks that I will certainly catch with my adorable looks! As in saying thanks!"

"He only got you that body to keep me company Kon, don't think too much of it."

"Ehh…?" Kon gave Ichigo a questioning gaze, but shrugged it off as he began a new round of wild jumps.

Kon suddenly halted in his jumps, fear in his eyes as a sudden thought crossed his mind. "-I-I forgot your sister…" He gulped with his little furry throat. "SHE'LL TOTALLY PUT ME IN IDIOTIC CLOTHES!!!" He wailed, running around in hysterics.

Ichigo looked away, his frown deepening and eyes saddening as memories invaded his mind of his little carefree sister.

"Don't worry about that…" He said, his voice barely audible, emotions flickering in his eyes that were hidden behind orange bangs.

"She won't bug you anymore, none of my family will."

"I'm going to Inoue's…" He said as he quickly walked out of the room, slamming the door shut before the little dog could follow him.

Kon looked at the closed door, silence filling the room after he heard another slam of the front door.

"Ichigo…?"

--------------------

"Aizen-sama, I come here to report my mission of spying Sanguine Celoso, Sir!" A lower-class Arrancar said as he bowed for his superior, who was leaning calmly in his majestic chair.

"Please continue." Aizen nodded, sitting upwards as he eyed the arrancar with a slightly interested stare.

The arrancar nodded, standing straight, looking in the other man's calm brown eyes.

"Arrancar no46, Sanguine Celoso has recently lost a fight and died against two shinigami which he was ordered to kill and-"

"Excellent." Aizen murmured while the arrancar continued his report.

"Did you observe the fight?" Aizen interrupted.

"Ahh… yes Aizen-sama." The arrancar said uncertain.

"Tell me; he was great, right?" Aizen asked calmly, hiding his smile behind his hand as he leaned backwards again, letting his elbows rest on the arms of the chair.

"If I may ask; who was, Aizen-sama?"

Aizen stared down at the arrancar, his smile still plastered on his firm lips. "Please go back to your quarter and inform the others that we'll be heading soon. You're dismissed."

The arrancar bowed humbly and quickly scurried out of the large hall-room, leaving the other man to his thoughts.

"Your hollow's strength seems to be growing, little Ichigo…" Aizen mumbled with a pleased glint in his brown eyes. "Soon the plan will be worked out, uniting us…"

"…And you'll be mine…"

---------------------

"Wow, Hanatarou patched me up pretty good!" Ichigo said with a smile as he checked the once burned skin on his hand and upper-arm.

"Stop pretending, Ichigo." Rukia said, who was walking next to him. She had decided to come along with Ichigo, to keep an eye on him. Not that she would tell him that that was the reason. No, Ichigo certainly wouldn't buy that with his temper, probably saying that he was just fine.

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo asked, his frown deepening.

"You can't fool me with your fake cheery mood, Ichigo. Everyone would have noticed, your body practically screams it out."

Ichigo kept silent, he knew Rukia was right, but didn't quite accept it in his mind.

Eventually, Ichigo broke the silence. "I know… But it's better than walk around being emo and make everybody worry over me."

"You acting cheery is way more worrisome than you locking yourself in your room or not eating." Rukia said in a stoic voice, looking in front of her to avoid Ichigo's eyes.

Ichigo sighed, rubbing his head. "Just drop it, okay?"

Rukia didn't reply; the rest of their walk continuing in silence.

Arriving at Ichigo's house, Ichigo made sure to warn Rukia for the ball of fluff. He kicked off his shoes and walked up the stairs to open the room where the said fluff-ball had been kept.

Kon happily ran downstairs in a hurry, his nose already detecting the familiar smell of Rukia.

"NEE-SANNNNN!!!" Kon yelled with starry emotional eyes as he jumped in Rukia's breasts, bumping her on her butt as he wildly began to lick her face.

"Kon!?" Rukia asked with wide eyes as she tried to kick the pup off her.

Ichigo calmly came walking down the stairs with an annoyed stare. Lifting Kon up again by the scruff of his neck.

"Shut your mouth already." Ichigo groaned and let the pup drop on its' butt. "If you weren't a living thing, I would have thrown you against a wall like I used to do. Another negative thing of you being a dog…" he muttered.

"So this really is Kon!?" Rukia asked in an amazed voice as she lifted Kon up by his tail. "Why didn't you take a bunny?"

"Ow ow ow ow! Nee-san!! That hurts!" Kon whined as he wiggled around. "Please let me go and I'll promise that I won't lick my sexual organ again before licking your face!!"

"What!?" Rukia yelled, clearly annoyed as she threw the pup away to wipe her face.

"Ugh, shut up already." Ichigo groaned as he walked away from the pair to the kitchen to make some tea.

Rukia huffed, giving the dog a small kick before following Ichigo's trail, plopping down on one of the chairs, looking at Ichigo who rummaged through some cupboards.

"Hey Ichigo?" Kon interrupted the short silence, patting Ichigo's leg with his little paw to gain attention.

"Nnnh?" Ichigo grunted, standing up with two cups in his hand.

"Where's your family? Are they on a camping-trip or something?"

Rukia directed her eyes at Ichigo who was paling visibly, he didn't want to tell someone again, it was too painful, like reopening your wounds. But before he could answer, the bell of the front door saved him.

"I'll go and get that!" Ichigo said nervously as he quickly walked out of the room.

Before opening the door, he collected himself, pushing the wild vicious thoughts back in his mind.

Opening the door, he did not suspected this man…

"Hey there, Ichigo!" The taller man yelled happily, throwing his arms around Ichigo's shoulders.

…his cousin; Kurosaki Nobu.

--------------------

_I don't really like chow-dogs, but hey; I think they look like lions. So I thought it was appropriate for Kon to still look like one. Rawr!_

And yes, I've added an OC, he'll be playing an important role in the future-chapters!

Anyway, chapter seventeen finished and I hope chapter eighteen is soon to be finished too, but you never know; there might be a lot of homework. Sigh…

Please R&R.


	19. Chapter 19

**Treason**

Thanks for the reviews; they keep me going!

A small description of Nobu:

He is 23 years old and has short brown hair, about Ichigo's hair length but not as spiky, emerald green eyes, a slightly tanned skin and about 6.1 feet (1.85 cm) tall. He most of the time doesn't wear any tight clothes, he prefers baggy. And he kinda has the Keigo-personality.

Disclaimer: I don not own Bleach, except the OC's.

Warning: Character-death, Renji/Ichigo and YAOI! –Don't like, don't read.

---------------------

"Nobu…?" Ichigo asked surprised under the taller man's arms.

"My dear and poor little cousin!" The man whined in response, taking Ichigo in a deeper embrace, making it a bit more difficult to breath for him.

"Nobu please let go of me." Ichigo said in a muffled voice.

Meanwhile, Rukia and Kon had already secretly sneaked close, hiding themselves behind a wall as they overheard 'the conversation'.

"Ah! Sorry Ichi-chan! But you're just so huggable!" Nobu said with an high voice, letting go of Ichigo.

Ichigo could hear the muffled giggles.

"Don't call me that." Ichigo said with an annoyed frown.

"Anyway, why are you here Nobu? How long has it been when I last saw you? Five years?"

"Neh, actually six. But that doesn't matter right now Ichi-chan! Yuzu-chan, Karin-chan and of course your dad are of higher importance! I was in shock when I heard it, still in shock. I still don't even understand how they well… died…" Nobu said carefully as not to hurt Ichigo too much..

"DIED!?" Kon yelled, running from his hiding-spot, looking up with hysterical eyes at Ichigo's saddening form.

Ichigo looked down at the pup, keeping silent. He didn't want to explain it anymore, he didn't want think about it, it just kept revealing too many good memories of his family, he just couldn't take it.

Rukia walked from behind the wall, noticing Ichigo's state of immobility. She picked up Kon, nodding at Ichigo as she walked with the stressed pup out of the hall.

After a while Ichigo glanced up at Nobu, noticing that the other was a bit too quiet. When they locked eyes, something snapped in the other man. He flung his arms around Ichigo's shoulders again and begun to yell in hysterics.

"Ichii!! Tell me it ain't true, tell me I'm not going insane, cause I just heard that dog talk!!"

Ichigo laughed nervously, slowly tugging the man's arms off him "Well, it sort of did." It was probably better to tell the truth since Kon never really was any good with shutting his mouth. His cousin would find out anyway. Wait… would he? Since Nobu didn't really look like one of the brightest men on the planet.

"Few… thought I was going nuts there." Nobu sighed in relief, but blinked afterwards as the reality kicked in.

"You know, I think I'm just gonna pretend like nothing happened and give my poor little cousin a big bear-hug, cause you look so sad!" Nobu jumped up, flinging himself at Ichigo.

Ichigo quickly dodged the hug. "You know what Nobu. Let's have some tea and talk things over, how does that sound?" Ichigo had almost forgotten that it always felt like you had a conversation with a 5 year old when you talked with Nobu.

"That sounds like an excellent idea my dear cousin."

---------------------

Ichigo had the idea that they had talked for hours. Their conversation mostly went over the same topics; they went over the past six years, their friends, of course Nobu wanted to know who the cute little girl was and the meaning behind the talking dog, he wanted to know about Ichigo's love-life that was kept strictly secret of course and it was quite obvious that eventually the conversation would lead to his sisters' and father's death.

Meanwhile their 'little' talk, Rukia and Kon barged in talking about bunnies and chocolate, joining in the conversation that slightly brightened up the atmosphere after talking about the incident. However that Nobu was still slightly uncomfortable with the talking dog part, he and Kon eventually were the loudest talkers of them all.

When it began to turn darker, Rukia had decided to go back to Inoue, leaving Ichigo with Nobu and Kon. And of course Nobu temporarily had no place to stay, so he would be staying too in the Kurosaki-household that was beginning to get a bit crowdie.

All put together this had been an exhausting and a terrifying social day to Ichigo's great disliking. So now he had treated himself with a delicious and well-deserved hot shower that would hopefully calm his nerves and help him clean out his troubled thoughts.

The hot water drops caressed his skin, sliding over his body into the sink. He closed his eyes; shifting his head up in the lukewarm spray of water as he let himself dwell in the soothing caresses of the water, the warmth reminding him of that certain someone.

"Renji…" He muttered as he let his hand travel down, imagining that it was the redhead's warm and big hand.

A 'click' was heard and after that he heard the shower-curtains being pushed aside, two warm hands snaked around his waist as he felt a body press against his back, hard breaths in his ear that sent shivers through his spine.

"Seems like someone missed me." The familiar smug voice purred in Ichigo's ear.

Ichigo allowed himself to lean back against the other's bare body, uttering a small grunt. In return he felt the arms tightening around his waist as Renji leaned his head down on Ichigo's shoulder.

"Ya ain't the only one. Waited for hours till I finally were allowed to talk with the old man. Couldn't wait to go back to you again" Renji said as he began to suckle on the soft skin of Ichigo's shoulder.

"Ahhh… why did you have to go anyway?" Ichigo murmured in small gasps. "I thought Shuuhei had to keep Soul Society informed, not you."

"Had ta straighten things out, nothing of importance." Renji said between soft kisses. "What did you think about what I left ya?" Renji quickly changed the subject.

"Quite shocked when I saw the dead puppy." Ichigo chuckled, moving his body against Renji's.

"Was talkin' about the other thing I left ya." Renji grinned as he ran his hands around Ichigo's hips in slow sensual circles.

"You're suggesting something?" Ichigo grinned back, a small tinge rising over his cheeks as he remembered the small tube.

"Now why would I need lube when we're in the shower?" Renji grinned, running one hand downwards over Ichigo's crotch to his balls, slowly cupping them as Ichigo shot his head back rocking his ass into Renji's groin.

"Ya look hot when you do that…" Renji murmured between groans, letting his hand that still massaged Ichigo's hip, travel up to Ichigo's face, prodding at the other's lips to open them.

Ichigo eagerly opened them, hungrily sucking on the two digits that were shoved inside his mouth. He halted his sucking to let out a low moan when Renji's hand softly squeezed his balls. Taking the opportunity, Renji grabbed Ichigo's face to capture the parted lips in a lustful lock, keeping his two fingers inside Ichigo's wet cavern as his tongue played along, completely overpowering Ichigo and forcing his tongue into submissiveness.

After a while of teasing, Renji broke the kiss and slipped his fingers out of Ichigo's mouth, leaving a trail of wet saliva that washed away with the stream of water as he trailed his fingers down over Ichigo's spine to his entrance. Without a warning, Renji shoved the two digits inside of Ichigo.

"Renjiii…!!" Ichigo moaned loudly, surprised by the sudden treatment, but certainly enjoying it.

Renji grinned, flicking his tongue over Ichigo's ear to catch the little droplets of water, while he slowly slipped his fingers out of Ichigo again, only to thrust them even deeper into the other again.

He slipped his fingers out of Ichigo, turning the other around in his arms so he was facing him, their growing arousals rubbing between their pressed bodies.

Hooking his hand under Ichigo's thigh, Renji lifted it up, spreading Ichigo's legs further apart to gain better access. He moved their bodies closer, pressing Ichigo's back against the cold damp tiles.

Ichigo shivered, arching his back, letting out a soft moan. The combination of Renji's warm body pressed against his chest and abs and the cold tiles pressing against his back brought up an erotic atmosphere, not to mention the slick fingers that again were prodding at his entrance.

"God, ya look so fuckable right now." Renji murmured in Ichigo's ear, capturing Ichigo's lips again in a slow and sensual kiss as he pushed his fingers in and out, in the same rhythm.

His lips travelled down to nibble on Ichigo's neck as he slowly began to stretch Ichigo's inner thighs with his fingers, grinning when they brushed in their actions over a certain bundle of nerves that made Ichigo cry out and arch his back, rocking his body against Renji's arousal

"Renji, stop!" Ichigo panted in an erotic way. "…Or I'm gonna come!" He warned as he tried to keep his body from pushing down on the two fingers.

"You don't wanna come Ichi-chan?" Renji grinned teasingly, pressing his body even closer, brushing his fingers again over the spot.

Ichigo moaned loudly in respond. "Na-ahh!!… I-I want to! But… FUCK!" He halted, clenching his eyes shut to keep himself from coming. "-But I want you- inside of me! NOW!"

Renji gave a pleased smirk. "Now now, aren't we quite bossy?"

"FUCK ME!" Ichigo wailed desperately. "PLEASE!" He grasped Renji's hips, crushing their groins between their bodies.

"That's an offer too sweet to ignore." Renji purred. He immensely enjoyed hearing Ichigo beg, the strong shinigami usually would never do such a low thing, only Renji was capable of letting him moan and beg like that. So Renji would grab every chance he got with both hands to hear that sweet voice whimper and pant desperately for him, only for him.

"But I rather have you riding me."

Before Ichigo could utter a complaint, he was forced to grab Renji's shoulders as he was lifted and pinned against the cold tiles. Securely tugging his legs around Renji's hips, looking down in the other's deep crimson eyes while the water continued to pour down on them.

Ichigo nodded at Renji and lowered himself, bringing his lips together with Renji's in a short brief kiss, his moan muffling in their kiss when he felt the tip of Renji's manhood prodding at the sensitive flesh of his entrance. Moving further down, he halted again to take a deep breath of air when Renji's crotch parted the soft flesh, the tip enveloped in Ichigo's hot cavern.

"It'll be better if ya do it quickly, with one… good… shove." Renji spoke up as he gripped Ichigo's hips, pushing them down all the way to the base without waiting.

"FUCK!! Renji you bastard!!" Ichigo moaned in a loud wail as he clawed his nails into Renji's back as the redhead's manhood immediately hit the bundle of nerves that made him lose sight of reality.

Renji groaned when Ichigo wiggled. "Just move along and relax Ichi, then it'll be even more enjoyable." He firmly gripped Ichigo's hips, slowly moving Ichigo up and down in a slow rhythm.

Moving along, Ichigo soon found the greater pleasure in it, thrusting up and down in a faster pace while Renji met him halfway, both groaning and moaning with lustful sounds.

"Ya feel so good like this." Renji grunted in Ichigo's ear, licking the lobe with his tongue as he pressed himself harder against the orangehead.

With every deep thrust, Ichigo let out a low whimperish moan, moaning Renji's name while he braced himself on the redhead's shoulder, teasing Renji with the deep erotic pants he let out in his ear.

"_ICHIGO!!?_" A voice suddenly sounded from outside the bathroom, but it was unheard to the two who were too caught in their wild play of affection.

Feeling his climax nearing, Renji grabbed Ichigo's neglected manhood and begun to pump it in the same rhythm as their moving and writhing bodies, intensely loving the wild animalistic pants that came from the other.

"_ICHI-CHAN!? Are you in there!?_" the voice sounded again. "_What the hell are ya doing in there!?_" Another voice called from behind the door.

"Nnnnh… Renji…" Ichigo's lips quivered, feeling the tension of his lower parts bringing stars to his eyes as he continued to quicken his pace. He looked down in Renji's eyes, emotions flickering in his own brown ones when they locked eyes. Ichigo loosened the fingers that were still clawing in Renji's back and reached down to tightly grip Renji's hands in his own, enlacing their fingers as Renji moved them next to Ichigo's head.

"_ICHI-CHANN!! You're worrying us!_" De voice rang again behind the bathroom-door. "_Not me! But if you bastard don't open this damn door right now I'm gonna kick it in!_" Little pats and scratches of nails could be heard behind the door, obviously of something that didn't carry much strength.

But still, Renji and Ichigo didn't notice, their lustful grunts and moans muffling the voices from outside the bathroom.

"_ICHICHAN! We're coming in if you won't say something right now! …Well, except from the moaning._" The last part was uttered dryly.

They felt their end nearing, thrusting harder, deeper and faster, their eyes still deeply locked in an intense gaze and their hands still enlaced in the loving and powerful lock.

"_Okay Ichi-chan! That's it! I'm coming in._"

"_Yeah! You bastard!_"

Thumps and scratches could be heard from behind the door, but Ichigo and Renji didn't think too much of it, imagining it probably emitted from the wild movements they made in their lustful and uncontrollable lovemaking.

"_I heard the door cracking!_" An evil voice laughed wildly.

"_LAST CHANCE ICHI!_"

"Uhnn… Renji, can't take any more…" Ichigo gasped.

The bonking on the door continued.

"Don't worry…I'm with you." Renji grunted, moving up to Ichigo for the last couple of times as Ichigo pushed down with all his might.

The door cracked as the lock broke and fell on the floor with a loud clang, the door crashing open as Kon and Nobu marched inside in a wild tirade, halting in shock when they saw Renji and Ichigo wildly screwing each other.

Ichigo recognised the same familiar pleasure and let out a loud moan when he came, covering their stomachs with the creamy substance as he came. Renji soon followed as he shot his load deeply inside of Ichigo with a loud groan. Both completely ignorant to their surroundings.

"…Ichigo?"

Ichigo looked in shock over Renji's shoulder, the other looking with him. There, in the bathroom's doorway were Kon and Nobu looking with wide eyes and open mouths at their slack forms. A few feet behind them was Shuuhei, leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets, a small smirk on his lips.

Ichigo laughed nervously. "Eheh… hey you guys…"

--------------------

Yay! This is now my second yaoi-scene and I still loveeeee to do it! (Ren and Ichi too…) Please tell me if it was any good or that I just should quit the yaoi-scenes.

Anyway, please review; I really love reviews.

Please R&R!


	20. Chapter 20

**Treason**

Thanks for all those great reviews and my beta: Kiina! Thank you deary! And sorry for the late chapter, but I'm dealing with a writers-block and some major homework, hope you guys understand.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach; I do own the Oc's, yay!

Warning: Character-death, Renji/Ichigo sex and swearing.

-------------------------

"That went well."

"Shut up." Ichigo groaned as he let his half-naked body drop on the bed, burying his face in the pillows.

"Now now Ichi-chan, it could've been worse." Renji chuckled as he sat down naked next to Ichigo on the bed, his right hand stroking over Ichigo's bare shoulder.

"It could've been worse!?" Ichigo glared up at Renji. "What could've been worse than getting caught having sex with another male, by your cousin and friends!?"

Renji scratched his head and hissed. "Ehh… I really can't think of anything worse. But damn, your cousin's punches are hard. He's quite overprotective over you, ya know that?"

Apparently after Nobu got rid of his state of shock, he had ripped Renji off of Ichigo and dragged him into the hallway to beat him up, saying that _raping_ his little cousin was the stupidest thing to do with him in the neighbourhood. Of course, Renji didn't buy it and started throwing his own round of punches on the other man, saying that interrupting _their lovemaking _was the stupidest thing to do. Shuuhei had been trying to break them apart, while Kon had been cheering for the two men with loud barks and jumps, happy with the action that was brought in his simple and boring doggy-life. Eventually, with the help of Ichigo (who first had pulled his pants on) Shuuhei had been able to get the two men apart. And after they had calmed down for a bit, they decided to talk things out the next morning, but should first take some rest. So Shuuhei went back to Ichigo's bedroom, Nobu could sleep on the couch with Kon and Renji and Ichigo went to their own bedroom.

"I couldn't help but notice." Ichigo said grimly as he pushed himself up and leaned against the headboard, looking at Renji sideways.

"Can't you put some clothes on, Ren?" Ichigo frowned clearly annoyed.

"What? Is my naked glory botherin' ya and makin' ya embarrassed or are ya gettin' excited and want an encore of our earlier activities, _Ichi_?" Renji grinned smugly as he wiggled his eyebrows, leaning over Ichigo as his fingers trailed small circles around Ichigo's nipples.

"Pervert." Ichigo's frown lightened as he chuckled, squirming under the light touches.

"And-" Renji said, but Ichigo paused him when he brought two fingers up to seal Renji's lips.

"- I love it." Ichigo grinned, finishing it for Renji.

"Damn right ya do." Renji closed the space between them and captured Ichigo's lips, crushing their lips in a heated kiss, his tongue darting between the parted lips of his lover. His hands roamed lower, going over Ichigo's sides to his hips to the front of the tight jeans. He unbuttoned it and slipped the pants off of Ichigo's legs. It seems like underwear didn't go with the outfit.

"No… underwear?" Renji asked between kisses.

"Nnnh didn't have time… to pull it on… when you and Nobu… were trying to kill… each other." Ichigo gasped when Renji stroked his member.

Renji looked around and grinned with a pleased smile, his eyes landing on the tube that lay on the pedestal cupboard next to the bed. He reached for it, but was halted in his actions when Ichigo grabbed his wrist and brought it in front of his face.

"No Renji, no fucking! I've heard that having anal sex frequently can lead to the anal sphincter losing its tonus that leads to incontinence! (1) And then I'll end up in diapers!!" Ichigo said in a freaked voice.

"That… just totally ruined my mood…" Renji dully stared down in Ichigo's brown hysterical eyes. "Where the fuck did ya read such shit, that's total bullshit."

"No it isn't." Ichigo huffed. "I read it in the _Journal of the Royal Society of Medicine._"

"Right…" Renji grunted as he lifted himself off of Ichigo. "No sex then…"

"We just had sex, stop whining, ya big baby." Ichigo chuckled as he seated himself on top of Renji's stomach, his feet massaging Renji's hips while his knees rubbed against Renji's sides.

He pushed Renji down when the redhead sat up to lock their lips, his hands on the other's chest to keep him there.

"What if I give you a little treat, to show how much I appreciate it that you're back? How does that sound?" Ichigo grinned suggestively as he leaned his head down to kiss the black tribal tattoos on Renji's chest, moving down over the pattern of the black markings.

"Ya know Ichi, that sounds great." Renji groaned as he ran his hand through the orange locks, closing his eyes when he felt the soft lips kiss and nibble on his stomach, moving lower.

Ichigo positioned himself between Renji's legs; his hands wandered lower, reaching for Renji's member. As his hands closed around the base, it immediately hardened. Ichigo's lips nibbled closer, kissing up the manhood's length.

"You've ever… done this before… Ichigo?" Renji gasped when Ichigo's tongue darted from between parted lips and licked the head of Renji's cock.

"No." Ichigo said simply with a grin, while glancing up with a sensual look into Renji's crimson eyes, his own hazel ones shadowed under orange locks. Leaning his head forward, Ichigo took Renji in his mouth, sucking down to the hands that were still wrapped around Renji's shaft, all the time keeping eye contact with the redhead.

"Damn!" Renji groaned, throwing his head back. "…Ya look so hot when ya look at me like that." He shot his head back and stared back in Ichigo's eyes, pushing his body up in a sitting-position, his body's weight supporting under one of his arms as the other trailed over Ichigo's bare shoulders to his neck, pushing Ichigo's head down over his throbbing member, Ichigo's hot and moist cavern enveloping him.

Ichigo removed his hands, supporting his body as he trailed them over Renji's abs, halting at the redhead's sides to dig his fingers in the sweaty skin.

Slightly pulling away, Ichigo cupped his head back in the warm hand that still rested on top of his orange mop of hair. He gave Renji an intense look before diving down, taking Renji's whole length in his mouth, sucking to the base, his nose buried in the curly hair as he deep throated him.

"Goddammit!" Renji groaned, fisting Ichigo's hair as he rocked his hips. "You're a fuckin' natural."

Ichigo grinned, the vibration in the back of his throat stimulating Renji's member. He pulled away again, his tongue trailing along as his teeth carefully scraped over Renji's length. Moving back down, Ichigo took the glans of Renji's manhood in his mouth, sucking on it as he let the tips of his fingernails run up and down Renji's shaft.

Renji moaned deeply while Ichigo continued his actions, moving up and down while sucking the head. Allowing his hands to wander further, Renji grabbed one of Ichigo's butt-cheeks, cupping it in his one hand. Moving down over Ichigo's hip, he took hold of the other's neglected arousal and began his own wild movements, pulling the skin back and forth with the same rhythm as Ichigo licked and sucked his member in his mouth, in and out again.

Purring in pleasure, Ichigo quickened his pace. The hand around his member stiffened as he heard a pleasurable groan from the other, but soon caught up and stroked in the same time as his sucking.

Feeling the man under him stiffen, his orgasm almost there, Ichigo quickened his pace one last time and sucked hard as Renji gasped his name and finally came in his mouth, swallowing the load, a small trickle was able to escape out of his parted lips.

Renji panted, arching his back when he came. When his body had slightly calmed down he grabbed Ichigo at his hips and pulled him forward, motioning him to lean over his body. He licked the small trail of semen off of Ichigo's chin and captured the other's swollen lips in his own, his own extraordinary taste filling his mouth when he slipped his tongue inside Ichigo's mouth.

"Renji…" Ichigo broke the kiss, moving his head sideways, gasping in the other's ear when he felt Renji stroke his member again.

"Come for me, Ichigo." Renji breathed as he quickened his pace.

Ichigo felt it coming near; capturing Renji's lips in a slow sensual kiss to muffle his own loud moan when he came all over Renji's hand and stomach.

His body tired, Ichigo allowed himself to collapse over Renji, nuzzling his face in the crook of the other's neck.

"I'm dead-tired…" Ichigo mumbled as he snuggled closer to Renji.

"I ain't surprised really… Ya sure ya really hadn't done that before cause you were fucking amazing."

Ichigo chuckled before closing his eyes. "Yah, I'm sure…" He could feel his mind slipping in unconsciousness, his body worn out by all the earlier activities.

"G'night Ichi." Renji said, stroking Ichigo's lower back. But it was unheard, since Ichigo was already fast asleep, clinging on his chest while his legs tangled together with Renji's.

Smiling, Renji grabbed the sheets that had fallen off the bed and threw it with one hand over the two of them. Soon, he found his own eyes slipping close, drifting off in a calm sleep.

------------------------

Renji stirred awake, he got a bad feeling like there was something terribly wrong. He cracked one eye open and sighed in relief when he still saw Ichigo lying on top of him. But that relief was quickly washed away when he noticed Ichigo's body was trembling with big tremors, his skin; moist and sweaty and his nails clawed into his shoulder and arm like he was fighting for his life.

"No…" Ichigo mumbled incoherently as he pressed his body closer to Renji's body.

Renji opened both his eyes. "Is he having a nightmare…?" He mumbled as he slightly pushed himself up, keeping a close eye on the other as he securely enclosed his arms around Ichigo's quivering form.

"Please don't… stop it, leave me alone." Ichigo whimpered, tightening his hold around Renji's neck.

"Ssshh…" Renji hushed, cradling Ichigo in his protective hold. "It's okay Ichi. Wake up, it's just a nightmare." He gently nudged Ichigo to wake him up, but he didn't wake up, in fact his trembling worsened and he began to speak louder in a frightened tone.

"No!!"

"Ichigo…" Renji grunted, trying to restrain the flying limbs that wildly flung around as if Ichigo was in a fight.

"Ichigo, it's me." Renji tried, whispering it in the other's ear, but it only seemed to unsettle Ichigo more and more since his struggling didn't less, it only got wilder and fiercer.

"Stop it!!" Ichigo yelled, trashing around in his troubled sleep, tears beginning to streak off his face as he desperately clawed at Renji's arms that were firmly around his waist to keep Ichigo from hurting himself.

Renji didn't know what to do anymore; even when he shook Ichigo harder, he still didn't wake up. Sitting up, he took Ichigo with him, desperately cradling the trembling and troubled form in his arms, hushing and comforting him, caressing Ichigo's back with soft soothing movements, hoping it would eventually calm the other down.

He didn't respond when Ichigo's hand slapped him hard in the face, the rest of Ichigo's restless body still trashing around like nothing happened.

"Hichigo! Please stop!!" Ichigo suddenly wailed like he was in pain, his spiritpower flaring around them.

Alarmed, Renji shook Ichigo harder, completely motivated to wake the other up if that hollow was involved in it. "Ichigo wake up!! NOW!!" He yelled completely desperate. From what he heard of Ichigo's pained cries the hollow wasn't doing any good to his lover.

He still didn't wake up. Small cries came from his parted lips, the tremors worsening as if Ichigo's body was going into a shock.

Suddenly the door blasted open, Nobu came inside the room, running to Ichigo's side, his face expressionless and serious like that of a doctor when put in a difficult situation. He didn't say anything but gently pulled Ichigo out of Renji's hold as he motioned Renji to get off the bed as he settled Ichigo with a bit of a difficulty on it.

Renji watched in amazement when Nobu gathered some dense white spiritpower in his right hand, his left hand holding his wrist as his face was contorted in concentration. Renji couldn't hear what he was saying, a long row of difficult words, spoken in a language he had never heard before.

"- Cerarium!(2)" Nobu yelled out loud, ending the spell as he pushed the bright ball of pure white light into Ichigo's chest, aimed precisely where Ichigo's hart was.

A blinding white light exploded from Ichigo's body and enveloped the room, leaving Renji and Nobu momentarily in complete blindness, forcing them to shield their eyes. It took a minute when they finally were able to leave their eyes uncovered, the bright light decreasing as it gathered back into Ichigo's chest, leaving a faint glow on the skin where Ichigo's hart was.

Renji looked in shock up at Nobu. "What the fuck did you just do?"

-----------------------

It's true, not always, but it can happen to some people! But the diaper-part is a bit too exaggerated thought by our beloved Ichi.

Means 'sealing' in Latin, if it ain't correct please inform me.

Anyway, that's it and I hope you guys are gonna review again!

Please R&R!


	21. Chapter 21

**Treason**

Thanks for your wonderful support. And I just want to tell you guys that I PROMISE that I'll finish this story, it will certainly not end with a cliffhanger. I really want to finish this story. So when it takes me real long to update, don't be afraid that I won't update anymore, cause I will, I just need to get some inspiration then. Few, now that's out; let's continue the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Warning: Character-death, Renji/Ichigo and some swearing.

--------------------------

After the sealing had been put into action, Ichigo had immensely calmed down. His body wasn't trembling anymore, he wasn't trashing around anymore and his incoherent mumbling had stopped. After Nobu was sure Ichigo was fine, he walked back out of the room, halting at the door's opening. He turned to look over his shoulder and darkly stared back into Renji's eyes.

Renji was still a bit confused about it; Nobu had strictly ordered him not to tell anyone about his powers, not even Ichigo. And Renji had decided to keep word to that, since those strange dark powers he felt when Nobu released his strength were not to be taken lightly. It had felt like he was being strangled, his blood turning cold, when Nobu released the dense and powerful spiritpower.

After Nobu had exited the room, Renji let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in. He couldn't help it, but he felt immensely intimidated by this man, there was something going on with him.

Renji didn't trust him. Nobu claimed that he was Ichigo's cousin, but there was something that just didn't feel right. Something that he couldn't explain, it was more likely an inner feeling warning him. And that feeling had never been wrong before.

He had stayed beside Ichigo for the whole night, not daring to close his eyes, worry written over his features, as his arms were around Ichigo's lean frame in a protective hold as his hands made soothing motions over Ichigo's abs and chest. He had covered both of them with multiple sheets, but the bright white light could still be seen even through the thick layers of blankets.

Renji pulled the sheets up, glancing over Ichigo's shoulder to take a look at his chest; the bright light that was imbedded in the skin of Ichigo's chest still hadn't disappeared and it worried him. What exactly had Nobu done to his Ichigo? If he had hurt Ichigo in any way, he was sure he was going to do something drastic against the other man, it didn't matter how much intimidated he was by him.

Ichigo shifted for a bit as his eyes slowly opened, the sleep still evident in his eyes. Renji watched in amazement as the bright light reacted and diminished, eventually completely disappearing into Ichigo's skin when his eyes had turned wide open, as if the light had fused together with Ichigo's heart. Ichigo's vision turned to look at Renji, giving him a small smile.

"How are you feelin', are you okay?" Renji asked leaning in to give Ichigo a small peck on the lips.

"Eh? Did something happen?" Ichigo blinked, reacting to the kiss as he turned around to face Renji.

"Ya don't remember?" Renji questioned in surprise. "Ya were trashing around, like ya were having a really bad nightmare, a really really bad one…"

Averting his eyes, Ichigo fumbled with the sheets. "Oh… that."

"What happened Ichi? What did you dream of?"

"I don't know if you could call it a dream, but it's nothing… it's absolutely nothing. Don't worry about it."

"Ichigo…" Renji sighed, pulling Ichigo's body closer to his as he pressed his lips onto Ichigo's forehead. "Don't be so stubborn, you can tell me."

"I ain't stubborn Renji." Ichigo huffed, turning away. "It's none of your business."

"But it is." Renji growled as he moved on top of Ichigo, straddling him, forcibly holding the other's wrists, preventing Ichigo from turning away again. "I won't allow ya to carry your burdens all on yer own Ichigo. We're in this together now and that will continue like that for now on cause I will stay by yer side, I always will. I won't abandon this relationship, I will try my hardest to protect this relationship cause I care about you, cause I don't want to lose you, but most importantly… because I love you…"

Renji had never been this close with someone else before, never had he been this attached to someone like he was to Ichigo, and never had he expressed such honest feelings like he had done now. And he felt quite nervous under all the pressure that had so suddenly come down when he had accepted his feelings.

"You… you love me?" Ichigo blinked, uncertainly gazing up in the other's crimson, warm eyes.

"Yes… yes, I believe I do." Renji said, carefully registering his words. "Does that scare you?"

"I-I don't know… I don't even know if I'm ready to return such feelings Renji… It's still all a bit too fresh."

Renji knew what Ichigo was talking about; he probably thought he didn't deserve to be loved cause of his family, he probably secretly blamed himself for it; that was just how Ichigo's personality worked. But Renji would grant him his time; he would give Ichigo all the time in the world.

"It's okay Ichi, I understand." Renji hushed, leaning down to kiss the other's soft lips.

Smiling, Ichigo kissed back, parting his lips when Renji's tongue darted out, begging for entrance. He could feel the tips of Renji's large fingers graze all over his skin, halting at the sensitive pink nubs, twisting them in between his fingers so small gasps emitted from Ichigo's mouth.

Breaking the kiss, Renji dropped himself next to Ichigo, draping his arms around Ichigo's shoulders as Ichigo nuzzled his nose in the crook of Renji's neck, his own hand draping over the tattooed muscular chest. They both let out a soft content sigh, enjoying the moment of silence.

"…It was Hichigo…" Ichigo suddenly spoke up, breaking the silence.

Renji didn't respond, he just kept silent as he waited for Ichigo to continue his story.

"Hichigo… he started ripping my clothes off the moment I entered my inner world. He kissed me, he touched me while I didn't want him to and I couldn't do a thing about it. He was too strong. I felt so… helpless… He would have… raped me if it wasn't for that strange white light that drove him away… I don't know what it was…" Ichigo buried his nose deeper into Renji's neck as Renji angered slightly and tightened his embrace around Ichigo, hushing him, telling him that it was all right

"He won't do anything to you again; he won't be touching you again. Never."

"How can you say that!? He's a part of me, he can't just suddenly leave me alone!" Ichigo shot up, glaring at Renji.

"I just know, okay?" Renji said as he gently pushed Ichigo down again. "You just have to trust me."

Ichigo kept silent, nuzzling his nose deeper in the crook of Renji's neck as he let out a defeated sigh.

"Would it have anything to do with that strange light…?" Ichigo asked to no one particular.

"Dunno… It could be…" Renji felt bad about lying to Ichigo, but he had the feeling it could be important that this remained secret from Ichigo, he didn't want Ichigo to stress even more.

"Let's just leave it for now and get something to eat." Renji said, lifting himself up. "If I remember correctly we still have some explaining to do…"

Ichigo grimaced at the idea. "Can't we stay in bed…?" He groaned as he hung on Renji's shoulders, trying to push him down again, but to no avail.

"Nope." Renji said simply, grabbing Ichigo around the waist and easily lifted him up, flinging Ichigo's naked body over his shoulder as he stood up.

"Renji!!" Ichigo yelped in surprise, clawing at Renji's back to get some grip. "Put me down!"

"Nope." Renji grinned, patting Ichigo against the ass. "I'm having way too much fun and the view is great when I look to my side." Chuckling, Renji gave a final hard slap against Ichigo's butt before he finally let go and threw him on the bed.

"Bastard…" Ichigo scowled as he lifted himself off the bed and jumped on top of Renji, throwing both of them to the ground.

They both rolled over the ground, ending in a heap of limbs. Ichigo glared up at the smug-looking redhead who had gained the upper hand in their little spar. Eventually he felt he couldn't keep his façade up anymore and burst out in laughing, Renji joining him.

After calming down, Ichigo looked up again, his face relaxed and calm, the deep frown that looked like it was carved into his skin had completely disappeared and his eyes reflected love and happiness when he locked eyes with Renji.

"I'm so glad that I have you…" Ichigo said with a small smile.

Blinking, Renji was quite surprised with Ichigo's honesty, Ichigo was not someone who could express his feelings that easily, but when he gazed deeper into those deep hazel eyes, the surprise quickly disappeared and was exchanged with something he couldn't identify.

Smiling back, Renji leaned in to capture Ichigo's lips, uttering; "Me too…"

--------------------

All cleaned and dressed up, Renji and Ichigo came walking in the kitchen, being greeted by a grinning Shuuhei, a smug-looking Kon and a glare that was send to Renji from Nobu. When Nobu's eyes detected Ichigo, he immediately shot off his chair and grabbed Ichigo in a tight embrace, making sure to give Renji a warning glare before turning his attention back to Ichigo, squealing his name in a high-pitched voice as he tightened his embrace.

"Ahh, Nobu!" Ichigo's muffled voice came from Nobu's chest. "Lemme go; I can't breath you stupid retarded bastard!"

"Ichi-chan! Watch your mouth! That isn't a way to speak for such a cute, small boys like you."

"I ain't a fucking cute, small boy!!" Ichigo roared as Shuuhei had to prevent him from tearing Nobu's insides out. "And stop calling me Ichi-chan!"

"Ah Ichi-chan, calm down… Temper, temper." Holding his head up, Nobu closed his eyes and flicked Ichigo's forehead. "I know you're a bit stressy lately, but it might be better if you act a little bit more mature. And no, fucking doesn't make you any more mature."

Ichigo blinked, glancing up at the man who was talking about maturity, how ironic… But when realisation kicked in, that Nobu was making fun of him, again, Ichigo started a new round of roars, struggling wildly against Shuuhei's hold as the lust for blood left a terrifying malicious glint in his eyes and a big stream of saliva out of his mouth.

Of course, Renji wasn't planning to help Shuuhei out. Nope, that thought never even crossed his mind, as he would probably quite enjoy watching Ichigo killing Nobu. In fact, peeling Shuuhei off of Ichigo, so Ichigo could let out his rage on that weird cousin of his, sounded way more appealing.

---------------------

After Ichigo had slightly calmed down, he kicked everyone out of the kitchen so he could peacefully make himself a sandwich. He wasn't really that hungry, he just needed some time on his own. And since the house had suddenly grown so crowdy, he seriously needed the rest.

Grabbing the things he needed, Ichigo subconsciously started to make his sandwich as his thoughts wandered a different direction.

He couldn't help but think just how drastically his life had changed in not even more than two weeks. The enormous loss of his family and the gaining of a new family still was a difficult weight to carry. But he had been given a relationship that would help him put his troubled thoughts aside and make better ones, a great man who… loved him and would probably do almost everything for him. The big negative part of it was of course that three, scratch that, two people and a dog knew of their relationship.

"Ichigo."

Ichigo shot his head back in surprise; he had been completely caught off-guard.

"Nobu?" He said as he stared back in the green eyes that belonged to Nobu. "I thought I was clear that I want to be left alone when I kicked your ass out of the kitchen…" He shot an annoyed stare at his cousin.

"Aww, you're being mean again to your poor wittle cousin." Nobu pouted. "But anyway; I was hungry and bored cause that Shuuhei-guy went to walk with Kon and Renji doesn't really like me and honestly; I don't really like him cause he's steeling my little cousin away. So here I am bugging you again. And I must say; that sandwich you're making looks delicious!" He continued rambling, chuckling when he looked down at Ichigo's plate.

Ichigo followed his stare and looked down at the pathetic excuse of a sandwich. He had smeared the butter all over his plate except for the bread, the rest of the food that was supposed to be on top of the slice of bread was scattered around all over his plate.

"Shut up…" Ichigo grumbled.

Grinning, Nobu chucked off a piece of bread and popped it in his mouth.

"I actually came here to talk to you my dear nephew…"

"No shit…" Ichigo responded, grunting. "Talking is your speciality…"

"True true, but I'm a bit worried about you, you seam like you're doing great, but I found that so unbelievable since your family died not that long ago. Every normal person would still be devastated Ichigo and I believe you still are too." Nobu glanced down at Ichigo, lifting one hand to rest it on top of Ichigo's head when Ichigo kept silent, his eyes fixated on the sandwich.

"…My dad used to do that when I was younger…" Ichigo spoke up.

"What?" Nobu questioned, not fully understanding.

"He would put his hand on top of my head when I was feeling sad…" Ichigo mumbled. "I always found it comforting."

Nobu gave a sad smile, ruffling Ichigo's hair for a bit. "You really miss them, don't you?"

Ichigo nodded. "Yeah… I really do."

"But you still-…"

Nobu was suddenly interrupted as a strong power pulsed through the house, soon followed by a loud crash as the whole house shook.

"So soon!?" Nobu yelled in surprise, more to himself than to anyone else.

"What are you talking-…" Ichigo tried to ask but was interrupted when Nobu dove down on top of him to protect him when the whole ceiling collapsed above them.

--------------------

Awww left you guys at a cliffy; how mean. Anyway, I hope you're gonna review as brilliantly as the last time and I'll try to update asap! But I can't make any promises for when the next chapter will come cause, of course, school is being bitchy again and has decided to put A LOT of deadlines in two weeks. Ugh…

Please R&R!


	22. Chapter 22

**Treason**

New update and sorry that I left you with such a naughty cliffy, bad me bad! , And the new manga-chapter; wow! I totally love it; finally some action with Ichi again, and Ulquiorra-chan is gonna play along! Yay!

And sorry for the late update, but fanfiction was being a bitch and didn't let me submit this chapter. Roarrrr!!! Did some of you guys have the same problem?

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Warning: Character-death, Renji/Ichigo, potty mouths.

----------------------

"Ichigo!!" Renji yelled, worry and dread creeping in the pit of his stomach, as he didn't get any respond. He had been in the living room when suddenly the whole house began to collapse under some unnatural power's weight. Running to the kitchen's entrance. Renji watched in horror to see that the whole ceiling had crushed on top of it, the shape of an eerie and dark looking creature stood on top of all the rubble, dust rising up everywhere. He could see the glower of the beast's eyes travel through the dust; it's eyes eventually locking with Renji's as he let out a loud shrill scream.

"Shit, A hollow!" Renji muttered as he quickly ran outside of the house into the Kurosaki clinic's garden and tried to get out of his gigai, the hollow demolishing the whole house in its walk as it followed Renji.

Renji intently watched the hollow as it neared and halted. It was a strange-looking hollow. The mask looked slightly normal, it had some black stripes and weirdly shaped humps on top of it, normally all hollows had yellow pupils that were a beacon in the black depths around it, but this hollow's eyes were the purest of white. It slightly had the body of a rodent; hairy, short legs that ended with long claws. It had a strange kind of armour that had long black stripes all over it, it partly covered the front of the hollow and it covered a bit of its spine that went up in a huge powerful hump that melded together with its head. It also carried a powerful long tail around; the end of the tail grew out in a hand that held a strange-looking black eyeball that hysterically swept around in its lids. What he thought was most strange was the high, thick and dense power that emitted from the strange hollow; he had never felt such power with a mere-looking hollow.

"_Shinigami…"_ The hollow breathed in a whispering sneer as smoke came out of the corners of its giant toothy beak. _"-But it ain't the right one…then kill it, devour it, Aizen-sama has no use of it…" _It talked to itself, its voice going high and low.

Marching, the creature soon neared him, the intention to kill shining in its void glowering eyes as he hovered over him. But Renji was unable to get out of his gigai, the half of his shinigami-form rising above his gigai as he slightly began to panic.

"Damn! Fucking bitch-ass gigai!!" Renji cursed, stomping his gigai in a final attempt.

Raising one of its sharp black claws, the hollow prepared itself to slice through the shinigami beneath him. As it brought its arm down in a quick slash, Renji couldn't help but think what a clumsy way it was to die like this; he had survived and fought the most incredulous fights and would now die by a mere hollow's claw. But what bothered him most was that he didn't know where Ichigo was, didn't know if he was all right, didn't know what happened to him and that Ichigo wasn't with him when he would take his final breath. He realised just how intensely attached he was to the other; it hurt to be not with him.

"Goodbye shinigami" 

The hollow's claw neared his body and Renji automatically clenched his eyes shut, raising Zabimaru as his only protection, in front of him. But the impact never came; he never felt his flesh tear under the sharp outlines of the hollow's claws, didn't feel the blood spatter off his body, nothing. Instead he heard a loud clash, the identical sound of shrieking metal as an immense pressure is put on it.

Daring to open his clenched-shut eyes, Renji looked up at his saviour, more than happy to see the unmistakable mop of orange hair and the grinning face under it.

"Missed me…Renji?" Ichigo grinned as he pushed Zangetsu forwards, putting a distance between the hollow and him when the hollow was swept backwards.

"More than ever." Renji retorted, a small grin playing on his lips.

Renji turned serious. "But what happened Ichigo?"

Ichigo blinked. "Dunno, the ceiling collapsed on top of Nobu and I, and when I woke up; I apparently changed into shinigami without knowing." Ichigo paused, his eyes suddenly widening. "Damn! Nobu's still in there! And my body too!"

"Wait a sec so I can get out of this fucking gigai, then I'll go and try to get 'em while you finish this hollow." Renji pointed at the hollow as he struggled himself out of his gigai. Now he wasn't panicking to get quickly out of it, he came out of it a whole lot easier.

"_You're the one…"_ The hollow interrupted them in its dark voice, directing its glowering eyes on Ichigo, analysing the young shinigami. _"Aizen-sama has requested your presence…shinigami." _It breathed out.

"Eh…?" Ichigo blinked, looking at Renji with a questioning gaze. "What's that hollow blabbering about?"

"Aizen…" Renji growled, glancing seriously back at Ichigo as he kicked his gigai away into a corner of the small garden. "He wants you…Ichigo."

Ichigo's eyes widened as he glanced back at the hollow that meanwhile had jumped up high in the air. It stayed there as it raised its head, standing on its back-paws. Its beak opened slowly and Renji and Ichigo watched in surprise as the smoke that emitted from the hollow's throat eventually covered its whole body, hiding it from view. When the smoke cleared, nothing seemed to have changed except for the gradually increasing of the hollow's power that pulsed around Renji and Ichigo in powerful waves. The hollow's eyes flashed momentarily and it dove down to the ground, right before impact the creature halted and gradually landed on the ground, the ground still trembling and cracking under the hollow's pressure. When the hollow's feet touched the ground the pressure around them grew drastically.

Cracks could be heard from within the hollow as the armour around it slowly began to break apart. The cracking sounds subsided into nothingness till suddenly four human legs shot out of the hollow's shoulders, followed by four human arms that slowly slicked out from above the Hollow's mask, the limbs were covered in slick greenish slime.

The hollow raised its two clawed paws as it gave a chilling roar. It stretched its claws open, the skin rippling on its palms as an empty-looking eye cracked open on each one of them. The _right_ paw's eye was one of the deepest greys, the pupil drowned in the dark depths, holding no emotions. While the _left_ paw's eye was hazel, but just as empty and emotionless as the other one. (1)

"…What the fuck did that thing just do…?" Renji questioned with wide-open eyes, clutching Zabimaru tightly as chills went down his spine.

"I have no idea, but let's not wait to find it out!" Ichigo shouted as he ran forwards, Zangetsu held up high above his head to finish the hollow in one blow. But it would not be that way as the hollow simply raised its left clawed paw in Ichigo's direction, the dead-looking hazel eye opening wildly, locking eyes with Ichigo.

Ichigo felt his vision blurring when the eye met his own hazel ones, his limbs suddenly feeling heavy as his mind felt drained and hazy.

'Ichigo…' 

He heard an all so familiar girlish whisper call out to him in the back of his mind. The voice wavered through him as if every vibration of it was being blown in his ear with a chill. He felt like, as if that person was standing right behind him, slightly keeping him from taking his deep intakes of hardly needed breathes as small delicate fingers enlaced each other over his neck.

'Ichigo…Why do you want to hurt us…?' 

Ichigo gasped, his breath coming out in soft pants as chills went down his spine, his skin crawling and his heart beating rapidly against his chest. He could now clearly recognise that voice, that once so sweet and innocent voice that had now changed bitter and empty.

'…_You won't hurt us, will you Ichigo…?'_

"Yuzu…" Ichigo choked out. _'This can't be happening, I'm imagining things…'_ Ichigo thought as he felt his body falling from mid-air to the ground, barely landing on his wobbling legs as Zangetsu dropped beside him on the ground, his limbs too tired to carry any more weight than his weary body.

"Ichigo!!" Renji yelled, running to the other when he saw there was something wrong with him. When Ichigo turned to look over his shoulder, Renji was surprised to stare back at empty looking hazel eyes, just like the ones on the hollow's paws.

"Ichigo!!!" He yelled again, but louder than the first time. It seemed to affect the other when Ichigo blinked and his eyes slowly began to get their life back again, recognising the man in front of him.

"-Renji, what-" Before Ichigo could finish, the hollow's large, strong tail swept around him, catching him in the ribs as it flung him in a nearby wall.

"Ichigo!" Renji called worriedly and quickly ran to the other's side, but was halted in his actions as the hollow suddenly flashed in front of him and flung its claw at his face. Barely able to dodge, Renji shunpo'd a few paces to back away from the hollow to get a good distance between it and him.

Wiping his cheek, Renji held his hand in front of his face and saw to his disdain the crimson fluid trickle of his fingers. He had just barely been able to dodge the attack… this certainly wasn't a normal hollow and he shouldn't underestimate it anymore like he had done before.

Resting his hand above Zabimaru, he shifted it over the steal's length as his zanpaktou began to glow in an eerie green.

"HOWL ZABIMARU!!!"

He called out to his zanpaktou as he released it to his shikai, the steel stretching out in its familiar trusted form as he flashed away from sight, reappearing behind the hollow to slash through the hollow's mask. But just as he had thought, the hollow was able to prevent the attack from killing him when the eye on its tail foresaw the attack and swept Renji away from him.

Renji kept on attacking the hollow, appearing in front of it, behind it, above it; it all didn't work as the hollow easily flicked the attacks off. But to Renji's relief, he could see Ichigo standing up from the rubble, the worry in the pit of his stomach disappearing when the other flashed a toothy grin at him and joined in the fight.

"Ya okay?" Renji grunted as he dodged the hollow's tail. "What happened?" He quickly asked after, kicking at one of the hollow's back legs, the claws slightly tearing through his zori.

"I'm fine" Ichigo grunted back as he was able to cut the hollow's spine, a shallow cut forming. "-an' nothing…"

"Don't give me that crap." Renji growled. Flashing in front of the hollow as he saw an opening. Going for it, he raised Zabimaru and swept it at the hollow's chest, but just like Ichigo's attack it was stopped as one of the paws was raised again. This time it was the right paw, its dark blue eye searching for Renji's crimson ones.

"Renji!!" Ichigo shouted, slightly in panic when he saw the awaiting claws of the hollow, ready to tear flesh apart. "Don't lock eyes with it! It'll kill you when it gets you in its hold!!" Ichigo warned, keeping the part away of mentioning his sister's voice. He jumped up when Renji didn't respond and flashed in front of him when the claws were just one inch away from him, protecting him.

Clenching his eyes shut, Ichigo waited for the pain but there was none. He opened his eyes, his eyes locking with the dark blue familiar eye of his other sister that wasn't more than one inch away from his face.

Taking a quivering gasp, Ichigo nudged Renji who still stood paralysed behind him, his hips brushing over that certain area to alert the other as his eyes kept locked with the colour of the sea to keep the hollow from suspecting anything.

The hollow glanced around, feeling the spiritpowers of shinigami nearing.

"_No time…" _It sneered, its eyes growing into slits. _"Playtime is over shinigami…"_

Ichigo felt himself drowning in the deep depth as the eye's glare intensified.

He was still able to hear the sudden loud gasp; 'Fuck!' showing Renji had finally been able to get out of the hollow's grasp. Glad that Renji was safe from it and warned from the danger, he allowed himself to get carried away by the darkness that emitted from the dark eye in front of him.

Before he completely fell into unconsciousness he could hear the dark voice sneer as he felt he was being lifted up.

--------------------

Renji had completely fallen into blackness when he locked his eyes with that strange blue, grey eye, soft incomprehensible words were being whispered into his ear as black void enveloped him. He heard the faint yelling of Ichigo from outside this inner strange world as he suddenly felt a soft warm body brush against him, stroking him over his member a moment later.

"Fuck!" Renji gasped, the pleasure quickly disappearing as his consciousness slipped back to him again. He dropped on his knees when he felt his legs give away, his limbs and mind weary from the intense feeling he got just a second ago.

His vision returning, Renji saw how the hollow quickly snaked its spidery claws around Ichigo's waist and lifted him up, draping Ichigo's unconscious form over its spine as the hollow jumped up high in the air.

"Shit! Shit!!" Renji cursed, quickly scrambling up when the hollow opened a portal to hueco monde. "Ichigo!!" He yelled out as he jumped after the hollow's trail into mid-air.

He could hear the calls from Hitsugaya, Rukia and Shuuhei in the distance, but didn't hesitate for even a second when he saw the hollow go through the portal with Ichigo still draped over his back and quickly followed after it. Throwing himself through the opening, he could hear his friend's calls dying in his ears before the portal closed after him with a loud clash.

"_I will not lose you Ichigo!" _Was his last thought before everything turned black.

---------------------

1) I drew a picture of the released form of this hollow and posted it on deviantart, so if you're interested, you can look it up on the link on my profile.

So, chapter 22 is finally finished. It took me a while, I know, but it's really hard to keep it up… I'm afraid the next chapter is gonna take a while as well, but I have vacation in two weeks and promise to update frequently in it!

Please R&R! Thank you!


	23. Chapter 23

**Treason**

I know, late update, AGAIN. But writers block is killing me and it's so hard to write something properly for you guys. Meh, let's continue the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach

Warning: Character-death, Renji/Ichigo, swearing, assault.

-------------------

Renji stirred awake, bright light blinding through his eyelids. His throat felt dry, his limbs felt heavy and his muscles were stiff and sore. He moved one of his legs and growled in annoyance when he felt the gritty material of his hakama rub over his skin. Wait… gritty?

Cracking one eye open, he slowly observed his surroundings. There was nothing more than a white dessert that reached till the horizon, a dead black tree stood nearby, its branches creaking when the soft wind blew against it.

Sitting up, Renji gave his surroundings a better look; there really was nothing more than sand, sand, sand and some dead trees.

"What the… What is this place?" Renji mumbled as he stood up, wiping the dust off his hakama and haori.

Taking a look around, he could see nothing that would suggest someone was living here; no smoke clouds in the distance, no roads, no houses, nothing. But that was understandable in such a barren land like this.

He also couldn't sense any spiritpower in the near distance, no hollows, no arrancar, no shinigami, nothing. He couldn't even sense that big amount of spiritpower that always seeped out of Ichigo…

Ichigo!!

He couldn't see Ichigo anywhere, no bright beacon of orange in the white desert.

In his dazed state, he had totally forgotten why he was stuck here in the first place. His caring for Ichigo had driven him to jump after him through the portal. Caring wasn't the only thing that made him go after Ichigo, but also all the promises he had made to Ichigo kept him going.

I will never leave you 

He even felt guilty right now, he had promised all those things that he would stay by Ichigo's side forever, would never leave him, but now… who knows how large of a distance was between them… Would Ichigo feel betrayed when he wakes up and wouldn't find the snoring redhead by his side?

Nahh, probably not, but it just didn't feel right to Renji. He had to find Ichigo whatever it would take!

He started walking in the direction he thought that felt right, his feet heavily sinking in the white sand with every step he took. He really didn't know what way he should go, he just had to trust and follow his instincts, his instincts that would hopefully lead him to Ichigo.

The wind picked up, dust flaring up around him. His eyes prickled in response when the clear dust flared into his eyes.

"Fuck." Renji growled as he began to rub his eyes with his fists, the aching sting in his eyes only growing worse as his vision was replaced with complete white.

"What the… What the fuck is wrong with my eyes!?" Renji panicked, clawing at his eyes as he felt his eyes smother in the scorching, intense heat that enveloped the insides.

He started running, his feet sinking deeper in the white sand as he wildly slashed around with Zabimaru, still unable to see a thing. He couldn't think logically, as if the strange sand was affecting his brain. As he continued slashing around in a wild tirade, Renji soon felt himself falling to the ground as he tripped over his own legs.

"Shit, shit, SHIT!" Renji growled as he clenched his eyes shut, his fingers clawing in the sand as the muscles in his legs tried to gather some strength to stand up again. They didn't respond, in fact; Renji couldn't even move one inch as all the muscles in his body clenched together and eventually went numb.

Renji growled, feeling the strength seep away from him. He couldn't even lift his head when he heard someone nearing him. Not that he was able to see the guy…

The footfalls halted right in front of him; he could feel the shadow of whatever it might be looming over his paralysed body.

"Who are you!?" Renji's voice cracked, his throat dry and sore from the sand that began to control his every nerve.

He heard a sharp chuckle and that was it, but that was enough for Renji to recognise the man in front of him.

"Y-YOU!! What are you doin-" Before Renji could finish his sentence, he was interrupted with an object's impact on the side of his head, knocking him into unconsciousness.

Ichigo… 

Was the last thought before he let himself fall into the darkness.

----------------------

Ichigo… 

A voice called out to Ichigo, he was surrounded in a black void.

Ichigo… 

He recognised that voice, he could pick that voice out in a huge crowd of screaming people.

Renji! 

He called back, his voice coming out in a faint whisper.

Renji's call to him began to diminish till Ichigo no longer could hear him.

Renji!! 

He tried again, but there was no response.

"RENJI!!"

Ichigo shot up; suddenly wide-awake and realised he was strapped to a large white king-sized bed. His wrists were strapped above his head to the bed's headboard, a large belt was around his waist that kept him locked to the bed, his ankles were strapped together with a rope and a black tight collar, where the leash was tied to his wrists, kept his head in place.

"I'm glad to see you're finally awake, but Renji isn't here right now Ichigo-kun." A calm voice suddenly spoke up from his left side.

Ichigo's eyes widened when he recognised the voice and slowly turned his head to look at the calm features of the man at the side of his bed.

"Aizen!" Ichigo growled as he struggled against his bindings. "You bastard! Let me go! And where's Zangetsu!?" He looked around for his most trusted partner.

Aizen didn't respond, he just gave Ichigo a strange look, a look Ichigo had difficulty to describe, but probably sooner or later he would find out what that look was.

Aizen stood up, keeping his brown eyes locked with Ichigo's own brown ones.

"Zangetsu is kept somewhere save and far away from this room. But you're right Ichigo-kun, I should release you of your bindings, how rude of me. But you have to promise me you'll be a good boy." Aizen smiled down at the surprised look Ichigo shot up at him. Ichigo hadn't expected such a respond at all.

"W-wha…" Ichigo stuttered, paralysed under the other man's intense stare.

"You only have to promise you'll be a good boy and then I'll release you Ichigo-kun."

"You sick fuck! Let me go, I ain't gonna say such a thing!!" Ichigo began a new vicious struggle against his bindings, but it was futile.

Aizen continued smiling. "Okay Ichigo-kun, then I'll enjoy watching your futile struggling against the bindings." He sat back down again.

"Bite me!!"

"Oh please do not tempt me, my dear boy." Aizen said, the corner of his mouth perking up as he watched Ichigo's expression change.

Ichigo felt his body betray him as he slightly began to quiver under Aizen's stare. The deep brown eyes reading him like an open book. His quivering increased when Aizen moved closer to him; he lifted one hand and slowly began to stroke Ichigo's cheek with the back of his fingers.

Ichigo vividly pulled his head away from the soft caressing. "W-what are you doing you bastard!?"

In respond, Aizen forcefully grabbed Ichigo's chin and looked fascinated in Ichigo's brown scared eyes.

"You really are beautiful, even more when you look scared… Did anyone ever tell you that Ichigo-kun?"

His eyes widening, Ichigo quickly shifted to the right, trying to get away from the older man, but the bonds kept him in place; there was no way of escaping…

Swallowing his pride, Ichigo viciously looked up into the other man's eyes. "I promise I'll be a good boy... Just please, let me go."

Quite taken back from Ichigo's respond, Aizen let go of Ichigo's chin and leaned backwards, a smug grin played over his thin lips.

"How do I know you're actually gonna keep that promise, Ichigo-kun? You just say that to get away from me…"

Ichigo pulled at his bindings, the skin around the straps slightly tearing. "Just let me go dammit! I promised I would be good!"

"Tsk tsk, temper Ichigo-kun… why not seal this promise with a little kiss, for you to prove me that you're sincere. Than I'll certainly let you go."

"I won't ever do-" Before Ichigo could finish his sentence, Aizen had grabbed Ichigo's chin again and forced his lips on the other's soft boyish ones.

Sputtering, Ichigo feverishly trashed against Aizen's hold on his chin, but he immediately halted his actions and gasped when he felt a large hand creep over his thigh. Aizen grabbed the opportunity and slipped his tongue inside Ichigo's wet cavern. As he continued to stroke his hand over Ichigo's thighs, soft gasps emitted from his victim's mouth. Snapping out of it, Ichigo wanted to clash his teeth down on the invading muscle, but Aizen was able to prevent that from happening as he moved his hand up from Ichigo's chin and began to press hard with his fingers into the skin of Ichigo's cheeks so Ichigo wouldn't be able to bite him, except if he would bite the insides of his cheeks out first.

Leaning back, Aizen kept his fingers pressed into Ichigo's cheeks, leaving Ichigo's mouth wide open.

"Now don't be naughty my little pet, being a good boy doesn't mean you have to bite me…" Aizen smiled as he leaned forward again, halting a few inches above Ichigo's open mouth. He gathered some saliva in his mouth and slowly let the slick transparent fluid trickle into Ichigo's open mouth, making the boy under him make choking sounds as he sputtered and began a new vicious attempt to get out of the man's grasp.

Aizen licked up the saliva that dripped out of the side of Ichigo's mouth when he moved his fingers away from Ichigo's cheeks.

"You really are delicious, dear little Ichigo-kun."

Standing up, Aizen leaned over Ichigo to undo all the bindings, making sure to stroke Ichigo over some sensitive spots, enjoying the goose bumps that spread over the young boy's skin. Ichigo quickly sat up and shifted to the other side of the bed when Aizen was finished and went back to leaning in his comfortable chair, watching Ichigo with observing calm brown eyes.

"Y-You fucking Bastard!" Ichigo was still quivering when he spat some saliva on the white polished floor. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, he fiercely stared back, extremely pissed off.

"You said you would release me of all these fucking bindings! Then why is this stupid collar still around my throat!?" Ichigo yelled as he angrily pulled at the black collar around his neck.

"It drains your spirit power; I don't want you pumping all that energy out of you and draw uninvited visitors." Aizen smiled and stood up, sitting down on the bed.

"It also makes you very vulnerable Ichigo-kun, after a while there will be no strength left in you to fight me or anyone else. You'll be nothing more than my pet and I can do with you whatever I want, I already can…pet…" Aizen leaned forward and grabbed the collar, pulling Ichigo to him.

"Y-You bastard!" Ichigo spat. "Like hell I'll allow that!" Ichigo clenched his fist and made an attempt to punch Aizen hard in the face, trying to put a safe distance between the man and himself. But Aizen easily blocked it, grabbing Ichigo's wrist, tightly clenching his fingers around it.

Ichigo felt the bones in his wrist cracking under Aizen's tight hold and cried out, clenching his eyes shut.

Aizen leaned closer to Ichigo. "I'll stop all of this, if you decide to join this side, my side with the espada and the other arrancar here in las noches…" He whispered into Ichigo's ear, adding some pressure on Ichigo's wrist to show a negative respond would not be taken lightly.

"I will never betray my friends! Never will I willingly join your side, I rather die!" Ichigo spat, glaring fiercely into the other man's brown eyes.

"Wrong answer." Aizen sighed as he tightened the hold on Ichigo's wrist and twisted it, a loud snap echoed in the large room, followed by a loud cry.

Aizen stood up, a trembling Ichigo quickly crawling away from him, cradling his injured wrist in his hand.

"B-Bastard!" He gasped, his lips quivering as his vision blurred from the hot pain that seared through his brain. His wrist was twisted in a strange angle, a bone poking out from the reddened bruised skin.

"I'll leave you to rest now, I'll send someone to take a look at that fracture." Aizen said smiling, walking away. "I hope you have changed your mind when I come back Ichigo-kun." He said as he exited the room, locking the door after him.

When he shut the door after him, Aizen was pleased to hear the angered frustrated scream from the room behind the closed door.

----------------------

Hitsugaya, Rukia and Shuuhei came running to the incident in their shinigami-uniforms, arriving at the rubble of stones where there used to stand a house. Dust and black smoke arose from the house's rubble, fire breaking out from the sides.

"We're too late." Hitsugaya said, his eyes darkening. "Search for anything suspicious! It's already too late to follow Abarai anyway."

They had seen Renji diving through the hollow-portal; it was unknown to them why he had done such a thing.

"What happened here…? And where's Ichigo?" Rukia mumbled to herself as she walked around the rubble.

"RUKIA-NEE-SAN!!!" A voice suddenly yelled.

Kon came running down the street, he was in Shuuhei's gigai carrying the dead form of a puppy. Obviously Shuuhei couldn't leave his soulless gigai in the middle of the street so the only solution was to let Kon in it.

He wanted to glomp Rukia, but was easily kicked away in the chin by her foot as she continued to search for some information.

"Hey! Be careful with that gigai, still have to use it." Shuuhei grunted while lifting up some stones to see if there wasn't anyone still under the pile of rubble or something else important.

"Sorry…" Rukia said, sideways glaring at Kon. "Kon! Come here and be useful, search for anything that might give us some lead!"

"Uhm… I think I already found something important." Kon said, looking down.

"What is it?"

"I think it's an arm…"

---------------------

Ehhh, strange cliffy. I really hope you still want to review after these worthless updates, but maybe if you review a lot, I'll update sooner! wiggles eyebrows suggestively

But still I'm sorry, but as I promised before; I WILL finish this story, it might just take a bit longer.

Please R&R


	24. Chapter 24

**Treason**

I hope I can please you guys with this chapter even though I'm bad and updates late again. I'm sorry.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

Warning: Character-death, Renji/Ichigo, one-sided Aizen/Ichigo, assault, swearing.

----------------------

"I think it's an arm…"

Rukia looked up in shock, quickly running at Kon's side. Looking down at what Kon was looking at; Rukia indeed could see a dirty limb sticking out from under a huge rock.

"Hitsugaya-taichou!!" She called out alarmed.

Hitsugaya and Shuuhei quickly came running. When they saw the arm they halted to a stop. Shuuhei leaped forward and lifted the rock off the arm, revealing a body they didn't quite recognise. The man's face was hidden from their view since his back was what faced them.

"Who… is it?" Hitsugaya questioned as he leaned downwards, pushing at the lifeless body's side to turn it over. Rukia gasped loudly when she saw the all too familiar face.

"I think I know him! Yeah! It's that guy; Ichigo's cousin!" Rukia spoke up, grabbing Kon's arm. "Look Kon, it's him right!?"

Kon stubbornly clenched his eyes shut. "Ewww nee-san! I don't want to see the dead guy!!"

"You want me to kick you back in that stupid puppy's ass and make you smell the guy's rotten flesh!?" Rukia warned, a vein throbbing at her temple as she jumped on top of Kon's body/ Shuuhei's gigai, making Shuuhei join in the fight as well, calling out that they should be careful with his gigai and that Urahara wouldn't appreciate it if they destroyed his gigai.

"Shut up!" Hitsugaya yelled, closing his eyes as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. "All of you; calm down!" Opening his eyes, Hitsugaya shot the three an icy cold glare. "If you haven't noticed, this is a serious situation. Two of our comrades have disappeared and they're probably in Hueco monde, because of what we saw when Abarai jumped after that hollow, and this is a serious bad case, there's a dead man and who knows what further damage there is! I want you, Kon, to check the man and tell us if you know him or not and if he indeed is Ichigo's cousin, just to confirm it. Because if he's not then we might just have a clue."

Everyone calmed down, guilt and a bit of shame shining in their eyes.

Kon dropped down on his knees and inspected the man's face. He was probably the only one of the four who knew exactly how that Nobu-guy looked like since he had been the one sleeping on top of the guy in his puppy-form last night.

"Yeah it's him." Kon spoke up seriously. "Kurosaki Nobu, it's definitely him."

"Okay, let's lift him out of the rubble. Hisagi, you grab him by the arms then I'll do his legs."

Shuuhei obeyed and they both lifted the lifeless body out of the rubble.

"Wait! I see something!" Kon called out. "I see another body! Under Nobu!" Kon inched closer, squinting his eyes. He gasped out when he saw the faint beacon of orange stand out in the dark grey of all the dust.

"I-It's Ichigo…"

"W-what?" Rukia scrambled to Kon's side after Shuuhei and Hitsugaya had dragged Nobu's body out of the rubble and put him on the dusty grass.

"Kurosaki?" Hitsugaya quickly ran to Rukia and Kon's side and indeed could detect a body in the dust.

"Quickly! Get him out! He might still be alive!"

When they finally were able to drag Ichigo's body out of the rubble Rukia checked the pulse of the lifeless body even if it wasn't necessary, she could already tell that Ichigo's body had died cause of the lifeless hazel eyes that were staring up into nothingness and the none-existing spiritpower. She slowly shook her head, a sad expression on her face.

"Ichigo certainly isn't in this body and this body certainly hasn't survived the crash…" She closed her eyes while speaking, her fingers subconsciously running up to Ichigo's eyes to close the eyelids.

"To put it short; Ichigo is dead."

"B-But where is his soul? And where's Nobu's soul?" Kon questioned carefully. "Even if his body is dead, we should be able to see or sense his soul and Nobu's soul as well!"

"It's possible they're in Hueco Monde, but who knows, we cannot be certain of that…" Hitsugaya spoke up, calmly looking at the group.

Faint echoes of ambulances could be heard in the distance, alerting Hitsugaya.

"We should try to take these bodies to Urahara, they could give us some leads."

"Hitsugaya-taichou! I have to protest, how can we drag these bodies away from this scene in broad daylight, it will certainly attract attention!" Rukia said, looking down at the bodies. "And… we can't just make them disappear, people will begin to wonder where Ichigo is… and stuff like that..."

"Kuchiki, you're letting your feelings take control of you. It's relevant that we bring these bodies along with us." Hitsugaya said, looking around. "We should go, people are coming. We'll hide the bodies for now. But first; Hisagi, get in your gigai so Kon can get in Abarai's gigai, then we have less bodies to worry over."

"Yes Hitsugaya-taichou." Shuuhei said as the whole ordeal of exchanging 'bodies' began.

Eventually, Kon was in Renji's gigai, clenching and unclenching the muscles in the arms and legs, testing what this body all could do.

"This body is great!" Kon yelled in excitement as he leaped up in the air. "I feel so strrrrrrrong and BIG! So muscularrrr and powerrrrful!! Bruarhha!"

Shuuhei tightly grabbed Kon's upper arm, looking in the familiar, but also unfamiliar crimson eyes. "It's no time to celebrate Kon…"

Kon heavily calmed down, looking back into Shuuhei's dark eyes. "Sorry…" He replied, breaking eye contact when he looked down. He quickly scrambled over to Ichigo's lifeless form and lifted it up, bridal style.

He looked up and saw Shuuhei lifting Nobu's body as well before they went off to hide.

------------------

Aizen was observing contently from his simple but large throne made of the purest white marble at the hall-like room where his espada lay scattered around. He had been pleased for the whole day after his little quality-time with his pet and nothing would be able to drag his mood down right now.

The tall and huge elegant doors at the end of the large hall slowly opened when a slim and silent form entered the room, breaking Aizen out of his thoughts. He could easily recognise it was Ulquoirra.

Ulquoirra neared him and halted in front of him, slightly bowing his head in respect before he went to Aizen's left side.

"Tadashi has arrived Aizen-sama, and he has brought the intruder with him…" Ulquoirra spoke up when he leaned down to Aizen's ear.

Closing his eyes, Aizen nodded in response. "Good… get Kurosaki."

"Yes Aizen-sama." Ulquoirra replied, bowing before walking off.

A sinister smile began to grace Aizen's lips as he leaned down to rest his chin in his left palm. He couldn't wait to see Ichigo's reaction when he sees Abarai and he couldn't wait for what he has planned for tonight. Abarai, Ichigo and he himself will get some fun tonight.

"Having fun Sou-chan?" A smooth voice spoke up from behind him.

"Gin-" Aizen replied without looking back at the other, the smile still lingering over his lips. "Why do you ask? Isn't it obvious?"

Gin shot Aizen his infamous foxy smile. "That's good-" Gin said in his usual giddy voice. "I hope you haven't forgotten our real plan with the boy?" His grin faded the slightest.

"Don't worry, I haven't." Aizen replied as he kept looking forward, still smiling, but his eyes darkened.

"Okay then! Better go sit somewhere where I have a good view, cause your pet is coming and Tadashi-san as well! I don't think I wanna miss this!" Gin stepped back in the shadows, his grin permanently stuck on his lips.

On cue, Ulquoirra strolled inside the large hall, dragging a struggling Ichigo behind him. The black collar around Ichigo's neck had a leather leash attached to it, Ulquoirra holding the end of the leash as he tugged on it to keep Ichigo walking.

"Ugh… dammit- let me go you fuck!" Ichigo hissed as he tugged at the collar around his neck with one hand, the other hand rested on his stomach, the fractured wrist still untreated, swollen and bruised in the darkest purple as the bone was still sticking out. He noticed the arrancar that were hidden in the shadows were keeping a close eye on him and stopped resisting, his tugging hand going down to cradle his injured wrist.

Shuddering, he could hear them snicker, other were roaming their eyes over his body while some just plainly ignored him. He felt as if the collar around his throat had been replaced with a knife, cutting off any oxygen and making his skin hypersensitive.

"Bring him over to me Ulquoirra." Aizen spoke up, breaking Ichigo out of his thoughts when Aizen stared deeply into his eyes; a firm smile crossing over his lips.

Ulquoirra dragged him along and politely handed the leash to his superior, Ichigo having no other option but to follow.

"Thank you Ulquoirra." Aizen said, still keeping his eyes on Ichigo's. "I see no one has taken care of your wrist yet Ichigo-kun." He spoke up. "Please sit down so I can take a look at it."

Ichigo stubbornly looked back into the man's eyes, staying still.

"Fuck you."

Sighing, Aizen pulled hard on the leash, sending Ichigo crashing in his lap. He smiled and roughly grabbed Ichigo's injured hand while Ichigo tried to scramble away, but it was futile; Aizen was holding him down at his collar, keeping the boy's face close to his crotch. He could hear the arrancar snickering…

Ichigo kept his face up as much as possible, trying not to stimulate the man's crotch too much. He stayed still while Aizen continued examining his wrist, actually afraid of moving. He had never felt such fear for one simple man; it was unbelievable to him.

Aizen brought the boy's aching wrist to his lips, kissing the bruised, vandalised skin.

"That'll do, I think I'll like you even more when you get really desperate; a handicap will certainly increase that desperation." Aizen's smile widened slightly. "Maybe we should break some more bones? Violating you would get a whole lot more easier… don't you think… pet?"

Closing his eyes, Ichigo tried to block out everything; the snickering arrancar in the background, the humiliation he was going through, but mostly he tried to block out Aizen and the sneaky hand that was wondering over his sides.

Suddenly, the large doors were smashed open, a man with a large beige cape that hid the man's face barged inside the huge hall-room, there was a large form draped over his shoulder. Ichigo wanted to look over his shoulder to see whom the stranger was, but Aizen kept his head in place, holding Ichigo's chin in a crushing hold.

The man kept on walking, ignoring the penetrating stares of the arrancar around him. He halted in front of Aizen and threw the body that was draped over his shoulder onto the ground, a hiss escaped from it when it impacted with the ground. The man bowed down and stood up again, facing Aizen.

"Ah, Tadashi-san, it's a great pleasure to see you again." Aizen greeted, still keeping Ichigo's head in place, not caring how strange it looked. "You as well, Abarai-kun…"

Ichigo bolded up when he heard the familiar name fall, Aizen deliberately letting go of Ichigo's chin so that he could watch the whole ordeal. Scrambling away from Aizen's lap, Ichigo turned around, leaning on his good hand and his knees. When his eyes turned to search for Renji, his vision landed on the motionless body that lay next to the tall man's feet.

"Renji!" Ichigo called out in worry, seeing his lover lying unconscious on the cold floor. Ichigo looked up at the man in the large cloak when he stepped forward.

"Yo! Ichigo-chan! Nice to see ya here!" The man in the cloak spoke up, making Ichigo growl at him and glare.

"Who… Who are you!? What did you do to Renji, you bastard!?"

"Me?" The man pointed his finger at his chest in an indignant way. "I did nothing, but I'm rather disappointed ya didn't remember my voice… how sad. Then I'll just have to show ya!" Both hands went up and the man threw off his large cape.

Ichigo's eyes widened. "…Nobu?"

Nobu smirked. "It's Tadashi Nobu-_sama_ for you dear Ichigo." Nobu replied and directed his eyes at Aizen, further ignoring Ichigo.

"Aizen-sama, shall I take these two to your dorm?" He glanced from Ichigo to Renji and grinned. "I heard you had plans with them…"

"Nobu! What are you doing!? Why are you here!? Why are you even doing this!?-" There were so many questions running through Ichigo's head; he didn't understand what was going on.

A harsh tug on the leash made Ichigo stop asking questions as he was pulled back against Aizen's legs, gasping for air when the collar tightened around his throat.

Aizen calmly petted Ichigo's hair and smiled. "Yes Tadashi-san, please take them to my bedroom. Ulquoirra will assist you."

"Nah, give the guy a break. I'll take them both; I know where yer dorm is after all, I'll take good care of them, I promise." Nobu grinned as he bowed down to grab one of Renji's ankles. When he stood up, he darkly looked back into the other man's eyes. "Ya can trust me Aizen."

Aizen didn't respond and calmly watched the other man. Eventually he nodded, still intently watching Nobu in the eyes as he handed him the leash that was attached to the collar around Ichigo's throat.

Nobu smiled a toothy grin as he snatched the leash out of Aizen's hand. "Great!" He yelled out and turned around, dragging the two boys with him, Ichigo protesting wildly as he was forced to walk along while Renji's unconscious, motionless form was dragged along over the cold, stone floor, Nobu having a good grip on his ankle.

After they had left the hall, Ulquoirra stepped out of the shadows and went to Aizen's side.

"Should I follow them Aizen-sama.?" He questioned emotionlessly as his eyes wandered to the passage Nobu had gone through.

Aizen nodded calmly and leaned his chin on his hand.

"I want you to keep an eye on Tadashi-san, not just for now, but the whole time. If you notice something strange you report it to me, immediately… You may go Ulquoirra."

"Yes Aizen-sama." Ulquoirra said as he bowed, walking away, going through the same passage as Nobu went.

Aizen calmly stood up from his large, white chair and walked out of the grand hall into a large staircase, he could feel the presence of his other comrade nearing him from behind.

"This could get troublesome Sousuke." Tousen's smooth, voice spoke up from behind him.

Aizen smiled and closed his eyes. "I know, but I think we deserve some fun Tousen."

"You're playing with fire."

"No…" Aizen said calmly. "Tadashi-san is."

--------------------

Again, I'm sorry for the late update, but I wanted to make this chapter good. It's quite an important part of the story. I hope you're willing to leave me an update! Even if I'm a bad girl! But you know what I said before; this story will get finished!!

Please R&R!


	25. Chapter 25

**Treason**

There'll be lots of Ichigo-torture in this chapter and also lots of mental-Renji-torture, so be warned. Cause the fun is going to begin. Chehe.

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach

Warning: Character-death, Renji/Ichigo, rape, assault, swearing, violence

---------------------

Ichigo was being forced to follow his traitorous cousin. He tried to resist and struggle against it all, but the collar tightened intensely and sucked up his spiritpower when he made the smallest of wrong moves.

"Why the hell are you doing this Nobu!?" Ichigo growled as he clawed at the collar around his throat with his good hand.

"Stop askin' questions dear Ichigo… Soon everythin' will get clear." Was Nobu's simple reply as he continued dragging Ichigo and Renji along with him.

Ichigo looked down at Renji, who was being dragged over the cold floor like a rag doll, and cringed. Not only was Renji being treated like garbage, but there was seriously something wrong with Renji's left eye. The eyelid was badly swollen and the skin had turned in a dark purple, Ichigo even doubted if there still was an eye in that one.

Halting suddenly, Ichigo surprised Nobu. But it didn't turn out to the good, since the sudden halt had led to a harsh tug on the leash, leaving Ichigo completely out of breath.

"Please… stop!" Ichigo choked out, clenching his good hand at the tightening collar. "Just for a second…! I…I can't stand… seeing Renji like this any longer!"

Nobu turned around and watched the gasping boy with calm, slight sympathetic eyes.

"Che, do whatever you want…" He said, letting go of Renji's ankle.

Ichigo dropped to his knees, going to Renji's side. He didn't dare touching Renji's eye, afraid that he might hurt the other. He bit back a hard gasp and clenched his eyes shut in pain when he tried to swing Renji's unconscious form onto his back with both his hands, his injured hand protesting wildly.

He was able to get both Renji's arms around his neck, so he could drag the other with him without injuring him any further. He held Renji's arms in his good hand, so he could keep him in place for a bit and stood up, forced to follow Nobu as he walked away again.

"Exactly what did you do to Renji!?" Ichigo growled after a while, his body getting tired of dragging Renji with him.

Nobu fully ignored the question and halted in front of a large white door.

"We're here."

He mumbled something inaudible and the large white door creaked open, exposing a huge, white room. It had a large, white king-sized bed in the middle, with white furry carpets on the white polished floor at both sides. On the other end of the room were some old-fashioned white sofas with a table in the middle to drink tea or whatever you could think of. Five huge, but narrow windows that went from the floor till the ceiling were also in the middle of the room, showing the somewhat calm landscape of Hueco Monde. It was a very simple room, but that made it beautiful in some weird way.

Ichigo broke out of his trance of watching to room when Nobu tugged on the leash again, gesturing him to follow him in the room. Nobu walked to the bed's side and took the end of Ichigo's leash in both his hands against one of the bed's poles. Immediately the leash started to melt into the bed's black pole, leaving Ichigo stuck to it.

"You'll be staying here for a while Ichigo…" Nobu said seriously as he helped getting Renji off of Ichigo's shoulders and next to Ichigo onto the white, furry carpet.

"I'm sorry…" Nobu said before he quickly exited the room, leaving Ichigo alone with his lover.

Ichigo glanced around and eventually plopped down onto the white carpet, sitting down next to Renji. He tried a couple of times to get the black leash out of the black pole, but instead of getting loose, the collar around his throat tightened, making him gasp for air again.

"Damn…" Ichigo grunted as he leaned against the bed's side. He started watching Renji, enjoying to see the rising chest with every breath the man took, happy to know Renji was still all right in some sort of a way. It was the only thing to could take him off of his troubled thoughts right now. But he had to admit that he was quite happy to have the redhead with him right now, he didn't know what he would do if Renji wasn't here with him to support him.

His fingers subconsciously travelled to Renji's face, stroking the soft skin of Renji's cheeks, he even felt grateful of feeling Renji's skin under his fingertips, it was the best feeling in the world right now and it immensely calmed him down.

Suddenly two large hands enveloped his own hand, the large fingers entwining with his as his hand was leaded to Renji's lips. The soft lips kissed every fingertip while the eyes stayed close.

"Ichigo…" Renji grunted in a raspy, dry voice. Cracking his good, right eye open, intensely looking back into Ichigo's eyes. He searched for Ichigo's other hand so he could take it in his hold as well, but was halted in his actions when Ichigo gasped in pain when Renji's hand enveloped his injured hand.

Renji sat up, grunting when his vision shook for a short second, and stared down with one eye at Ichigo's deformed wrist.

"What the fuck happened to your wrist Ichigo?" Renji growled when he carefully grabbed the injured wrist in both his hands and brought it closer to his eyes to inspect the bone more closely that poked out of the skin.

"Hmm… Could ask the same thing with your eye Renji." Ichigo responded a tad bit cold. He didn't want to talk about how he was being treated by Aizen as nothing more than a pet, a toy. Just for the man's sick fun.

Renji didn't respond, but continued inspecting the bruised wrist with his one good eye.

"I guess we're in Aizen's palace…" Renji spoke up after a while, looking at Ichigo with the corner of his eye. When he noticed the black collar and leash, he looked up.

"What the hell are those?" Renji spoke up, gesturing to the bindings with a slight sneer.

"Nothing!" Ichigo responded quickly; he didn't want to talk about the embarrassing things that kept reminding him how vulnerable he now actually was.

Renji's brows furrowed, he didn't know what was wrong with Ichigo, he was being so distant while normally Ichigo was almost always being open with him. But he kept quiet, eventually Ichigo would tell or he would find out. He hoped…

Renji directed his eye back to Ichigo's fractured wrist. "We have ta get the bone back into the right place, ya could die of an infection or something like that if we don't do this… But it will hurt… a lot."

"Just do it Ren… it will hurt a lot more if it stays like this." Ichigo responded, cringing at the thought of the popping sound and the electrifying pain that would surely some.

"Okay… I'll do it fast." Renji said, searching for contact with Ichigo's eyes, but Ichigo continued to stare intently at a spot on the tiled floor, his body tense.

"Okay, ya ready?"

Ichigo nodded. "Just do it… fast."

Renji nodded, "Three," he said as he securely grabbed Ichigo's wrist, trying to keep his mind blank.

"Two," He felt Ichigo's body tensing under his hold, making him nervous as well.

"One!" Renji pulled on Ichigo's wrist and quickly bended it upward, the bone popping back into its rightful place with an awful, loud, popping 'crack' that echoed through every corner in the whole room.

Ichigo screamed it out, jolts of excruciating pain going through his whole body, paralysing him as his nails clawed into Renji's skin, leaving red angry marks.

"Fuck, fuck, FUCK!" Ichigo gasped out into Renji's chest as he had subconsciously grabbed hold onto Renji's black haori in his pain-dazed state.

"Chehe… you okay?" Renji grinned, but Ichigo could notice the hint of worry in the other's voice.

"…What do you think?" Ichigo grumbled in short gasps, his voice uneven as he was still clinging onto Renji, letting the waves of pain ride out of him.

Renji didn't respond and closed his eyes, pulling Ichigo's quivering form closer to him.

"We should wrap somethin' around that wrist of yours, somethin' to keep it a bit in place." He reopened his good eye and glanced around, but spotted nothing usable for Ichigo's wrist.

Ichigo noted Renji's look from the corner of his eye and turned around. "It's okay Renji, I've dealt with worse cases. This little fracture won't harm me!" Ichigo proudly tapped his chest with his injured hand and winced, the grin still on his face.

"Dumbass…" Renji said smiling slightly, the tone of his voice still holding some worry in it.

Ichigo leaned back into Renji's chest and allowed himself to relax while Renji softly stroked his hair. They kept silent for a while, sinking in each other's warmth.

"Ya know; I was really worried when I couldn't find ya anywhere, I'm even a bit happy that that bastard Nobu found me and took me here, as long as I'm here with ya I'm fine." Renji spoke up suddenly.

"That sounded way corny." Ichigo grinned tiredly. "But I'm glad you said it and I'm glad you're here with me…" Turning around, Ichigo softly brushed his lips against Renji's. Renji immediately responding to the small sign of affection.

"Are you two starting without me?" A voice spoke up, startling both of them in their actions. They quickly turned around and when they looked upward they found the smiling, calm face of Aizen staring down at them, Nobu standing nearby, leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets while he kept his face hidden behind his dark bangs.

"Aizen!" Renji growled, standing up to face the other man. "What did you do to Ichigo you bastard? You almost fucking ripped of his hand."

"Tsk Abarai-kun, as overprotective as ever, you should respect your superior. But you shouldn't care anymore, it seems you've already treated his wrist." Aizen calmly raised his hand and flicked his wrist. "Tadashi." He spoke up with his usual voice.

In even less a second Nobu was behind Renji, grabbing both Renji's wrists in a tight hold as he placed his other hand around the back of Renji's neck, tightly squeezing in it so Renji wasn't able to move his head. Meanwhile, the leash around Ichigo's neck had shortened in it's own will, fusing further with the pole of the bed, leaving Ichigo no space to help Renji out.

While Ichigo struggled against his bindings and Renji against Nobu's hold, Aizen neared Renji, rummaging with his right hand through the large pocket in his white uniform. When his hand came out of the pocket, he revealed a syringe; its content's color existed of an ominous yellow.

"It's time to find out where your loyalty lies Tadashi-kun…" Aizen spoke up as his calm eyes made contact with Nobu. "The only thing you have to do is to keep Renji still, and that won't be that hard since I have a little something to help you out. But you have to make him watch my dear Ichigo and me. He isn't even allowed to close his eyes for one second. I'll notice it when he does."

"Yes Aizen-sama." Nobu nodded in response and tightened his hold on the shinigami in front of him. His eyes wandered to Ichigo who was still strapped to the bed's pole, their eyes met and he could see the confusion and betrayal in them.

"What the hell are you talking about!?" Renji yelled as he struggled. "What are you planning with Ichigo, Aizen you bastard!"

Aizen calmly neared Renji, the syringe firmly held in his hand. When he stood in front of the shinigami he looked past Renji's head into Nobu's eyes again and nodded. Nobu responded as he squeezed his fingers harder into Renji's neck and twisted it to the side, bearing Renji's neck to Aizen's calm, dark and observing eyes. Renji gritted his teeth and tried to move his neck, but when he tried, the two fingers in the back of his neck clenched harshly, sending electrifying shocks through his head and the rest of his body.

"What are you doing to him!?" Renji heard Ichigo yelling, ruffling of clothes indicating he was struggling against his bindings. But he didn't pay that much attention to it for now, cause the sharp and long needle of the syringe in Aizen's hand was nearing his neck.

The needle was only a few inches away from his skin and Aizen's eyes held some kind of sick joy in them while he looked into Renji's widened eyes that held some fright in it as well. Renji made another attempt to get away, but it already was too late when he felt the needle pierce through his skin into his aorta, the yellow substance streaming into the large vein while he heard Ichigo gasping out from behind Aizen.

Soon after that, he could feel a prickling sensation spreading through his whole body and when it finally subdued it left nothing but complete numbness. He tried to struggle again, but noticed he couldn't move a limb; no muscle in his body was willing to listen to him. But he couldn't help but notice that he was still able to stand on his own two legs.

"I'm quite fond of this yellow substance; it causes great paralysis over the whole body, but still allows you to feel pain, allows you to talk and everything, you're still even able to stand on your own two legs so that dear Tadashi-kun doesn't have to carry you around." Aizen spoke up when he saw the slight confusion in Renji's eyes.

"But don't worry Renji-kun, no harm will be done to you if Ichigo-kun follows my orders out correctly, I promise." Aizen turned around and looked with calm eyes into Ichigo's slightly panicked one's. He leaned down to the boy's eyelevel and gently grabbed Ichigo's chin in his hands while he kept his gaze on the boy. His other hand wandered lower to the collar around Ichigo's neck.

With a short 'snap' Aizen broke the leash off Ichigo's collar, his hand immediately grabbing the tough leader of the collar as he brought Ichigo up to his feet with him.

Ichigo noticed how much the collar had already drained his spiritpower as he felt his legs wobble under him, his body slightly seeking for support on the hand that held his neck. But he wouldn't and couldn't give the man that satisfaction of seeing him so weak already, so with a jerk he was able to get himself free, but Aizen didn't seem to mind when Ichigo looked up in the unfazed stare of the taller man.

"You can't escape… my pet." Aizen spoke up, his calm eyes staring deeply into Ichigo's as he cornered the boy against the bed.

"Don't you dare touch him!! You bastard!" Ichigo could hear Renji yell out as he felt the bed against the back of his knees. With a soft push of Aizen's hand against his chest, Ichigo felt himself losing his balance as he fell with his back onto the soft, plush bed. Realisation hit in when he looked up at the looming figure that was Aizen, the lust in the man's eyes was clearly visible and he could already imagine what the man had in thought.

His instincts kicked in and he swiftly pulled his leg up and made an attempt to kick the man in the groin, but it didn't work, he was too slow and his limbs were too weary and heavy of the lack of spiritpower. Aizen easily caught his leg in one hand while the other hand wandered lower to the boy's thighs. Keeping his hand around Ichigo's ankle, Aizen moved forward as he draped himself between Ichigo's legs over the boy's resisting body, keeping the shinigami's legs parted. His hand squeezed around Ichigo's ankle in a painful manner, pulling it up to drape it over his own broad shoulder, his other hand still holding Ichigo's other leg in it's place.

"Don't touch him!! Get off of him you fucking bastard!!!" Renji tried to move his limbs, trying to get to his lover, trying anything that might just help a bit. But nothing reacted, he only felt himself tremble while he feverishly kept attempting to move.

Aizen plainly ignored Renji's yells of protest. "You better do what I tell you and be a good boy, Ichigo… or Tadashi-san might just let his control slip and would injure your dear 'significant other', I don't think you would want that, now do you?" Aizen said in a soft and calm tone, his face leaning closer to that of Ichigo's.

"What!? Ichigo, don't listen to anything that he says! Let them hurt me!! Please don't sacrifice yourself for me!! Please!!" Renji yelled out, but Ichigo turned a deaf ear on him. If he could keep his lover safe, he would do anything he could.

Slowly Ichigo nodded as he stared with big eyes into Aizen's. "I'll do…as you tell me…But just please leave Renji out of this."

"NO!! Ichigo-"

A hand was wrapped around Renji's mouth, keeping the redhead's mouth close from any more protesting sounds.

Aizen gave a pleased smile as he kept his eyes on Ichigo's troubled face. "Excellent." He leaned closer to the boy's face, his hands wandering lower to undo the sash around Ichigo's slim hips. Ichigo wanted to protest, but when he saw the warning look in Aizen's eyes and the gasp that came from Renji when Nobu twitched one of his arms in a place it wasn't supposed to be, Ichigo immediately stopped and kept still.

Slipping his other hand into Ichigo's haori, Aizen allowed his fingers to roam over the soft skin, sending shivers in his way. He leaned his face even closer to Ichigo's, his lips not even an inch apart from Ichigo's.

"Moan for me…" Aizen whispered, his lips brushing over Ichigo's soft boyish lips before he closed the space between them, capturing the boy's unwilling lips in a short kiss while his hand kept teasing the sensitive skin around Ichigo's neck and collarbone.

Ichigo's breath hitched, his skin tickling under the man's gentle, but uncomfortable touches as he tried to ignore Aizen's request or rather demand. Keeping his lips firmly shut, Ichigo stubbornly turned his face away from Aizen's lips, but he soon regretted it when he heard a short hiss of pain coming from Renji's direction.

Aizen forcefully grabbed Ichigo's chin and turned his face into the direction of Renji so their eyes would meet. "You don't want us to hurt your lover, now do you?" He whispered close to Ichigo's ear, sending shivers over the boy's skin.

"Do you really want to defy your master, my dear pet?"

"No…" Ichigo weakly shook his head in response, his eyes staring deeply into Renji's crimson one as he blushed in deep embarrassment and humiliation.

"What did you say?" Aizen whispered as he turned Ichigo face back again to his own intense gaze.

"No… master…"

Aizen's smug smile slightly widened, his hands parting Ichigo's black haori. "Good boy." He said in a calm tone as he glanced back over his shoulder to watch the widened and hysterical eyes of the paralysed redhead.

"Make sure to _keep_ his eyes open Tadashi-san…"

Turning his attention back to the trembling shinigami under him, Aizen removed the haori off of Ichigo's shoulders, his hands trailing down over the boy's abs as his fingertips teased the soft, boyish skin. His hands continued to wander lower, halting at the loosened sash, his dark eyes searching for Ichigo's troubled one's as he slowly slid the sash off the black hakama.

Grabbing hold of Ichigo's wrists, Aizen secured the white sash around the two wrists and strapped them around the headboard, Ichigo gasping in pain when he felt the friction of the fabric against his aching wrist.

Aizen moved up, Ichigo's leg slipping of his shoulder as he knelt on the bed between Ichigo's parted legs. Again he turned his attention back to Nobu and Renji, gesturing Nobu to come closer and to bring Renji along.

"I want him to see this as close as possible, I want to let him watch Ichigo's pained and agonised expression while I penetrate what's actually his, I want suffering on both sides." Aizen spoke up as he leaned down again to rip the hakama off Ichigo's slender legs, his eyes adding a dangerous glint when Ichigo's naked body was left revealed to Aizen's hungry eyes.

"So beautiful…" Aizen said as he let his fingertips wander over Ichigo's waist and hips.

"Stop this! Ichigo please!! I don't care if I get hurt, just don't go through with this, fight him!!" Renji yelled out in a pained voice when he got a chance to speak when the hand slipped off his mouth.

"…Keep him quiet." Came the calm order, Aizen's dark and hungry eyes keeping fixated on Ichigo's quivering, but unmoving and obedient body. He parted Ichigo's legs further and lifted them back up again to rest them on his shoulders. He was planning to make Ichigo scream, make him scream out in pain while he was being torn apart. There would be no preparation, he just couldn't wait any longer, his calm demeanour was finally crumbling away. He desperately needed the boy and he needed the boy _now_.

Fumbling with the black sash around his own hips, Aizen quickly pulled it off and shrugged the white hakama off his hips to let it pool around his knees, revealing his twitching and hard arousal he had kept hidden under the thin layers of fabric. He didn't bother to pull off the rest of his clothes, he just wanted the boy.

Grabbing Ichigo's butt-cheeks, Aizen positioned himself, his cock throbbing near the tight and sensitive hole. He lowered himself over the trembling and scared boy, his lustful eyes glowering into Ichigo's as he closed the distance between their lips, demanding a rough kiss from the younger one. When he parted he looked sideways back into Renji's eyes with a smug grin and plunged into Ichigo's tight cavern without mercy as he thrusted in all the way to the hilt.

Ichigo cried out in pain, his eyes brimming with tears as his eyes fully widened, staring up with big eyes, but not seeing the white ceiling above him as the tears streaked down his face. Renji had always been gentle with him, he had always prepped him properly and they had done it only for two times. He was way too inexperienced to be taken this harsh and he could feel his insides tearing as blood trickled from between his legs.

Renji choked on the breath he had been holding, he wanted so badly to pull the bastard off Ichigo and rip the guy apart with his own bear hands, but every limb protested and kept still when he tried to move in a desperate attempt to safe his lover.

Without giving Ichigo time to adjust, Aizen started thrusting in and out of the trembling boy, savouring in the tear streaked face and the pained hiccups that belonged to Ichigo. He just couldn't get enough, he felt addicted to the boy, already from the first time he saw him. The boy was like a drug to him.

Renji clenched his eyes shut, his whole body was trembling. He just wasn't able to continue watching the horrible display; he would even rather be in Ichigo's position, everything was better than watching his loved one getting raped right in front of his eyes and he couldn't do a thing about it. Before he knew it, two hands shot to his eyes, the fingers wrenching his eyelids open again, even when he was still unable to see with one of the two eyes. He was being forced to watch this. Even if Ichigo's pained and agonised cries were more than enough torture for him. It was a dreadful and agonising experience.

Spreading Ichigo's legs further apart, Aizen's thrusts went harsher and more animalistic, pumping into the slim, quivering form under him with no mercy. He leaned down to bury his nose into Ichigo's neck, enjoying the vibrations that emitted from it when Ichigo sobbed. Licking on the sensitive sweaty skin, Aizen bit down harshly, savouring the metallic taste when blood oozed out of the wound into his sucking mouth, marking the boy as his. The boy was his and his only.

Sobbing slightly, Ichigo turned his head to the side, staring with his tear streaked, pained eyes into Renji's one angry and hysterical eye, trying to imagine it was Renji plunging into him instead of the large man above him. Smiling slightly, he tried to assure the redhead he was okay.

But instead of calming Renji down, it only made him angrier. He just couldn't stand it anymore; his lover trying to be brave and let the barbaric man continue raping him while he just stood there watching the bastard doing that to _his _Ichigo.

Finding more than just his resolve, every muscle in Renji's body tensed as he tried with all his might to move. His spiritpower flared up and the stinging in his injured eye increased when he forced the eyelid open. He could feel power pumping through all his veins and eventually was able to clench his hands into tight fists as the once injured and dead eye began to glower into a deep silverfish light blue color.

Ichigo stared surprised at Renji of what he saw and felt. The silverfish, light blue spiritpower seemed to be calling him, forming a twinge of pain in his chest where his heart was.

Aizen slightly calmed his actions down when he felt the strange and strong spiritpower flare up, he didn't recognise it so when he saw the silverfish, reddish glow emitting from Renji's body he felt a hint of light surprise.

"Do whatever it takes to restrain him Tadashi-san… Do it fast." Aizen commanded as he completely halted his thrusting.

Nobu nodded and swiftly took a pill out of his pocket, standing behind the maddening redhead as his hand sneaked around the other's waist and eventually plunged into the man's stomach, skin tearing when his hand was enveloped into Renji's abdomen, leaving the small pill there. Slipping his bloodied hand back out of Renji again, he steadied his arm around the other's waist when he felt the man weaken and slumping forward almost immediately

"R-Renji!!" Ichigo yelled out in a weak voice as he tried to scramble up.

Aizen's eyes narrowed slightly, directing his attention back to the boy under him as he roughly punched the boy out cold. Slipping himself out of Ichigo, he pulled his hakama back up to hide his bloodied arousal from view.

"This went exactly as I thought it would…" Aizen spoke up as he slid off Ichigo off the bed and stood up. "But it's still a pity it went this way though, I would have rather finished this."

Directing his eyes at the surprised look Nobu was giving him, Aizen mumbled something inaudible as he raised his hand and directed his index finger to Nobu's chest.

"W-What are you doing!?" Nobu yelled and dropped Renji's body onto the floor when he saw a dense mass of spiritpower gathering around Aizen's digit.

Aizen finished his mumbling and smiled calmly. "I'm giving you your punishment for betraying me of course, dear Tadashi-san."

With that, Aizen fired the dense mass of spiritpower into Nobu's chest.

-----------------------------

Omg! I killed Nobu! Again! O.o And sorry for raping you Ichi-kun! And sorry for mentally torturing you Renji-kun!

Uhmm… Yeah, kill me if you want for torturing them and not even finishing the rape. It was my first rape though! So I would like your opinion on it! x3 And you might just not get it right now, but the story will all come clear eventually, I hope…

Please R&R!


	26. Chapter 26

**Treason**

Oh god! I'm so sorry for the late update! But the last couple of weeks have been so important, with annoying important tests and all. But still, I'm very sorry!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach  
Warning: Renji/Ichigo, character-death,

------------------------

Renji cracked one eye open when consciousness crept back in his system. Blinking, he noticed he was lying on a cold white floor and he noticed the dark red droplets on it. Suddenly, everything that had happened before he lost consciousness came back crashing with huge waves as images started to form in front of his vision. Aizen and Nobu… and Ichigo!

"Ichigo!" Renji yelled out loud as he scrambled up to his feet. But a painful stinging in his lower abdomen kept him from moving any further. Moving his hand to rub his stomach, he noticed there wasn't any blood nor was there a wound, but he was sure Nobu's hand had pierced him through his skin there…

Deciding to shrug it off for the moment, Renji glanced around the room, locating the bed near where he was lying before. When he spotted the all too familiar naked form of his lover on it his heart skipped a beat as he quickly ran over to the boy.

"Ichigo!" Renji yelled again as he threw his body down next to Ichigo's unmoving body onto the bed. He took Ichigo's naked form in his arms and cradled him, rocking back and forth in a soothing manner.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry Ichigo… I'm sorry I couldn't protect you like I promised I would…" Renji whispered sadly into the boy's ear as his hand stroked over Ichigo's cheeks. "It's all my fault."

A soft hand suddenly shot up to the hand that was stroking the boy's cheek.

"Shut up… Renji." Ichigo spoke up, his eyes slowly cracking open. "-It's not your fault… I'm glad I could protect you for once." Ichigo offered the man a soft smile. "But your stomach…?" His smile faded and his hand went down to stroke Renji's abs.

"It's fine… I'm more worried for you." Renji looked down into the boy's soft, brown eyes; he couldn't detect any regret, pain or hurt, but Ichigo's body language clearly spoke to him that he wasn't anywhere near being comfortable. When Ichigo awoke his body had tensed visibly and he had seen him clench and unclench his hands and grit his teeth.

"When I see that bastard again I'm gonna kill him..." Renji growled as he gritted his teeth, anger flaring up when he saw Ichigo like this.

Ichigo gave him a strange look, his eyes slightly confused when he looked into Renji's eyes.

"What?" Renji questioned as he looked back into his eyes.

"…Your eye…Renji." Ichigo spoke up, his eyes slightly widened in shock.

"What's wrong wit- wait! I can open it again!" Renji yelled with slight excitement, his hand shooting up to rub his eye.

"That's not what I'm talking about Ren…" Ichigo said as he pushed his weak and naked body up to sit straight to look in the man's confused eyes.

"Your Irises… You've got one crimson eye and the other is light blue…"

-----------------------------

"Should I dispose of the body Aizen-sama?"

Aizen calmly looked into the green eyes of his subordinate who was dragging the lifeless body of Nobu with him.

"Dump him in Hueco Monde's desert Ulquoirra…" Aizen spoke up, closing his eyes. "I'm curious what he will do next…"

"What he will do next…? But Aizen-sama, this man is dead, you killed him." Ulquoirra said, his posture staying as impassive as always, showing off no emotions.

Aizen reopened his eyes to look at Ulquoirra, his eyes holding a secret meaning.

Ulquoirra closed his eyes in respond and bowed his head in respect. "I'll be back soon Aizen-sama" He said as he turned around and walked away, dragging the lifeless corpse of Nobu with him.

------------------------

It was dark in Karakura town; they could finally go to Urahara's to check Ichigo's and Nobu's body and Renji's gigai for any evidence that might be left on them.

Kon looked down at Ichigo's bruised and lifeless form as he leaped behind the others. He was left alone, the whole Kurosaki family was gone without a trace. Ichigo had disappeared just like the rest of his family, but thank god he wasn't alone, he still had Renji and Nobu with him. He would never admit it, but he really did care about Ichigo and the rest of the Kurosaki family. He had grown quite attached to them.

"We're here!" Hitsugaya yelled from the front of their group, snapping Kon out of his thoughts.

They stormed inside, Urahara, Tessai, Ikkaku, Jinta and Ururu immediately meeting them. They had already sensed the fight that had been going on.

"Ururu, Jinta. Go get the healing equipment!" Urahara ordered in his usual sing-sung voice.

"That won't be necessary Urahara." Hitsugaya spoke up. "These bodies are all dead, except for Abarai's gigai."

"What!?" Ikkaku yelled out as he scrambled to the rest of the group.

Urahara blinked and looked at the lifeless bodies, he walked up to Nobu's body and leaned down, giving it a closer examination.

"This body is certainly dead." He said calmly. "But that isn't important, I can easily fix it."

Hitsugaya jumped up, his eyes widening. "Do you mean…"

"Yap!" Urahara said, hiding his usual grin behind his fan. "This is a gigai."

-------------------------

Renji stared at Ichigo's form from the other side of the room. After Ichigo had put on a white hakama, since his own clothes had been torn, he had decided to sit by the large windows to stare at the view of Hueco Monde. That had been 3 hours ago.

Renji easily admitted he was worried, but every time he made the slightest sound or movement; Ichigo tensed or started to tremble. Going to Ichigo to comfort him was out of the question. He should give him some time, even if Aizen probably wouldn't grant that.

"Ichigo…" Renji tried, hoping Ichigo would snap out of it and would come to him.

No reaction.

"Ichigo… Are you okay?" Renji tried again, this time he got a small reaction as Ichigo shifted

"I'm fine Ren… just a little shaky." He spoke up as he kept on staring outside.

Renji closed his eyes in frustration. "You're such a bad liar."

"Shut up, I'm fine." Ichigo retorted as he glared at his reflection on the window, his body was shaking.

"How can you be? That bastard fucking _raped_ you!" Renji suddenly yelled out as he stood up, his eye glowing into a bright bluish silver as anger and frustration took the best of him.

"Shut up!" Ichigo yelled back, keeping his eyes locked on his reflection, a lump started to form in his throat. "Just shut up."

Suddenly the door slammed open, a broad, teal haired man strolled inside, his hands in his pockets as he glanced around the room with a bored stare.

"Quit yer yammerin' shinigami." He glanced around the room till his eyes landed on Ichigo, a large smirk replaced his dull look. "You! Yer comin' with me bitch."

------------------------

**Note**: I'm going on a holiday for 3 fucking weeks and well, it will take a while to update again. But when I'm back home I'll try to update as soon as I can! XD

And another sorry for the short, crappy and rushed chapter, but I just HAD to make something for you guys before I have to go. So here was the pitiful excuse of a chapter. But hey! I have Grimmy in it! Hooray!

Please R&R!


	27. Chapter 27

**Treason**

I know... I'm bad.

**Note: **Grimmjow and Ichigo haven't met before in this story, so that you know.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

Warning: as usual character-death, Renji/Ichigo, assault, naughty Grimmy with a potty mouth

----------------------

The tall, teal haired man before him dragged him along at his collar while he tried to keep up in a limping pace, now and then stumbling over his own legs. His injured hand kept a hold on the overly sized, white hakama that was slipping off his hips with every step he made. Why was he even willingly walking along with the arrancar? He had allowed the arrancar to fetch him just like that without even putting up a fight. Sure, Renji had put up a fight, but without his Zabimaru or even with his Zabimaru he wouldn't stand a chance against this guy. They both had felt the man's enormous spiritpower when he had barged in.

But it just wasn't in his spirit to follow like a loyal puppy; it only had to take some time to realize before he finally found some spirit back. Even after what happened last night he certainly isn't that easy to tame.

Ichigo halted and clenched his hand around the arm that was holding him by his neck, growling in a low tone as his fingernails scraped into the skin under his fingertips. He jumped up and kicked the man in the back, but it looked as if the other hadn't even noticed.

Unfazed, the man turned around, a dangerous gleam in his eyes as a large smirk crossed over his features.

"I'm glad ya decided t' put up a fight, I was getting' bored…" The teal haired guy's smirk turned even bigger and Ichigo was starting to regret his decision to put up a fight as the other neared him. The hand that was holding the collar closed around his neck and Ichigo suddenly found both his hands clenching at the man's arm.

"But ya should know fuckin' better shinigami-bitch, cause I don't play that nice." The arrancar stepped closer Ichigo automatically stepping back, but halted when he felt a wall pressed against his back. "But what I've heard last night, ya can take quite a lot."

"Shut up you fucking bastard." Ichigo growled, feeling the air escaping from his lungs when the man's hold on his neck tightened. When he tried to kick the other in the chest he noticed to his dismay how dangerously low the white hakama-pants around his hips had slipped down. It barely clung to his hips and probably with the smallest of movements it would completely slip off.

The other looked down when he saw Ichigo glancing down to his own legs with a flustered, frustrated look on his face. Grinning, He noticed the hakama-pants that barely hung on the boy's hips, his free hand already running down.

"Ya really are a fuckin' slut." The arrancar smirked when his spidery like fingers stroked over Ichigo's hips, emitting a sharp gasp from the boy in front of him. "Ya can't even keep yer pants on, ya want me so fuckin' bad."

"You wish you sick bastard." Ichigo spat, his voice wavering cause of the still very much-needed air and the arousing strokes on his hip.

With one simple jerk of the man's hand, Ichigo's white hakama pants slipped off his hips, piling around his ankles. Leaving the boy fully exposed and vulnerable for the whole world to see. If it was possible the other's smirk turned even bigger, glancing with appreciation over the naked body.

"Che, I guess I understand why ya caught that bastard Aizen's attention."

Ichigo's eyes turned into slits as he growled, his nails sinking deeper into the arrancar's skin as he gathered some strength in his legs. With one swift movement Ichigo was able to kick the man in the chest so that he was forced to take a step back and release Ichigo's throat.

Stabilizing himself against the wall behind his back, Ichigo took some shaky breaths, glaring at the arrancar before him. He quickly sunk down to his knees, gathering the hakama in his hands to lift it back up to his hips, all the while keeping a close eye on the other.

"Bitch," The arrancar growled as he dusted himself off, cornering Ichigo back against the wall. "You'll regret that."

"I suggest you step back immediately Grimmjow." A calm, low voice spoke up from behind them, the deep voice had a hint of malice and danger.

Both Grimmjow and Ichigo looked at the direction the voice had come from. And Ichigo's stomach did a summersault when he saw the calm posture of no one else but Aizen Sousuke, he would rather stay with this arrancar than with that horrible man, after what happened last night. But Grimmjow seemed far from being happy instead he growled lowly and slowly stepped back, his eyes keeping locked on Ichigo's.

"Don't think this is over bitch," Grimmjow growled in a low voice so that only Ichigo could hear. "Remember this name; Grimmjow Jaggerjack, cause ya will certainly hear more from me, I'll make sure of that." Turning around, Grimmjow strolled away with his hands in his pockets, glancing back over his shoulder to shoot a cocky smirk in Aizen's direction.

"Ichigo… come here." Aizen ordered, gesturing to his side.

Glaring, Ichigo glanced around for another way out; everything was better than going near that guy again. Never was he going to allow that guy to touch him again. But if he was going to run, there was only one way to go and that was in the direction Grimmjow had gone to, but as long it wasn't in the direction of the bastard Aizen, everything seemed fine to him

Gathering his guts, Ichigo decided to chance it for a run, he wasn't planning on satisfying Aizen and walk along with him like a loyal little dog would do with his master, he wasn't planning on satisfying Aizen with him acting scared, tremble under the man's gaze or touch, no way, he was stronger than that. Yes, he would run and he would think about how to rescue Renji while running.

With his mind set, Ichigo sped off, pumping all his energy in his weary legs while his hands kept the large, white hakama up so he wouldn't trip over it. He ran as fast as he could, taking huge steps and using shunpo to get as far away as he could from Aizen.

"Running will do you no good Ichigo."

Ichigo crashed into Aizen's chest before he knew it. The man had suddenly appeared right in front of him, wrapping one strong arm around his waist when he impacted with the broad chest.

"You can't escape me my dear boy, you should know that by now." Aizen looked down, trying to catch Ichigo's eyes with his own. "But I praise your spirit, it seems you didn't loose it after last night."

"Fuck you!" Ichigo spat, struggling in Aizen's hold. But his body seemed to betray him, he was shivering and trembling and his limbs felt extremely weak, he couldn't help but admit that he was terribly afraid of this man. But despite of that, he wouldn't give up.

"That's enough."

Before Ichigo knew it he felt something hitting the back of his neck and he lost consciousness, falling in a pair of strong arms.

-----------------------------

Waking up, Ichigo found himself looking up to a white ceiling, strapped to a metal table. He tried to move his hands, but in response the chains tightened around his wrists, leaving him in pain cause of his injured wrist.

"I wouldn't struggle too much Ichigo-kun, those chains are designed to tighten with every little movement."

Hearing the amused voice from behind him, Ichigo tried to arch his head backwards so he could see the guy, but the only result he got was more and more white ceiling.

"Peek-Ah-Boo!" Gin's grinning face suddenly popped in front of Ichigo's face. "I was beginning to worry Sousuke had hit you too hard, you've been lying here for quite a while now." The smiling face inched closer.

That Ichigo was freaked out was an understatement, looking up at the smiling face with a dumbfound look. What the fuck was wrong with this guy…?

"My my Ichigo-chan, your master hasn't dressed you properly and you look so skinny, he doesn't really take good care of you!" Gin inched even closer, his nose barely touching Ichigo's. "You're a bit of a slutty pet with these clothes, aren't ya? But that's fine!"

For once Ichigo had to agree the guy was right. He still had nothing more than that overly sized hakama that was resting _dangerously _low on his hips and of course was barely covering his crotch from some eager viewers.

"Gin, stop teasing him. We still have a lot to do." Aizen stepped inside the room, his white cloak waving after him. When the man stepped inside the room, Ichigo immediately tensed up. He renewed his attempt of struggling against the bindings again, ignoring the pain that it brought him when the chains tightened around his wrists, ankles and neck.

"Hai hai!" Gin chirped standing straight as he smirked at Aizen.

"Hold him still." Aizen ordered as he rolled up his sleeves, glancing over Ichigo's barely covered body.

"What are you going to do!?" Ichigo struggled harder. "Don't you even dare getting near me!" His eyes widened when both Gin's hands pushed him down at his hips, dangerously close to his crotch.

"Now now Ichi, I would stop struggling if I were you, you don't want my hand to slip now do you?" Came Gin's amused reply. "We're only going to check exactly how strong that hollow of yours is."

Ichigo's eyes widened, reducing his struggling. "Is that why I'm here!? I'm here cause of my hollow's powers? What do you want with it!?"

Aizen decided to step in. "I'm not interested in your hollow's power Ichigo, nor your raw, potential power, but the combined power of you two. I'm not going to tell you what I'm planning with you two though. That will stay a secret for now." Aizen leaned down, his eyes like calm pools. "And let's just say you're here for a personal matter as well." Aizen finished, staring down into Ichigo's brown orbs, his lips slightly twisting up in a quirking smile.

Aizen broke their eye contact. "Make sure he keeps still." He said, giving Gin a simple glance as he positioned himself at Ichigo's side. He brought his hand to Ichigo chest, keeping a small distance between his hand and Ichigo's skin as he started to mumble some inaudible chant.

Ichigo's eyes widened when Aizen's hand started to glower in an ominous black. "W-What are you doing!?"

A hand was wrapped over his mouth. "Ssshh Ichi, the man needs to concentrate." Gin grinned, the hand on his hip pushed down harder.

Ichigo panicked when Aizen stopped his chant and the black reiatsu around his hand grew bigger and gathered in a large black ball in the man's palm. Ichigo didn't even want to know what it could do so started struggling while trying to bite Gin's hand in a last desperate attempt to get away.

Ichigo froze in his actions when the hand on his hip slipped closer to his crotch, his breath hitching as he eyed the smirking fox-like man whose hand belonged to. Aizen quickly grabbed his chance now Ichigo finally wasn't moving around and accurately thrust the black ball of reiatsu into Ichigo's heart, earning a loud pained scream from the boy. A bright, white flash emitted from Ichigo's chest, blinding the whole room while Gin and Aizen were blown away from the raw, powerful reiatsu that oozed out of Ichigo in huge waves.

The bright light was fading and to Aizen's great surprise it gathered in a large white ball and slipped back into Ichigo's chest. Next to him, Gin chuckled.

"Didn't really go as you planned, did it?"

"Hmmm…" Aizen glanced at Ichigo's gasping and shivering form. "I'll find a way to break that seal. I will get that power."

"Che, you always get what you want. So annoying." Gin grinned as he dusted himself off.

"So…Ya think it was Tadashi Nobu's doing?"

"I'm sure, it feels like his reiatsu. But it won't be easy to break this seal; it's quite powerful. It even seems that somehow Ichigo's reiatsu has fused itself with Abarai-san's cause of this strange seal. Quite unfortunate he betrayed us, with his power." Aizen muttered; his eyes still fixated on Ichigo's form.

"Well, if we want this seal to be broken we better weaken the boy's mental state some more!" Gin chuckled as he walked to the entrance of the large, white room. "Shall I call for _him_?"

"Yes," Aizen said calmly as he looked at Ichigo's face. "-get Kurosaki Isshin."

Ichigo's eyes shot to the side, catching Aizen's calm one's, his eyes widened and his breath hitched.

_His father was here? Here in Hueco Monde?_

------------------

Yeah, again. I'm way sorry for this late update, but I just couldn't find the inspiration to continue this. It's very frustrating. But as long as you guys know that I WILL finish this story it's fine… I hope, hehehe. I hope you still wanna make me happy with some reviews.

Please R&R!


	28. Chapter 28

**Treason**

Yay! New chapter! And a longer and more torturous one as well! And thanks to Sephy-chan this chapter is brought earlier, she gave me lots of drool ideas! xD Good gal! throws cookie. And of course thanks to the awesome reviewers! I love you guys, sigh.

Disclaimer: Yeah yeah, I do not own Bleach, such a pity.

Warning: Really bad, naughty chapter! Not healthy for the innocent ones! x3 Aizen/Ichigo, lots of Ichigo-torture, rape, rimming, whip, mean OOC Isshin! Onozzz!

-------------------

"My dad…?" Ichigo said to himself when Gin had left the room.

Aizen stepped closer to Ichigo. "That's right." He said with a hint of a smile on his face. "Just like your sisters, your father as well has become one of my experiments. However your father was more of a success than you're sisters were."

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo growled, clenching his hands under the restraints as his back arched in a meaningless attempt to get off the table. "You _experimented_ on my family!? You sick bastard!"

"Didn't you recognise your sisters in that hollow that I had sent to retrieve you?"

Ichigo stopped struggling, his eyes going wider when he remembered his sisters' voices inside that hollow that had brought him here.

"You put them in a fucking hollow!? Are you insane!?" Ichigo yelled in anger, wildly struggling against his restraints. "You are out of your fucking mind!"

"Now now Ichigo, I didn't _put_ them in a hollow, I tried to _fuse_ your sisters and a hollow together, but unfortunately that didn't go as I planned. I overestimated your sisters' powers and so the hollow was able to dominate their powers with his. But still, I can still say this hollow has some very interesting powers that I have never seen before."

Ichigo clenched his fists and teeth. "You sadistic fucking bastard, let me go so I can beat the crap out of you for touching my sisters! I'll fucking kill you!" Ichigo hollered, his eyes glowering in seething anger.

"I really need to teach you how to control that temper… pet… I don't think I can tolerate these manners any longer." Aizen's eyes darkened as he neared Ichigo's form on the table.

Ichigo swallowed the lump in his throat. "I'm not afraid of you Aizen." He spat, his fists clenching and unclenching.

"Then I should teach you how to be afraid of me Ichigo, I'll show you just how insane and sadistic I can be…" Aizen sneered, in his dark eyes was a small hint of madness, but it was kept well hidden. Ichigo stayed silent, his eyes betraying just how terrified he was of the man, even more so now he saw this side of the normally calm features.

"Come in." Aizen said without breaking eye contact with Ichigo when a firm knock was heard.

Ichigo quickly looked away and watched how the large doors on the other side of the room slowly opened. His breath got stuck in his throat when his eyes caught sight of the man he called his father. Isshin was wearing the traditional shinigami hakama pants, but in white like all the other arrancar wore around here. Over that he wore a large white cloak that showed a huge amount of hairy muscular chest. The outfit wasn't what shocked Ichigo, what _did _shock him was the hollow mask that covered half of his father's face and the cold, dark, emotionless eyes.

Isshin glanced around, his cold eyes briefly locking with Ichigo's before they landed on Aizen's. He bowed deeply.

"Aizen-sama, you requested my presence." He said coolly, his voice void as he straightened himself in front of the other man.

"Dad…?" Ichigo whispered, his brain not believing what his eyes clearly saw in front of him.

"Ah yes Isshin-san." Aizen was back to his old and calm self. "I have a very important task for you, a task that certainly will prove your loyalty to me when you pass it. Do you agree to take it?"

"Of course Aizen-sama." Isshin responded without hesitation. "I'll do everything that you ask of me."

"Dad!?"

Aizen turned around and locked eyes with Ichigo, his eyes were dark and pleased and a sinister smile decorated his face. "I'm afraid he doesn't recognise you as his son anymore. You see Ichigo, I made your father as one of my puppets, I succeeded in making him an arrancar, I had to go through a whole process though. But now he doesn't even remember you or any of his past memories." His eyes slightly darkened. "Now I can make him do everything that I want him to do."

Ichigo swallowed the lump in his throat; he didn't like the sound of that, not one bit.

"What are you gonna do to him?"

Aizen smiled. "What _I'm_ going to do to him? Oh Ichi you're too naïve. I will do him no harm, nothing is going to happen to your dear father, if I were you I would worry about yourself…"

"What do you mean…?" Ichigo frowned.

Aizen leaned closer to Ichigo's face and gestured Isshin from behind his back to come closer. "You already forgot?" He asked in an amused voice as his fingers went up over the boy's bare chest. "I said I was going to punish you for your bad behaviour and I always keep to my word…pet." He finished by flicking Ichigo's forehead with his finger.

Standing straight Aizen turned back to Isshin. "Undo those restraints."

"Yes Aizen-sama." Isshin complied and undid the bindings around Ichigo's wrists, ankles and neck, fully ignoring the look the boy under him was giving him.

Aizen turned around and went to the entrance of the room. "Now take him with you and follow me. Here's his collar, just wrap it around his throat."

Ichigo blinked, he hadn't even noticed that the black reiatsu-sucking collar had been taken off.

Aizen noticed his confused stare. "You really think I would let that collar on you when I wish to examine your hollow's powers, it would have killed you if I forced those powers out with that reiatsu sucking collar. And it would be such a pity if you were killed."

Before Ichigo could utter a response, Isshin had wrapped the collar around his throat. He swept Ichigo up and dumped him over his shoulder, following Aizen when he walked out of the room. Ichigo didn't even have the time to struggle.

"This way." Aizen said calmly and walked through the large white halls, ending up in front of a tall large door. He opened it and stepped inside, gesturing Isshin to do the same. After they had walked inside the large room, Aizen closed the door behind them. Locking it.

Aizen walked over to a large white bed in the middle of the room. "Isshin-san, hand the boy to me and lie down on the bed, face up." Ichigo already started to get a dreadful feeling in the pit of his stomach, he didn't like where this was going.

Isshin did what he was ordered to do after he had handed Ichigo to the other man. Looking at Aizen with a slightly questioning and awaiting gaze.

"Now the only thing you have to do, Isshin-san… is hold the boy still while I have my way with him. Make sure he faces you…" With that said, Aizen pushed Ichigo forward so that the boy tripped over the bed's side and fell on top of his father. Isshin reacted quickly, his rough hands quickly grabbing Ichigo's wrists as he pulled Ichigo on top of him. His legs reacted just as fast, parting Ichigo's legs and keeping them in place as his feet rested on top of the boy's ankles. Isshin smirked at Ichigo's perturbed expression.

"You're gonna get it kid."

Ichigo tried not to look into his father's eyes, struggling against the man's hard grip. He already knew what was coming. But what he feared even more was the smirking look his father under him was giving him, like he was enjoying all of this, like he couldn't wait for the action to happen, like he enjoyed Ichigo's suffering. All of that was nothing alike the father he once knew, his father cared more about his children than anything else.

He got distracted from his thoughts and struggling when he felt a warm body enveloping his naked back, long fingers running over his spine as if trying to soothe him.

"Enjoying the view?" Aizen whispered in his ear, completely leaning on the boy's body as his hands slipped down Ichigo's sides.

"Get off me." Ichigo hissed, but the two strong males easily overpowered him, there was no use of struggling, he would only tire himself out. But Ichigo wouldn't allow to hand himself out on a plate; he didn't want them to think he was an easy prey. And now that Renji wasn't anywhere near him, he could fight back, even if it seemed impossible.

Ichigo feverishly tried to free one of his limbs; he quickly leaned down and bit Isshin's hand that was around his uninjured wrist. He didn't want to hurt his dad, but he didn't want to get raped again as well. He was beginning to notice that after every time someone touched him against his will, he lost more and more of his fiery spirit. Every time he grew more tired and he had to collect all his guts to fight them back.

Startled, Isshin let go. "You stupid little fuck!" He cursed, his bitten hand slapping Ichigo across the face.

"You really need to teach this bitch some manners Aizen-sama." He sneered as his hand quickly snatched Ichigo's wrist

Ichigo flinched at his father's harsh voice, his cheek stinging from where the man had hit him. Sure, his dad and he himself always fought back when his family were still together and of course he had received some hits back then, but never had he received such a hit with such venom and hatred from his father.

He was forced out of his thoughts when he felt Aizen shift from behind him, the rustling of clothes could be heard. His eyes widened when he glanced to the side and saw the large white cloak that Aizen always wore was thrown off the bed, more of the man's clothes followed until he felt a warm bare chest against his back.

"I can't wait to finish what we did last night…" Ichigo heard Aizen murmur in his ear as he felt Aizen's hands sneak down to his hips, tugging at the large hakama that barely clung to his body.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo growled in confusion as he bucked his hips to get away from the man's hands, only ending up getting the man on top of him more excited.

"Didn't you notice Ichi-kun?" Aizen purred, his lips nibbling on the soft patch of skin on Ichigo's neck as he rocked his bare hips against Ichigo's covered rump, earning a protesting growl from the boy under him. "I never really claimed you last night, I'm afraid Nobu-kun interfered before I could finish with you."

"What do you mean?" Ichigo's eyes widened when Aizen called the traitor's name.

Aizen smiled, his hands pushing the white hakama pants lower around Ichigo's hips, another short tug and they completely slipped off his hips, gathering around the boy's knees. Succeeding in revealing Ichigo's ass to his eager hands and eyes.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo repeated his question as he tried to refrain himself from struggling, he needed to get some answers.

"You ask too many questions pet." Aizen ended the short conversation and grinded his arousal between Ichigo's butt cheeks, earning a loud gasp and a jerk from the boy's hips.

Ichigo's body tensed visibly. "Get off me, don't touch me!" He growled lowly as he tried to glare over his shoulder. Everything was better than looking into his father's penetrating, cold eyes, smirking up at him as he clearly enjoyed the show. It sickened him to see his father like that.

"It wouldn't make much of a difference. If I would leave you be, you would still be stuck naked on top of your father." Aizen whispered in a teasing voice, his lips ghosting over Ichigo's spine. "Your father will comply to my every demand, he will hold you forever if that is what I want." The tip of Aizen's tongue darted out to lick the skin around the boy's scapula, his breath drying the wetted skin.

Ichigo trembled, his disgust rising when Aizen's tongue went up to his neck, licking just behind his ear.

"Ahhh stop it! Stop touching me!!" Ichigo yelled in disgust and desperation, slamming his head back in the hope he would catch Aizen's face. But instead the back of his head caught Aizen's hand, the long fingers scraping in his scalp and before he knew it Aizen had smashed his head down, his face connecting hard with his father's. Blood dripped out of his nose onto his father's slightly dazed face; Ichigo already saw a bruise forming on Isshin's forehead.

Isshin blinked, slightly shaking the dizziness out of his system and smirked up at the widened eyes of the kid above him. Blood was dripping out of the boy's nose, falling on Isshin's mouth and cheeks. He darted his tongue out of his mouth and licked the blood away, grinning with bared teeth, showing off a nice set of reddened, pinkish teeth.

"I think he needs some _real _punishment Aizen-sama." Isshin stated, smirking over Ichigo's trembling shoulder at Aizen's face. "The kid needs to learn his lesson."

Aizen smiled, slightly contemplating Isshin's suggestion. "I think you're right Isshin-san…" He leaned down and nibbled on Ichigo's shivering skin. "If you would be so nice to get Ichigo ready then I'll get the equipment."

Isshin grinned up at Ichigo's face as he used his bodyweight to quickly roll them over, now straddling the boy under him. He grabbed both Ichigo's wrists in one hand while his other hand gripped Ichigo by his hair, dragging both himself and the naked boy off the bed. He hauled Ichigo over the cold floor, the boy under his grip protesting and struggling as he tried to loose himself of the grasp on his hair. Eventually Isshin halted in the middle of the room, above them there hung a chain with shackles attached to it…

Ichigo struggled harder when he saw the shackles above him, but it was futile since his father was a lot stronger and broader than him. But Ichigo couldn't help but wonder how Isshin planned to attach him to the shackles high in the air with only one hand since the other was forced to keep him up in the air and restrained. But that thought was quickly carried away when Aizen came back. He was carrying a long, black whip with him.

Aizen's eyes glanced briefly over Ichigo's widened and frightened one's before he changed his attention to Isshin. "Let me help you Isshin-san." Aizen smiled as he dropped the whip on the floor, his hands travelling over Ichigo's body as he grabbed both the boy's wrists in his hands. Isshin lifted him up in the air while Aizen reached up with one hand to grab the shackles, placing them and locking them around Ichigo's wrists.

"I told you, you would get your punishment." Aizen whispered in Ichigo's ear before moving back with a smile, gesturing Isshin to let go as well.

Ichigo gasped out in pain when Isshin suddenly let go, his shoulders and his injured wrist aching when they suddenly had to carry his full bodyweight. His feet dangled in the air and before he knew it Isshin had grabbed both his ankles as well, spreading his legs when he had to attach them separately.

Aizen grabbed the whip when Isshin nodded. "It may be a bit old fashioned." Aizen slowly walked around Ichigo's naked form like a predator would do with its prey. "But this always seems to work well." His eyes gleamed lustfully.

"Now…Pet, I still have some decency." Aizen halted in front of Ichigo's face and stared deeply into the boy's eyes. "If you beg nicely I might just consider sparing you from this animalistic assault."

Ichigo glared back, how desperate he might be; he was _not _going to beg for the man.

"Fuck you." He hissed as he pulled on the chains that restrained him. "I will never beg for a person like _you_." He spat, his eyes glowing in hatred.

"Fine… if that's how you want it to be."

Aizen stepped around Ichigo's lean body, stopping at the boy's back as he straightened his whip. "I will only stop when you _beg_ me to." His free hand circled over Ichigo's back, sending goose bumps over the boy's light skin. He stepped one step back, his eyes holding no joy or sadness.

"Isshin-san, lock the door. I won't allow any interference."

Isshin nodded silently in respect, but much joy could be detected in his slightly sadistic cold eyes.

Aizen turned his attention back to the shivering naked body in front of him. He leaned closer, his chin resting on top of the boy's shoulder. "You had your chance…" He spoke calmly. "Are you ready my pet?"

Ichigo growled in response, how could he be ready for this? The man just knew exactly how to make his victims nervous and under his complete will. That ever so calm voice, the dark eyes that could read you like an open book, his way of moving, just everything. And by taking things so slowly and forcing Ichigo thousands of times to prepare himself for the beating that still had not begun, it drove Ichigo insane.

Ichigo could _feel_ the man smile that satisfying pleased smile behind his back, it was sickening and it made him tremble wildly for a second. But he had no more time to think. The only preparation Ichigo got before the whip sliced through his back's skin was the soft footfalls of Aizen's feet and the short crackle of the whip.

Ichigo gasped loudly and his eyes clenched shut when he felt his skin tear and blood started to gush out of the deep cut where the whip had connected. Aizen had aimed the whip in a way that he could cut the most skin in one simple slash, the slash going from Ichigo's left shoulder to his right butt-cheek. Ichigo's teeth gritted together in an attempt to keep silent, he wouldn't give the bastard the satisfaction of seeing him hurt.

Ichigo felt the wound tingle, stinging even more than it actually should. "Y-You… bastard!" Ichigo growled between gasps as sweat started drip trails over his body. "What did you do… with that whip?"

"It's my reiatsu that your feeling Ichigo, it is slowly biting through your skin." Aizen readied the whip for another round. "That's the nice gift this whip carries with itself. It sucks up a part of my reiatsu and increases the strength of the whip's slash, when it has made impact with its _victim_; it releases the reiatsu in the wound that it will surely leave behind. But you're lucky I can control my reiatsu this well, if I would completely unleash it you would have been cut in half."

"If you can't control it… you wouldn't use this toy… Aizen Sousuke." Ichigo growled out as he gritted his teeth, feeling the reiatsu biting through his skin like sour. "You wouldn't take such a risk…"

"And if you wanted to kill me… you would have already don it."

Aizen stayed silent for a second, his eyes roaming over Ichigo's bare back.

"…I see... You know me better than I thought you would." His smile came back on his face.

This time Ichigo was prepared for the next strike, but it didn't ease the pain at all. It only helped him control his gasps a bit better. And now Aizen had aimed the strike from Ichigo's right shoulder to his left butt cheek, leaving a large angry bloody X on Ichigo's back.

Panting, Ichigo tried to glare over his shoulder, but he hadn't expected another strike so soon. The third strike seemed to burn right through him as it went horizontally through the other two cuts, the other's reiatsu searing through his system in painful big waves. He didn't have enough time to prepare himself for another strike as Aizen mercilessly started to randomly strike on the boy's back.

Ichigo really tried to keep himself still, but his whole body felt like it was on fire and it was getting harder and harder to breath while the man continued to strike his back. He couldn't stop himself anymore when a pained wail escaped out of his mouth, tears brimming at the corner of his eyes cause of the excruciating pain he was going through at the moment.

"You know… what you have to do…if you want this to stop." Aizen said between each strike. He had been counting the strikes from the beginning on and was now on a remarkable number of 23 strikes. It was admirable Ichigo had kept on this long without giving a sound. The boy's whole back, legs and sides were covered in cuts and blood, if Ichigo still didn't plan to give in he should start on the boy's front.

"Fuck…you." Came Ichigo's usual response only now it was choked out between pants, the boy's whole body trembled violently.

Aizen sighed as he once again prepared the bloodied whip. "I was already afraid you might say that…" He stepped around the boy's bloodied form again, facing Ichigo's face that was still writhed in pain.

Ichigo cracked one eye open, hatefully staring back into Aizen's dark brown eyes. He looked over the naked man's shoulder, his eyes making contact with his father's and just for a second he claimed he saw a hint of sadness, but that was quickly swept away when the eyes turned cold and bitter again.

Aizen noticed Ichigo's moment of distraction and grabbed his chance. He slashed the whip down hard, harder than all the strikes before and with more power this time as well, striking Ichigo across his temple, neck, chest and hip. Blood gushed out of the newly created deep wound, some blood even made it to Aizen's face. He really hoped this would be the last strike…

Ichigo wailed out in pain, his body no longer able to take any more. He was suffering so much, his shoulders ached and it felt like the man's reiatsu was eating him from the inside out, the excruciating pain going from all the way to his head to all the way down to his toes, not even giving him a moment's rest as more of those burning waves crashed through his body.

"P-Please…" Ichigo's voice cracked, his resolve crumbling away. "P-Please stop…" His body trembled all over, sweat and blood mixing together and rolling down his legs, eventually dripping on the white floor beneath his dangling feet.

"Please stop--?" Aizen asked in a questioning voice as he stepped closer to the broken body, his hand going up to lift Ichigo's face.

"P-Please stop…" Ichigo halted for a moment, clenching his eyes shut and gritting his teeth. "…Master."

Aizen smiled as he stroked with his thumb over Ichigo's bloody cheek. "Good boy." He said and pulled his hand back, glancing over his shoulder to Isshin who stood leaning against a wall with his hands in his pockets.

"Isshin-san if you could help me, the boy's punishment still isn't over, not yet."

Ichigo's head shot up, his widened disbelieving eyes locking with Aizen's. He trembled when Aizen started to chuckle, the man's eyes holding a malicious intensity. Their eye-lock was broken when Isshin stepped between them, starting to undo the bloody shackles around Ichigo's ankles. He reached up to do the same with the shackles around Ichigo's wrist after he had undone the ones around Ichigo's ankles.

Ichigo dropped to the floor in a heap of bloody limbs when the shackles around his wrists were undone, gasping loudly when the wounds on his back made impact with the cold floor. Aizen neared the trembling boy, leaning down to get a closer look at Ichigo's agonised look.

"P-Please stop…" Ichigo begged as he tried to crawl away, his fingernails digging in the blood-smeared tiles. "Dad! P-Please help me!" Ichigo wailed desperately as he tried to get up, but his legs immediately gave away under him.

"Well, at least I was able to teach you how to beg…" Aizen said slowly while grabbing one of Ichigo's ankles. "But you still won't listen."

"Isshin." Aizen called in a less calm voice than usual. "Make sure the boy can't struggle back."

Isshin nodded, grabbing the black sash of Aizen's discarded white hakama. He neared the struggling boy, leaning down to wrap the sash around his wrist. He pushed Ichigo face-first to the ground and grabbed the same sash around Ichigo's wrists and strapped them together with the boy's ankles so that Ichigo's ass cheeks were up in the air, ready for Aizen's greedy eyes.

"D-Dad…" Ichigo tried again, his voice choking cause of his erratic breathing. He buried his face in the cold white tiles, hoping he could just disappear as he felt Aizen's presence behind him.

"Shut up kid!" Isshin crashed his foot down onto Ichigo's back, a snap of a bone could be heard and more blood began to ooze out of the long cuts.

Gasping in pain, Ichigo just wanted to loose conscious like last time. He used his balance to drop on his side, but he was stopped when two large hands kept him still.

"Thank you Isshin," Ichigo heard Aizen speak from behind him, the hands on his hips stroking circles. "Now could you please leave the room and wait outside?" Dread filled Ichigo's stomach, he really didn't want to be left alone with Aizen.

"Yes Aizen-sama." With that Isshin left, shooting Ichigo one last malicious smirk before he went through the door and closed it behind him.

"Now we're finally all by ourselves…" Aizen leaned forward, breathing over the cuts on Ichigo's trembling back before his tongue darted out, tasting the boy under him. Cringing, Ichigo hissed when he felt the wet muscle going deep in one of the cuts, he tried to move away, but it was futile in this position. He felt the tongue retreat and Aizen's breath continued to go higher, eventually nipping at Ichigo's butt cheeks with his lips. The hands on his hips grabbed each a butt cheek and parted them, the man's tongue going lower until he dipped it inside of Ichigo's tight cavern. Dipping in and out, the man started a rhythm, his tongue fucking and slightly slicking the boy's insides.

"Ahhh…!" Ichigo wanted to kill himself when the moan escaped his throat, instead he smashed his face in the floor, hoping that the pain could distract him from any pleasure there was.

"You taste delicious… pet…" Aizen purred against the boy's shivering skin. He straightened himself, his cock rubbing the spot where his tongue just had been. Without preparation Aizen pushed the head of his throbbing erection inside of Ichigo, pushing further until he was fully buried inside the boy's heat. Ichigo wailed loudly when he felt his insides tear slowly when Aizen's manhood penetrated him.

Aizen started a slow rhythm, pushing in and out of the boy under him, his hands running freely over the bloody deep cuts on Ichigo's back and sides. He leaned down as his hips kept thrusting forward, going faster and deeper into the writhing and trembling body. His face inched closer to Ichigo's bloody shoulder, slowly latching his lips onto it, sucking and licking the blood away. He continued upward, his lips brushing against the back of Ichigo's ear.

"You belong to me Ichigo… You are mine." He whispered in a low voice, biting down in the boy's lobe, earning a short cry from the strawberry's lips. "Say it. Say that you belong to me."

"S-Stop! Please!" Ichigo voice cracked into a fit of sobs as he finally let go of himself, tears began to streak down his face as he clenched his eyes shut.

Aizen deeply pushed himself inside of Ichigo in one harsh thrust; flesh tearing around him as more blood began to seep down the boy's legs. "Say it!" Aizen's hands grabbed Ichigo's hips, his nails sinking in the skin. As he thrusted forward again he pushed Ichigo's hips back, impaling the boy even deeper.

"Ahhh!" Ichigo cried out, his whole body trembling under the agonising pains as he tried in all his might to get away from the man. "I-I…" He choked on his own blood, the red liquid suddenly leaking out of his gasping mouth.

"Say it!" Another rough thrust, more blood seeping out of the abused, broken body. Aizen pushed in even harder if that was possible, he felt his climax nearing, but he wanted the boy to admit he was his before he would come.

"Say it!!" Aizen eventually roared, letting all of his reiatsu escape him as he wildly released himself inside of Ichigo, covering the boy's insides, marking him as his. The white liquid trailed down the boy's thighs and legs, mixing in a pink when it fused together with the blood on the floor. Aizen leaned down after the final waves of his orgasm subdued, wrapping his arms around the shivering form and sighing deeply in frustration; he still hadn't been able to break the boy's iron will. The room stayed in complete silence for a couple of minutes, the only thing that could be heard were the erratic breathing of the two men.

"I…I belong to you."

Aizen's eyes widened when he suddenly heard the soft whisper beneath him.

Ichigo opened his eyes after he had said those words, staring down at the bloodstained tiles under him as his body completely went lax, submitting himself to the other man as he realised he could _never _win this fight. But he felt like he betrayed everyone when he said those words.

Aizen smiled slightly, his eyes pleased when he nuzzled the back of the boy's neck, the short bloody locks tickling his nose. "Good boy…" He murmured, one of his hands going up to brush the boy's tear- and bloodstained cheek.

Ichigo didn't react to the touch; he just kept staring into nothingness, his eyes loosing more of its fiery spirit second after second. He barely noticed how the pain was fading, his body finally giving in now its soul had given up.

----------------------------

I'm actually really pleased with this chapter. How disturbing this part may be. But it came out exactly the way I wanted it. Such a nice satisfying feeling. And I really really REALLY did my best on this chapter; I hope you guys are a bit pleased as well. And yes, next chapter there will be some Renji torture, just because I'm a mean person and Renji needs to get some more attention. Poor guy.

Please R&R!

I would appreciate it! x3


	29. Chapter 29

**Treason**

I'm sorry, but school only started five weeks ago and its already killing me. It's SO hard to write something that makes sense right now. So my apologies for the late update and of course the crappy writing. And might I of course say that you guys are awesome! More than 50 reviews for the last chapter! Thank you guys!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach (goddammit)

Warning: (Beating), emo-Ichi, the usual

-----------------------

Renji stared at the locked, white door in front of him. He felt like he already sat on that same spot for days. Ever since that Grimmjow-guy had dragged Ichigo with him.

He sighed and closed his eyes. He was so incredibly worried, he had no idea what Aizen was planning to do to Ichigo. It couldn't be anything good though. Images flashed in front of Renji's vision of the night before; images of Ichigo looking with reassuring eyes at him under Aizen's heavy and sweaty body as the man ruthlessly… Renji quickly shook his head; pushing the thoughts away. It wasn't a good time to think about that. He shouldn't be sitting here doing nothing while Ichigo could be suffering. He had to do something; he had to escape and safe his lover.

When he was about to lift himself up, Renji's ears picked up a noise in the hall behind the white door. It sounded like footsteps. Not more than one man. He quickly jumped up and pressed his right ear against the door and noticed that he didn't hear the soft footfalls any more.

With a sigh of relief Renji turned around. Only to get the heavy white door smashed against his back with an incredible force, sending him flying a couple of feet away.

"Oh my!" a voice chimed, "my apologies!"

Renji groaned and tried to look up at the voice's owner from his position on the ground. His eyes widened when he detected the sly face of Gin, not looking apologetic at all.

"Ichimaru!" Renji growled while quickly scrambling up to his feet, getting ready into a fighting position.

"Now now Abarai-kun, no need to get violent," Gin grinned, his voice as happy as ever as he advanced the other man, "If you stay calm this will end a lot sooner." Gin's tone changed into a dangerous one as his eyes slowly squinted open, showing the ominous depths.

Renji gritted his teeth, his hands clenching into fists, "what are you talking about?"

"I'm only following direct orders of Aizen-san," Gin grabbed hold of his zanpaktou, "I am here to cut ya up nicely Abarai-kun!"

-----------------------------

Ichigo stared lifelessly at the passing floor beneath his wavering vision. He hadn't even noticed his father lifting him up and dragging him over his shoulder to who knows where after Aizen had left the room. He didn't even know if he could call this man his father any more.

Isshin had put the effort of covering him up after he had come into the room and saw the pale and bloody body. He had wrapped him in one of the white sheets of the deserted bed. But Ichigo could already feel the blood seeping through the soft texture of the white cloth. The blood trickled down his arms and legs, dripping a trail of red spots over the white tiles while Isshin continued dragging him along.

Isshin suddenly halted, "Gin-sama!" he spoke up in a formal voice as Ichigo felt the man bow forward.

The two men had a short conversation, but Ichigo was unable to pick anything up as he slowly felt his mind slip. When Isshin continued walking again Ichigo couldn't help but slowly lift his empty eyes as he watched the retreating back of Gin. The man's hands and white sleeves were covered in a dark red. Blood.

"Did you hear that." Isshin spoke up after some minutes of walking, "a nice surprise is awaiting you in your room boy…" he snickered as he quickened his pace.

Ichigo slightly lifted his head, his eyelids half open as he took in the information in his dazed mind. He didn't even want to know what the surprise was. He closed his eyes, weakly clenching his fists.

"We're here," Isshin informed with a smirk, already knowing he wouldn't get a reaction anyway. He unlocked the white door and stepped inside, Ichigo still draped over his shoulder. When they took the first step in; a thick, metallic smell of blood hit their noses.

Something triggered in Ichigo's empty mind when he felt the weak pulse of Renji's reiatsu in the same room, combined with the heavy smell of blood; it predicted nothing good. He lifted his head and watched the blood smeared surroundings around him. Panic arose and Ichigo found the energy to struggle, his fingers clawing in Isshin's back as he buried his teeth in the man's shoulder.

A short hiss and Ichigo was dropped into a small puddle of warm blood that lay on the ground. Renji's blood. He could smell it, feel the man's reiatsu in the red droplets.

With much difficulty Ichigo scrambled up to his hands and knees, his shaking limbs barely holding him up. He heard the short laugh of his dad and the slam of the door when Isshin strolled out of the room. Leaving Ichigo to seek Renji in the blood smeared room.

"R…Renji." Ichigo called out in a quivering voice, crawling on his trembling hands and knees in a desperate attempt to find his lover.

"R…Renji…" he called out again.

Ichigo's heart leaped when he heard a pained groan as response. It came from behind the large, white bed in the middle of the room.

"R-Renji!" Ichigo desperately scrambled up to his feet and hands, half running, stumbling in the direction where the voice came from. He gasped loudly when he caught sight of his bloody lover, falling to his knees as his own bloody, shaking hands grabbed hold of Renji's cold and pale hand. He could feel a pulse, but it was faint.

"Ren," Ichigo whimpered softly as he saw the bloody state his lover was in. Everywhere where Ichigo looked he saw cuts, some shallow, some deep. Blood oozed profusely out of all of them. Who had done this? And why?

Trembling, Ichigo tried to stay calm, but his sanity was slipping out of his grasp, and it was slipping fast. He raised himself on his weak and quivering knees. Grabbing hold of the bed's side, he pushed it over with a loud, angry and pained scream and dropped back down next to it. He smashed his hand with the broken wrist into the bloodstained white tiles, smashed it down again and again until his own blood began to mix with the blood on the floor, until he could see the white bones and tendons of his fingers and knuckles all the while screaming Aizen's name in anger. He could feel the deep cuts of where the whip had made impact tearing open and felt the blood seeping out of them again as he pushed more and more strength in each and every blow. He could feel how the flesh and tendons tore from his hand with every blow, he could feel the bones cracking apart in his hand, splinters of the bones tearing through his skin. And he found out the pain felt wonderful, it felt like a release. It felt like a distraction. Distraction for everything that had happened to him in this last month. Like his family's death, only to discover they weren't as dead he thought they were.

Panting, his paranoid eyes scanned around the room, his eyes widening when he caught sight of his own reflection in a nearby standing mirror. He could hardly believe it was him he saw in the mirror. His black-rimmed, weary eyes were wild like a beast's, but looked empty like a shell at the same time. His whole body was covered in blood, fresh blood, old crusted blood and Renji's blood. His deathly pale skin contrasting with the dark crimson of the blood. He could see the large bloody whiplashes all over his body and could tell they were beginning to infect from the red and swollen flesh around it. His hair no longer seemed orange. Mostly had faded into a dark crimson or brown from crusted- or fresh blood. And he noticed how his ribs and hipbones poked out from underneath his skin, obviously from the lack of eating ever since his family had died.

How long was he able to take this,? Physically… not very long and mentally… he even doubted his mental state right now. How long would it take before he would completely loose it? If he hadn't already lost it.

Ichigo crawled back to Renji's side, lying down next to him. His back huddled against Renji's side. He looked down with much disdain at his self-mutilated hand; the momentary slip of his sanity.

"Ren," Ichigo mumbled softly at the unconscious form of his lover, "how much longer are we able to take this?"

---------------------------

A black deserted figure lay in the sands of Hueco Mundo's white desert. It was a brown-haired male, dressed in a large cloak. He looked unconscious or even dead, but no soul or rather hollow seemed to show any interest in the figure. It more seemed like they avoided him, were afraid of him.

A soft grunt came from the man. He moved both his arms, slowly lifting himself up into a sitting position.

"Mannnn…!" he whined while rubbing his sore stomach, there was a large hole through his clothing, but there was no hint of a wound on the man's skin, not even a scar. "Aizen sure didn't hold back on poor little me! What a guy has to do to keep his promises." He sighed.

His eyes twitched when he noticed there was sand in his shoes. If there was anything he absolutely hated, it must have been sand in his shoes. Even Aizen was better than sand in his shoes.

"Isshin owes me so bad!" He yelled out dramatically.

He slowly stood up, watching the calm scenery of Hueco Mundo.

"Ugh… this place pisses me off, way too calm." He said dryly while brushing some sand off his dark cloak. "I'll just go and bug those little fuckers back in the real world, I bet they can't wait to save Ichi and Ren-Ren right now. At least it's entertaining."

He concentrated his reiatsu in front of him. In not more than two split seconds a portal opened to the real world. He quickly hopped through it, the portal closing behind him. When he was across, he watched the Urahara Shoten beneath him with a pleased smirk.

"See what I can do for little Ichi-chan."

He jumped down onto the ground in front of the little shop and made sure he was noticed, his strong reiatsu flaring out of him like crashing waves, alerting everyone in the small building.

As he had expected, the shinigami and those humans ran out of the shop, facing him with angry, determined faces.

"Nobu!" A small chow puppy pushed his way through the legs and came running towards him. "You bastard, where are Ichigo and that redhead?" The little dog yelled up at him, jumping against his legs. Realisation hit Shuuhei when he recognised the man as well when Kon started shouting Nobu's name.

"Relax little pup. I'm here to help you guys and safe Ichi-chan and Ren-Ren!"

--------------------

Yeah, I know. Pretty lame chapter and of course the way late update. Though, I am quite pleased with the Ichi-go-insane part. All thanks to Nine Inch Nails, they gave me some nice inspiration for this chapter. Wait! For the whole story!. x3

And next chapter it will get a little bit better for our favourite bishieboys! And the chapter after that… the complete opposite! Yay!

Oh, **important note**: I really can't update frequently anymore. I'm in my important final year and homework and all the other stuff is killing me! Those bastards even let me do a freaking FRENCH presentation, are they nuts!? But my apologies for all this. As long as you all know: I'll finish this story no matter what, how long it may take, I WILL complete this!

Please R&R! x3


	30. Chapter 30

Treason

**Treason**

I know, I know… I should die a slow and painful death. I won't come up with any lame excuses, I'm just a pathetic person that you all are allowed to kill. I know I shouldn't ask anything of you guys after this, but I really need your help. I've had a huge writers block and if you guys have some ideas for this story, then please tell me them!

I really want to thank you guys for all the reviews!! Really! If it weren't for you guys I wouldn't be writing this right now! You guys are the best! GLOMP

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, Kubo-sensei does! Fuckdammit! Though I do own Nobu! Yay! I own something!

Warning: The usual stuff

1 5 1 5 1 5 1 5 1 5 1 5 1 5 1 5 1 5 1 5 1 5

Nobu watched the group of shinigami and humans who sat in front of him inside the small shop, the strange man with the cane and the, he personally thought, ugly hat, had invited him to come inside and tell his story. He easily noticed they didn't trust him, they looked like they expected an attack at any second, most of them held their zanpaktou's hilt in a tight grip as well.

"Well Nobu-san! I believe you have some explaining to do." The cheery, strange man stepped inside the room, followed by a lean, dark-skinned woman with a patronizing stare and a large, broad man who carried a tray with he thought looked and smelled like tea. They all sat down in front of him, obviously waiting for him to tell his story.

"Well, let's start with the fact I am not Ichigo's cousin." He simply stated while grabbing a cup of tea of the tray, he directed his gaze at Kon, Rukia and Shuuhei. "I have this small device," he grabbed a small, black and white looking pill out of his pocket and showed it to them, "With this little thing I can add memories in someone's mind. So this thing helped me out so that Ichi-chan believed I was his dear cousin. This way I was able to keep an eye on him." Nobu paused for a second when he noticed the distrusting faces. "Oh no worries! I won't use this on you. It won't have that much of an effect anyway, it only works on one person." He said and threw the pill at Urahara who caught it easily.

Nobu continued, "I got this thing from Aizen, he ordered me to watch Ichigo-kun for him."

Alarmed looks crossed over everyone's faces. Rukia jumped up in anger and pointed an accusing finger at Nobu. "So you're the one to blame that Ichigo and Renji are in Hueco Mundo!"

Nobu chuckled and raised his hands in defence. "Calm down, calm down Rukia-chan. I'm not to blame, well, not completely. I actually tried to help Ichi-chan and Renji, but I underestimated Aizen. I thought it would take longer for Aizen to get Ichigo. I wanted to bring him in safety before Aizen could get him. Un fortunately I was too late." He paused for a second. "And for the redhead… he wasn't even involved in Aizen's plans, but now I'm sure he is involved."

"What do you mean Nobu-san?" Shuuhei asked, the others didn't seem to get it as well.

"He means that Abarai-san is now in danger as well," Urahara said, his eyes shadowed under his hat, "We all know how Kurosaki-san gets when it comes to protecting his friends and Abarai-san is completely the same. So if Aizen threats to harm Abarai-san or the other way around, then I'm sure Kurosaki-san or Abarai-san will do anything Aizen wants him to do. All so he can protect his friend."

Nobu stayed silent for a while, eventually speaking up, "That's right… but don't worry about that right now. What's more important is that we have to save them quikly."

"Why are you even doing this?" Ikkaku spoke up in a serious tone. "Why should we trust you? You were an ally of Aizen."

Nobu kept silent, running his thoughts over, contemplating if he should tell the truth. Because honestly, the truth didn't really sound that believable. At all.

Nobu shrugged, "Guess I have to tell you this bullshit. Ain't my fault if you don't believe me, cause I hardly believe it myself why I'm risking my life for Isshin's kid."

"Isshin?" Yoruichi looked up at Nobu, "You knew him?" She asked. She and Urahara knew Isshin very well, they had experienced a lot of things together back when they still lived in Soul Society.

Nobu nodded in affirmation, "Yes. I still know him, he's still alive. Well I mean his soul is still alive... but he's in Hueco Mundo I'm afraid. " He looked up at all the other occupants in the room, his brown eyes calm and serious.

"His soul is in Hueco Mundo??"

"So are his daughters. That's why you couldn't find their souls, Aizen had taken their souls with him immediately after they had died." Nobu said.

"But how is that possible!? Ichigo said that Karin had died in his arms! If that's the truth then he must have seen Aizen!" Rukia said a bit distressed.

Nobu sighed, scratching his head. "I'm afraid Ichigo was under Aizen's zanpaktou's hypnose. Karin-chan was already dead when Ichigo entered the house. Aizen probably did this to break Ichigo even more and also when Ichigo asked Karin-chan who had done this, Aizen could easily let Ichigo believe it were the shinigami if that's what Karin said to Ichigo in her last breath. But it were all just images in Ichi's head." He explained.

Everybody was silent for a few seconds, letting the new information sink in. They couldn't believe how low Aizen had sunk. It was hard to imagine what Ichigo had been through after the incident, he had probably felt like he couldn't trust anybody. Did Aizen really do all that to torture and break Ichigo or were his intentions even deeper? And why would Aizen even bother breaking Ichigo, sure Ichigo was a powerful opponent, but he wasn't that much of a threat against his strong espada(2) or was he?

Rukia broke the silence. "You mean they aren't gone, I mean Isshin-san, Yuzu-chan and Karin-chan?" She spoke up silently to herself, her eyes showing disbelieve but also relief and hope. Relieved that the twins weren't completely gone and hoping that they were all right.

"In what state are they?" Urahara stared seriously at Nobu, demanding an answer.

Nobu wasn't infected by the stare. "I'll tell you later, first let me tell you my story why I want to help you save Ichigo-kun. Back in Hueco Mundo I was signed up by Aizen to guard Isshin just when he had kidnapped the souls of him and his two daughters." Nobu paused for a second. "There was something about Isshin-san, such life-force, such spirit, I felt drawn to him. One day he started talking to me, talked about his kids, his life, his dead wife, about almost everything he could think of. I don't know why those stories even bothered me, but they did and his memories slowly but securely became mine. He and I both knew he would soon loose all his memories. Aizen had used the Hougyoku on Isshin-san, Aizen planned on turning him into an arrancar under his command, but the changing from shinigami to arrancar goes terribly slow. In that period Isshin-san told me his stories and in that period I became strangely aware of my growing worries for Isshin-san's kids. Isshin-san had poured all of his memories into my blank mind, filled my mind with his worries and love for his children. And now I feel like his kids are mine... and it's fucking ANNOYING! Cos now I feel I HAVE TO save them." Nobu finished of completely irritated.

Everybody stayed silent for a while. The story sounded rediculous indeed, how was it even possible?

Urahara scratched his chin, looking thoughtful. "Ah, I see. I've heard of this, Memoria Rememdium(1), it's very rare. It works like this: Isshin-san used you as his last hope to save his children.. His reiatsu forced his memories way inside your head. Only someone with a lot of power, but mostly a lot of love for a person or in this case persons is able to perform this extremely difficult exercise."

"Is this really possible, Urahara-san?" Hitsugaya spoke up for the first time in the meeting. He crossed his arms, glancing crytically at Nobu's direction. He didn't trust the man for one bit.

"Like I said, Memoria Rememdium is very rare, there aren't many stories or clarifications about it."

"So this man could be lying?"

"Yes, that is possible. But I'm quite positive this is real. Memoria Rememdium is also known for leaving behind in the memorytaker some of the memorygiver's character and spirit. I can clearly sense some of Isshin's spirit in Nobu-san, I had already noticed it before, but didn't give it much notice since I thought Nobu-san was Isshin's nephew and therefore could feel familiar. I think we can trust Nobu-san."

"Well, I don't care if you shinigami and humans trust me or not, but I'm planning on rescuing Ichigo, Yuzu and Karin no matter what it takes. You can go with me or not." Nobu said while standing up, his green eyes staring seriously at the shinigami in front of him.

"I will go most certainly Nobu-san!" Rukia stood up as well, looking determined. "I have to help them!"

Orihime who sat next to her stood up after her, punching her fist in the air. "I want to help Kurosaki-kun and Abarai-kun as well! It's the least thing I can do for all the times Kurosaki-kun saved me."

Yoruichi saw the determinded looks Ishida and Sado and Orihime were giving each other. "We can go in two groups Nobu-san. I'll lead the first rescue group of four people. Orihime, Ishida, Sado and I. I have enough experience with these three to get out of Hueco Mundo safely."

Nobu nodded. "Excellent. Then I'll lead the second rescue group. Kuchiki Rukia and whomever who feels like coming as well."

Before Ikkaku could enthusiastically yell he would run along, Hitsugaya calmly interrupted him much to Ikkaku's irritation.

"I'll go as well." He still didn't trust the man and this way he could keep a close eye on the man.

"Okay, then it's settled. Kuchiki, Hitsugaya-Taichou and I will be rescue group two, The rest, Shuuhei, Kira, Ikkaku and Hanatarou, must stay here in Karakura town to keep it safe if Aizen decides to attack it." Nobu said while the rest nodded.

"Excellent, then we should prepare ourselves and get a good night's sleep. If everybody agrees, we could go tomorrow." Nobu said, satisfied that rescue was finally coming near for Ichigo and his sisters. He hoped they wouldn't be too late.

"I protest, we shouldn't rush ourselves." Hitsugaya said. "We should give us some more time to calmly prepare ourselves so we don't have to make any useless mistakes. I suggest we go over two days from now, this way we can give ourselves enough time and rest."

"You're right Hitsugaya-Taichou." Nobu nodded his agreement. "We'll go over two days from now, it'll be less rushing and less mistaking."

Everybody in the room nodded their agreement.

"Now that's arranged, I think everybody should sleep now."Urahara said, ending the meeting. "That way I finally get some rest again in my little shop! You little men and women make too much noise." Urahara moved his fan back up in front of his face, smirking behind it.

Everybody said their goodnights and walked off to go to their sleeping places. Luckily Shuuhei had been able to arrange a sleeping place at Sado's house since Ichigo's house had been completely destroyed. Kon was staying their as well, but had to watch his back all the time since one big dark man had an infamous addiction to cute things and he didn't plan on getting trapped in that creepy bearhug of death.

Hitsugaya, Orihime and Hanatarou started walking to Orihime's apartment when they noticed Rukia was staying behind in the room.

Orihime waved at Rukia, gaining her attention. "Rukia-chan? Aren't you going with us for some sleep? Cause I would, I'm soooo tired, I could sleep for days. But I'm hungry as well, maybe I can cook something for you and then after that we can sleep so that we'll be all fit and energetic for looooots of training tomorrow! And after that I can make lots of energy food and drinks and we can take it to Hueco Mundo and I bet Kurosaki-kun would like some too!" Orihime continued with her babbling, but thank God got dragged along with Hitsugaya and Hanatarou.

Rukia smiled after her, her eyes still glinting with worry for her two friends, she just had to ask Nobu if they were allright.

"Nobu-san…" Rukia spoke up, her brows were tightly knitted together in concern.

"Yes Rukia-chan?"

Rukia clenched her black hakama-pants between her fingers as she stared into Nobu's eyes, "…Do you, do you know if Ichigo and Renji are okay?"

Nobu kept silent, looking away from Rukia's troubled eyes.

"To be honest, the last time I saw them they weren't doing so well, both mentally and physically. So we have to do something fast before it's too late…"

1 5 1 5 1 5 1 5 1 5 1 5 1 5 1 5 1 5

He felt cold and drowsy, floating in the darkness of his dreams. Someting warm but cool at the same time stroked his cheek, slowly he awakened out of his slumber as the touch bacame clearer and clearer.

"R..Renji..." Ichigo muttered, still half asleep. His eyes slowly cracked open, his drowsy eyes wandering over the form in front of him.

"Renji!!" Ichi suddenly yelled, completely awake now. He looked up at Renji's bloodstained face, their eyes locking. He tried to lift himself up, but Renji gently pushed him down again.

Renji looked at Ichigo sadly. His eyes had a certain warmth when he saw Ichigo was awake and with him again, but the fact that Ichigo was now even more wounded and bruised saddened him. It worried him even more when he had noticed Ichigo wore nothing more than a bloody sheet around his naked body. He had already noticed the semen stains on them...

"God, we look like a mess..."

Ichigo looked down, sadly chuckling at Renji's remark while fumbling with his good hand at the sheet.

Renji saw a glance of Ichigo's completely messed up hand under the sheet, his eyes saddened even more.

Silence washed over them as they tried as much as they could to not strain their sore bodies.

"I thought I had lost you as well..." Ichigo said eventually breaking the silence. He hid his eyes under his bangs, not willing to look at Renji.

"Hey! They can't kill me that easily!" Renji protested playfully, though his eyes didn't held the playfulness.

Ichigo looked up at him, slightly smiling. "Don't fool me Ren... You're dying.. and we both know it."

Renji looked away from Ichigo, staring at the bloodstained wall in front of him. His blood. He had already lost too much blood and the blood was still seeping out of his wounds. He was now living on his reiatsu, but there wasn't much left of it anymore. Ichigo was right, he would be dead in an hour if he didn't get medical treatment soon.

"I'm fine Ichi," Renji eventually said, trying to reassure Ichigo. "I'm not planning on leaving you anytime soon. Especially if I have to leave you in a Hellhole like this."

Ichigo slammed his good hand against the floor, "Stop fucking lying to me Renji! I know it's not true."

"What would you like to hear then Ichigo!?" Renji spoke up loudly, glaring at the other. "Oh Ichigo! I'm dying! Please pity me! Would you like hearin..-" Renji burst out into a fit of coughs, he raised his hand to cover his mouth as he began to cough up blood.

"Renji!" Ichigo yelled, panick and worry evident in his voice. He rose his sore body and circled his arms around Renji's shoulders till the other stopped coughing.

"We shouldn't be arguing right now..." Ichigo said, closing his eyes as he took a deep breath.

Renji kept silent, digging his nose into Ichigo's bare shoulder where the sheet had slipped of his body. He sniffed at the smell of Ichigo's skin, it smelt like blood, sweat and sex, but that special hint that could only belong to Ichigo was still there, although faintly.

"I don't want to loose you Ren..." Ichigo whispered, his lips brushing against Renji's hair. "I don't want to loose you as well.."

1 5 1 5 1 5 1 5 1 5 1 5 1 5 1 5 1 5

1.Memoria Rememdium is Latin for: Memory Cure. I've never had Latin so if anyone notices any mistakes please notify me, thank u! C:  
2.Note: They don't know that Ichi has hollowpowers or they wouldn't think like that! Hehe

Do you NOW understand?! This was the most BORING and the most difficult chapter to write Dx (that's what I thought, just so borrringg!), I just kept on getting stuck in that fucking annoying and boring conversation between Nobu and the rest! ARGHH! But I know... It's still pathetic that it took me THAT long to write this chapter. But thank God school is over for me, passed my finals, moved to a new house, had a nice relaxing holiday and finally retrieved my inspiration to write again! So hopefully I can update frequently again! YAY!

Strangely enough I was listening to 'Beautiful World' of 'Coldplay' when I wrote the Ren/Ichi part of this chapter... Doesn't really match, but I guess it worked out well. x3

Oh, and a spoiler: Renji won't die! Just so you know! I don't want to get flamers of Renji-fans! O:

I hope you guys still feel like reviewing... If you do, then it would make me SO happy! (cos I'm secretly aiming for 1000 reviews, hehe x3)

Please R&R! :3


	31. Chapter 31

**Treason**

This chapter is dedicated to my dear friend and also great super awesome author Sephy-chan! It's for her birthday! (2.5 months ago, hehehehe Cx) Hooray!! Happy B-day! GLOMP Let's all cheer for her! WOOOOOOOHHHH!!!  
Go look at her profile and read those wonderful stories! You know you want to! C;

Also, thank you so much for the reviews! I'm glad some of you guys didn't give up hope!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, it belongs to Kubo Tite-sama! Oh! But I do own boring Nobu-dickhead!

Warning: Aizen playing with his toys, being the sadistic bastard that he is. Aizen's probably gonna play with Ren-chan as well. (I'm sorry if I insult any of the Ren-fans in this chapter) Threesome

1 5 1 5 1 5 1 5 1 5 1 5 1 5 1 5 1 5 1 5

Ichigo watched as the two arrancar servants left the room where he and Renji were forced to stay in. He didn't completely understand why, but the two arrancars had just healed their injuries. The arrancar hadn't treated all of their injuries though. Ichigo's body was still covered with numerous swellings, cuts and bruises. The arrancar had mostly healed some of the more dangerous and life-threatening cuts and also his broken wrist and his torn and exposed fist were now taken care of.

The arrancar had healed Renji's wounds as well, but then again they had only healed the life threatening ones. So he and Renji stil remained weaker than they would like to admit.

The fact that numerous of their wounds had been treated didn't ease their minds at all. Of course Ichigo was really relieved Renji wasn't in a life threatening situation anymore, but he just didn't trust it. Something kept nagging inside his head that Aizen had something in store for them. And he already knew it wasn't something good.

"Ichigo.." Renji's voice interrupted his thoughts. Ichigo glanced at Renji who was sitting on the bed with a troubled expression on his face. Their eyes locked and understanding crossed their minds.

Renji stood up, his hands going through his messy hair as he paced around the room. "We gotta get out of this fuckin' place Ichigo." He growled, "I can't stand this, I can't stand how Aizen expects us to be good little pets and wait for the next round. Who does he think he is?" Renji's eyes gleamed dangerously, "I don't want that bastard touching you again. I swear to God I'll rip his limbs off" Ichigo didn't reply, he continued watching Renji pace around the room while pulling the dirty sheets closer around his shoulders.

"My my, Abarai-kun..." The sudden calm voice startled Ichigo and Renji. "...I would like to see you try." Aizen appeared behind Ichigo who was still sitting on the floor. He slipped one of his arms around Ichigo and draped it over the other's tense shoulders as he went down on his knees. There was a hint of smugness on his calm features as his other hand began to stroke Ichigo's hair.

Ichigo tensed visibly when he felt the familiar touch again. He couldn't move his limbs, afraid of Aizen if he would make a wrong move. He didn't want to take a risk and let Renji get hurt again.

"So... what are you going to do about this Abarai-kun? I'm touching him again..." His hand went under the white sheet, stroking the skin of Ichigo's stomach.

Ichigo tensed visibly and glanced at Renji, their eyes locking, wishing the redhead would remain still and stay where he was now. Renji wouldn't stand a chance against Aizen if he decided to attack him, he didn't even have Zabimaru with him. He tried to keep himself calm and narrowed his eyes when Renji hissed and glared, he could do nothing more than hope Renji wouldn't leap at Aizen.

But Renji was having none of that, "Stay away from him, Aizen." He growled as he stepped forward. No way was he going to stay back and watch this like the last time.

He hadn't even seen Aizen move, but suddenly Renji was pinned against the wall. Aizen's calm eyes scanning his face.

"Renji!" He heard Ichigo yell in surprise.

"Stay back Ichigo." Renji said calmly while glaring at Aizen's face.

"But Renji!"

"No. I can handle this Ichigo." Renji kept his cool calm, but his eyes spoke otherwise, he was glaring dangerously at Aizen's calm facade. But it was obvious Aizen wasn't affected by the stare at all.

Ichigo hesitated, but complied as he halted in his actions.

Aizen gave an amused smile as he noticed how easily Ichigo obeyed Renji. Maybe he could use that to his advantage... If he would be able to control Renji, then he could control Ichigo as well.

"I would like to make a deal Abarai-kun.."

Renji narrowed his eyes, "I don't make deals with scum like you." He spat while glaring heatedly at Aizen's calm face.

"Oh?" A smile curled up Aizen's lips. "Even when that scum offers to spare your little boyfriend from certain assault?" He whispered lowly as he leaned closer so that only Renji could hear.

Renji's eyes widened in surprise. "W-What?" He asked in shock. Ichigo watched him as he shakily stood up, keeping the stained sheets close to his bare form.

"You heard me Abarai-kun..." Aizen continued speaking in a low voice, pleased at the hint of interest that was shining in the other's eyes. "I'll spare Ichigo for today, I won't touch him or harm in any way possible. But this comes with a price of course. Not a very big one though."

Renji paused. Oh he knew, nothing good could come out of this deal, but he could at least listen. "Name it!" Came his determined answer after a few seconds of pondering, his fierce glare directed at Aizen once again. Ichigo's safety was standing on top of his list of priorities. He had heard Aizen say it was only for one day. But he would do anything if it spared Ichigo for just one day without torture, one day without Aizen touching him in that sinful matter.

"Renji! Don't listen to that bastard! Don't take a word he says, he won't keep to it!" Ichigo suddenly yelled out, leaping forward so he could push Aizen away.

"Don't interfere Ichigo! This is between Aizen... and me." Renji growled, still glaring into Aizen's calm eyes.

Renji could suddenly detect a hint of malice and insanity in Aizen's calm brown eyes, it made him question if this really was a good idea. Was he going to make a deal with the devil?

"Name it!" He said again through gritted teeth.

"Allright then... Abarai-kun" Aizen smirked at his impatience. "I won't touch Ichigo or harm him in any way.... _You_ will be doing that for me... Abarai-kun" He drawled, his brown eyes now held even more malice and insanity than before. He briefly closed his eyes before looking back at Renji's shocked and disgusted look. "Fuck Ichigo for me, deliver me a show I'll never forget. Fuck him in a way that it resembles rape, you'll take him dry and hard and you _will_ deliver him pain..." He said all this in a low whisper so Ichigo was still unable to hear him.

"You sick fuck!" Renji yelled out loud pushing his body in a violent matter against Aizen's to get him away. "No way in HELL am I going to do that!" He continued trashing, but Aizen kept him easily in place, "You're outta your fuckin' mind!"

"You don't want to accept my offer then?" Aizen raised his eyebrows, acting like he was surprised. "Oh well, that's too bad Abarai-kun... Then I'll have to do it myself. And I can assure you, it'll be a lot worse and a lot more painful for dear Ichigo-kun if you let me do this..."

Renji paused in his trashing, his eyes went wide when he took in Aizen's words, but quickly narrowed into a glare when he saw the evil glint in Aizen's eyes.

"You're mad." Renji spat, his voice low and dangerous. "You're absolutely mad."

"But You'll do it, am I right?" Aizen said calmly in a low voice, looking pleased. Renji didn't answer him, his head going to the side, avoiding the confused look Ichigo was sending him a few meters behind Aizen's back. "Your silence says more than enough..." Aizen said out loud so he was audible again.

"You may begin immediately." He said calmly, stepping away from Renji, his hand gesturing at Ichigo in a slow sway.

Renji shot Ichigo an apologetic look, stepping away from Aizen, whom sat down on a comfortable chair with a good view of the bed.

"What are you giving me that look for Renji?" Ichigo's frown narrowed, his hands pulling the sheets even closer to his body then it already was. "What did Aizen tell you?"

"I'm sorry Ichigo..."

"..Renji?" Ichigo stepped a few steps back as Renji started to corner him. "W-What are you doing? What do you mean?"

Renji's eyes suddenly turned extremely apologetic and sad. "I'm so sorry Ichigo. I don't want to do this, but I've got no choice..."

Ichigo's back suddenly hit the white wall behind him. "Renji, what do you mean? What are you going to do to me?" He didn't understand, what had Aizen said to him? He turned his eyes to the calm man who was sat on the chair facing the bed. Their eyes met and Aizen gave him a sly smirk, he glared back but turned his glare quickly at Renji when large hands were wrapped tightly around his wrists and raised above his head. The sheet he was holding to protect his body from prying eyes slipped from his grip, leaving him completely exposed.

"Renji! What the Hell are you doing!?" Ichigo yelled, struggling in Renji's tight grip. "Let go of me!"

"I'm so sorry Ichigo." Renji whispered again, his head resting against Ichigo's. "Just please, stay calm and you won't get hurt as much..." He pressed his body flush against Ichigo, pushing him hard against the wall behind him as he claimed his lips in a fierce kiss.

Ichigo hissed in the kiss, the deep wounds inflicted by the whip rubbing against the wall and between his and Renji's body. He turned his face away from Renji's lips, "Stop this Renji!" He pulled at his wrists and pushed his body hard against the other to emphasize his point.

"What's wrong with you? Can't you see Aizen's right there, watching u-" Realization suddenly hit him hard in the face. This was the deal Aizen and Renji made, Ichigo realised Aizen probably wanted Renji to perform a show... a show starring Renji and himself as the main characters. And it was clearly obvious Aizen wanted a rough show..

Ichigo calmed down his struggling for a second and locked eyes with Renji, but that still didn't explain why Renji was willingly doing this to him. His own lover was humiliating him in front of the enemy. But Renji kept on apologizing to him and kept on sending apologising looks, so it was clearly obvious he wasn't doing this on free will. Then exactly what kind of a deal did Renji and Aizen make?

Ichigo was destracted from his pondering when Renji gave him one last apologetic look and then fiercely attacked his lips again, smashing his mouth roughly against his. Ichigo went to turn his head away again, but Renji kept him close as he quickly bit down on his lower lip. His left hand grabbed both Ichigo's wrists in one while the other hand roughly grabbed Ichigo's chin, forcing their lips to meet again.

Ichigo glared into Renji's eyes when he felt his lips pried open when Renji's fingers dug into his cheeks, the other's wet tongue slipping into his open mouth with practiced ease. Unlike the roughness of his mouth and his hands, Renji's tongue felt gentle against his own, almost in a guilty manner. Also the passion Renji normally held in his eyes when he was close and passionate with Ichigo was barely shown. His eyes held shame, bitterness, anger, disgust, but most of all guilt.

Renji broke eye contact, moving down to capture the flesh of Ichigo's neck in his mouth as his hands grabbed Ichigo's shoulders in a tight grip. He turned both of them away from the wall and made Ichigo step backwards. When the back of Ichigo's knees hit the large white bed behind him, Renji pushed him down on it. Ichigo fell backwards with a short yelp of protest. Falling with his back on the mattress, he hissed and clenched one eye shut when the wounds on his back ached again when they made contact with the bed. He had no time to recover, Renji was already on top of him in a second. His rough hands wondering all over Ichigo's bare form and his lips tasting every piece of soft and tender flesh they could reach.

Renji noticed he was getting carried away, but he really wanted Ichigo and it had been such a while... Now that he finally had the oppurtunity to touch, kiss, lick and even fuck his lover, he noticed he had much difficulty to control himself. If it wasn't for the calm brownhaired man watching their every move, he was almost sure Ichigo and he himself would have enjoyed themselves.

His hands went lower, each of his hands roughly grabbing a soft inner thigh as he spread Ichigo's legs apart. Ichigo struggled, his hands pushing against Renji's chest, trying to get himself away from the other mans rough touches. In response Renji forcefully positioned himself between Ichigo's legs, his hands hooking under the other's knees to keep his legs spread and his ass up high. Carrying on with his rough kissing, Renji couldn't help but start rubbing his semi hard and clothed erection against Ichigo's bare entrance, a short yelp slipped out of Ichigo's parted lips and was slightly muffled by Renji's lips.

Meanwhile Aizen was raising his right hand, putting his elbow on the arm-rest of his comfortable chair so he could lean his chin on his palm. Calm amused eyes scanned the two persons in front of him. He was getting aroused he noticed, it was absolutely a delicious sight, watching Renji overpower his own lover in such a dominating and raw way. The position they were in right now, Ichigo spread out and naked and Renji between his legs fully clothed groping the other and smothering Ichigo's lips with his own, was a sight Aizen didn't want to forget and couldn't get enough of. His pet looked so beautiful lying under the other man, his lips parting and closing as he desperately tried to control his soft unwanted panting, and his dazed deep brown eyes looking up under thick eyelashes, it seemed Ichigo was beginning to lose control of his body just like his partner was losing control over it. Aizen's body suddenly twitched when a low moan escaped the orange haired boy's lips. He was beginning to wonder for how long he would be able to keep himself controlled.

Ichigo could practically feel Aizen's stare bore into his and Renji's body, roaming over there forms. He shifted his head to the side, his narrowed cloudy eyes connecting with Aizen's. the man looked calm and collected from the outside, but Ichigo could easily detect the small hint of lust and arousal in the other man's eyes. He had experienced that look more than enough to know what it meant when Aizen forced him into submission again and again.

Ichigo was suddenly distracted and let out a short moan when Renji felt the need for more friction with Ichigo's bare skin. Renji was slipping out of his worn out and shredded hakama and haori with practised ease. His hot and bare skin was emitting a delicious friction against Ichigo's, more unwanted moans slipped out of Ichigo's mouth.

"I'm sorry.."

Before Ichigo could register what Renji was saying, Renji already had his manhood prodded against his entrance, the head already beginning to slip in. What was he doing?? Ichigo started to panick, Renji really was going to fuck him in front of Aizen and then he was planning to do it dry? raw? no preperation, no lube or whatsoever. His breath hitched when Renji continued slipping inside of him, his wide open eyes wandered back to the ceiling as he kept his stare fixated on one little dot.

"You're being too gentle Abarai-kun." Aizen's voice interrupted them.

Renji looked pained when he said that, his eyes closed for a brief second and reopened. Without a second thought he suddenly slammed inside of Ichigo, he was almost positive he had torn Ichigo's insides. He felt the red and slippery proof slip down his member..

Ichigo arched his back, gasping in pain when he felt like he was being torn apart. Unshed tears were brimming in his eyes, his fingernails clawing against Renji's chest to get him away from him.

Aizen interrupted again, "Give him no time to recover." He ordered, standing up from his seat and walking closer to stand behind Renji.

With guilt shining in his eyes, Renji started thrusting in and out of Ichigo in a quick rhythm, with each thrust fucking the other deeper and deeper. Just like he was ordered to.

Aizen leaned on top of Renji's muscled back, watching over his shoulder at Ichigo's pained face. "Doesn't he look absolutely beautiful like that?" He whispered into Renji's ear, his hands going down over Renji's back to cup the rocking ass cheeks. He grabbed them and suddenly slammed them forward, impaling Ichigo even deeper on Renji's shaft.

Eyes wide Ichigo cried out, his hands slamming against Renji's chest and stomach in anger and frustration. "Y-you.. get out of me!"

Renji growled in disgust at Aizen's rough handling, touches and the disgusting remark that he made. His head went to the side, not daring to look into Ichigo's eyes any longer. He knew he had no choice but to carry on thrusting inside of Ichigo, the sooner this was over, the better.

Renji suddenly halted in his movements when the hands on his buttocks spread his cheeks apart. Before he could even utter a complaint, two fingers were already slipping in and out of him, stretching his resisting hole wide.

"Why'd you stop now Abarai-kun?" Aizen drawled lowly into Renji's ear from behind him.

"Y-you bastard." Renji growled, his growl turned into a pained groan when he felt the fingers get replaced by something bigger. Aizen quickly eased himself inside of Renji with one hard thrust. Renji didn't know when the man behind him had taken of his hakama, but couldn't give a damn right now as he gasped out in pain and watched Ichigo under him do the same when the movement of Aizen's hips inside of himself send his own throbbing manhood even deeper inside of Ichigo. "This wasn't part of the deal!" Renji hissed lowly while clenching his teeth.

"I promised I wouldn't touch Ichigo, but that doesn't mean I can't touch you, now does it?" Aizen started a quick pace, his hips sharply pushing forwards.

Renji could practically hear the smugness in Aizen's voice. Angered and frustrated, Renji wanted to retort, but he already knew he had no chance at fighting this. He just had to hope that this would soon be over for Ichigo and himself. He looked back down again, his eyes locking with Ichigo's worried ones.

When Aizen started thrusting in and out of him in a quicker and harder pace, Renji was forced to move along, slipping in and out of Ichigo again while he tried to ignore the agonizing ache in his lower back. When Ichigo started crying out in pain under him, Renji realized the combined rough thrusts of both Aizen and he himself were literally tearing Ichigo apart. Guilt filled his mind. Only for a few seconds, he had completely forgotten about Ichigo, he had only thought how much it had hurt himself when Aizen had pushed so roughly inside of him. He leaned closer to Ichigo, both his hands stroking Ichigo's cheeks as his head rested just above Ichigo's. Looking at Ichigo's tightly clenched shut eyes, Renji brushed his lips over Ichigo's while murmuring apologies over and over again.

"Apologising won't do you any good right now Abarai-kun.." Aizen whispered in his ear from behind him as he quickened his pace, sending Renji even deeper inside of Ichigo.

Ichigo cried out in pain again, his pained yells slightly muffled by the gasps that also came out of his mouth. The combined weight of both Renji's and Aizen's bodies as well as their reiatsu crushing down on him were taking a toll on his lungs. Renji enclosed his lips around Ichigo's lips. Ichigo wanted to protest, but was surpised when Renji started blowing air into his mouth. It felt disgusting and disturbing, but it did help, it also kept his mind away for a few seconds from the feeling of being torn apart.

Renji was glad when Ichigo accepted his help, it meant Ichigo still trusted him. Renji looked at Ichigo's closed eyes again, he felt absolutely terrible for forcing this onto Ichigo. But he was glad he could for once take over Aizen and that he could save Ichigo the humiliation of getting fucked again and again by the other man. But he was beginning to have doubt over his earlier deal with Aizen. For fuck's sake! He was raping his own bofriend! But he knew it was too late for doubt now. He should be preparing for the huge guilt. Hell! He was already experiencing it. But guilt wasn't the only feeling he was experiencing right now. Disgust and humiliation were close to follow as well. He could now easily imagine at how Ichigo must have felt when Aizen had done this to him before, but it must've probably felt worse for Ichigo back then, it seemed like Aizen was restraining himself.

He felt Aizen nearing his orgasm when the man on top of him sped up one more time and eventually came deep inside of him. He could feel his insides being covered by the creamy substance and felt it slip down his thighs when Aizen pulled himself out of him with a pleased groan.

Renji had almost immediately slipped his still hard length out of Ichigo after Aizen had left the bed. He hadn't come yet, but he felt he had no right to come. He shouldn't experience pleasure when Ichigo was in pain. Aizen had noticed this, but for once cut them some slack. He slipped the white hakama pants back over his hips, fastening the black sash around it. He glanced at the figures one final time and decided to leave, he had had his fun, it was time to get back to business now.

Without granting Ichigo and Renji another look, Aizen left the room leaving the two shinigami alone with their disturbing thoughts.

The two sat in silence for what felt like an eternity, neither male talking or moving. Ichigo didn't know to do or think. He had been raped by the one he called friend – even lover. It may have been on the orders of _that man_, but that didn't make it any better. The blanket under his body smelled like sex: sweat, blood and semen but the teen didn't care; he was just as dirty – if not more than the sheet.

Turning around to look at his lover the red noticed the other twitch and curl deeper into himself and tighten the blanket around his body like it was a suit of armor that would protect him from the outside world. Renji was hurt; and it wasn't because he got raped too. The guilt he felt wouldn't be able to be expressed in words, nor in deeds. He thought that by accepting the deal Aizen had offered him he's be able to 'save' the other for even one day – but he end up hurting the kid worse then he thought possible. He betrayed Ichigo's trust in him.

"Look Ichi," the red began and continued when he didn't get a response from the one he was talking to. "Aizen told me he wouldn't touch you, so I agreed with his 'deal'." His heart seemed to stop when he Ichigo didn't want to make any eye contact "I didn't know he wanted me to do those things – If I knew I'd..." What would he have done, stand by and watch how the other would be raped by someone else?

"You'd do what?" Ichigo suddenly spat at the red as he stood up, his naked and beaten form shaking from anger and frustration at his own helplessness. "You were the one that lost an eye! I can take this, I've had worse! Just don't... Get hurt... Because... of me..." His legs suddenly felt like jelly and he allowed his body to drop onto the cold hard floor.

"Ichigo!" The red yelled as he crawled over the bed and lifted the teen partly – it was then that he noticed how skinny the teen had become, he could feel the bones and even see them, various cuts, bruises and swellings covered his whole body. Guilt tore him apart even more inside when he realized that the wounds he had couldn't compare to the one his lover had – and knowing that Ichigo said that he didn't want the red to get hurt. "Idiot, you're the one getting hurt – I should be the one protecting you.."

Ichigo glanced up into the other's eyes, but for once said nothing.

1 5 1 5 1 5 1 5 1 5 1 5 1 5 1 5 1 5 1 5

Sephy-chan helped me with the ending, had to redo it lots of times and then she helped me out! YAY! Thank youuuu! C:

Have some of you guys noticed as well that when you're searching for a nice yaoi fic on the main Bleach-page on fanfiction you can only find fics with straight couples!? It's terrible! It's one straight couple after the other! And when you FINALLY find a story with gayness in it, then it's a story with HitsuGAYa as the main character! No offence to the Hitsugaya-fangirls, he just doesn't interest me. Maybe cos he's so tiny... and I'm quite tall, yes 6'1 (185 cm) BAM! Beat that Toshiro! WAHAHA!!

I just want to read a nice story with Ichi as one of the main characters and getting tortured or getting fucked by a big dominant guy! RAWRRR!! (starts drooling)


	32. Chapter 32

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**  
****..:: **Treason** ::..****  
**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I'm sorry you guys! I'm totally abandoning you! I've decided to stop writing on Treason, only frustration came out of it. But THANK GOD the oh so wonderful, great supah nice Sephy-chan exists, she was willing to take over Treason and finish it! *aplause* I'll have my say in the story if I want to, but all the credit goes to Sephy! She's doing alllllll the work! So no flames or I'll hunt you down! Dx Respect for the allllllmighty Sephyyy!

**NOTE: New writer! Read why!**

_Sephy: Pickle, When you gonna update treason? _**8D**  
_Pickle: I hate this story! Dun wanna write any more!_  
_Sephy: Can I tr y an write it for you _**=D**  
_Pickle: You'd do that?_  
_Sephy: I can try, _**8D**  
_Pickle: Go ahead... __!_  
_- - - - - - - -_  
_Sephy: That's more or less what happened a few months ago.. I kept bugging her about writing a new chapter – she gave me freedom to do as I please!_

_Please don't flame me too much _**(n.n);;****  
**_I have a diff way of writing than Pickle has, please bear with it.. and enjoy _**(n.n)**

**WARNING: **_some may not like what I've done near the end_** (n_n);; (incest)**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Chapter 32  
- Broken -  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The sun started to rise in the town of Karakura – and deep in the Urahara shoten preparations were already in progress, almost done. "Kisuke!" Yoruichi yelled at the store owner on top of one of enormous stones in his underground training facility. Urahara stood up and looked down at the woman, "You almost done?" she shouted – making sure he heard her.

"Oh, yes-.." he sung happily as he waved his fan around, "Could you go and get our dear rescue teams please?"

"No need for that Urahara," a voice spoke; Hitsugaya and the others had already arrived, ready for their mission to save Ichigo and Renji from Aizen and whatever fate befell on them there. If they had to believe Nobu.. It wasn't good.

"Orihime-chan!" Nobu said happily as he pulled her to himself, "We're ready Urahara!"

"B-but Nobu-kun.." Inour (Inoue) began, a slight blush on her cheeks, "I'm not in your team, Sorry" She said before bowing and walking towards Uryuu, Sado and Yoruichi,

"You weren't?" he joked – trying to lighten the mood. _'I still need to get that spell off of Ichi-chan and RenRen. I just hope Aizen hasn't broken the spell yet..'_ he told himself as he gathered the rest of his group.

The others just looked at him wary eyes – they still didn't trust him. He manipulated Ichigo and practically handed him over to Aizen along with Renji. Now Nobu claimed that Isshin had given him all his love for his family via a complex spell called; Memoria Rememdium(1). The spell does exist, but very little was known about it.

Hitsugaya and Rukia walked towards Nobu and each grabbed a wrist, "I don't trust you and won't let you out of my sight." the short white haired captain told the brown haired man while walking towards their place close to the other group. "Ready,"

"Don't be so mean Shiro-chan," Nobu whined but quickly became quiet the moment Hitsugaya held his blade uncomfortably close to his throat.

"Call me that one more time and you (your) head will be on the floor, traitor" he hissed before sheathing Hyourinmaru. "Be glad we need you to tell us which way,"

Urahara had been watching with slight amusement; "Ok kids, playtime is over," he said as he moved his trusty fan from side to side. "Get ready," he added seriously as he sat down on one of the large wooden beams that he has seemingly hammered into the side of the enormous rock. Urahara concentrated before chanting the spell that would open the gate to Huecmo Mundo – If they had Asked Nobu to open the ganganta, who knows where they would end up. "The Stone bridging both worlds lies in my right hand. The sword securing reality in my right. Black haired shepard, chair of hanged men. With the arrival of the stratus, we strike the ibis.(2)"

A huge garganta ripped open the sky to reveal a black gaping void, "Move out!" Yoruichi yelled at the two teams, who jumped into the void – making their way towards the other end of the gate.

In Las Noches Renji and Ichigo were still in the room they had been left in. They hadn't talked in hours, no one had came to get them for some more torture. "Ichi.." the red began to see if he could start a conversation with the orange haired teen who had moved back to the window with his dirty blanket, still naked underneath.

"..." After what had happened Ichigo didn't want to be near Renji or anyone else. He didn't know who to trust or believe anymore. He had told Renji he would be able to take care of himself, why didn't Renji listen to him? Why did he have to make a deal with that monster...

"Come on Ichi, talk to me... please," Renji pleaded as he walked closer to the teen, trying to comfort him – to explain that he made a mistake. Touching Ichigo's shoulder caused the orange haired teen to turn around and face Renji with wide eyes that shone of nothing but fear.

"S..s.." Ichigo stuttered and Renji sat down on one knee in front of him – his right hand still on Ichigo's shoulder. "Stay away!" Ichigo shouted as he pushed the red aside and limped to the other side of the room as fast as he could. "Please... Ren... Stay there..." his voice was shaking as he spoke, as was his body. He had been broken, both mentally an physically.

"Ichi..." Renji said as he sat down and just kept looking at his lover, wondering what he could do. He couldn't do much without hurting Ichigo in the process – but he couldn't stand to see his lover like this any longer. That fear in those big brown eyes, trusting no one, nothing anymore. Making up his mind he stood up – Ichigo's eyes following his every move – and walked closer to the shivering teen and grabbed his wrist when he was about to limp away to another side of the room. "Oh no you don't!" he said as he pulled Ichigo against his body and they both fell to the ground, Ichigo struggling the best he could with all his internal and external wounds.

"Let- Me- Go- Ren- Ji-" Ichigo struggled, but his body had become extremely weak that it was useless to struggle. "Please..." the will to struggle became less as he hoped begging would make the other stop and go away, "Please.." he repeated in a whisper, "Please... " he finally whimpered and let his eyes close for some rest, hoping he wouldn't be haunted by nightmares or assaulted in his sleep.

Renji's mismatched looked worriedly at the skinny and bloody body in his arms, "Get some rest," he whispered as he bend his head down for a small kiss on the others forehead, "You'll need your strength for when we get a chance to escape." softly stroking the dirty hair.

A few minutes later the white door leading into the room opened and revealed Ichigo's father; Isshin. "Aizen-sama has ordered me to take you two two a new room," he simply said as he walked closer to the two males and connected a leash Ichigo's collar and gave Renji a collar with leash of his own before pulling them with him, out of the blood covered room. Ichigo bolted awake when someone pulled hard on his collar and he was forced to stand up, half choking in th process. "Follow me," Isshin repeated.

As the two were forced to follow the older male Renji couldn't but help wondering why Isshin would be doing this, Ichigo noticed his stare, "Aizen removed his memory and used hougyoku on him..." Renji remained quiet, not sure what to say. "That man is no longer my father..." he said in a whisper – surprising the red.

"Ichi.."

"We're here!" Isshin announced happily in a loud voice as he opened another white door and pulled the two with him inside the room that was almost identical to the last one. "In here," he pointed to another door inside the room, "..is a shower and clean clothes. Use that to clean up – Aizen-sama doesn't want you two to stay dirty." Removing the leash from both collars he left the room which was soon locked from the outside.

Looking around the room he could see another queen-sized bed, a huge couch against the wall opposite the bed, an a table between them. There was a medium sized window with iron bars to prevent escape. There was nothing else in the room, no plants, no paintings or other accessories – aside from the door leading to the bathroom.

The door closed and Ichigo collapsed, his body having no more strength to do anything else. Renji hurried to catch Ichigo before he could hit the cold ground. "Stay with me Ichi!" He said, trying to sound calm when Ichigo's body went limp in his arms. He managed to get the door to the bathroom open and put Ichigo's naked body in the bathtub and turned on the water tabs. "Please open your eyes.."

Renji didn't like the way the water turned pink almost instantly and decided to leave the water drain open so the dirty water could leave at once, he undressed himself too, discarding his filthy and torn black robes on the ground before joining his lover in the tub, trying to get him clean and freshed up – that had to be worth something for his health right? He breathed a sigh of relief when Ichigo opened his eyes an mumbled some inaudible words.

"We.. free...?" Ichigo asked, slightly coarse due to all the yelling and screaming of the past few days.

"Not yet," Renji replied, lying to his lover now would mean he had to break that hope later. "Lets get you cleaned up," he said in a slightly sad tone. As the dried blood washed away the magnitude of Ichigo's wounds became visible, his back and back of his legs were covered in cuts that had been left there with the special whip Aizen used to break Ichigo's will a while ago. He could see Ichigo's bones even better than before and remembered that he hadn't eaten a decent meal since the murder on his family – which now seemed to be one of Aizen's plans to get Ichigo here.

Turning Ichigo around he came closer to the backside and noticed the orange haired one tensed up when his hand went lower to wash Ichigo's crotch an backside. "I won't touch you there if you don't want to Ichi," He turned the shower on his own body to clean himself too – see where his own wounds were, if he had any left.

Now that Renji was able to look in a mirror he saw his own eyes, and what Ichigo had meant when he said that his left eye was light blue. He'd look at his eye better after they both were clean and helped Ichigo for as far as he could without scaring the other into remembering the times he had been raped in this place. When Ichigo was cleaned enough Renji quickly cleaned himself before drying his body an getting dressed in a white hakama, seeing there were no other colors to choose from.

Ichigo had looked at the red with curious eyes, unsure what the other would do, but in the past hours the red had proven himself that he didn't mean to harm Ichigo or he would have done so already. "Sorry.." he silently said, but Renji heard him an smiled inside. "I'm... scared... of everything... everyone," he admitted, choking on his own words.

Renji walked closer to Ichigo an helped him out of the tub and dried him off, Ichigo now allowing the red to touch his whole body, even though it visibly hurt. "I won't hurt you Ichi.." he said clearly "..promise." as he kept Ichigo standing and helped him get dressed in the same white clothes. Together they walked back to the larger of the two rooms an lay down on the large bed, both falling asleep almost instantly. They both had bad memories of the beds in this place, but their tired and hungry bodies protested against staying awake any longer.

The rescue teams had arrived safely on the other side of he garganta and stood in the middle of a white desert, looking towards Las Noches in the distance. "It'll be a pre–tty long walk from here," Nobu said as he held his hand above his eyes to 'block' the moonlight from his eyes. "Aizen knows a lot, so as soon as we reach that huge building we should split up and keep in contact with there nifty little things Urahara gave me," he handed out something that resembled a head-set receptionist wear in call-centers.

"Let's get going, we don't know in what kind of state those two are," Yoruichi said as he she took the lead and started running in the direction of Las Noches, the others soon following.

A couple of hours later the door to the room had opened again, revealing a lower level Arrancar – a maid. She entered the room with a trolley that had been filled with various type of human food varying from crackers to five-star meals. The trolley was left inside the room between the bed and the door leading out of the room. After that the maid left the room as silently as she had come, locking the door on her way.

Renji and Ichigo didn't wake up, their mind and body exhausted from the things that happened back in the real world and in this white palace called Las Noches. They both lay in the bed – Ichigo clinging to Renji so he knew he wasn't alone in this place, on his turn the red held the teen in a protective hold, not wanting to let go – not wanting to lose him again to the monster called Aizen Sousuke.

When Ichigo slowly stirred awake he was glad to see the red still by his side and his stomach growled loudly – waking the red in the process. "How're you feeling Ichi?" Renji asked when he saw he orange hair, still worried.

"Hungry.." Ichigo said and realized that he had woken up because he smelled food. Sitting up some of the deeper wounds on his back had re-opened and started to bleed. "Shit.." he cursed between clenched teeth as his hands clenched the sheet in his hands.

"You okay?" The red asked worriedly upon seeing Ichigo's pained look.

"...yeah... I'm fine," He looked up and past Renji's mismatched eyes and saw the trolley. Ichigo fell silent and crawled over the bed past the red and walked on bare feet towards the trolley with the food, giving the red a good view of he wounds on his back.

Renji had stared at his lover and followed him with his eyes to see where he was going and got out of bed as well when he saw the food an the slim red stripes on Ichigo's back. "Oi Ichi!" Renji said as Ichigo grabbed one of the sandwiches and started eating, "You can't just eat that! What if it's poisoned or something?"

"I don't really care either way," Ichigo said when he had swallowed his first bite. "If it's poisoned I'll die and won't have to deal with Aizen and his sadistic idea's," He took another bite, and chewed, "Besides, if we get our strength back we might be able to escape somehow – staying weak and hungry doesn't help.."

"Ichi," Renji said as he grabbed the whole bowl of rice and grabbed a spoon to stuff it in his mouth – it was then that he realized how hungry he really was. But Ichigo was right, if they refused to eat they would be more vulnerable for Aizen's perverted plans. Renji spotted some strawberries on the table and was reminded of the plan he had made back in the real world after he decided to stay at Ichigo's place.

Picking up one of the berries he dipped it in some chocolate sauce, "Ichigo – you want one of these?" a dorky grin on his face.

Ichigo saw the piece of fruit in Renji's fingers and knew what he probably wanted to achieve – sex – something Ichigo didn't want, he had been raped four times in the past few days; his back filled with cuts, and his insides torn. Ichigo looked pained when he thought back on the happier times with Renji – and what had happened recently. "Sorry Ren... Not now..." the tenth sandwich he had been eating was put back on the table and he went back to the window – staring outside, not saying anything.

"Ichi...?" Renji asked carefully and guessed that the strawberry-joke didn't do what he had hoped for; Cheering Ichigo up. "I'm Sorry.." he said as he sat down opposite the teen – watching out the same window. "I just wanted to see you smile," Leaning closer Renji gently kissed Ichigo on his cheek, no intention of harming him again.

Ichigo smiled gently back at the red and wanted to lean forward but his body didn't respond, "Ren.." his voice shaking,

"What is it Ichi?" Renji asked slightly alarmed at the tone Ichigo spoke in.

"I can't move..." he was scared – was the food drugged after all? "Ren..." his voice shaking as he looked from his unmoving limbs towards his lover with fear all too obvious in those chocolate brown eyes.

Renji moved his arm towards Ichigo but it fell limply to his side halfway, "Fuck.." he cursed loudly as he did his best to move any of his limbs. "That bastard!" He yelled loudly as he kept trying to move his body. "Don't worry Ichi – I won't let Aizen touch you!" he shouted as he saw the fear in the others eyes increase drastically.

"That won't be a problem Abarai-kun," Aizen's deep voice spoke simply as he came walking closer to the two paralyzed males. Stopping next to Renji he lifted the red head by the collar around his neck and walked towards the only table in the room.

Renji wanted to struggle but his body still didn't respond in any way, "What have you put in the food!" he shouted and looked back at Ichigo to see how he was being carried to the bed and thrown face-down on it by someone he didn't expect. Isshin. The red fell silent – now knowing, not _wanting_ to know what Aizen had thought up this time.

"I suppose you remember the yellow substance I gave you a while ago?" Aizen told the red and saw his face pale. He dumped Renji on the table making sure he would be able to see the bed. "I told the cook to mix it in. It's color, smell and tasteless – you you couldn't have known." he said slightly amused.

Renji wanted to shout back but when Ichigo started shouting he kept quiet and looked back at the orange haired teen on the bed – and how the larger male was undressing Ichigo's limp body. "Ichi!" Renji shouted but got two fingers shoved into his mouth to silence him.

"Suck on them," Aizen ordered as he kept his eyes locked on the two males on the bed – giving a small nod as a sign Isshin could go ahead.

Renji's eyes widened when Isshin untied his sash, allowing his white hakama to pool around his ankles. He was tempted to bite the fingers in his mouth but a blade pushed against the side of his neck made him reconsider, not that he was able to move his jaw in the first place. The blade was just something extra to make sure the red understood how helpless he was in this situation.

"Well then," Isshin said as he quickly stroked himself to erection, "Let's get started shall we?," his large hands lifted Ichigo's ass and parted the cheeks, bringing his hard arousal near the boy's entrance who froze in horror as the thick cock touched his body.

The moment Ichigo was lifted by Isshin, the man he used to call father, he could guess what Aizen had planned for him, but prayed that Isshin had been acting – pretending that he had joined Aizen. But when his ass was lifted and he could feel something pressing against his opening he knew his hope was useless.

Isshin pressed inside with little difficulty, "Pretty loose," he could feel Ichigo's body shake slightly._ 'He must be crying.'_ Isshin didn't care, he was here to help Aizen break the boy mentally, and that's what he would do. Slowly pulling out he could hear the red protest and feel his intense stare. He decided to ignore it – the red head wasn't his concern.

Ichigo felt like screaming when he could feel his fathers hard length sliding in an out of his body, tearing his insides apart even more then they already were. He wanted to die in shame, murder Aizen and his father – but he was helpless. Couldn't do anything, he couldn't even _move_. Ichigo started sobbing, not wanting to give Aizen the pleasure of him screaming out in pain. That bastard enjoyed it way too much last time.

Renji didn't want to believe what he was seeing. Isshin was raping his own son and Aizen was enjoying it – the hard thing poking his back was enough proof of that. If he was able to move he would have saved Ichigo, but he couldn't. He closed his eyes, but opened them as soon as Aizen spoke up.

"Turn him around," came the calm order from the brown haired Arrancar leader. "I want to see his face, when he mentally breaks, "

Renji felt a stone drop in his stomach when he saw Isshin follow the order and pulled his bloodied erection out of the slim body beneath him. Ichigo was turned around and now both Aizen and Renji saw Ichigo's tear-streaked face – staring at the two of them – the light in his eyes dying as Isshin simply slid back inside and continued his rough movements, staining the white bedsheets beneath them red with blood.

Ichigo was at his limit – he couldn't block out the pain anymore. "..._Please_..." he whimpered in a broken voice and Isshin stopped moving. Opening his eyes he looked directly into Aizen's brown eyes, "..._please make him stop_..." tears flowing from his face as he spoke. "..._Master_..."

Renji could feel the hard erection twitch against his back but couldn't do anything,

"Why should I do that?" Aizen asked calmly,

"_...I'm yours... not his..._" Ichigo said as the light in his eyes died completely.

Aizen smiled and stood up, walking over to the bed where Isshin walked back, "Use him to finish your needs," Aizen whispered to Isshin as they passed each other. "How did you call me just now?" he asked slyly, a smile on his face.

Ichigo managed to turn his head to face Aizen, ".._Master_..."

"Good boy," Aizen praised his berry, a broad grin playing on his lips,

".._I'm yours._.." Ichigo repeated in a emotionless tone.

Aizen untied his sash and put his hakama on a unused part of the bed, making sure it wouldn't be stained. "Then I shall use you as I see fit," he said lustly as he loomed over the seemingly broken boy and guided his own arousal to the bloodied hole an pushed in, which to his surprise, caused Ichigo to let out a low moan.

"Ichigo!" Renji shouted but was silenced when Isshin had hit him on his head. "Argh! That HUR-" he stopped in mid-sentence as his own clothes were removed.

"Aizen-sama said I could use you to finish my needs," Isshin said as he turned the red so he now lay on his back on the table an spread the legs before roughly pushing inside the reds tight entrance and started moving, breaking the skin.

Renji cursed at the initial pain but was surprised when it didn't seem to hurt as much as he expected, compared from when Aizen was the one penetrating him before. _'He's being gentle?'_ the red wondered and noticed him staring at the two on the bed as he slowly increased his pace – increasing the pain Renji felt.

"..Ma-_ahh_-ster..." Ichigo moaned at Aizen who kept a steady pace in sliding in and out of his body. ".._Please_.." he panted as he became hard himself and he started to enjoy his treatment. A few rough pushes later made Ichigo see stars and his body went limp and his breathing ragged.

Aizen was less satisfied. He pulled out from the body – still hard. Ichigo sat up, his recent orgasm canceling the paralyzing potion that had been mixed with the food. "..Master.." Ichigo said and Aizen turned around to look at the flustered boy.

"What is it?" he said questionably.

Ichigo got off of the bed and sat down on his knees in front of Aizen on the ground and touched the still hard and blood covered erection. He gave it an experimental lick before taking the whole thing in his mouth without suffocating himself. Aizen was surprised at the boys action and let out a content sigh as he placed his hands on top of the bright orange hair, taking control of the speed – taking control of everything.

Renji didn't want to believe his ears – why was Ichigo doing this! Isshin had allowed Renji to adjust to his hard cock before he started moving in and out in a slow pace. Despite that it still hurt and the inside of his ass was still being torn as Isshin had increased his pace, nearing orgasm.

Isshin let out a low growl before spilling his seed deep inside Renji's body. Without any word or motion he made his way to the shower where he turned on the shower – leaving Renji on the table. He was unable to turn around or move but he could hear the sucking noises Ichigo made while sucking Aizen's dick. He couldn't help but feel responsible for this, if he had been stronger Ichigo wouldn't have been forced to act like a cheap whore.

Aizen had found out that Ichigo had either a lot of experience with this or he was a natural – either way – he didn't care as he pushed his arousal as deep as he could in the others mouth. Removing his hands he let Ichigo do what he wanted – curious to see which 'techniques' the boy had.

Releasing the rather large organ from his mouth his licked his lips in a sensual way before stroking the same organ roughly and licking the thick vein on the underside which made the older of the two shiver in pleasure. Ichigo looked up at Aizen with dead eyes – his body and mind broken.

"Continue," Aizen practically purred, and smiled when Ichigo continued his earlier activities.

Growling in the back of his throat he send the same vibrations to the other male who pulled out of Ichigo's mouth an shot his seed across Ichigo's face – who just sat there. Waiting for another order, unable to think for himself at the moment. As Aizen petted his 'pet' an odd smile appeared on that cum-stained face, one that lacked emotion. Walking away Isshin exited the bathroom and bowed as Aizen passed him.

Isshin looked at the 'damage' he and his master had caused. Renji was lying on his back on the table, unmoving. The other boy sat on his knees next to the blood covered bed, in a puddle of his own blood that had seeped from his ass – staring into nothingness. In the far reaches of his mind Isshin felt sad, but quickly dismissed it as his master exited the bathroom, fully clothed. Both males left the room and let the prisoners to deal with their problems. They would come back later.

After the door closed Renji managed to turn around to lay on his chest and look at Ichigo. "Ichi..." he groaned, wanting to know if his lover was still okay, or how 'okay' he could be under the circumstances. He became scared when Ichigo didn't seem to respond at all. "ICHIGO!" he yelled and was relieved that the other's head turned. Empty chocolate brown orbs stared at the red – barely any consciousness behind them.

With renewed will power the red moved as fast as his half-paralyzed body would let him towards Ichigo and was shocked when he saw the rather large amount of blood he lost – both via his ass and the wounds on his back. He wiped the semen off off Ichigo's face and shook him slightly – not wanting to hurt him. "Ichi!" he sounded desperate until he got a response,

"...Ren...ji...?"

Hugging the teen he breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank god you're okay.." he didn't care tears were starting in his mismatched eyes – Ichigo still recognized him. There was still hope. "Let's get you cleaned up a bit.." he said as he lifted Ichigo like a bride and made his way to the bathroom to clean him.

Ichigo wasn't really aware of what was happening as he thouht back on all the things Aizen had said. How he had taken his sisters and father to use them as an experiment. The experiment on his father was successful, the one with his sisters wasn't. He could still remember how the hollow looked that had come to get him.

Just him.

Ichigo started struggling against Renji's hold and both fell to the ground. "What are you doi-" he said before he saw Ichigo's bloodied figure scurry into the bathroom and closing the door. _'What the...?'_ he wondered as he got up and made his way to the door and wanted to open it only to find it closed. "Ichi! Open the door!" he started banging on the door but stopped when he could hear sobbing noises from the other side. "Ichi.."

"It's my fault!" Ichigo suddenly screamed, "Aizen wanted me, and me alone.." He was crying – why did everyone he cared about had to be hurt or killed? "You shouldn't be here... You shouldn't be suffering... Because.. of.. me..."

Renji knew why Ichigo would think that, but he didn't agree. He was glad he could be here for Ichigo, so he wouldn't have to be alone in this hell-hole. Without any warning He began kicking the door. If Ichigo didn't open the door he would open it himself!

After kicking open the door he saw Ichigo sitting in the bathtub – knees drawn up to his chest and his head buried between his knees, the bony arms holding the bony legs together as his whole body shook. Renji didn't want to see Ichigo like this an walked closer, and flinched when Renji tried to touch him. He looked sad at Ichigo – not liking the sight of one of the strongest shinigami he knew, looking so weak and fragile.

Taking a few towels and filling something, that resembled a bucket, with water he left bathroom. Telling Ichigo he would leave him alone if that's what he wanted. Ichigo didn't reply and now covered his ears. Looking pained Renji left the room and started to try to clean the bloodstains on the floor and removing the sheets from the bed. Not liking the idea of seeing the teen so broken again.

Deep in the white desert the two teams had entered Hueco Mundo and looked around for any sign on where to go.

"This way," Nobu said seriously as he started running towards a large white building in the distance. _'Be strong Ichi!' _he said to himself as he could sense how unstable Ichigo was via spell he had cast on the teen back in the real world – preventing his hollow from causing trouble then they already were in.

Despite the fact that the others didn't trust Nobu they had no other choice but to follow him if they ever wanted to reach the two prisoners.

(1) – 'Memory Cure' in Latin  
(2) – spell he used in Chapter 240 to open the Gargants  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Feel free to read my other fics too, username: Sephy-Chan ****  
****/ www ./u/1219670/Sephy-Chan **

Please R&R!


	33. Chapter 33

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**  
****..:: **Treason** ::..****  
**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Second Chapter by Sephy-Chan**

_Pickle: Soooo here's another chapter by my dear dear dear friend Sephy!_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
Chapter 33  
- Reunion -  
-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

As they all ran across the white desert a huge white palace entered their field of vision.

"That's the white palace called; Las Noches," Nobu informed them and stopped running, the others stopped too, wondering why. "Once we enter the palace we will have to be careful not to be seen." he informed the present people from both the Real world and Soul Society. "If we're found we'll have every Arrancar in Hueco Mundo after us in no time."

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Uryuu asked skeptical as he pushed his glasses a bit higher on the bridge of his nose.

Nobu just stared at the Quincy – but all eyes were aimed at him. He sighed, "Look," he began, "The thing we can do best is split up into two teams an- "

"-which we were already." Rukia interrupted annoyed.

"Oh right," he said confused, his mind worrying about Ichigo's mental stability as he could sense it via the spell(1) he had cast on Ichigo before he was kidnapped. "My team will go and get Renji and Ichigo, seeing I have a pretty good idea where they are being held." he had stopped using the '-chan' suffix behind the names because this was no laughing matter. "The other team will have to find their zanpaktou, so they can fight back if it comes to that." He looked at the others and they all looked at him. '_I hope it doesn't come to _that_...'_

"How do you expect us to find two swords in a place as big as that one?" Uryuu said annoyed as he pointed towards Las Noches.

Nobu was getting a bit stressed and agitated – they had to hurry! "I know where they are hidden, all you have to do is GET there unseen and then meet up with the rest so we can all go home!" he nearly shouted, and realized it. "Sorry," he said, "Just a bit on edge.."

Hitsugaya said nothing, and just stared at Nobu – as did most of the others. "I suppose you have a map of some sorts on how to get to the room with the zanpaktou," the short captain said sarcastically.

"Off course I have," he sneered back and searched in his pockets and fell silent the moment he felt Ichigo's sanity slip away completely. "Shit..." he whispered to himself before giving the map to Yoruichi, who looked visibly surprised when she saw the large amount of detail on the map.

"This will get us there," she said with a smile and tucked it away between her breast, making sure she wouldn't lose it.

"I'll lead the way to room where the two of them will be held," Nobu said as he looked at Las Noches, 'Please keep sane Ichi..' he silently prayed before continuing his way towards the large white palace – the others following shortly.

-0-0-0-0-

Back in Las Noches Ichigo had sat down in front of the window – staring out the window, not talking, not moving.

"What the hell is wrong with you Ichi.." Renji mumbled as the other dozed off. He smiled inside and picked up a blanket from the bed and put it around himself and Ichigo as he sat down next to the other, warming them both. To his surprise the orange haired teen cuddled closer to him in his sleep. Renji patted the mop of hair and closed his eyes.

-0-0-0-0-

The rescue-teams had reached a side entrance to the palace and quietly slipped inside.

"That hallway will lead to the main hall," Nobu said, pointing towards a seemingly endless white hallway. "From there you can follow the map I gave you," Yoruichi nodded and ran off, closely followed by Inoue, Sado and Uryuu.

"So we go in the opposite direction?" Rukia asked as she took a step in the direction.

Nobu smiled and nodded in her direction when he sensed Ichigo relaxing via the one-way link. "Yeah, Let's go," he said as he set off in a hurry.

Near every turn they had to slow down to see if there were no Arrancar patrolling the area, a few times they almost got caught because Hitsugaya was about to shout at Nobu when he said: 'I think we got lost'.

After some time they arrived at the corner that would lead into the hallway where only one door was visible. As Nobu looked around the corner to make sure it was safe he saw someone he hoped would have been on the other side of the palace. Aizen Sousuke. He opened the door and walked inside.

_'Shit!'_ Nobu cursed loudly inside his head.

-0-0-0-0-

The door to Ichigo and Renji's room opened without a sound as Aizen walked into the room towards the sleeping pair in front of the window. His eyebrow twitched as he saw Ichigo snuggling closer to the red head. In one motion Aizen reacher for Renji's hair, grabbed a fistful, and used it to throw said red head to the other side of the room – instantly waking both males.

-0-0-0-0-

On the outside A loud crash was heard and Rukia wanted to run closer – Aizen must be tormenting them, hurting them.

"Kuchiki!" Hitsugaya said sternly and made the raven haired shinigami stop dead in her tracks. "We can't do anything while Aizen is inside that room."

"You expect me to sit here and do nothing while Renji and Ichigo are being hurt? (2)"

"That is exactly what I expect you to- " the white haired captain began, but was interrupted by some inaudible screaming from Renji.

Nobu, Rukia and Hitsugaya wanted to run inside and help the two prisoners, but they couldn't win in a fight against Aizen.

-0-0-0-0-

Inside the room Ichigo was wide awake and saw Renji hit the wall beside the closed door. His instinct told him to run closer but when he saw Aizen he knew that wasn't a good idea. "R-Renji.." he slightly stuttered as he stood up on shaky legs, not sure what just happened.

"Why were you so close to Abarai when you are _my property_?" he asked in a normal – yet threatening tone.

"I don't know.." Ichigo began as his body started shaking in fear of this man and the punishment that would certainly follow. "I fell asleep and-"

_- __smack! __- _

Aizen had hit Ichigo hard on his cheek, making him shut up at once. "You will only speak when asked to do so." he said sternly. Ichigo just nodded in response. "Good boy," Aizen said as he patted the boy on his head as if he really were a dog. "Now follow me," and headed towards the door.

Ichigo followed, just wearing the white hakama he had put on after the shower after his last encounter with Aizen. Almost at the door Ichigo saw Renji stand up and glare at Aizen. This can't be good.

"You.." Renji panted, "Won't... Take him away... Again..."

Aizen drew his zanpaktou and was about to slash the red in half. There had been no need for Renji to be here from the start. He was just a ryoka, touching his property. But Aizen stopped his slash as Ichigo stood in front of Renji, Kyouka Suigetsu touching the right side of his neck.

"Please.." Ichigo said, mustering his strength. "Master, let him live..." He walked towards Aizen and pressed his body against the clothed form of his master. "I'll do whatever you want me to do," He said slowly in the others ear, his hand gently touching the other's cheek.

Aizen took a step backwards so he could sheath his blade, his eyes following the two other males. Ichigo still stood with his back towards a confused Renji.Aizen smiled inwardly, "Follow me," he said to Ichigo – who followed, not looking back at the red.

Renji couldn't move, he still didn't really understand what just had happened. He was about to die, Aizen was about to kill him. But Ichigo had stopped the blade and was now with Aizen, probably on his way to a new room where he could rape him in other sadistic ways. Walking over to the window he picked up the blanket from before and sat down on the place where Ichigo sat before, wrapping the blanket around himself and staring outside – staring at the lonely white desert.

-0-0-0-0-

On the outside the three kept their breath as the door opened and Aizen came outside – Ichigo following shortly. "Come," Aizen said calmly at Ichigo as he closed the door and motioned towards far end of the hall they were standing in.

Rukia gasped, putting her hands in front of her mouth, "Oh my God..."  
She hardly recognised her fiery friend, it was like she was looking at a pale and mangled version of her once strong and courageous friend. He just looked so... dead... so extremely dead.. Desperately searching for that cocky glint in his deep brown eyes. She couldn't find it...

"...W-what did they do to him..." Rukia whispered, hardly believing what she was seeing. Nobu just looked at her.

"I-is that a collar around his neck...?"

"It's Aizen's way to make sure Ichigo can't run away..." He paused for a second, "..and do what Aizen wants him to do."

"Fight us you mean..?" Hitsugaya questioned, he also was shocked. Nobody had ever seen such a depressing sight. Seeing someone so strong and determined turning so weak and powerless.

"Worse," he replied and noticed Ichigo's back as he turned and followed Aizen out of sight and senses. "Can you see his back?" The two shinigami nodded. "Aizen wants Ichigo for himself,"

"For himself?" Rukia asked confused, "You mean like a slave?" Nobu nodded before setting off towards the door and trying to open it.

"There should be a mechanism around here somewhere..." he mumbled to himself as he moved his hands over the door – looking for the small device that would open the door.

"What are you doing?"Hitsugaya asked as he and Rukia walked closer to the door.

_-click-_

"So there it was," Nobu said slightly triumphantly as the door opened and they ran in, the door closing after them.

"Renji!" Rukia shouted upon seeing her childhood friend sitting in front of the window staring outside. She ran closer and he turned around to look if he wasn't imagining things.

He wasn't. Standing up he caught her and hugged her. "Rukia.." Looking up he saw the short white haired shinigami, "Hitsugaya-taichou.." he said unbelievingly. "H-how did you find me?"

"Abarai," the captain said slightly shocked, "You look like a wreck... What happened to you? No Wait, what happened to your left eye?"

"That bastard Nobu did something while I was unconscious." Renji snarled.

"Only to be able to find you and Ichigo now-" Nobu stated matter-of-factly while making sure the door was closed.

"You freaking traitor!" Renji screamed at the person now walking closer. "It's your fault Ichigo had to go through all those things!"

Nobu was seemingly unaffected by the screaming, "I know..." he said in a downcast way. "I didn't mean things to happen the way they did.."

"What do you mean?" Rukia asked while she and Hitsugaya restrained Renji.

"I will try to explain, but I will need to heal your eye first," he spoke at fuming red-head and raised his right hand that began to glow in the same light blue color as the red's left eye.

Renji struggled against the hold the others had on him, but his weak body didn't have much strength. "Get him away from me!" he shouted and closed his eyes and stayed still – not liking the pain that would certainly come.

Nobu's hand stopped about five centimeter from Renji's eye, "Liberatio(3)" he almost whispered. Slowly moving his hand away from the eye, a small light blue, almost silver, glowing orb was seemingly 'pulled' out of the eye. As soon as the orb was about ten centimeter away from the red's face Nobu grabbed it with his left hand – and made the sphere dissolve into nothingness.

"What kind of kidou was that?" Hitsugaya said amazed as he released Renji.

"It's not kidou – It's magia(4)" Nobu said, "I'm not a shinigami like all of you."

"Then what the fuck are you," Renji spat as he opened his eyes and managed to stand up, being held standing by Rukia who now glared at Nobu. "You can see us.." he heaved, "...You... you can fight us and travel between worlds,"

"I will explain everything, and answer every question later – we have to get Ichigo out of here first."

This triggered Renji's realization that Ichigo had gone with Aizen and was probably being raped as he was making a fuss about not liking Nobu. "Do you know where he is!" Renji asked in slight panic, "You must save him!"

"I know we have to – but We will have to wait until Yoruichi an the others to return here with your and Ichigo's zanpaktou!"

"We can't wait!" the red shouted and was hit across the face by Nobu,

"Be reasonable!" he spoke loudly, "You barely have any strength and no weapon. You _know_ how strong Aizen is." Renji looked away, "even if we went after Ichigo now, we wouldn't be able to do _anything_," he finished annoyed. His worries grew when he could sense Ichigo was getting more and more stressed by every second.

Nobu's 'headphone' bleeped and he pressed the talk button allowing Uryuu to talk to them.

**-:: **_We have the zanpaktou, where the hell are you?_** ::-**

"Follow the map, I've marked this room with a star-symbol," Nobu said, "Hurry," he quickly added.

**-:: **_Understood_ **::- **Uryuu grunted as he still had the feeling he was being led into a trap.

"So all we can do now is wait for Yoruichi to arrive here with the weapons." Nobu told the others as he looked out the window, _'Please hurry...'_

-0-0-0-0-

Ichigo had been walking beside Aizen as he was ordered to do. He was painfully aware that Aizen wanted him – and him alone. If he would do as asked maybe... _Maybe_ Renji would be let go. They turned left, right, another left and Ichigo had no idea where they were now – or how he would be able to find his way back. Everywhere he looked at... it all looked the same.

Aizen led the way into a room on the bottom of a long flight of stairs. "This way," he simply said as he opened the door and waited until Ichigo had entered the room before closing it – making sure no one would be able to leave the room.

"What is this room?" Ichigo asked out loud as he tried to look around, but the room was mostly dark – aside from, what seemed like, a large hairy animal chained to the back wall of the room . There was no bed here, so he probably wouldn't be raped, at least not on a bed. In a way it scared him; if he would get abused again he knew what to expect. Not knowing what to expect made him afraid of what the other might have come up with.

"See this as a reward," Aizen said calmly as he flicked a switch and the lights turned on.

Ichigio shielded his eyes from the bright light that suddenly attacked his senses – managing to open his eyes again he looked at the back wall and saw the large brown haired hollow that had taken him to this place. He just stared at it for a few moments to be certain it was the same one.

"I..cHi...NiI..." the hollow grunted and Ichigo's eyes widened as he remembered this hollow, the voices of his sisters and their crying faces.

-0-0-0-0-

**-:: **_We're outside of the room marked on this map._**::- **Uryuu said and Nobu quickly opened the door and let the four others inside before going back to pacing up and down in the room – wondering how on earth they were going to get Ichigo back from that sadisctic prick. The fact that Ichigo's senses scared and utterly confused didn't help at all. Who knows what Aizen planned with him.

"Kurosaki-kun?" Inoue asked out loud while she looked around the room – but didn't see the familiar mop of spiky orange hair. She looked in the bathroom and found nothing. Searching under the bed made her yelp. "There's blood under the bed..." she said with a scared tone.

Renji looked away, "Ichigo ain't here," he said while leaning on Zabimaru - which he had gotten back from Sado. "Aizen took him somewhere," He didn't want to tell anyone that the blood was Ichigo's, or _how_ he had gotten hurt in the first place.

"Inoue," Rukia began, "Could you heal Renji so we can go and find Ichigo?"

"Off course Kuchiki-san," the big breasted girl said politely while standing up and squatted down next to the red-head and called forth her faeries – which started healing the red.

_'We can't wait much longer..'_ Nobu mumbled as he sat down next to the door – focussing on trying to hear what Aizen was saying through his spell.

-0-0-0-0-

"It's a reward," Aizen said calmly, "You're allowed to see your precious sisters as long as you do what I say,"

"What the hell does that mean!" Ichigo yelled as he turned around, only to have Aizen's hand shoved into his chest. He was paralyzed by fear and slowly began losing consciousness.

"IcHi..gO..!" the hollow grunted worriedly as the orange haired teen was impaled.

Taking a moment to enjoy the teens suffering he smiled at the confused look on the person in front of him. "You must remember the way I extracted Hougyoku from Kuchiki Rukia,"

Ichigo's eyes widened as his mind raced at the thought of what the hell Aizen was planning to pull out of him, did Urahara put a second Hougyoku in his body!

"I do not know who or what Tadashi Nobu really is," Aizen spoke calmly as Ichigo started screaming in pain, "He appeared to be useful, until he turned his back on me – and cast some spell on you to hinder me in my plans." Slowly withdrawing his hand he pulled out a pure white glowing ball of energy. "Interesting-" he said as he pulled his hand back completely and Ichigo's body fell limply to the ground. "- and unnecessary." Aizen said calmly as he crushed the glowing sphere with his bare hand.

-0-0-0-0-

Nobu's eyes shot open as his spell was brutally crushed – startling the others who had tried to 'wake' him, for he had been seemingly asleep – too concentrated on the connection with his spell, too worried about Ichigo's mental state. "We have to find Ichigo!" He yelled loudly as he stood up from his place next to the door. "NOW!" he yelled seriously.

The door to the room opened and they held their breath – not expecting to see the one they saw... Kurosaki Isshin.

-0-0-0-0-

– The spell (Cerarium – 'sealing' in Latin) Nobu cast on Ichi on the end of chapter 20

- Sephy had actually written this: 'You expect me to shit here and do nothing while Renji and Ichigo are being hurt!' Made me laugh

– _'_Liberatio_**' **__means__** '**_release_' in Latin (online translator)_

– _'magic' sounds so lame_ **D= ** _Magia doesn't sound as lame_ =**D**

**Notes:****  
****(1) –**_ blabla_**  
****(2) – **Sephy:_Do leave a review! Pickle and I both love those! :D  
Pickle: And I want at least 12 reviews before I will update another chapter again! Sephy deserves it for all her hard work! :c_


	34. Chapter 34

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**  
****..:: **Treason** ::..****  
**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

****-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Third chapter from Sephy-Chan**

_Spoilers for manga chapter 350_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
Chapter 34  
- Memory -  
-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

There he stood, the man they all thought was dead. Kurosaki Isshin. He just stood there wearing a white Arrancar uniform, looking at them – observing them through the partial hollow mask that covered about half his face. "So- I was right to check up on the prisoners," he said slightly amused.

Isshin had been too amused with the shocked faces of the shinigami surrounding the red headed prisoner that he hadn't noticed Nobu sitting behind him on the ground – silently chanting his spell.

"You.. You're alive?" Yoruichi said unbelievingly as she walked closer towards her old friend. "Why didn't you contact Ichigo or Urahara?"

Renji grabbed her wrist. "He has no memory from before Aizen used Hougyoku on him," he spoke darkly, "He isn't Ichigo's father anymore." She turned back to face Isshin, worry in her eyes,

"I have no idea what that red is talking about, but Aizen-sama will be delighted to hear some shinigami ryoka have been dispo-" he began but stopped talking he felt a hand on the back of his head.

"I hope you used that magia spell as precaution," Nobu said sadly, "Not as last resort,"

"What are you-"

"Reversus recordatio (1)" Nobu said and the room was suddenly blinded by a bright green light for a second before Isshin and Nobu both sank to their knees and fell down to the ground.

The room was silent for a few moments but neither male on the ground moved. "Are they dead?" Sado asked confused as Yoruichi walked closer towards the two.

"Nobu?" she asked while nudging him and eying Isshin's unconscious body. "Nobu what did you do?" She looked calm but she was certainly relieved when he opened his eyes.

"Did it work?" he groaned, his body growing weaker.

"Your spell?" she asked confused, "Did you kill him?"

"Gave back.. his memory..."

"What?" Hitsugaya said surprised, "Memories can't be transferred!"

"Ungh.. My head..." Isshin groaned as he sat up and held his head. He froze the moment his hand touched the partial mask on his head. "What happened..." his voice clearly filled with fear. When he looked up his worried eyes met with those of Yoruichi.

"Isshin?" she asked cautiously, not certain if it was a trick or not. "Are you, you again?"

He looked confused and looked around, "Where are we..." then he spotted Nobu and shook him.

"So... it worked.." he smiled and was hit by Isshin – surprising the others in the room.

"You knew what would happen if you reversed the 'Memoria Rememdium' spell, and gave back the memories I entrusted to you," he said seriously, "You'll die."

"I know... "

This shocked the shinigami greatly and made them wonder what the hell was going on. "Can one of you two tell me what the hell is going on!" Hitsugaya stated annoyed. "He," pointing at Nobu, "says he's using something called magia, and retuning memories."

"Tadashi Nobu is from Europe," Isshin started to explain as the rest stayed quiet, "He's what's known there as a 'Magus', better known as wizard. The Magus are forbidden to fight hollows by their law, even though they can see them as clearly as shinigami." Isshin stood up to face the shinigami, "Nobu was different, he had seen how his best friend was killed and started using magia to fight hollows – he was exiled because of it."

"How did he end up with you?" Yoruichi questioned.

"Nobu and Masaki were siblings," Isshin continued, "She was the oldest of the two and moved to Japan after she finished school – she hated it back home and only finished that school because she was forced to." he added slightly bitterly. "Nobu was called a 'genius' and continued his study of magia. After he got exiled he went to find his sister, and we started talking."

"How were you able to 'entrust' your memories to Tadashi-kun – and why?" Uryuu questioned, finding this whole story rather odd, confusing and fascinating at the same time.

"Masaki taught me how to use various magia," he said with a sad smile on his face at the memories of his murdered wife, "I gave my memories to Nobu because he was visiting when Aizen himself and a few of his Espada came to my house – I don't know why..." then he realized that he had no idea where his children were, "Where is Ichigo! Where are Yuzu and Karin!" he yelled in panic.

"We don't know," Renji said as he walked forward with Rukia's help "I was locked in here with Ichigo – but Aizen took him away – we don't know where he is."

Isshin took a step forward but his white hakama was grabbed by Nobu, "Find Ichigo..." he rasped out, "Before... It's too late..." his eyes closed and his breathing stopped. Tadashi Nobu was no more.

"Nobu?" Isshin questioned as he squatted down next to the dead body and shook it, trying to wake him up, "What did you mean before it's too late? Where is Ichigo!" he was panicking, "Where!" he yelled at the lifeless body of Nobu. "Where are my children!"

Yoruichi walked closer but the whole room went silent the moment a loud blood curling howl rang through the hallways of Las Noches, closely followed by the alarm and dozens of footsteps running across the hallways.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Aizen stared at the orange haired teen on the ground. The hole in Ichigo's chest was not healing like it had done after he had extracted Hougyoku from Kuchiki Rukia's body. "Hm?" He looked closer at the seemingly dead body on the ground. The boy was not supposed to die – the hole was supposed to close. Allowing him to fully _claim_ the body as his own and _use_ it as he wanted.

Empty eyes stared at the ceiling as six lines began to appear from the hole in the boy's chest and traveled across the upper body. Two moved over his upper arms, two others over the shoulders – and the last two moved towards the throat, and over the mask that had been forming. Sharp teeth decorated the skull like mask that had grown two long sharp horns pointing downwards past his masked face. His wrists, ankles as well as a coat-collar around his neck grew crimson red hair. Standing up, hunching, it became visible that his hair had grown in length as well.

Aizen took a few steps back as he and the chained hollow had looked at the transformation in both horror and amazement. "...What are you?" Aizen asked carefully at the 'new' hollow standing in the middle of the room. "Answer me," he demanded when the horned-hollow just stood there.

"You violated this body," it spoke in a insane-like voice as the empty eye-sockets seemed to light up as he spoke, those deep golden eyes glared up, locking on Aizen's head – determined to see it roll on the ground. "You dare to try and claim this body as your own," it growled as his hands slowly turned to claws, "Removing that ball of light was the best thing you could do,"

Aizen eyes narrowed and slightly opened when he realized that Nobu's spell had kept the hollow locked away, or this 'personality' would have shown up before.

"Because now," The horned-hollow said, as he slowly circled Aizen, "I get the chance to kill you.." he said slyly before releasing a blood curling howl, startling the other male slightly and lashing out with his right claw. It struck lightning fast, before Aizen could even think about dodging, the dangerous hollow had struck his shoulder, shredding flesh.

Aizen grunted, holding his shoulder in his other hand. He quickly fled the room and sounded the alarm – and realized he had made a grave mistake by removing Nobu's spell without knowing what it had been used for. He had set free a monster with power that rivaled his own – if not surpassed it.

Back in the room the horned-hollow smirked slowly at the open door, he growled and made his way towards the door but stopped when the other hollow started talking.

"IcHi... nO... lEAve... uS" it whined, and tried to break the chains that bound it to the wall.

It was no use, the chains were too strong for the hollow to break. The horned-hollow walked back to the wall and slowly petted it's head, slightly calming it down. "Ichigo would kill me if I'd leave you two here.." he said as he simply broke the chains away from the four legs of the hollow. "Lets go." walking towards the door he saw dozens of Arrancar standing behind the door – making sure they wouldn't be able to leave.

The brown haired hollow tried to hide behind the orange haired one, not succeeding due to it's large demon-dog body.

"Aizen-sama ordered us not to let you out of this prison," one of the Arrancar spoke up, "And that's exactly what we'll do!" the crowd agreed with him. "You're outnumbered!" he shouted louldy.

Smirking creepily the orange haired hollow charged a cero between the tips of his horns. He fired the cero at the guards; killing them all in a instant, blowing up everything around them. The building shook dangerously. "Weak..." he glanced around, his eyes narrowing. "Before I rip his head of I need Zangetsu.." he said and closed his eyes.

The brown haired hollow remained quiet and was a little scared of this figure that used to, still has, the body of their brother.

"Found him," the horned one's teeth widened and set off in the direction of his blade. He stopped and looked back at the brown haired hollow, "Come" he said nothing more before speeding off. The eyes of the other hollow lit up and quickly hurried after him.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Someone was yelling, probably at the one who set off the alarm – they all sensed a cero being charged and fired. "They're all dead.." Hitsugaya said amazed, "With one attack..."

"What the hell is going on out there," Renji said as Inoue had finished healing the red. "Did Aizen set loose some guardian hollow?" A eerie laughter filled the hallways and Renji recognized that tone at once. It was the hollow that lived inside Ichigo's soul. It sounded different somehow, but he was certain it was the same. _'Please don't let it be _him_...'_ he prayed inside.

"It's quiet," Sado said before they all sensed a cero being charged on the other side of the door and took cover before they would be hit with flying debris.

"So others did come.." an eerie voice spoke from within the dust cloud.

"Show yourself!" Hitsugaya yelled as he got ready to attack with Hyourinmaru is needed.

The dust cleared and showed the horned-hollow with long dust-covered orange hair, and hiding behind it was the brown-haired one – which Renji quickly recognized as the same hollow who had kidnapped Ichigo in the first place.

"Give me the blade red," the horned one spoke dangerously,

"No," he said clearly while holding both Zabimaru and Zangetsu close to his body.

"Whatever," the horned one said mockingly as he unwrapped Zangetsu in his hands – confusing the shinigami who looked at Renji and saw that he was only holding Zabimaru now.

Everyone was thinking the same thing as they looked from the red to the hollow, _'When did he move!'_

"Ungh.." Isshin groaned as he regained consciousness, he had protected Nobu's body and was hit by the derbies that were blasted into the room. Looking up he accidentally locked eyes with the two hollows who had entered the room by force.

"You!" the horned one spat at Isshin, who looked confused – but the brown haired one recognized their father and thought he was just wearing another strange outfit. It wanted to walk closer but was stopped by a slim black blade. "It's not who you think it is," he told the brown hollow – which backed off and tried to hide behind the horned one again.

"Tensa Zangetsu.." Renji said unbelievingly as he saw the blade, there was only one person Zangetsu would listen to and that was Ichigo. The others didn't hear him, they were too focused on the enemy to notice. Raising the slim black blade the horned hollow aimed at Isshin and swung down.

Isshin instinctively reached for his blade to block the blade – but Renji had stepped in between the two, staring seriously at the dangerous hollow. "Why." the hollow growled at the red, "..when you know what he has done." Renji wanted to answer, but was shoved aside with a clawed hand and the blade was swung down again – demolishing half the room.

The shinigami were surprised by the level of destruction by a single motion, the hollows bright yellow eyes following Isshin's every move. The red hurried towards Isshin to ask if he was okay and the hollow roared loudly – making even the brown haired one back off in fear

Walking closer to the red, growling in anger, Isshin shouted; "Hurry and find Ichigo – this one is after me." readying his blade for another strike at this hollow. The shinigami nodded and turned to leave when the horned hollow began laughing-

"You find him, or the little girls."

"What was that!" Isshin roared and leaped at the hollow who simply blocked the blade with his bare hands, "Did you kill them!"

"I didn't," he breathed as his golden eyes filed with rage at the man wanting to kill him, "You almost did,"

Isshin's stance weakened for a second and was thrown through a wall and stood up coughing dust and keeping his eyes on both hollows, though the brown haired one didn't seem to be dangerous. "What do you mean by that?" he sneered at the hollow. Walking closer he raised his claw to lash out at the ex-shinigami, who got ready to fight back but didn't expect the red head to grab the raised arm. "Abarai?"

"What happened... Ichigo?.." the red said as the arm was lowered and he let go of the arm. Everyone looked better at the horned hollow and noticed that beneath the dust the hair was orange and were horrified by the idea that Ichigo had become a hollow to escape.

Leaning closer to the red's, the hollow's teeth parted slightly and Ichigo spoke to him, "The hollow is no longer in control.." in a hateful tone while his eyes remained focused on his father. "Do you remember what you did yesterday?"

Renji's eyes widened when he knew that Ichigo meant the rape and how he helped Aizen.

"No," Isshin answered and lowered his blade – he couldn't attack his son, no matter if he had become hollow. He couldn't kill his own flesh and blood. He didn't move when Ichigo roared a blood curling howl in anger and raised his claw for another strike – but this one was stopped by the brown haired hollow.

"No.. cRy... DadDY... IchI Nii... foRGiVe... " the hollow spoke oddly and turned his large face to look at Ichigo who looked away, so the hollow used the eye on the tip of his tail to look at him instead.

"Forgive?" Ichigo growled, "That would be impossible"

Isshin looked in horror at the two as reality started to sink in that all his children had become hollows, completely forgetting what his own body looked like. "Masaki... Can you ever forgive me?" He spoke to no one in particular. "How could it have come to thi-" he couldn't finish his sentence when he was kicked in the ribs by Ichigo's clawed foot.

"Try lying to us from the day we were born!" Ichigo yelled, "Then why you were too weak to stop Aizen from taking Yuzu and Karin!" He pushed his feet harder against his fathers chest until he could hear ribs cracking under them.

The brown haired hollow used it's tail to snake around Ichigo's leg to stop him. "Do..n't... Make ...DaDdY..CrY.." it grunted out.

"I won't.." he spoke slowly, 'Not when you're watching..'

Yoruichi deemed it was safe enough to go near the fallen father of the Kurosaki family, "Isshin," she said to get his attention, "Do you remember anything that might help Soul Society win this war?"

Ichigo growled at his father again, still furious at his father for 'forgetting' the rape he would have to live with for the rest of his life.

Isshin opened his mouth to tell them he didn't remember anything at all, but he was unable to talk as a sword had pierced his skull – right between the eyes and partial though the mask. His eyes stood wide in shock as his feet and hands slowly started to vanish into nothingness.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**(1) – **_"To return memory" in Latin (online translator)_

**Notes:**  
**(1) –** _222_  
**(2) –** Sephy: "_Do leave a review that Pickle and I love so much!"_

_Pickle: "Yeah!" :D_

_R&R_


	35. Exit

Treason

.

**Sephy**:_ With Pickle's consent I have (temporarily) borrowed her account to post the remaining chapters. She's busy with a lot of things._

First of all, I'd like to apologize for the (extremely) late posting of this chapter!

I hope you'll like it!  
Let me know in a review **;)**

* * *

Chapter 36  
- Exit -

* * *

Isshin's eyes were wide and staring into nothingness as the blade was being withdrawn to it's owner on the other side of the room, standing in the place where the door used to be. Ichimaru Gin. "My my," he spoke calmly as he walked into the room, "A subordinate that stops following orders will have to be _cut_ _loose_,"

"DAd.. dY..." the brown haired hollow whined sadly as it tried to touch Isshin's vanishing body – but was too afraid it would disappear faster if they did. "No... LeAvE!"

No one had noticed Ichigo moving away from his father's body, and directly towards Gin – pinning him high against the wall in the room – slowly suffocating him. "You will DIE!" he roared as a cero was charged and would not miss from such a short distance. Gin was too surprised by the sudden appearance of the hollow and the power it possessed. In a attempt to break free Gin tried to cut through the wrist that was holding him – but the small wound just healed instantly.

Throwing Zangetsu on the floor he used his now free hand to grab a first-full of the short silver hair and opened his mouth slightly, "Byebye," he said in a whisper before giving a hard yank on it – tearing off the head in one fluid motion – roaring a blood curling howl in victory he threw the head against another wall where it split open like a watermelon.

Only when the others heard the Ichigo's roar they all looked at him, his torso and mask covered in Gin's blood – the body lying at his feet, the blood still dripping from his left claw. Turning around he walked back to the place where Isshin's body was slowly fading away, his golden eyes hazy and unfocused. "It's all right now.." he spoke gently towards his father. "He won't be able to hurt you anyMOre..." his voice getting rougher with each word – less human.

"Ichigo," Yoruichi began as she placed her hand on his shoulder, "He's already gone," A bloodied claw was slashed at her, but she was able to avoid a hit and stared back at the horned hollow, who kept growling at her – telling her to stay away. "Ichigo?"

Renji shook his head, "We should leave him alone for now," he said, knowing they wouldn't be able do anything right now.

"Don't..." Ichigo spoke slowly to no one in particular, "...like mom..." he reached out a bloodied hand towards his father – but the body had already vanished completely. His eyes widened in shock. He had been right here, with his father, and couldn't do anything to save him. The bloodied hand was still hovering in mid-air, not being able to grasp anything.

"Ichi..." The red said as he walked closer, the humans and Hitsugaya taking their distance from the hollow – not trusting it, no matter who he used to be. "He's gone," he said and reached out his hand to try and comfort his lover – but quickly withdrew when the other one let out a blood curling howl.

The teen roared loudly at the loss – he wanted to cry, but no tears came. He was lost, what was he supposed to do now?

Everyone in the room was startled when Ichigo suddenly roared, almost being able to feel the pain via his cry. The brown haired hollow cried too, but it's cry was filled with sadness from two different voices. Inoue started crying too , wanting to walk closer to try and comfort them somehow but was held back by Sado and Uryuu – who shook their head.

"So this is where you have been hiding." a voice suddenly spoke up.

"Tosen," Hitsugaya spoke with loathing as he readied his blade for shikai. A blood curling howl filled the room again and Hitsugaya backed off when he saw Ichigo moved towards the ex-captain of the 9th division.

Zangetsu lay forgotten on the ground while it's master smiled and charged a cero at the dark skinned man in front of him. "A cero?" he said mockingly, "That weak attack won't be enough to- " he stopped talking the moment the cero was fired and he sensed the power hidden in the bright red beam. Far too powerful for him to block. He tried to evade theblast but it was too fast and his body disintegrated by the sheer force upon impact with his blade in a futile attempt to protect himself.

When the horned hollow howled loudly again, it told most of the shinigami that Ichigo was no loner in control – nor was the hollow. He had lost all his sanity and was now nothing more than a slave to his instincts.

"Ichi.." Renji said as he sank to his knees, tears flowing from his eyes. It just seemed so unreal to him – to everyone else.

The horned hollow turned around and walked back to the place Isshin's body had been. He squatted down and looked around, "Da...aD..." he managed to say in a grunting manner. "WhER...e..?"

Renji walked closer towards Ichigo and tried to help him search for something, something he knew couldn't be found, no matter how far and wide they would search. "Ichigo?" he asked the horned hollow who simply ignored him and began clawing away at the wall.

When one of his wrists were grabbed the orange haired hollow looked at the one who had taken his limb and saw the red head staring at him with tear filled eyes. "He can't come back anymore..." the red head said and Ichigo pulled his arm free and used it to half-heartily slash at the red haired shinigami before going back to his wall and clawing it away – expecting to find something on the other side. He didn't remember what he was looking for, only that he had to find it.

The brown haired hollow looked away, not wanting to see the horned hollow so broken, so brainlessly slashing at a wall – looking for his father that had already died and left this world. It spotted Aizen hiding behind a wall, chanting some kind of spell. It cocked his head to the side and kept looking for a bit longer as the others tried to think of a way to kill the horned hollow.

Aizen moved out of hiding and fired whatever he had been chanting before – and it headed straight for Ichigo. The brown haired hollow didn't want to see the horned one die and moved to stand in the trajectory of the attack. Being hit instead of the other. Upon impact the brown haired hollow screamed out in pain – both voices rung loud and clear.

Turning around the horned hollow saw the other hollow fall to the ground and began to fade away, "wHY.." it rasped out and reached out one of his hands. The brown haired hollow raised it's right paw, opening the emotionless gray eye on it and looked directly into Ichigo's sad golden eyes – showing him their original bodies, standing next to each other, heavily wounded.

- o - o - o - o - o -

_The small black haired girl was the first of the two to speak up, "I guess this is it then," she said jokingly while holding her broken left arm. "We didn't want to live the rest of our lives as that monster you saw before,"_

"_Ichi-nii.." Yuzu, the small blond haired gir,l said before coughing up some blood. "We'll go tell mom you're doing fine okay?"_

_Ichigo couldn't find his voice, nor the words to tell his sisters that their mother had been eaten by a hollow and wouldn't be in the afterlife – in Soul Society._

"_So," Karin said, biting back the pain she felt from her wounds, "Don't make us lie to mom.."_

"_Stay alive!" they both said at the same time and faded away completely._

- o - o - o - o - o -

"Yuzu... Karin... Dad..." The horned hollow spoke in a shaky voice, as tears of blood flowed from his bright golden eyes over his mask. It's last strands sanity disappearing – thriving on rage and hate alone. Roaring more loudly then he ever had, he used sonido to stand before Aizen who was surprised at the level of speed the other had achieved.

The hollow slashed at Aizen's throat with a simple swipe of his claw – and was stopped by a drawn zanpaktou. Then hollow snapped his teeth at the man's face who used shunpo to get a few meters away. "Unexpected," Aizen said as he readied his blade for a second strike.

Slashing at the hollow he was confused why the hollow didn't bother to move or make any attempt to avoid harm – one of his slashes landed just above the hollows waist and almost cut him in half, only the spine keeping the top and lower half together. "You must have the devil's luck," he simply said and backed off when the wound started to fill itself with a white pus-like substance, healing the wound completely within a second.

Aizen's eyes widened at the instant regeneration and kept slashing at the horned hollow in front of him, each wound he inflicted healed almost instantly. He couldn't believe how stupid he had been to remove that spell without thinking about what the consequences might be. In the split-second he had been lost in thought his chest was slashed open.

The orange haired hollow licked his claws to see if this prey was tasty enough to kill and devour. Looking up the blood covered hollow used sonido to get behind Aizen and slash open his back. Caught by surprise the self-proclaimed God staggered forward – feeling various ribs being broken, and a lung being punctured.

Coughing up blood Aizen managed to turn around and look at the hollow – who had been charging a cero between the tips on his horns. Having no strength left to swing his blade he began chanting a Lv.99 barrier to try and protect himself from the incoming attack. Halfway through his chant the hollow fired the cero and appeared behind him once again. He stopped chanting in mid-sentence because he knew the monster he had released would kill him for sure this time. He closed his eyes and the last thing he felt were a pair of razor sharp teeth sinking into his neck.

As the hollow bit down he broke the neck and used to the body as a human-shield to protect himself from the cero he shot himself mere milliseconds before. While dust filled most of the room the horned hollow moved the body closer to his mouth and tore another piece of flesh from the lifeless and bleeding corpse with his teeth – swallowing it whole. Roaring in victory he ripped off the right arm and began to eat it – piece by piece.

Before the dust had fully cleared the others could clearly hear the sound of biting and flesh being ripped to shreds. The shinigami recognized the sounds easily – having heard it more times than they wanted to.

Kurosaki Ichigo had become a complete hollow; in both body and mind.

"Ichigo..?" Renji said uncertainly as he walked closer towards the center of the dust cloud, "Can you hear me?" he wasn't fast enough to dodge the dismembered leg that was thrown at him. He looked at the limb in horror and threw it away. "Ichigo!" he yelled.

A blood curling howl came from the horned hollow, blowing away all the dust – revealing its blood covered body and mask. The remains of Aizen's mutilated body lay scattered on the floor at the hollows feet - it growled and walked towards the group; reiatsu gathering between the tips of it horns once again.

Renji didn't want to believe what he was seeing; seeing Ichigo like a hollow – fighting like one and even eating like one. But that last howl wasn't one of anger or victory. It was a howl for the loss of his family. Ichigo had seen how they were killed right in front of his eyes, and he was powerless to save them.

A new howl slowly turned into a wail of despair as the cero gained a sudden boost of power, black reiatsu now steadily circling around the horned hollows body.

Renji dropped Zabimaru to the ground and ran closer and grabbed Ichigo's shoulders tightly. "Don't hurt them!" he yelled at the blood covered mask, "They're your friends!" He yelled even harder,

The hollow turned his head to face the red head, the attack still charging.

"They came to save us from this place!" he screamed on the top of his lungs, "Away from the pain and humiliation you endured!"

"RENJI!" Rukia screeched at him, "Get away from him!"

"There's nothing we can do for him now!" Yoruichi yelled, hating the idea that hey had to kill Ichigo. Especially after what the boy had been through.

"We can go home!" Renji screamed in a final attempt to reach the teen in his berserk state.

"Abarai!" Uryuu screamed. "Get away from him! That isn't Kurosaki anymore!"

"..hO...oME..." was the soft whisper that passed the razor sharp teeth before the red stepped back – doubting if heard it right. Either way; he couldn't do anything more than this. The red could only pray that he heard what he thought he heard his lover say.

_'Please Ichi... Don't give up...'_ Renji told himself as he looked at the hollow with saddened eyes. _'Don't leave us..'_

To everyone's surprise the cero stopped gathering power and shrunk in size before it completely disintegrated. Despite this 'good' sign the shinigami kept their distance – uncertain of what the hell was going on.

"Kurosaki-kun?" Inoue said as she clung to Uryuu's arm, whose face turned red. The hollow just stood there; arms hanging limply at his side as his golden eyes were staring at them.

Because Renji was closest he was the first one to notice the eyes. Those bright yellow eyes were slowly losing their light. The yellow faded to orange, to brown, to black. The horned hollow fell forward and Renji hurried to catch his lover – if they still could be called that.

"Ichigo!" Renji screamed in a hysterical tone as he shook the bloody body in his arms for some sign of life. But there was no response. "Ichi..." he said in a sad tone before tears began to well up in his eyes again. The other survivors in the room walked closer to see with their own eyes if the teen was really dead.

Inoue didn't want to walk closer, to see the one she loved, suffer so much and die. Rukia and the others just didn't want to believe their eyes. Someone so strong, so broken, so dead.

"I'll call Kisuke to open the gate back to the shoten," Yoruichi said and walked away from the group.

Hitsugaya had walked around the room to try and find the zanpaktou of Aizen, Tosen and Gin to take back with them to Soul Society so that no one else would be able to use those blades for their own motives. As he was walking he began to wonder more and more what hat happened to Renji and Ichigo in this place – what could have happened to make Ichigo lose it like he had. He looked back at the mourning red over the horned hollow.

_-CRACK-_

As a loud crack echoed through the room all eyes were aimed at the origin of the sound – the mask of the horned hollow. It was cracking, breaking apart. Yoruichi and Hitsugaya returned to the rest of the group and stared at the odd development with mixed feelings

"Ichi?" Renji spoke in a low whisper as he began to try and peel of the mask of his lovers face. "Please be under this all, come back to me.." he spoke softly while pulling the hollowfied body closer to his own.

"Yoruichi-san.." Inoue asked confused, "When hollows die – don't they fade away like the other one did?"

She looked at the big-breasted girl in shock; she was right. When hollows die they fade away like Isshin and that other hollow had done, yet Ichigo's body was still in one piece. Because of the number of strange events in the last couple of days they didn't realize something so basic. "Yeah, they should."

The garganta leading back to the Urahara shoten had opened up and Hitsugaua walked towards it. "We should go back and report everything that has happened here to Yamamoto-sou-Taichou and the Central 46 so they can take the necessary steps."

"What about Kurosaki?" Uryuu asked as he walked towards the garganta – wanting to leave this massacre behind him.

"Leave the hollow here," he said coldly as various stares were aimed at him.

"You plan to leave him here?" Yoruichi asked confused, "It's not even certain he's DEAD!" she began to get agitated at the short captain and didn't bother to hide it. The others nodded in agreement.

_-crack-_

A less loud crack came from the horned hollows mask – this time it didn't stop with one crack. The various cracks grew larger and soon covered the whole body, mask and horns. Renji stared at the others skin in horror – afraid it would break apart like a very brittle statue.

On the other side of the room various walls collapsed due to the fights that had taken place in this room not that long ago. The ground shook and one of the horns on the hollows body broke apart – revealing bright orange spiky hair underneath. "Ichi..go..?" Renji spoke in a shaking voice as he began to carefully brushing away the white mask – as if he was digging op a precious treasure that had been buried in a desert for ages. One piece after another fell to the ground and turned to dust -

"What the.." Yoruichi began as she saw Ichigo's original body return from under the thick hollow skin as it crumbled away, leaving the seemingly healthy body of Kurosaki Ichigo behind, sleeping soundly. No visible traces of a hollow mask or hole in his chest. Nothing.

"Ichigo!" Renji said happily as he bend forward and kissed the orange haired teen passionately, making Inoue and Rukia's ears turn red. But the teen didn't wake up or even made any indication he was the slightest bit awake. "Ichigo..?"

Inoue walked closer to try and heal any wounds that may still be on Ichigo's body, but his hollow-form had already healed all wounds; internal and external. "I'm sorry Abarai-san," she bowed as a apology. "There is nothing for me to heal."

"It's okay Inoue," standing up he tried to lift Ichigo's body so Urahara or Unohana could take a look at him to see what the hell was wrong. "We'll just have to get him back to Soul Socuiety,"

"Abarai!" Hitsugaya shouted at the red head, "You are NOT taking that monster back to Seireitei!"

"He's not a monster!" Renji countered in a equally loud tone.

"Look at what he did – ALONE!" the short captain said as he motioned to the demolished room they were standing in. "Just look around you! Do plan to set that monster free in Seireitei!?"

"Right now I don't give a rat's ass what you think about Ichigo!" the red shouted, too agitated that it didn't matter Hitsugaya was a higher ranking officer. "Give him around the clock protection for all I care – He's coming back with us, with ME!"

Yoruichi and the others walked towards Renji to show the short captain they all agreed with the red. "He is alive Toshiro-kun," Inoue said, "He doesn't look like a hollow anymore either."

Sighing in defeat Hitsugaya stepped into the garganta, "Fine," he grumbled and led the way. Sado walked closer towards Renji and lifted Ichigo,

"I will carry him back to Urahara – you should rest," Sado said and carried Ichigo bridal style through the garganta.

The red was shortly amazed that the tall Mexican actually knew how to talk, he snapped out of it because Rukia softly smacked his head and offered to help him walk through the garganta if he needed help. "I'll be fine," he said with a smile. "I'm going home." he said as he tried to run after Sado – wanting to be close to Ichigo in case he would wake up.

* * *

**(x) – **_None_ **=D**

**Notes;**  
**(1) -** _I suck at action scenes, I'm sorry,_  
**(2) -**_ I dislike Tosen.. A lot.. Only good thing is his voice actor._  
**(3) -** _Sorry if Aizen is OOC, but he had been most of the story anyways_ **Xp**  
**(4) -** _I must really love the word 'crack' _ **.  
(5) - **_I have no idea how long it has been since I've written this chapter. Probably 3-ish years?_

* * *

**Leave a review and let Pickle know how much you love this story!**


	36. Lost

Treason

.

**Sephy**:_ Still here? Thank you all!  
Looking back on the previous chapter, it does look a tad rushed - and it somehow feels short._

Only one review? Guess that was to be expected after such a long hiatus.  
What can we say - a thing called "life" happened.

Final Chapter. Enjoy!  
Sephy out!

* * *

Chapter 36  
- Lost -

* * *

"Hmm?" Urahara said surprisingly upon seeing Ichigo being carried through the garganta by Sado. "Seems like Kurosaki-san is alive after all!" he said happily while waving his fan around. "What happened back there?" he asked Yoruichi in a serious voice from behind his fan.

Yoruichi looked away, "I'm not certain – But I'll tell you the details after we've taken Ichigo to the 4th Division for a full examination." She walked over to Sado and took Ichigo's motionless body from him. "I'll take it from here," smiling she told him wordlessly that everything would be fine, the tall Mexican nodded in agreement.

"Take good care of Kurosaki-kun!" Inoue chirped happily at Renji as he walked beside Yoruichi through the gate to Soul Society that Hitsugaya had already opened. He didn't want to stay here any longer that necessary, he needed to inform Yamamoto about the deaths of the three ex-captains.

"Don't worry," Rukia told Ichigo's friends, "He'll be back to normal in no-time." She bowed deeply as a sign of thanks, "I think we wouldn't have gotten them back without your help," standing back up she faced the three humans, "I really mean that!"

"It's fine Kuchiki-san," Inoue replied politely. "Everyone of us was happy to be able to help Kurosaki-kun," she said happily as Uryuu snorted and looked away. He still was a Quincy who disliked shinigami, he saw this 'rescue' as repaying a debt from long ago.

"Goodbye," Rukia said before hurrying after the others – the gate closing behind her.

"Well then- " Urahara sang while happily waving his fan, "All shinigami have happily returned to Soul Society -" his look turned serious, "Now please tell me what happened back in Hueco Mundo,"

- o - o - o - o - o -

On the other side of the gate, in Seireitei, the group of five was expected by various shinigami from the 4th Division in case they were wounded or needed help. There were also a few vice-captains and lower ranked officers in case they had been followed by some hollows or Arrancar.

"How did it go?" Yamamoto asked as he arrived near the gate, staring at the arrivals.

Hitsugaya walked towards the old man and showed him the three zanpaktou that used to belong to three ex-captains. "Aizen Sousuke, Ichimaru Gin and Kaname Tosen have been killed – these are proof of that." He spoke clearly. "I'll give you my full report-"

"After I say you can," Unohana, Captain of the 4th Division interrupted as she walked forward, "I would like to examine everyone before they can resume their duty," she said in her normal voice, "I hope that won't be a problem," it was the same tone of voice, but the hidden threat was visible.

"Eh.. off course not..." the short white haired captain stammered, _no one_ would dare to talk back to Unohana when she spoke like that.

"Well then; " Unohana began, "Hitsugaya-taicho, Abarai-fukutaicho, Kuchiki Rukia, Shihoin Yoruichi and Kurosaki Ichigo – Please follow me to the 4th main hospital." The group nodded and followed the female captain as order- _asked_.

Yamamoto had taken the three zanpaktou and left for the 12th Division labs – he needed to verify the authenticity of the blades to make sure this wasn't all a illusion Aizen had created. This scenario, the one where all enemy leaders were wiped out during a rescue mission was almost too good to be true, he had to be certain.

- o - o - o - o - o -

Arriving at the hospital they were led through the many halls of the main hospital in Seireitei, "Unohana-taichou," Hitsugaya began as he kept eying Ichigo's motionless body. "I suggest you keep that Substitute shinigami in a different, well guarded room,"

She stopped and turned around to face him, "Why would you suggest something like that?" she questioned, and the white haired one looked away, not wanting to explain the simple fact that they had taken a hollow back with them – one that was strong enough to kill Aizen. But Ichigo's friends refused to leave him behind and he didn't have a say in the matter annymore.

"Aizen did some things to Ichigo," Renji began, uncertain of how much he should say. He didn't want others too see his lover as weak because of what happened, "I don't know what but it's better to be safe than sorry..." No matter how much he trusted Ichigo and knew he wouldn't hurt anyone it would be irresponsible to put him with the rest.

"I understand," Unohana agreed, "Then if the four of you will wait in this room," she motioned to a room with four beds in it, "I will take Kurosaki-san to a different room and will come back after," she watched the three others go into the room and Yoruichi handed Ichigo over to the captain. She turned around and headed for the room that was only used to treat the wounds of criminals so they would be able to stand trial.

Not much later Unohana returned to the room where she had left the various shinigami before. Upon entering the room she was glad to see Isane had already started examining Hitsugaya – who looked rather impatient, he still had to report to Yamamoto.

"Good work Isane," She said while walking towards Hitsugaya and checking the last few things before he was labeled 'healthy' by the doctors an would be able to leave. "Seems there is nothing we have to heal," she spoke gently at the young captain, who left the bed and ran towards the door. "Please remember that this is a hospital so no running on the hallways,"

Hitsugaya froze before _walking_ further in fast pace, not running.

"Taicho," Isane said as she had finished checking Yoruichi for wounds or other things that could prevent her from preforming her duty. "Shihoin Yoruichi is also in good health,"

Unohana nodded, "Please check Kuchiki-san while I'll check up on Abarai-san." Moving to Renji's bed she placed her warm hands on his chest to feel his heart-rate. "No need to be so tense Abarai-san,"

"S-sorry..." he spoke as he tried to calm down – but he was worried about Ichigo. "Can I get a change of clothes..." She nodded and checked a few other signs – but nothing was wrong.

"You're good to go Kuchiki-san," they heard Isane say and Rukia waited outside the room, giving Renji a bit of privacy while he was still being examined.

The captain looked directly at Renji, "I'd like to know what happened in Hueco Mundo," she said seriously. "Four shinigami and three humans went to Hueco Mundo without back-up, rescued two prisoners and managed to take out Aizen Sousuke, Kaname Tosen and Ichimaru Gin – without anyone getting hurt."

Renji looked away, if he were to say that Ichigo lost his sanity and turned into a hollow they would kill him. He didn't want that.

"Would care to explain to me how no one got hurt?" she repeated, this was just too strange.

"Inoue Orihime was among the humans... She healed us.. before we came back here." the red lied, he was scared of what might happen if they wound find out the truth.

Unohana could see he was lying, but not sure about which part. The whole group that had returned all acted strangely when they were asked about what had happened with Ichigo. She would leave it alone for now – perhaps she would learn something from examining Ichigo's body. "I see.. Would you like to come with me when I examine him?" Renji nodded and followed her as they walked towards the secured room and entered it.

The red didn't like seeing Ichigo on a hospital bed, lying there as if he were dead. Taking a closer look at the orange haired teen's chest he was indeed breathing steadily – but something was off. Tracing a hand over the others naked torso he noticed that he couldn't feel Ichigo's ribs like he could before. When they had 'met' after the fake murder on Isshin and the girls, Ichigo hadn't eaten, they only got a bit of food _once_ in Las Noches – so how and when did he get this healthy looking body?

The 4th Division captain had just been observing and had read the reports about how Ichigo had responded to the death of his family. She could guess the teen had lost weight during his many ordeals in the past month, but the body lying in the bed in front of her was that of a healthy, 18 year-old, teenage boy. Judging from Renji's reactions the teen had gained some weight. Her eyes saddened, she knew that a body would restore itself to it's best state when it became a hollow – but this was not the body of a hollow, which confused her. Walking closer to the body she held her hands above his feet and checked for any internal or external wounds.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Renji asked worriedly,

"I believe he will be," she said as she moved her hands upwards over his legs not touching the body, "I am sorry, but I have to ask this. Has anything happened during your imprisonment that could cause a trauma?"

Renji turned his head as he remembered all the things that Ichigo had been put through, "More than one..." he finally said.

"I see," She said. "Does the same apply to you?" she moved to his torso.

"Huh?"

"Have you experienced anything that could lead, or has led to a trauma?"

"...yes." he decided to say, lying to a doctor at this stage would only cause complications later.

"Then you should take a three-month recuperation period to learn how to deal with them and get your body back in shape," she spoke slightly sternly as she finished checking the body and turned around to face the red who just nodded to say he understood. "Kurosaki-san's body is as healthy as it can be,"

Renji breathed a sigh of relief.

"...But I cannot say anything of his mental condition." He looked at her, confusion clear in his eyes. "Until he wakes up I cannot say for certain if any of his trials have affected his mind."

Renji wasn't hearing what Unohana was telling him as he was staring past the captain, at the orange haired person on the bed behind her – that was trying to sit up and was now staring at the two of them. The red didn't think as he almost ran past the captain and tightly hugged the teen, who stayed still and didn't move – his body slightly trembling. Noticing the others behavior Renji let go and took a step backwards, "...Ichi..go?" he asked carefully.

Ichigo pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them as he kept staring at the two others in the room with wide eyes. "Who.. Are you..." he spoke in a low and shaking voice before looking around the room, "Where am I!?" his voice now filled with panic. Ichigo's eyes widened as his hands moved towards his head – grabbing it. "Who am I..." He looked up with pleading eyes, begging them to give him a answer.

Unohana's eyes widened at the boys actions, "Please excuse us for a moment," she spoke gently towards the confused teen before she took Renji's wrist and led him out of the room – the red looking back at the one sitting on the bed, obviously uncomfortable.

Once outside the room the red turned to face the female captain, "What's wrong with him?" he sounded slightly panicked himself. How could he not remember anything? "Amnesia?"

She closed her eyes, "I am not certain if it's that simple," Renji looked at her, his eyes pleading, he needed more information. "To be more accurate I'll need to know more about the events that happened to Kurosaki-san,"

The red looked pained, but decided to tell her; "A few days after we arrived, a certain Arrancar came to get Ichigo, to take him to Aizen." Renji wasn't sure if she needed to know about the rape, but not now, "That Arrancar was Kurosaki Isshin, Ichigo's father,"

Unohana was visibly surprised, "The reports stated he died along with his two daughters,"

"Yeah, but Aizen had taken their souls – experimented on them with hougyoku. Both Ichigo's sisters were fused with a hollow, and his father became a loyal Arrancar, doing everything Aizen told him to do." Renji said as he looked via a small window back into the room, his eyes sad as he could see Ichigo was trying to remember who he was. "After the rescue-team arrived to get us out, Aizen had taken Ichigo somewhere, I don't know where, but when Ichigo came back to the room he had became a hollow..." He feared they would now kill the orange haired one for what he was.

"That explains his healthy body," she told the red, "Please continue,"

Renji nodded. "After he arrived back in the room he saw his father getting killed in front of his eyes, and his sisters sacrificing themselves for him." he couldn't even begin to imagine what that would be like, he never had a family, the closest person he could call family was Rukia. "After that he broke down completely and almost tried to kill us..." Renji didn't want to remember the desperation he felt back then, the way Ichigo looked and sounded. "Too much happened too fast."

Unohana nodded, "It is possible that his subconsciousness has blocked all his memories related to the happening in Hueco Mundo."

"Is there any way to un-block his memories?" the red said hopeful.

"Perhaps – _but_ if that is indeed the cause, I would strongly advice against it." Renji looked confused. "If he were to remember – he would also remember the events that caused him to become a hollow in the first place." Renji didn't like where this conversation was going. "There would be a very large chance that he would have another breakdown and revert to being the hollow that nearly killed you."

"So it's better to leave him in the dark?" Renji questioned, fearing the answer, Unohana nodded,

"Please only tell him his name for now," she said seriously, "We can try to tell him more later." she placed her hand on the doorknob, "I need to examine a few more things – after that you're free to see him." Walking inside she closed the door behind her, leaving the red to look inside via the small one-sided mirror(1) in the door.

- o - o - o - o - o -

Inside the room Ichigo seemed to shrink when Unohana walked closer to his bed. He only wore a white hakama, his torso bared. "This won't hurt," she spoke gently as she placed her warm bare hand on his chest and calmly withdrew it when she noticed his heart began to beat faster in fear of what might happen.

Ichigo said nothing, but being touched by another human was scary. He didn't know why – and that just made it worse. "Who are you?" his voice shook as he spoke.

"My name is Unohana Retsu, I'm a doctor." She wanted to feel his forehead if he could possibly have a fever but the orange haired one moved away and avoided the hand, eying the doctor with suspicion. "I promise I won't do anything that might hurt you." her voice was gentle and it seemed to have gotten Ichigo's trust – at least for now.

During the rest of the examination she also asked him various questions to see how much he remembered and what would be safe to tell him without triggering the memories that had led to his mental breakdown.

After she was done she looked at the small window and nodded, telling the red it was okay to come into the room.

- o - o - o - o - o -

Renji was more than happy that Ichigo had managed to survive his terrible ordeals in Las Noches, but the thought that Ichigo wouldn't remember their time together broke his heart. There was no way to know if Ichigo would accept Renji's feeling under different circumstances. Even if he did, there was always the chance that his memories would return – which would turn Ichigo back into a wreck.

_'I guess my love will be one-sided forever,'_ Renji said to himself before walking into the room with a smile on his face, planning to introducing himself as a friend. _'I don't want to see him suffer anymore',_

"My name is Abarai Renji, nice to meet you."

.

.

.

**The End**

* * *

**(1) –** _The type of 'glass' you see in interrogation rooms. You can look into a room, but you can't look 'outside' the room_  
.

_**Notes: **_  
**(1) – **_Many doubts about the chapter. I kept getting more and more idea's about a follow up_ **DX**  
(**2) – **_For those wondering about Hougyoku; Yoruichi told Urahara and they went to get it so no one would be able to use it again._  
**(3) – **_I asked myself: 'What is worse?'  
Seeing the one you love most die _**-or-**_  
Seeing the one you love without his/her memory, with no chance of getting it back_  
**(4) –** _Please Leave A Review! We both adore them ~_  
**(5) –** _Finally everything has been posted! It was a long journey, but I like to think it was worth it._

* * *

**One Final Big Thanks to All readers Who Have Stayed with Us Till the End!  
*bows***


End file.
